Heir to the Throne
by goatheart
Summary: Meera, daughter of Scar, will go to any lengths to reclaim the throne from Simba, the usurper, and his son, Kopa. But how can you achieve your dreams when it will require the death of the one you love? AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own lion king and I don't make a money from writing these stories. Or any money at all...

Hmm it's been awhile since I've posted anything but here is a lion king fic. Please read, and enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. It's always nice to receive and it helps the authors to be write a little faster ;)

* * *

**Heir to the Throne**

**Prologue**

Before Simba returned to the Pride Lands, before Simba became King, there was me. There was my Kingdom: Scar's Kingdom.

I was born mere days before Scar was overthrown. I hear he was overjoyed to hear of my birth, overjoyed to finally have an heir, it meant he was as good as immortal, there would be someone to carry on his legacy.

They tell me he almost killed my mother when he realised, when he realised the truth about who I was. Who I am.

"A girl?" He roared. "You gave me a girl?"

And it was true. Although I had his green eyes, his dark brown coat, I was his spitting image in so many ways, even the intelligence he was so proud of in himself. I had it all. I was perfect except I was not a son.

"How will_ she _grow up to be a king, tell me Zira?" He asked, pacing the den, raising dust in his anger, spitting.

"I'm sorry Scar. I tried. You know I would do anything for you... I tried," My mother panted, tired, she had just given birth to me.

She crawled towards him, begging. "Scar please?"

She touched his paws with her own. Eyes wide. "Please?"

"You dare?" Scar slapped her with a clawed paw. She fell back. Blood seeped from her face onto the cave floor.

Scar turned his back on her to face the starry night yonder.

He laughed softly. "You tried, did you? You would do anything?" His mirthless laughter filled the cave. "You tried?"

Zira, sensing danger, backed away, pulling me with her, whimpering. "Yes Scar, I tried."

Scar turned his head so she could see only half his face. The damaged half. The half with the scar.

"Do you think I became the King by simply trying?" He said softly, dangerously.

"Do you think I got where I am simply because I tried?"

Zira stared, gaping.

Scar sighed.

"I should have expected no less from you, Zira. You were always second best. What you don't understand is that, in this life, we create our own destinies. There is no such thing as trying. You can only do."

And with that he left, leaving my mother shivering a corner, and me: my day old voice crying to be fed.

It was only two days later that Simba returned to Pride Rock, to overthrow my father and to take back the Kingdom.

My mother, myself, and all of those still loyal to Scar were driven out. Simba was King.

My new home became the Outlands, the dry, dead outer rim of the Pride Lands. The part that had been most severely burnt by the fire of the night previous: the fire that burnt my fathers kingdom to the ground.

There was no food, and even less water. My mother and her lionesses had to travel far to find means for us to survive.

I grew up on an empty stomach and an empty heart. My mother had no love for someone like me. Someone who did not, and could not be the King. I had failed my father. I had failed my purpose.

* * *

The sun rose over the flat blackness that was the Pride Lands. From the lofty peak of Pride Rock a new king surveyed his ruined Kingdom. Beside him, in a half circle, sat his lionesses, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa and of course the mandrill, Rafiki.

"Settle down everyone. Settle down. Honestly the king wishes to speak." Zazu said. One of the lionesses giggled. "And you'd do well to listen." Zazu added giving the gathering a supercilious glare. It was the Kings first council.

"Thank you Zazu," Simba said affectionately. He had forgotten how pompous Zazu was in his absence.

Deciding to speak Simba opened his mouth but was interrupted by his mother Sarabi.

"Simba, first, tell us. What happened to Scar?" the former Queen asked.

Simba studied his mothers tired features. She'd aged more than he realised.

"He's gone." Said Simba quietly. Everyone lifted their heads in question.

"Dead?" someone asked.

Simba nodded. "The hyenas turned on him."

"Even after all these years I never thought he'd kill his own brother," said Nala. The other lionesses muttered in agreement. Sarabi was silent. The truth was as bad as reliving the moment Mufasa had died all over again.

"There was a darkness in Scar he couldn't escape," said Simba.

The mood was sombre.

"Simba, your majesty, I don't mean to interrupt this but what are we going to do until the herds come back? The Pride Lands are a wreck. No water. How are we going to survive?" asked Pumbaa.

"Should we leave the Pride Lands?" somebody asked.

"I've been thinking about that too but I don't think we should leave the Pride Lands," Simba said.

The pride stared at him.

"Simba, how will we survive?" asked Sarabi.

"We'll starve!"

"There's no food, no water!"

The meeting dissolved into chaos. Simba tried, in vain, to regain control but the lionesses were frantic.

Simba opened his mouth to let out a silencing roar but a loud crack of thunder cut through the air accompanied by a bolt of lightning before he could anything. The sky half covered in clouds, rumbled ominously.

Simba wondered if it was his father roaring in the clouds above. Whatever it was it had silenced the lionesses.

Simba sighed as he looked into their scared, tired faces. "We have to stay here. It's our home. Where else is there to go? Besides it's the place of our forefathers, our ancestors, lions have always lived on Pride Rock. Who will carry on their legacy if not us?" asked Simba, his eyes skyward. "My father would've wanted us to stay."

The pride was silent.

Simba stared at the clouds, hoping he was doing the right thing, hoping that there would come a sign from his father, from the Kings past. He waited for a long time but the sky remained the same cold and an ugly shade of weak grey. There was nothing. He was on his own.

"Simba?" came a voice, half whispered. It was Nala.

He looked at her. She was small beneath the great sky, one tiny lioness in a big world but her eyes bore into his, shining with emotion, with the hope he needed and suddenly he didn't need to worry.

"I trust you." She said.

He closed his eyes, hoping she was right, and prayed.

It hadnt been easy but Simbas Pride survived, and before long, the grass, green and new, grew back. The trees, seemingly blackened and dead, sired new leaves. The rains came and brought the Pride Lands back to life, banishing the old and cleansing the memories of Scar, to welcome the new, the dawn of the Simba's reign as King.

Along with this new found peace and change came another source of joy for the Pride Lands and its King: Kopa, Simba and Nala's son and heir.

He was the apple of his fathers eye, growing quickly from a tiny newborn to a healthy cub. Nala thought he was Simbas spitting image. Simba thought he looked just like Nala.

They both agreed however that he was perfect. The perfect heir to the throne.

All was well. For them of course.

For us the outsiders, life was always difficult and not much changed after Simba became King.

There was still no food, still no water, no land, no happiness and I, well, I was still a girl. And so I was still a mistake and my mother still hated me.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, had changed.

* * *


	2. An Outlander's Pride

**Heir to the Throne**

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King or any of their characters. I do own Meera, Thusa and Kanai, my own original characters.

A/N: This is the improved version of this chapter, my formatting got lost when I uploaded this so I realized it was a bit difficult to read. Hopefully all that is fixed now.

* * *

**An Outlander's Pride**

From a young age I'd known that there was something different about me. Something that separated me from everyone else. It was like a little sun burning inside my chest that illuminated the dark world around me. They were drawn to me. Cubs, lionesses, lions, of all age and creed were drawn to me like moths.

I had charisma, said my younger half sister, Vitani, though the expression on her face when she said it didnt support the compliment. It resembled jealousy more than anything else.

I was like my mother, said Nuka, my half brother. Though I didn't agree with him. I would never be like my mother. I didn't want to be.

I began to revel in the praise they gave me, in the adoration I received from the Outlander cubs. I was their leader. They would follow me without question. My words were law.

As an Outlander cub I was predisposed to be mischievous, like all Oulander cubs, but the rest of them weren't as mischievous as me.

Against the word of our parents we would often wander into the Pride Lands. To prove our defiance and pride we would drink from the rivers, play in the grass and even catch and eat some of the birds. We felt like rebels, like more than we were, we defied Simba himself. The great king Simba!

No one could stops us! We were invincible. Especially me. I was invincible.

But when I returned home, my resolve crumbled. Once I was with my mother my sun burnt out, fizzled into darkness. When her red eyes flickered over me. I became mortal once more.

"Where were you today, Meera?" She asked me in an even voice. She was lounging on an outcrop of rock, paws dangling over the edge. She spent a lot of time lounging these days, as heavily pregnant as she was, she couldnt move too much or hunt with the other lionesses. It was up to her second in command, Naledi, to keep our contingent in order. And if it wasnt Naledi then it was Thusa, the rogue lion who'd joined our small group. Incidentally he was the father of the cub still growing in my mothers swollen stomach. She watched me with somewhat bored eyes. As was her habit her claws were extended, they always were. "I hope you were not leading your troop of Outland mongrels into the Pride Lands againyou know what the price is for any Outlander caught in the Pride Lands? King Simba doesnt have mercy for the likes of us. Even if you are only cubs..."

I swallowed. I would have to lie. "No, Mother. I wasn't in the Pride Lands."

She looked at me dead on. "Then where were you?"

I looked back. We were by the dried waterhole. It was the most convenient lie. Cubs went to the dried waterhole all the time. When it had rained the dusty cavity became sticky with mudpools. We would roll in the filth until we were as dark as the afternoon shadows and then we would wrestle one another for champion.

She slipped lithely off the outcrop. All the while keeping her eyes fixed on me. They were the eyes of a predator, unwavering, fixed alone on the eyes of the prey.

I was the prey.

"Don't lie to me, Meera. For all your little ego has to say you are not greater than me. You are not to lie to me. You are not to disobey me". She hooked her paw around my chest and dragged me towards her. "You've never seen how angry I can get." She whispered in my ear.

I tried not to shake. "Yes, Mother."

"Good." She said, releasing me. "Hm, the lionesses have returned. Go fetch your siblings. It's time to feed."

I nodded, bobbing a little to enthusiastically. That was me, always eager to please her. She liked it. She liked watching me bend over backwards for her.

The lionesses had had to go into the outer Pride Lands to hunt. They were cautious, trying not to raise suspicion. Most of the time they could pass as one of Simba's pride at least to the other animals but if one of the real pride lions saw them they had to run for it. When we still had some of the hyenas on our side we could still pass in and out of the Pride Lands unchallenged with them as escorts. It ruined my pride as a lion to be consorting with hyenas but we had no choice it was that or starve. But a few moons ago Simba chased them out of the Pride Lands for good. It made it harder to hunt and also ruined our chances of ever reclaiming Scars lands.

It had ruined my mother. With her plans down the drain she had lost her drive and spent most of her days simply existing. She'd fallen into something of a depression. That was after shed quit trying to persuade the hyenas to come back. They said that the urge to help her was not as strong as the urge to stay away from Simba. They said that they weren't sure if she would betray them like Scar had.

Even so, she promised them all the things Scar had, food, water, land, power but they, unlike her, had learned from the past.

The lionesses had caught a zebra from the looks of it. I watched them drag the carcass across the dry red earth. It was only a small one. Probably wed still be hungry tonight. The smell attracted the pride the way an elephant dropping attracted flies.

There was only one lion in the pride and he wasn't our leader so the lionesses ate first along with him. Then the cubs. It was always a test to see who was more dominant. The one who ate the most was usually the strongest, ie: the one who could fend off all the others long enough to eat.

I was good at this. The other cubs learned to stay wary from my snarls. I was usually the least hungry of the cubs after we ate.

"Come on, Meera, at least let me take one bite!" whined Nuka, he was the oldest in our family after me. He tried to steal a strip of flesh. I growled and swatted him away. He snarled back.

"Contain yourself, Nuka. There's enough to go around." Vitani said, snubbing him when he began to complain.

"I don't get it. Lions are supposed to be the bosses around here ("You're not a lion yet." muttered Vitani) but it's always you lionesses that dominate everything. It's sobackwards." Nuka complained, sitting down heavily and sighing.

I narrowed my eyes but didnt say anything. I would get him back tomorrow when we went back into the Pride lands to play by the waterhole. Maybe being held under water for a few seconds would teach him the meaning of backwards.

Thusa, who had been eating beside Nuka, looked up at me, catching sight of my ferocious expression. He smirked. "Easy there, Meera, I don't want you to hurt yourself." His green eyes flickered with amusement when I extended my claws and took a menacing step towards him. Still smirking, he stood, suddenly widening the height and size gap between us. I didn't back down.

He pushed me out of the way. "Like I said, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Evidently he'd finished eating because he walked away, black brush tail swishing in the red dust.

Nuka stared after him in wonder. "He is so regal."

Vitani rolled her eyes at him.

"Regal or cocky?" I said.

"You're just jealous, Meera, because you know he can rip you to shreds if he wanted to." Nuka retorted.

I smiled at him." Just what I should do to you."

He looked away, eyes wide.

Vitani sniggered and I glanced once more at Thusa's retreating figure.

I didn't want to admit it but I thought Thusa was regal too. His coat was dark like mine and so was his mane. But his eyes were bright and green. Just like mine. And just like my fathers. I assumed that it was his looks that had charmed my mother. He was almost like her replacement for my father. A look-alike but not the real thing. That my mother had the capacity to miss my father made me wonder if she did have a heart somewhere inside of her.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. Wasn't possible.

Overhead the sky was darkening, it had turned a rich shade of red, mottled with twinkling little stars. Clouds drifted just on the edge of the horizon sinking along with the sun. The shadows shifted, black and eerie, stretching long over the flat land like spilt ink. When the sun had set they took over. It was night time. Shadow-time.

* * *

The following day the Outland Cubs returned to the Pride Land. We were on an expedition to the Water Hole. I was looking forward to it.

The savannah was, to me, a mystical place. Endless fields of golden grass stretched out infinite. Grass, a luxury that was not native to the Outlands. There were trees too. There were thorny acacias, ancient baobabs and even the intoxicating marula tree that the elephant were so fond of. The cubs and I headed first to the Marula tree. Elephants weren't the only ones who got drunk on their fruit.

The fruit at the base of the tree, the ones that had rotted slightly, were the ones to eat.

When we got there we found that we weren't alone.

Three elephants had gathered around the tree. They were chuckling raucously.

At first we were cautious. Pride Land animals didn't like us Outlanders. But these elephants seemed harmless. Plus they were as drunk as loons so they probably wouldn't remember in the morning. We approached.

"Grab some," I hissed to my small contingent. We were six subs altogether. My little army obeyed immediately. Each cub grabbed a fruit and we bolted.

"I love marula fruit!" Nuka swooned, he took a bite out of the fruit, squirting juice at nearby cubs. They snarled at him.

"I always knew youd become a drunkard, Nuka." Kanai smirked. Kanai was my best friend and second in command. He was a dark tawny colour with fierce red eyes.

"You would know all about that, Kanai." Nuka replied.

The other cubs who had been lying on their bellies, slightly dizzy from the effects of the fruit suddenly paid attention to Nuka and Kanai who were circling each other at that point.

Kanais mother was especially fond of the Marula fruit. She was regularly passed out or so intoxicated that she would be sick. I was told she had once been extremely beautiful and a noble lioness during Scars reign but no longer. Her pale coat, so pale, that she had been named Bora, meaning snow, was dull and unclean a lot of the time. She barely hunted anymore.

"I would rip your eyes out, Nuka if your mother wasn't the matriarch of our pride." Kanai growled. "I'll settle for giving you a scar."

Kanai sprung at Nuka, who lifted his claws in retaliation. They scuffled, flinging dust into the air. The other cubs roared and pawed at the ground, egging them on.

I yawned. Scuffles were common place in my gang. Vitani glanced at me. Her look was a little pleading.

Kanai had Nuka by the throat.

"Meera!" Nuka choked. I felt a little bad for him and he was my brother. Vitani nodded at me.

"Kanai!" I roared. He dropped Nuka and loped away immediately, shooting venomous glances at my brother as he did.

"Next time keep your mouth shut. Or get sharper teeth." I hissed into Nukas ear as he got back onto his feet.

Vitani came up to us. She was the youngest and smallest of our little gang, just barely out of infanthood. "Thank the fact that Meera was here to help you, Nuka." She said, though I noticed how she shivered.

"Well, I'm tired of you guys pushing me around all the time. I don't regret anything." Nuka retorted.

"You would if I had let Kanai rip your throat out." I pointed out.

Nuka sighed heavily." I'm going to go back home."

"Don't you dare tell Mother." I warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nuka replied. "You're afraid of her."

"You tell her and she'll know you were also in the Pride Lands. You'll get in just as much trouble." I shot back.

Nuka rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

Kanai stood beside me. "Running away, Nuka?" He called after my brother.

I indicated with my head. "Come on let's go. This is getting boring."

Nuka stomped angrily through the tall grass that grew to twice or thrice his height. He was fuming inside. His sisters were so high and mighty, always trying to prove how worthless he was. Well, he wasn't worthless. Although his claws and teeth weren't as sharp as theirs his brain was certainly bigger. He could probably be the leader of the Outland cubs if he was just given the opportunity.

"Scar was the king and he was just as scrawny as me." Nuka said aloud, stopping to sit underneath the shade of a thorn tree. The heat was stifling and the air rose of the ground in rippling waves. From where he sat he could see Pride Rock clearly. He hadn't realised it but Meera had led the cubs dangerously close to Pride Rock. If any Pridelanders caught them they would be killed.

"Serves her right." He muttered. The wind suddenly rippled violently through the grass and it gave him the chills as if some unearthly body was running through it.

He had the good sense to retreat deeper into the shadows of the tree because from the grass a huge lion emerged.

He was a gold coloured male with a regal red mane and flashing red eyes. Nuka recoiled, realising that this lion may be the great King Simba himself. Hatred boiled in his gut as he thought of how Simba had killed his father and banished his mother.

He imagined that if he were older he would've ripped Simba to shreds.

The Lion King was looking back over his shoulder as if waiting for something. Nuka followed his line of sight. The grass was rippling again but more like a fish would ripple a pond. Nuka let out a small growl as a golden cub a little older than he was emerged from the tall grass.

"Dad, wait up!" The cub gasped. Nukas eyes widened. Dad? Simba had a son?

The cub did bare some resemblance to the lion in feature but his colouration was lighter. His fur was almost the colour of sunlight shining through leaves in the morning and his eyes were green. Nuka had heard rumours of Queen Nala. She had a white gold coat and eyes the colour of the sky. Zira always called her a pretty face with no real teeth. A lion's pride. This cub clearly had a lot of his mother in him.

"I thought you wanted to see how fast I could run, Kopa." The King asked his son playfully. "Can't keep up?"

"I could beat you in a wrestle!" Kopa replied spiritedly. He sprung onto his fathers back, growling. King Simba fell to the ground as if Kopa had been a huge lion with huge muscle.

"Oooh!" He groaned as if hed been dealt a fatal blow. Kopa was laughing and growling, as he attacked his father.

Nuka was taken aback. What was this? Why were they acting like they were high on marula fruit? He had never seen lions act like this. If he had known the word he might've said they were acting frivolous. He couldn't imagine Simba as the King of the Pride Lands.

"Your Majesty? Kopa?"

The lions paused in their fun to look up.

"Oh no, it's Zazu!" Kopa moaned. "I thought we lost him!"

Simba grabbed Kopa by the ruff of his coat. "Let's hide behind this tree." He started padding towards Nukas tree..

Nuka froze. "Oh no!" He growled under his breath. He couldn't move without revealing himself and if they came any closer they would see him. He could only run for it and hope they didnt catch him. From what hed seen earlier of how quickly Simba could run he didnt have much of a chance.

But it was better than being cornered against a tree and ripped apart without a hope of survival.

He steeled himself and darted from the shadows towards the grass. The wind was suddenly howling in his ears and he ran without stopping. He didn't care to look back or to see if he was being followed. He couldn't hear anything except the winds roar in his ears.

He ran and ran until his chest threatened to burst. Please don't catch me. Please don't catch me, he thought over and over again along with please don't eat me.

The Pride Lands melted away into the Outlands the change visible by the thinning of the grass, the stooped trees and the sudden gusts of strong wind that blew ash into Nuka's face. The line that separated the Outlands and the Pride Lands was a thick band of blackened earth where debris from the End Fire (the fire that destroyed a lot of the Pride Lands at the end of Scars reign) lay in heaps of white ash.

Nuka stopped when he got here realising that no one had followed him. He collapsed where he was, trying his best to regain his composure and his breath. He almost had a heart attack when he heard something coming nearer. Since lions can be completely silent when they need to be one only realises they are there when it's too late to run.

"Nuka? What are you doing out here?"

Nuka lifted his head to see Thusa, looking curiously down at him.

"Where are the other cubs?" Thusa asked. "And what happened to you?" The lion bent to pick Nuka up off the ground where he had been sprawled.

"I was having a race with someone and got lost. I don't know where everyone else is." Nuka lied. He didnt want Meera to kill him when she saw him for telling.

Thusa regarded Nuka with a critical eye. "You got lost while having a race? All the way to the Black Divide?"

Nuka nodded. "It was also a test of endurance".

Thusa raised a black eyebrow. "So why is that when I found you you were _facing_ the Outlands as if you had been running towards them instead of from them?"

Nuka hesitated, running a list of excuses through his head."I was..".

"Are the other cubs still in the Pride Lands, Nuka?" Thusa asked seriously.

Nuka knew hed been caught. He nodded sullenly.

Thusas eyebrows creased. "Simba will destroy all of us if the cubs are caught. Why must you insist on going there, Nuka?"

"It's not me!" Nuka cried, wanting to defend himself. "It's Meera, she's crazy!"

"Did anyone see you in the Pride Lands?" Thusa asked.

Nuka swallowed hard. There was no way he was going to tell Thusa about Simba. So he told him about the three elephants that had been bingeing on the marula fruit.

Thusa nodded. "They probably won't remember any of this in the morning. Good, you cubs got lucky this time. Nuka go back to your mother. Don't tell her about this. Tell her the cubs are at the Dried Waterhole if she asks. I'm going to go and fetch your sisters."

"Yes, Thusa."

Thusa watched as the cub raced back to Outlands. Then he turned his thoughts to the problem at hand. As usual Meera was leading the other cubs into trouble. He knew from his own visit to the Pride Lands that the Pride Landers were out in the savannah today, the lionesses were hunting and the King was wandering the plains with his son. There were so many eyes to see them. Knowing Meera, he had a good idea of where she was headed in the Pride Lands. He turned on his paws and began running full speed toward Pride Rock.

* * *

I blinked as the huge rock loomed above us. It really was as beautiful and majestic as Id imagined. And one day it would be mine. Meera's Pride Rock.

"That's my future home, Kanai." I said, admiring it and imagining myself standing at the tip of it, roaring my power for all to hear. I roared experimentally now but my voice was still young and it came out a little squeaky. Kanai grinned. "You'll be Queen and I'll be King!"

"You wish! I'm going to be the sole ruler. Queen of the Savannah!" Kanai looked disappointed at my words. I tried to ignore him imply we would be married one day. I wasn't going to be married. I would only be Queen.

"I'll be a princess of some kind, right?" Vitani asked, taking her place on my left. Kanai was always on my right.

"Of course." I said.

"So what am I then?" Kanai demanded.

"You can be my second in command."

"So king?"

"No.: I rolled my eyes. Never. I was wanting to see how Pride Rock looked close up. "Why dont we go closer?"

They nodded. Anything for me. We started running towards Pride Rock. None of us noticed the eyes watching us or the silent paws that followed ours.

* * *

A/N - I don't have a lot to say here except please review! Sometimes reviews actually help get rid of writer's block so send them in. They're a kind of miracle to us writers as I'm sure any writer will tell you. I also just want to make a note of Thusa's name. It's pronounced "Too-sha". It's actually a word in Northern Sotho a southern african language, meaning 'help.'

Thx!


	3. Venture into my Kingdom

**Heir to the Throne**

Disclaimer: Don't own the Lion King

A/N : I apologize for the long time this took to update, but yes, now it is here to (hopefully) spread joy to the world. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far, it really aids the writing process, both in terms of speed and just general improvement, and well, dammit, who doesn't get a thrill from seeing all those lovely review notifications? Anyways... please enjoy!

* * *

**Venture into my Kingdom...**

Thusa felt, the minute hed put foot in the Pride Lands, that a thousand eyes were instantly fixed upon him, watching his every movement. The hair on his back bristled and he unconsciously kept his body low to the ground. The earth vibrated almost indiscernibly under his feet, echoing with the footsteps of the elephants on the horizon. Behind them, contrasted fuzzily against the horizon was Pride Rock and somewhere near there Thusa guessed was Meera. Thusa slunk into the tall grass, sniffing experimentally at the air, and keeping his ears pricked for any dangers. In the Pride Lands danger was lurking around every rock and behind every tree when you were an Outlander. If Simba knew that another lion was in his territory...

Thusas tail flickered nervously. The thought alone made him anxious. He quickened his pace, skipping silently through the long grass and into the heart of the Pride Land.

* * *

A few nights ago Id had a strange dream, I was in the Pride Lands and a tiny little firefly of light was guiding me through the wilderness, but every time I tried to move towards Pride Rock it would guide me in the opposite direction, I was simply compelled to follow it. I had no control of my own decisions. The globule of sun led me on for a time until suddenly I heard a roar in my ears and two shadows danced across my vision. Then I woke, shivering.

As I strode through the Pride Lands, Outland Cubs in tow, the dream kept playing in my mind. I recognized the rocks that we passed as the ones from my dream, the trees were the same and even the rhythm of the grass was the same rhythm of the dream grass. It was eerie. I was tracing the exact steps I had taken those couple of nights back. It meant something.

Kanai was watching me with narrowed eyes. "How is it that you know where were going?"

I rolled my eyes. "This is my kingdom, Kanai. I know it in my flesh, my fathers flesh. This was probably the very route he used to take on his morning walks through the Pride Lands, where I shall walk one day. Its my destiny." And of course it was. I knew it to be fact.

"And how do you know that?" Kanai persisted. I smiled at him, and he recoiled in surprise. "What?" He asked nervously.

"I know its my destiny, because a shaman told my mother, that one day I would be the first Queen of the Pride Lands."

Kanai stared at me. "Really?" I could see the wonder and a little bit of disbelief in his eyes.

My entire life was one straight road to my destiny. I knew that from the moment I was conceived I was chosen by the Great Kings to carry on in their footsteps. My father hadnt seen it, blinded by my being a lioness and not a lion, blinded by the disappointment that was my mother and blinded by the strange delirium they say overcame him just before his murder. But it was there. The shaman saw it on the third night after I was born; a strange shape had appeared at the mouth of my mothers cave dwelling. My mother had been afraid but the shaman had cleansed her of fear by the light of the moon he kept in his hand. He was a strange monkey-creature, white hair framing his dark face, and bright eyes filled with dreams. He told my mother that she would bear a cub that would one day take the throne. My mother had believed this already as Simba had not returned to steal the throne yet. So she scoffed at the shamans proclamation. But little more than five days later we were Outsiders and it seemed as if there was no way that our line would ever rule Pride Rock. But my mother remembered the shaman and a little fire of hope burned within her.

I relayed all of this to Kanai as he grew more and more wide-eyed. He was silent for a while and I watched him carefully.

"But, it didnt name you specifically, as the future Queen." He finally said. Vitani rolled her eyes beside him and I laughed.

"So you think its Nuka?" I asked, exchanging amused glances with Vitani. The mere thought of Nuka with a MANE was enough to make me laugh. He was not lion enough to be a king.

Kanai grinned. "So that leaves you? And what of Vitani?"

Vitanis grin faded a little, she glanced cautiously at me. Of course it wasnt her. I laughed again.

"Vitani doesnt want to be Queen. Vitani?" I looked at her with a raised brow. She nodded indifferently. The few other Outlander cubs trailing after us, I barely noticed them most of the time, they were so insignificant, they were watching our little conversation with their dark Outlander eyes. I hissed at them and they moved back.

Kanai smirked, as he did whenever I put my underlings in their place, and then asked, "But what about the cubs Zira is pregnant with?"

I rolled my eyes. "They wont have any royal blood, they're Thusa's runts so there isnt a chance they'll ever take the throne. It's mine. That's indisputable."

"So its really true?" Kanai whispered.

I smiled triumphantly. "You could get a headstart and start calling me Queen from now on. It wouldn't hurt your chances in the hierarchy later on."

Kanai grinned. "Of course, your Highness." He bowed as I passed.

* * *

The Outlander cubs were blissfully unaware of their surroundings as they marched towards Pride Rock, following their path with the same ignorance were Simba and Kopa, as unaware of the intruders in their land as the intruders were of them. Kopa bounded ahead of his father, surveying everything around him with the innocence and enthusiasm of any young lion cub. Simba watched on in amusement as Kopa batted at two butterflies that flitted around his head.

"Kopa!" He called, and the cub perked his head up to look at his father. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Kopa cocked his head curiously. "Sure, Dad, what about?"

Simba smiled warmly at his son, thinking carefully about what he was about to say. It related, not only to Kopa's future, but also to the future of the Pride Lands and the future of the royal bloodline.

Simba looked out over the savannah, out to the horizon where the sky met the earth. Kopa followed his gaze with a creased brow. "Dad?"

"Is this about me becoming King one day?" Kopa asked, feeling that familiar feeling of pride. To be King. It seemed incredible to him that one day he would be responsible for everyone in the Pride Lands and that he would be the one they all looked up to.

"Yes, it is. Actually its a little more than just your becoming King. It's also about whos going to be your Queen." Simba said and then quickly looked at his son to see his reaction. Kopa's neck fur was bristled and he looked a little bit shocked.

"W-what?" He spluttered. "Q-queen?"

"It's Pride Lander tradition, that the Prince or Princess is betrothed while theyre still a cub. Your mother and I were betrothed, as were your grandfather and your grandmother, and so on. You will be too. So the matter I have to address with you today is have I chosen the right lioness for you?" Simba finished off. Kopas mouth was open.

"Are you okay, Kopa?" Simba asked with a grin. He imagined he would've acted much the same way if his father had told him when he was younger. But he'd found out about the betrothal from Zazu of all animals. It seemed much kinder, thought Simba, to tell Kopa now, so it wasnt a shock to him later on.

Regardless, he respected the tradition because most of the alliances worked out to be good marriages and the royal bloodline was always protected, in the event that the Prince or Princess didnt find a mate. Simba hoped that he and Nala had chosen Kopa's mate well.

"So who is it, Dad?" Kopa asked quietly. Still a bit surprised, Simba thought. He hadnt noticed that Kopa was shivering. This was because Kopa dreaded the name that would come from Simba's lips if it were not the name he thought of every night before he slept and the name he thought of when he woke up in the morning. Please, he thought, dont let it be any other name but hers! He held his breath as his father began to speak.

"Your mother and I thought about it. And we chose-- "Kopa's breath was hitched in his throat. Who is it? Who is it!

"Your Highness!" Kopa and Simba's heads snapped in the direction of the call. Kopa sighed angrily. It was Zazu, who had finally caught up with them.

"Simba, Kopa! I have been searching high and low for you!" He cried. We seem to have got separated awhile back but I'm back, everything's alright.

The bird went on chattering while Kopa tried to catch his fathers eye to no avail. He resigned himself to simmering in silence, waiting for his father to become available. The lion had turned his attention to Zazu, who was giving him a full report of the goings on in the Pride Lands. Kopa studied his fathers face, the King was frowning, brows knitted.

"What is it, Dad?" Kopa asked. The other two glanced at him.

"Nothing we can't handle, son." Simba replied and continued talking to Zazu, they began to walk off without Kopa. The cub scowling, padded after them, wondering still who is betrothed was. He couldnt believe his father would so quickly forget about something so important. What could Zazu possibly be telling the King that was so interesting? He tried to eavesdrop on their conversation, but only caught snippets of their dialogue.

"...elephants spotted..." Zazu murmured.

"...he large?" Simba replied.

"...not from neighbouring prides..."

Kopa noticed his fathers grim expression and instantly knew what they were talking about.

Zazu whispered conspiratorially, "Outlanders."

* * *

Vitani flicked her tail, excitably. "Meera?"

"What?" I asked, turning to stare.

"We're almost there." She said, flicking her tail at it.

Before us Pride Rock rose in plain view, partially framed amongst the uppermost branches of thorn trees and against the stark blue of the sky. My heart skipped a beat and I growled in excitement.

"We must've gone further into the Pride Lands than any other Outlander before us!" Kanai shouted, leaping joyfully into the air. "We're kings!"

"Queens!" The other cubs cawed, obviously in my favour.

"Where's King Simba to stop us?" Vitani sneered, prancing forward and batting her paws at an invisible lion. I snarled playfully and made to join her in a wrestle.

My chest was filled with something not unlike a great cloud, billowing out of itself until it threatened to explode. I felt so free. So triumphant. I snarled at Vitani and jumped excitably at her throat.

She dodged my out-flung paw but I pounced her and we rolled in the dust, growling. I was trying to get my teeth to her neck but she was writhing skillfully out of my reach. I exhaled as her hind paw caught me in the stomach and I rolled off her. She barked with laughter as I sprang to my feet and caught her around the neck with my paws and pulled her down.

"Okay, Merah! I give up!" She squealed. I threw her off me, head low. She yelped as she fell against the ground, blinking.

A sudden fume of shock and anger had burst my happy cloud. That name...How dare she call me by that name? I swiped at the ground, snarling. I thought everyone had forgotten. The shame...Vitani how could she? I glared at her. I saw my eyes reflected in her own. They were two burning green suns and hers were wide with terror.

"Don't ever call me that, Vitani." I finally murmured. She apologized quickly. The other cubs were gaping.

"I forgot," She murmured. Sorry. Her ears were flat against her head. The other cubs and Kanai stared at me, with apprehensive faces. What was the great Meera about to do? I could tell they were also interested in my sudden outburst. Why did I react so to the mention of that name? I wasn't about to tell them.

I nodded quickly, turning my back on her and feeling rage pulsing in my chest. My paws were shaking slightly. If it were anyone else I wouldve ripped their eyes out. I hated that name. Hated it.

My mothers haughtily superior face flashed briefly through my mind. No. I wont let her get to me.

Her wicked smile. No!

That haunting song she always sang. Merah... Merah... Merah...

"Meera?" Vitani was watching me with concern. As were Kanai and the others.

"Don't ever ever call me that."

* * *

Thusa knew he was close now, the scent of Outlander cub in the air was strong, but he could also smell something else, the pungent aroma of a rival male, that struck fear inside his heart...

My ear twitched as it detected the sudden chattering of a hundred birds as they took to the air. What could that be? I turned to watch the cloud of tiny finches fluttering into the sky, like a swarm of insects they blocked out a portion of the sky. Thats my sky, I felt like telling them, keep off. I jumped onto a boulder to roar loudly at them. I jumped a little when I saw a large dark lion prowling through the grass towards me. What was he doing here?

He was trying to say something to me. I was just happy to see him.

"Thusa!" I cried excitably, I almost fell off the rock. Kanai peeked over the boulders edge to see Thusa break into a run towards us. I noticed the terrified expression on his face. I was confused. "Why are you-?"

There was a roar and then something huge sprang out of the bushes and crashed into Thusa, dragging him painfully onto the ground. A huge cloud of dust erupted as Thusa tussled ferociously with the new lion. I'd never seen such a big lion before! There was too much dust to see what was going on. All I could hear were roars and snarls, and sometimes a whimper of pain that sounded too much like Thusa for me to bear.

"Thusa! Thusa!" I cried, hoping naively that he would reply. Kanai was tugging on my hindleg.

"Come on, Meera!" He whimpered. "Let's get out of here."

"Idiot, not without Thusa!" I snarled and sprung off the rock to go and help him. The sand instantly veiled my vision, I could only see shadows twisting and clashing.

I watched open mouthed. Thusa leapt from the dust, all I could discern was a dark silhouette, the other lion wasSimba. They clawed at one another. Thusa was on his back, Simba had his throat between his jaws. I'd never seen such ferocity. There was no way Thusa would survive this.

"Meera! Where are you?" I could hear Vitani and Kanai. But I couldn't look away.

Thusa managed to kick Simba off. And quickly began to drag himself away while the other lion shook himself off. I ran toward him. He saw me and his face contorted horribly.

"Meera!"

"Thusa," I whispered, about to come closer but he feebly shook his head.

"Go quickly." He growled hoarsely. It was my turn to shake my head. His eyes went wide. "Go-!"

Simba jumped atop him. Thusa's whole body jolted and he was tossed to the side. I was horrified as a clump of fur landed beside my paw. Urg! I recoiled and retreated.

* * *

We were back in the Outlands, trying to pretend nothing had happened. I tried to make out to the other two that I didn't care, but I felt like throwing up. I sat waiting for Thusa until the sun set but he didn't return. I was so afraid Mother would find out, as she would.

I watched her as well from where I sat, she was reclining on her usual rocky outcrop, as still as if she were made from stone, her eyes were fixed unblinkingly on the moon as it rose across the sky. If I'd gone closer I would have been able to hear her softly humming. The same tune that she always hummed. A melody that haunted me.

I wondered if she knew. The outlander cubs had all dispersed, with the warning that I would personally rend their heads from their necks if they told anyone what happened. So I was sure they wouldn't have told. Vitani had glared at me silently when we'd returned but if I trusted anyone at all it would be her. Kanai had been with me since so he wouldn't have had the chance to tell. So then why did my mother have that aura about her as if she knew?

And then I heard the call of the vulture before it plucked my heart from my carcass.

"Meera?" She called, soft and low.

I glanced at Kanai who tried to convey an expression of confidence in me but failed. As I walked towards my doom I remembered the someone who couldve, possibly, been the one who must've told: who else but Nuka?

And then to my great unsurprise I saw the familiar tuft of mane that dressed his tiny skull, hovering beside my mother. At least when I died I'd know who to come back for and haunt.

Sorry Nuka.

As I'd predicted my mother was humming. Her song wrapped around me and drew me closer, my ears flattened to block out the melody not because I was afraid.

"Meera, where did you go today?" Didn't that sound familiar?

"Nowhere, Mother." I replied. Nuka snorted. I dare not attack him now.

"You were in the Outlands?" She asked.

"Yes."

"So you didnt know about and have nothing to do with the group of cubs that infiltrated the Pride Lands, against the law of the Outlanders and the Pride Landers, today?"

I took a gambled. "No, Mother."

The blow came out of nowhere. All I felt was my head throbbing where it hit against the rock. Nuka cried out. My mother stood over me, chest heaving. Her eyes were wide and red.

"Meera I-- "She winced. "I gave you one more--" Her face contorted painfully and she recoiled back onto her hind legs, paws on her swollen belly. The cubs must be hurting her. I took advantage of her weakness. I thanked my unborn siblings and the stars above for saving me and then I ran away before she recovered and shown her true fury.

I rested against a rock, breathing heavily, trying to hold back the tumultuous emotions that were threatening to overwhelm. I didn't notice Nuka sitting there beside me.

"Where's Thusa"? He asked, softly.

I blinked at him, too choked up to speak. I was scared. I didnt even know if Thusa was still alive. What if I had killed him? What if it was my fault? It was...

"Meera, where is he? She's looking for him. He didn't come back," Nuka whispered, also terrified.

"Nuka," I tried to say, but my throat was tight and it came out roughly. "He's gone. He's dead."

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading! Please review, it'd be much appreciated!


	4. Raindrops and Tears

**Heir to the Throne**

Disclaimer: Don't. Own.

I have finally updated, yay! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Raindrops and Tears**

The rainy season came suddenly. But every animal in the savannah could feel it long before the clouds had even begun to gather overhead. That heavy feeling in the air; heat so saturated that it made the grass limp and the backs of the wildebeest sweat. Vultures flapped languidly into the shimmering sky. The lions sighed as relief came quickly. Along the horizon dark shadows began to trek into the distance.

* * *

I stood at the death of my father, of my siblings, and the mothers of my friends. Each time the mourners would cry, would roar with sadness and loss. Maybe, as they dragged the bodies out into the savannah to be consumed by the grass and the sunshine, they burned inside with the anger that came with lost love. Days would pass, seasons and then they would forget the pain and life would go on.

It had occurred to me on many occasions that life itself was a perpetual mourning period. Especially the life of an Outlander. Death seemed integral to our existence, we kill to live, we live to kill, we kill and we are killed, death haunts our footsteps like a ravenous vulture.

I was surrounded, on that evening, by mourners and of course by death. Darkness circled around the group of lionesses, night approaching quickly to consume us. The sky still had its bloody glow, the watery sun slipping away. The sky cried sparkling diamond tears. The Great Kings...

The sending on of my siblings did not last long, there were other things to attend to like the disappearance of Thusa. Besides cubs died out here all the time.

My mother did not attend the ceremony, she was nursing the surviving cubs.

The lionesses carried the tiny bodies out into the emptiest fields, while singing the saddest kind of songs – those dedicated to the dying young- and walking in two lines.

I did not go with them. I remained behind watching from the pinnacle of the anthill. Nuka huddled beside me, shivering. I wasn't sure where Vitani was. I suspected she was with my mother. Kanai had gone with the mourners.

"Have you seen the cubs yet?" Nuka asked me quietly.

"No, why should I?" I retorted softly. I didn't want to admit it but I felt too guilty to see them. They were my siblings, but they were also his offspring. Thusa's offspring.

"Do you even know their names?" Nuka asked, blinking up at me with almost an accusatory air.

"No." I don't need to know.

"Meera, you don't have to blame yourself."

"Look, Nuka, I don't care. I just don't care. It's not my problem." I growled, looking away from the procession and towards the horizon. Black clouds were gathering, just discernable from the equally dark sky. I could hear a faint rumbling in the distance.

Nuka sighed.

"It's going to rain soon." I muttered.

"So what?"

"Idiot. It means the wildebeest will be coming back. More food."

"Wow Meera, Vitani was right." Nuka said cryptically. Then he got up and left, leaving me alone. I felt confused and miserable. Since when did Nuka have the upper hand and why did I feel so terrible about it? Why couldn't I just pull myself together and get over it all? I'd always thought I was stronger than it.

_But you're not. _

I sighed, adding to the already cloudy sky, and followed Nuka into the abandoned termite mound.

Thunder groaned, deep, and lion-like overhead. And my eyes, just like the sky, shed a few tears.

* * *

Simba watched the colourful array of cubs play in the rain with a smile on his face. Their oversized paws kicked up puddles and they splashed each other until their coats were sagging with waterlog, but they were laughing.

"Have you told him yet?" Nala asked, appearing almost from thin air at Simba's side. He didn't fright because he was used to his mates cloud-like apparitions.

Simba bit his lip. "I was interrupted..."

Nala let out a breathy laugh. "Zazu, right?"

Simba grinned. "Who else?" He flicked his tail. "That bird has never failed to interrupt every private conversation of mine since I was a cub."

Nala chuckled. "He did inform us of our betrothal, Simba."

"And at the time I wasn't too happy about it."

"And now?"

Simba turned to look Nala straight in the eye. "I wouldn't mind it if he interrupted all my conversations if it were just to tell me that over and over again."

Nala moved to nuzzle her mate but he cringed at her touch. She withdrew apologizing.

"I'm sorry I keep forgetting." She licked his wound apologetically. It was a large gash that ran from Simba's shoulder across his back. Even though his thick mane had protected him from most of the damage it was still a dreadful wound.

Simba cringed, and whimpered. "That Outlander really got me badly. I can hardly walk with this wound."

"It does look terrible. Are you sure I shouldn't get Rafiki to take a look at it?" Nala suggested.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. After all I don't want Rafiki to have to come all the way out here."

Nala gave Simba a pitying look then glanced at the cubs. "Hm, I'd better go and round up those hooligans." She slipped past him, pale beauty, into the rain. The cubs immediately surrounded her, chattering excitably. Nala's expression was so tranquil that Simba couldn't help but forget his pain and immerse himself in her beauty.

The sky split above with lightning and then thunder rumbled ominously. The cubs screamed and Nala quickly herded them into the den while they laughed raucously.

"Dad, did you see that?" Kopa asked his father, as he shook himself dry. Simba recoiled from the spray.

"Your grandfather must be calling to you from above." Nala smiled.

"What a roar!" said the cinnamon coated cub beside Kopa. Malika. She flickered her dark green eyes towards him. "You definitely didn't inherit your grandfathers roar."

Kopa frowned. "I have! My roar echoes across canyons."

Simba raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh really? Across canyons, eh?"

"Care to demonstrate?" Malika prompted, smiling mischievously.

Kopa eyed her, and then took in a deep breath. At the same time that he expelled his tiny roar, akin to his father's at the same age, the sky let loose a flash of lightning and an accompanying thunderclap. Everyone stared.

Then Nala laughed. "I'm sure the whole savannah heard that!"

Kopa swelled with pride. "I told you."

"If only your father had known that trick. We would've scared off a lot of hyenas." Nala chuckled, and licked her son's head affectionately.

Malika's ears perked curiously. "Ooh hyenas?"

Simba felt his mind whir, drawing back memories of his cubhood. As he delved into that particular memory where he and Nala were almost eaten by Scar's hyenas, he remembered, mainly his father's magnificent roar and how he'd saved them in the nick of time.

Mufasa had always had a sixth sense when it came to his son. Simba looked at Kopa, who along with his friend were listening enraptured to Nala's tales of young Simba in the Pride Lands. He hoped that if anything were to happen to the little cub he'd be able to protect him like his father had always managed to do.

The sky growled overhead like a protective lion, guarding his cubs.

* * *

I detest the lamentations of the pitiful. My own tears had long dried up and I was pacing the dusty corridors of our ramshackle dwellings. Ants and other scuttling creatures marched passed me on both sides as I flicked my tail impatiently.

The newborns were crying loudly to be fed but my mother had decided that she needed a break from the cubs to discuss political tactics with the lionesses.

For some reason she'd left Nuka in charge. I could hear his helpless whimpering as he tried to get the cubs to stop crying.

"Nuka you're useless." I growled, striding into my mothers cavern. Nuka watched bemusedly as I scooped a cub out of the nest and licked it in an attempt to soothe its cries. The cub practically screamed at me, and I returned it to the nest, giving Nuka a dirty look he didn't really deserve.

He smirked. "So you couldn't resist, could you?"

I snarled at him. The cubs were all curled up together. Three of them in total. They mewled softly. I was certain they were hungry.

"I guess Vitani was wrong. You're not completely emotionally constipated." He nodded in agreement to his own statement. I gaped.

Then I recovered, loudly. "She said WHAT?"

Nuka realised his slip and backed away quickly. "Nothing, she didn't say that. I was joking."

I lifted an eyebrow but dropped the issue.

Nuka began prattling on about something else. "The birthing ritual is coming up soon. I guess someone's going to have to do it since Thusa, well..."

I stared at the nameless cubs, wondering who they were, and whether they knew their father was dead. My father was dead, Simba had killed him, and I wanted to kill Simba. Their father was dead, I had killed him, would my own siblings want to kill me?

"It's two moons from now."

How on earth would I ever explain it to them? Who I was? What I did? I was meant to be their...

"Mother said that, maybe, youd have to do it."

I looked at Nuka, trying to comprehend his words, trying to recall what he'd been talking about.

"What?"

"Since Thusa... there's no one else to do it. You're the oldest sibling and so..." Nuka said softly. "She told me, I had to tell you."

My stomach clenched painfully. "I can't do that. Nuka, I can't. I killed h...it's my fault...It's all my fault..." I felt myself falling apart just a little.

Nuka, having never ever seen me like this in his entire existence, did not immediately react. I could see his expression, he was shell-shocked, he didn't know what to do. What to think. Who was this cub shivering in front of him, crying her heart out?

"Me-Meera," He stuttered, coming closer, and awkwardly putting his paw on mine. I did not really appreciate the sentiment. I felt ashamed just as quickly as I'd felt guilt. I growled, so fiercely at Nuka, I couldn't even control myself at that point even though he was my only ally, then I turned my back. The silence in the cave was non-existent as the cubs whined and I tried to stop my ragged breathing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Vitani," Nuka hissed. When I turned to look at her she was gone.

Nuka grimaced at me and then he left too. I glanced at the cubs, I still didn't know their names and yet I was the one who would acknowledge their spiritual existence, I was the one who would perform the birthing rituals.

Nuka returned, I was not how long he'd been away. Time stopped in the face of grief. He walked cautiously passed me, and went to tend to the cubs.

"What did Vitani say?" I asked, voice hollow in the empty cavity of the cave.

"Nothing." Nuka said. "It's not important."

"So it is."

"It's not, Meera."

"Vitani hasn't spoken to me since the Sending On." I murmured.

"She's angry."

"Apparently Kanai, Mother and everyone else is as well. I haven't spoken to them either." It was true, I hadnt. I had never felt so isolated, and all I had was Nuka, who couldn't even respond appropriately when he saw me crying.

"It's hard for them, Meera. It's hard for me too. We have even less now. Whatever Thusa was to everyone, he's gone. Nothing can change that. That's what everyone is trying to realise..." Nuka sighed and i thought how is it that you sound so sensible, Nuka?

* * *

While some lions were dealing with the consequences of death, others were dealing with that of life. Queen Nala lay, somewhat bloated, on the outcropping of rock that had the best view of the Pride Lands. Her tranquil eyes, endless blue like that of the sky, did not see the cub crouching behind her until the last moment.

"Rargh!" Kopa leapt onto his mothers back, biting her affectionately on the ear.

"Kopa, you know that your mother cannot handle this rough-housing in her condition." Nala reprimanded playfully.

"When are my siblings coming, Mother?" Kopa asked, as he fell into Nala's paws.

She licked his tiny cub mane, and laughed as he hastily pawed it back into place.

"You are very much like your father. So impatient." She breathed deeply, feeling the Kopa's siblings move in her stomach. "I suspect they will be coming very very soon, Kopa."

"That's good," The young cub said, and then looked anxious suddenly.

"What is it, son?" Nala asked.

"I saw...There's a visitor here to meet Father."

"Who is he? And why should you feel so apprehensive about a stranger?" Nala asked curiously.

"He's..." Kopa came in closer. "He's a baboon."

Nala let out a small breath of laughter. "Rafiki?"

"What?" Kopa asked, but his mother was standing up and looking towards the den. She seemed to know this stranger.

"Wait here, Kopa." Nala instructed, and heavily padded off to the den. Her stomach was so huge, thought Kopa. The cubs must be due any time now.

Nala stepped as quietly as possible into the den. She could hear voices, one was Simba's and the other was definitely Rafiki's. Before approaching she listened to the conversation, realising that their tone was serious.

"...There was a whole troop of them. Outlander cubs in the prideland."

"Perhaps we need to send the lionesses out to patrol the border again."

"No need, I do not think they will return. I heard about the beating you gave the rogue. You were injured, yes?"

"Just a little."

"This is not a little at all. In fact it looks very bad. I will bring some of my salves. They should help."

"Is this why you came, Rafiki? I thought you were going to tell me the cubs were due soon."

"In due time, my King. I have other more pressing news."

"Yes?"

"One of the Outlander cubs who came into the Pride Lands was the daughter of your uncle."

"Scar?"

Rafiki laughed. "He seeks to reclaim the throne, I suspect. And he will do it through the blood of his heirs."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Now? No. But when the little cub, Meera is her name, grows to become a lioness as powerful and cunning as her mother and father perhaps you should be."

There was a silence as Simba digested this information. Nala frowned contemplatively. If this cub was a threat to the throne, where did that leave Kopa? He was the true heir to the throne. Rafiki must know that. Simba must know that.

She let out a protective snarl.

Simba cocked an attentive ear. "What was that?"

Rafiki smiled. "An eavesdropper?"

Nala moved towards them, out of the shadows. "No, its just me."

Simba looked relieved. "Nala."

"Is it true, Simba?" Nala asked him. "Is this Outlander coming to take the throne from Kopa?"

"You were listening." Simba stated simply. And then he shook his red mane sadly. "I don't know. Rafiki?"

The mandrill looked thoughtfully at the two lions. "Fate is like a river, constantly flowing on its own path. It can never change. I can only guess where the river goes, but I do not know for sure."

Nala growled in frustration. "We cannot let it happen, Simba. I won't. Kopa is my son. I won't let him, I won't let the Outlander take what is rightfully his."

Simba nodded. "I know." He looked at Rafiki with burning eyes. The mandrill looked contemplative.

"I have other news, Simba."

The King and Queen exchanged nervous glances. "What now?"

"Your cubs are due. Very soon. I have foreseen their births. The Great Kings smile down upon them. Perhaps we shall see them before two moons have risen."

Simba and Nala exchanged joyful glances. Nala, grinning, asked, "Will you stay to do the presentation?"

"Of course, I shall oversee the birthing rites with Simba as well. I imagine Kopa that will be happy to hear about this." Rafiki's expression matched that of the Queens. The mandrill's teeth gleamed.

Simba licked the top of Nala's head. "I'm so happy."

Nala nuzzled him. "Me too."

* * *

The white eye of the night sky was wide open, casting its light upon the backs of the Outlanders as they gathered to watch the birthing ritual of my mother and Thusa's cubs.

I stood stiffly at the head of the gathering. My mother, the cubs, Vitani and Nuka stood beside me.

The ceremony started too quickly under the night sky, I was given a gourd, the same one that the Pride Landers use in their ceremonies. One of the lionesses had pilfered it, at great risk, in the Pride Lands. I then had to crack the fruit open until the red juices spilled.

My mother presented each cub to me, one by one, and I had to smear a lick of the fruit's juices on their foreheads while I recited the birthing rites.

Mother, her eyes glowing a harsh yellow in the dim light, smiled sinisterly at me. She placed the first cub at my paws.

I painted on the red stripe. "Sefu, sired by Thusa, may the Great Kings look kindly upon you throughout your life." I murmured this all, I could not make a scene out of this farce. This was irony. I muttered the rest of the rites, while Sefu looked up at me with his wide eyes, uncomprehending. I was too scared to really look at him lest I saw his father looking back at me. When I was done the pride roared, and mother placed the next cub in front of me.

This little one was shaking as I placed the red stripe down her forehead. The night was black and cold and I could not understand why Outlander cubs had to be spiritually born in the dead of night. I repeated the same speech as with Sefu.

"Naima, sired by Thusa..."

The Outlanders roared. A gust of wind troubled the silent party. I breathed deeply before the final cub was placed before me.

My mother dropped the little bundle of brown fur at my paws, and like the others he was frightened. Green eyes, like mine, looked up at me like an echo from the afterlife. My father, Thusa, the Great Kings...

I repeated the rites for the last time.

"Kovu, sired by Thusa, may the Great Kings look kindly down upon you throughout the rest of your life."

I thought I heard thunder rumble in the distance.

* * *

The monsoon continued, and the Outlanders were plagued with heavy intermittent rain and lightning. The wayward pride watched the downpour from the safety of the abandoned termite mound. Waiting.

Within the empty tunnels and caverns I could hear an eerie music, the terrible, sad melody of my mother singing.

_"Sleep now my little ones,_

_ Let your dreams take wing,_

_ One day when you're big and strong _

_You will all be kings."_

* * *

A/N: A new year has rolled around, it seems. Happy New Year to everyone! Last year was good but hopefully 2010 will be better. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I knew I had to update so I just sat down and wrote it. Hopefully I can follow it up quickly. As always please review, and to those who regularly do, Thank you very much!


	5. The Fickle Sickle Moon

**Heir to the Throne**

Author's Note: And finallyI am updating again! For anyone who care's, even a tinybit, I may take long to update but I have not given up on this fic. In fact by the time I've posted one chapter I'm already busy on the next one, trying to figure out how to continue writing. This one has been in the works for a while, but only once I'd changed a small bit, (and school had ended so I had time!) could I break out of the writer's block! Please enjoy the next chapter in the life of Meera, heir to the throne!

* * *

**The Fickle Sickle Moon**

"_Do you know why I named you Merah?"_

"_To antagonize me?"_

"_No, it was because bitterness was the only thing I saw when I looked at you." _

"_I'm no longer Merah. I'm no longer bitter. I'm Meera."_

"_Meera means nothing. How appropriate. You are nothing." _

* * *

It was not the pale glow of dawn on the horizon that woke me, nor was it the loud snores of my brother, Nuka, lying on his back beside me. A thousand ants scrabbled around me, on the earthy floor, and sleeping shadowed forms surrounded me: lionesses. It was a typical morning for me. But, straining my ears, I could hear the roar of a lion over the everyday sounds.

As quietly, as I could I stood and slinked out of the den. When I was standing out in the chilly morning air I looked to the green Pridelands in the distance, and did not even have to strain my ears to hear the insistent roars coming from there.

I wondered what could possibly be happening that the Pridelanders would be celebrating so raucously. It was certainly more than one lion roaring now. The whole pride was rejoicing…and, now, a din, so loud and persistent that it made the ground tremble. What on earth?

It sounded like all the wildebeest in the land were stomping their hooves on the ground. I could hear the trumpeting of elephants and the hoots of the zebra. If anything it sounded like a lion's feast.

Somehow the sound was captivating. I imagined I had heard it before, a long time ago.

Eventually the noise petered out and silence resumed. I could hear the cries of birds overhead, shrill in the crisp morning air. And then, as I listened, I could hear the murmur of voices. Who was awake so early?

"I've been thinking, Bora…"

"Yes, my dear." The crooning reply of an underling…

"Perhaps you and I should pay the good King Simba a visit. After all, it's not everyday that I get to meet my royal nieces and nephews." Nieces? _Nephews?_

I recognized the voice of my mother. She was sitting a ways further, on a few jutting rocks, with Bora, Kanai's mother. The two of them faced away from me, watching Pride Rock in the distance.

"My my, Zira, I never thought of you as the courteous type." Bora replied, I could hear a smirk in her voice. Everyone knew my mother was not the courteous type. She was the scheming kind.

"Perhaps I've had a change of heart." My mother purred back. I could see her claws extended. "I have little cubs of my own, I understand better than anyone what Queen Nala is going through." She sighed melodramatically. It made me scared rather than amused. "And on top of that my dear Thusa is gone, the pain of it all…has moved me."

Bora laughed. "I'm sure that sap of a king will buy it."

My mother grinned. "And when he does…" She trailed off, smiling in a wide, satisfied way. I heard a splat and it didn't take me long to imagine the way her paws had crushed a passing insect.

"When do we leave for Pride Rock?" Bora asked.

"Why wait for the grass to yellow? Let's go now. Giving their runts the satisfaction of our blessing, it was more than Scar ever did for them…." Mother said, already standing up and stretching eagerly.

So…I thought, putting two and two together. The Pridelands had a new litter of royal cubs. That maybe explained the roars I had heard earlier. Lions had a habit of roaring their pleasure, or displeasure to the world…how convenient (for my mother of course. It was very unfortunate for the Pride Landers) to manipulate the usurper. She did portray a pathetic lioness, no lion, young cubs and a pride to maintain. Couldn't the King have a little bit of mercy for her?

I could see her javelin features as a shadow on the red earth. She would gain his trust, and then…then I could see blood.

It would mean that we finally had a shot at the throne again. Simba had taken so much away from us. Scar, the Pridelands, Thusa, and our pride. We were royal lions, he'd stolen our heritage from us.

My mother and Bora began their journey, I watched, wondering. Suddenly my mother stopped. She turned to Bora and muttered something. The other lioness frowned. But my mother was smiling her evilest smile. She turned back, walking straight towards me, where I sat partially obscured from view. As she came closer, I realised there was no way she wouldn't be able to see me. Sure enough, her grin, curiously, grew wider as her eyes locked on to mine.

"Meera? Why are you awake so early?" She purred. Ew. I stepped back just a little.

"The roars."

My mother curled her lip. "Courtesy of his highness, King Simba."

"Where are you going?" I asked boldly, staring at my mother with what I hoped were expressionless eyes.

"To Pride Rock, our true home. Perhaps you would like to accompany your Aunt Bora and me? You would get to see your…birth time with my permission." My mother said, surprising me.

"Why?" I was naturally suspicious.

"Do you question me?" She hissed.

I shook my head. "No...if you ask me, Mother I will go."

"Good." She sneered. "Your cubhood should protect us against Simba's wrath. He has never had any semblance of a spine. Pitiful lion."

"You're using me?" I whispered.

"What was that, cub?" Mother snarled, already beginning to stalk back towards Bora, who was waiting impatiently.

"Nothing, Mother…" I scampered after her, feeling reluctance surge within me, the Pride Lands were where I had killed Thusa, and now I was going back. That earth could only hold misfortune for me I felt, my father had died there as had Thusa, was I a curse amongst my own lions?

"Mother…I don't think I can…" I muttered. She half-turned, ear twitching, but ignored me. I couldn't turn back, so I just went, knowing that this journey could only spell trouble in my mother's future. I was sure of it.

I was a curse to my family.

* * *

When Nuka finally rose from his sleep, he found himself alone in the den. The other lionesses had all risen, and so had the cubs. He frowned, wondering why Meera had not woken him as she had been doing ceaselessly for the last few suns. It was strangely cold in the den, as if there was a presence amongst the rocks. Nuka got up, acutely aware of his hackles raising. He couldn't see anything at all. But his senses told him to get the hell out of there.

He made to move out of the den but could suddenly hear something approaching him, like a great wind on paws. He shrieked and ran, feeling something rush above him. He didn't look back, he didn't stop.

He didn't stop running until he was out of the Anthill, and panting beside Vitani who growled at him.

"What is wrong with you, Nuka?" She spat, slapping him with her paw. He found he could not stop shaking. "Are you having a nervous breakdown because Meera's gone?"

In his delirium, he wondered about telling Vitani, but he knew she would not believe him. There was something in the anthill, and it was dangerous.

Vitani stared hard at her shivering brother. He looked like he had seen a ghost or else King Simba. But Nuka was prone to dramatics, maybe he was just messing with her. She decided on the latter, and ignored her brother. In any case, things of greater importance were happening in the Outlands. The lionesses had assembled in counsel. And from what Vitani could see, her mother was not amongst them. And Meera…

"Where's Meera?" Nuka asked, recovered somewhat. "Did you say she's gone?"

Vitani smirked, nodding. She had hardly forgiven Meera yet. "Don't know where she's got to. I think she's gone back to the Pride lands. I didn't think she was really sorry about Thusa. Now I know."

Nuka growled. "I expected so much more of you, Vitani. She's our sister."

Vitani smiled, ignoring Nuka's jibe. "And mother clearly thinks a lot of you, Nuka, she said you had to look after the cubs while she's gone."

Nuka frowned. "Where did _she _go to?"

"The Pridelands, to speak to the King."

And Meera followed her. Nuka felt his stomach clench tightly. Because there was no way that Mother would willingly take her with… What was Meera thinking? Did she get those ideas about Queen back into her head?

"Hello! Nuka, stop day dreaming and look after those cubs." Vitani said to him. Nuka began to trudge back to the den, apprehension and fear already filling him. He didn't want to ask Vitani for favours, especially after the way she'd been acting recently but…

"Hey Vitani, do you want to come with me?"

"What are you scared of the dark?"

"If I said yes would you just come with?" Nuka snapped.

Vitani looked a little astonished, it was probably her surprise that prevented her from thinking twice. She trotted after Nuka.

The two cubs entered the Anthill together, melding with the darkness.

* * *

My mother slunk through the thick grass of the lands she had once called her own. It felt so easy to tread here, the bugs knew to scatter when she walked by, the impala knew to flee. She flicked an ear gleefully; it was good to be back.

Pride Rock drew up quickly. Like the maw of a roaring lion the monument gulped up a piece of the eternal blue sky. My mother, along with Bora, could not help but hesitate if just to soak up the imposing beauty of Pride Rock. What it symbolized in the heart of lions went far deeper than any kill, any claw or any roar. Mother lowered her eyes for a second.

"This is it, Bora." She growled, sweeping her tail around before stepping forward to lean close to the pale Bora. Her spidery black claws moved to hold Bora by the jaw. "When you get there, savour the taste of their blood." She whispered. I looked away, trying to ignore the fierceness I felt in my own heart when she said the words. I was not worthy to be my mother's cub. I had killed everyone she loved.

Bora nodded silently. The two lionesses walked on, right into the lion's den. I followed, fear growing within me.

* * *

It was one of the cooler evenings in the Pridelands, the grass lay purple in the light of the setting sun, and the horizon was dimly lit in a haze of pinks, oranges, yellow and blues. Rafiki stood on the edge of Pride Rock watching the moon rise over the land. It was an ominous moon, a sickle moon, symbol of Scar. He felt a sense of foreboding, and suddenly: a presence.

"My, my, what is that?" He muttered out onto the breeze. "This is not right…"

The mandrill suddenly felt as if he were being watched, as if he were being hunted…he grabbed his staff, holding it tightly, and tensing his muscles as if preparing to fight. The air grew quiet, he used his attuned senses, to feel into the present. Like lightning, he swiped the staff backwards, hitting something large and muscular.

Snarling, the lioness that had leapt for him, retreated. Her red eyes flashing like an angry demon's. Rafiki easily blocked the following attacks, where the lioness tried to slash at him, and bite at his neck. When a second lioness appeared, it took a little more strength to keep them at bay.

"What is it that you seek?" Rafiki asked the lionesses, as they prowled in a circle around him.

"Do not speak to the Royal lions of the Pride Lands, Monkey." The lighter lioness hissed. With an intuitive flourish Rafiki knew her to be Bora, one of the cubs that had been born during Mufasa's reign. It had been her colouration and her striking features that had tipped him off. She was a lioness of royal stock, but to look at her ragged coat it would be hard to say so now.

"Bora? Is it you? What has become of you?" Rafiki asked, holding the end of his staff right at her. The pale lioness drew her head back in a snarl, to keep from getting her eyes poked out.

"Do you know me, Monkey?" She growled.

"Of course, you are Bora, sired by Jauhur, you were one of the treasured cubs during the reign of Mufasa." Rafiki explained, watching Bora's expression change from enraged to surprise. Her lioness comrade narrowed her eyes. Rafiki stared at her, recognition dawning on him.

"Zira."

The lioness in question's eyes widened, but so did her smile. "So you do remember me, Rafiki?"

"How could I forget, Zira?" Rafiki replied, this time pointing his staff at her. She batted it calmly away with a clawed paw.

"I'm glad you remember, Rafiki. It would be terrible if I'd been forgotten around here, after all my years of service." She grinned menacingly. "Would you think that my dear nephew Simba has forgotten me, as well? I would hope not. I would like to bestow my blessings on his little heirs." Rafiki felt a tremor of foreboding. "Where are the little dears anyway?"

Rafiki moved to block the mouth of the den. "The cubs are with the King and Queen. You were not invited to the presentation of Kiara this morning, and you are not permitted to see the King."

Bora snarled. "Come now, Rafiki, be reasonable."

Zira padded towards him, smiling enticingly. "We mean no harm. In fact, I have a cub of my own…you remember, Meera, don't you?"

* * *

Having hung back in the shadows, I had watched the confrontation between my mother, Bora and Rafiki from afar. My mother had told me to come out when she signalled. I noted the flick of the tail and came out, arranging my expression into one of defiance, lighting a fire in my own eyes I knew I looked ferocious.

Rafiki's expression was calm though when he saw me, surprise or acknowledgement hardly registered in his face.

"So you've returned, once again, to the Pride Lands?" He asked me evenly.

I nodded, trying to hide how my eyes had flickered nervously to my mother. "These _are_ my lands." I snarled.

Rafiki looked back at my mother, who was wearing an expression of almost the same ferocity, however she was smirking. "You see Rafiki, how could I harm a hair on Simba's head, when my own young one is with me?"

Rafiki's expression again remained unreadable. "I doubt any of you noticed the moon tonight." He said, and all three of us Outlanders exchanged glances.

My mother frowned. "What is this rubbish?"

Rafiki, pointed his staff, heavenwards. All four of us looked up. The sky above was littered with stars, as night began to truly set in, but hanging like an auspicious sign over us Outlanders was the sickle moon.

"Scar." My mother breathed.

"This is a good sign." Bora whispered.

While the other two stared in awe at the moon, I lowered my gaze to Rafiki, I had already known it was the night of the Sickle moon. I was always plagued with dreams during this cycle. To my surprise Rafiki was staring at me, his lips stretched into a small smile. I looked away, scowling.

My mother eventually dropped her gaze earthward, Bora following her lead. The two lionesses regarded Rafiki with cold glow-in-the-dark stares. "Well, Rafiki, it comes down to this. We have the blessing of Scar, there is nothing stopping us from ripping you limb from limb to speak to Simba." Bora snarled.

To my surprise my mother snarled at her. "Do not listen to 'the treasured one', Rafiki. She is ignorant of the Outlander ways." Bora looked cowed. "We will wait patiently until Simba is ready to meet with us. I humbly apologize for attacking you earlier." My mother, all with a false show of innocence, delivered her lines. Promptly she prowled over to me, lowering her head, with a grin on her lips. "Please."

Rafiki regarded her with veiled distaste. "As part of royal protocol the King cannot turn away his subjects. I will call Simba, but…Meera will come with me."

My mother could not hide her shock, with wide eyes she hissed, "What?"

"Those are the conditions." Rafiki replied.

My mother exchanged a glance with Bora, and then nudged me forward. I stumbled, hissing.

Rafiki half-turned, almost as if he were afraid to have his back towards my mother. I followed cautiously after, into the lion's den.

Rafiki and I walked through the winding corridors of the lion's den. I felt the temperature was significantly warmer than in our Anthill, the cave was insulated and was warmed during the day, keeping its heat at night. I hardly shivered as we wandered through the passages.

Rafiki said nothing to me the entire way but I could hear him humming some strange song. Sometimes he would glance at me and grin foolishly. I scowled back.

Finally after passing a huge cave filled with sleeping lionesses, we came to a smaller cave mouth where Rafiki lifted a hand for me to stop. He lifted a long apish finger to his lips. I frowned and he went in. This was obviously, where King Simba stayed.

Lions slept early around here. Life must be good.

I waited in the darkness, keeping as quiet as possible, if the lionesses awoke I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold all of them off. But I allowed my eyes to rove all over the cave, knowing that a long time ago this was where my father had ruled. His black claws had touched this earth, his green eyes had shone out of this darkness, his royal roar had echoed through these caves.

I smiled, not realising that I wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" The whisper came from further away than my night vision could pick up. I kept raising my gaze higher, not seeing anything, until I saw two large eyes right in my face, but considerably lower down than I'd expected.

A cub, I thought, then readjusted my snarl. "Who are _you_?"

The cub in question, a little bigger than I was, stood defiantly before me. A righteous looking expression on a face that was usually smiling, I could tell as much. He seemed to have even lighter fur than Bora, and dark eyes.

"I asked you first." He retorted, snarling back. He was a small fry by my standards and I again changed my expression to a smirk, a snarl was hardly necessary here.

"I am Meera, daughter of King Scar." I puffed out my chest, staring holes into the eyes of the cub, who stared holes into mine.

"Well, I am Kopa, son of King Simba. I suppose that makes us enemies." He replied, façade of fierceness dropping. He sat back, regarding me with curiosity now. "You don't seem as evil as I imagined Scar to be."

"My father was not evil."

The cub flicked an ear, maybe deciding not to argue with me. He smiled, revealing pointy teeth. "So Meera, what are you doing here? Your father died ages ago, I hope you're not looking for him."

Was he insane? Of course I knew my father was dead. "I know. I'm here to speak to your father."

Suddenly Kopa gasped. "You're not?"

I blinked. "Not what?"

Kopa, looking horrified, backed away. "You're not…my…my…betro-"

Before I could hear the end of what was likely to be a ridiculous sentence, Rafiki re-appeared, grinning widely.

"Kopa! I see you have met the great Meera. What do you think of a cub from the Outlands?" Rafiki's question hung in the air, as Kopa stuttered, and backed away from me. "Kopa?" Rafiki asked, confused.

I looked away from the blubbering Kopa as a great lion, the same one from the day Thusa got killed, strode into the cave. King Simba. "Kopa?" The lion king asked, a half-smile on his usurper face. I looked down at the floor, trying to contain the sudden fury that engulfed me.

Kopa ran from the cave, I stared amusedly after him.

"What's got into my son?" Simba asked, also amused. I held back the growl that was running up my throat.

Rafiki chuckled. "It appears he has met Meera."

To my shock, Simba's eyes grew large. "Meera?"

I stared back, resisting another snarl. The time would come when I would rend his head from his neck with my own claws. But for now, I knew diplomacy was the aim.

"You are…Scar's daughter?"

I nodded.

Rafiki blinked and kindly said. "Meera, you aren't usually so quiet."

I noticed the fiery glare Simba shot at Rafiki. Why exactly would King Simba know who I was? And why would he resent Rafiki's kindness? I didn't know. He glanced coldly down at me, all hint of a smile gone. "Where is Zira?"

I glanced at the cave exit. Rafiki walked ahead, beckoning both of us. I walked demurely behind Simba who was walking with a slight limp. Had he been injured somehow? Good…

Eventually our trio burst into the night, my mother and Bora had been waiting on the rocks, both of them as still as trees. A sudden wind blew, and they moved, sliding from the rocks and prowling towards Simba. They were menacing. I glanced at Rafiki, his previous genial demeanour gone, and then at Simba, his aura radiating aggression.

"Zira." He said, as evenly as it seemed he could muster. "How may I help you?"

I switched my gaze to my mother, who was composing herself. I knew her to be calculating exactly what expression would best get Simba to sympathize with us. In a split second I watched her go from evil smirk to pitiful lioness, forced to raise cubs, and lead a pride all by herself.

"Simba." She simpered. "I understand that us arriving on your land, what with our …'history', doesn't warrant your pity but I have come to ask you for," she paused here, I knew her to be forcing the words from her reluctant throat, "help."

Simba's expression didn't melt. "And why should I help you, those loyal to Scar, who killed my father, who destroyed the Pridelands, who continue to flaunt the ban I placed on your kind coming into our lands? Why?"

My mother, who had been expecting a little defiance, did not falter in the slightest. "Simba, the past is the past. We've all done things we regret, haven't we?" She paused, allowing a small smile to slip through. "Life in the Outlands is tough. There is no food, less water, I have to head a pride all by myself. My mate… is gone, it's been difficult. I've had to raise my cubs all by myself. And if we've had to come into the Pridelands, it's out of sheer desperation, can you imagine what it is like to tell your cubs that there is nothing to eat? Can you imagine what it is like to see your sisters as nothing more than skeletons, left to rot in the dust with the buffalo carcasses? Can you imagine what it is like to fall so far, from the days when you were King?" She had been parading around in front of Simba, throwing her expressions around dramatically. She stopped, looking at me. "Forgive us, Simba. Take pity on us Outlanders, after all we are your family. Family looks after each other (My, she was pushing her limits) and as you've seen has happened to us, even you can fall from grace." My mother flicked her tail, dipping her head so she could smile at the ground. I could see her toothy grin from my position beside Rafiki.

Simba remained silent, likely considering her little speech. I studied his face, if I didn't know the truth, I would have thought he had a kind, noble face. His lip was pulled down, almost frowning, but more considerate than anything else. I tried to imagine what he was thinking. Would he be foolish enough to believe my mother? Would he recognize his own evil within her and refuse her? Even I had sometimes wondered why my father had loved someone as manipulative as my mother, how could he not have seen through her? Was Simba, his nephew, just as gullible?

Simba turned his head, his eyes briefly flickering over me, to Rafiki. "Rafiki? What do you think?"

"I cannot make your decisions for you, Simba." Rafiki said simply. Simba frowned, almost confused, he turned back to Zira. Bora stared at him, hopefully. He looked at her, almost surprised.

"Bora?"

She nodded, smiling softly. "Simba."

"It's been a while hasn't it? How are you?" Simba asked, with a semblance of kindness. Bora grew up at Pride Rock, it must've been hard for her to live in the Outlands…she could've been a queen out here…I stared hard at Kanai's mother, realising the reasons for her overindulgence in marula fruit, it was easier to forget the past which was so beautiful.

"I have been better. Life is harder these days, I'm sure you can imagine a little of our home, it isn't the best place to raise cubs." Bora replied, employing my mother's tactics of pity-seeking.

"You have cubs?"

"Yes. My little Kanai." Bora replied, and I could see an echo of her former beauty coming through as she batted her eyelashes for the king. I smiled, we Outlanders could be so devious. The mention of Kanai reminded me of the cubs back home. I hadn't even said good bye to Nuka this morning…

"Kanai, eh? Your grandsire's name…"

Bora nodded, smiling pleasantly. I caught my mother throwing her a grin, they were enjoying this.

Simba looked thoughtful. "Forgive me, Bora, but I would like to think on this. I will hold counsel with the Pridelanders, and give judgement. If the lionesses think it right then we will provide relief for your pride."

"Thank you, Simba." Bora smiled.

"Your highness." My mother half-bowed, somehow removing all sarcasm from her voice and her actions.

I bounded towards my mother, knowing it was time to go. I glanced back at Rafiki, who nodded at me. And then at Simba who was glaring as he turned and retreated back into his den. He muttered something to Rafiki before leaving. I strained my ears to listen to what it was. "I can't stand the sight of the cub, she looks so much like my uncle."

Then my mother nudged me to walk, she and Bora were grinning like jackals, as we padded off into the night. The Outlands were calling.

* * *

Nuka and Vitani crept through the Anthill like trespassers. Vitani was glaring at her brother. "Why are we whispering? Why are we crawling around like worms?" She hissed, as Nuka crept around a corner, eyes wide and scared.

"I think the Anthill is haunted." Nuka whispered back. "This morning I saw a ghost."

"You're lying!" Vitani whispered back, looking a little scared herself. "Why would there be a g-ghoost!" She shrieked as a particularly large ant brushed her paw making her think it was something supernatural.

Nuka stared at her. "Shhh!"

"Now that you mention it, I've heard some of the lionesses talking, they said that sometimes, when the moon is like a hyena's smile, they feel a presence amongst the caves." Vitani muttered to Nuka as they wandered the dark caves.

"See," Nuka whispered. "I'm not lying." The two cubs entered the cavelet where their baby siblings were sleeping.

"Phew, they seem to be okay." Vitani sighed. "The ghost might've got them." She went over to the nest where Kovu, Naima and Sefu were sleeping. She licked each of their heads, smiling in a rare maternal display.

"Maybe we should sleep here tonight, while Mother's gone." Nuka suggested, sitting beside his sister, as they watched the cubs together.

Vitani nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

The darkness closing around them, and engrossed with their siblings, they didn't notice the eerily glowing lion standing behind them. A ghost whose featurelessness was defined by one whitely glowing scar slashed across one ghostly hollow eye.

* * *

I apologize for my slow updates, but I definitely appreciate the readers who continue to read, and those who review! Please continue to support this story (and my review addiction, i'm a total addict) and I will continue to write, albeit slowly! Thank you!


	6. Notions of the Dead

**Heir to the Throne**

**A/N:**

Hi all, here is another chapter of Heir to the Throne. Interestingly enough I had to change the age rating in this chapter, I was really worried about whether the content was disturbing but here it is, please enjoy.

* * *

**Notions of the Dead**

It was hard to sleep that night. I could feel shivers of anticipation wracking my body. It was chilly, as the nights usually were in the Outlands. But Nuka, Vitani and I sat at the pinnacle of the Anthill, watching the stars beam through patches of cloud. There were rarely any night sounds in the Outlands, only the dull silence of the desert.

It was easy to hear Nuka's teeth chattering beside me. If only I could believe their far-fetched tales, they'd only created them to rival mine: the beginning of my journey to become queen. All I could think of was Simba's glaring face, and the spark that ignited in my chest. All I could think of were his cub's wide eyes as he saw my face, saw my power. Stupid cub…

I rolled my eyes. Thinking of that cub, Kopa, annoyed me I got up, tired of waiting with my stupid siblings. What Outlander cub is too afraid to sleep in their own den? Ghost or not I expected more of my subjects…

"Meera, where are you going? Are you insane? There's a ghost down there!" Nuka cried as he bounded in front of me to block my exit. I bared my teeth, not even bothering to snarl. I wanted so badly to be in the Pridelands again, everything else meant nothing. To taste Simba's blood, revenge for the lions that had fallen, my father and Thusa, nothing could be sweeter. Nuka's worries meant little to me.

"I don't care. No ghost can scare me."

Vitani's eyes glinted. She smirked. "I'm sure this ghost will."

I growled at her. "And why is that?"

Vitani slunk, as elegantly as our mother could, towards me, giving a fantastic impression of the fearsome Zira herself. "I got a good look at the ghost. He was terrifying. And…from what I've heard of the great king Scar himself, he had a scar running right down his eye."

"That ghost was not my father. Ghost's don't have scars anyway. Ghosts only appear before those who are worthy." I looked Vitani up and down. "Worthy."

Nuka frowned at me. "What is wrong with you, Meera? Did meeting the Great King Simba turn your ego into an elephant or something?"

Vitani growled. "Or maybe it was the little Prince? I'm sure Meera thinks that royals are worthy? Is he worthy to you, Meera? Your little Prince?"

I roared, "Shut up, Vitani. I'm going to sleep. If I see your little ghost I'll tell him you're up here." I pushed roughly past Nuka, who looked a little betrayed, I climbed down into the Anthill, stalked through all the tunnels until I reached the cub's cave. There was no ghost. It was empty. Fuming, I sat down beside my siblings, Sefu, the biggest of all three cubs snored softly, his tiny cub face was already of a harsher character than Thusa's had been so I knew he would take after Mother. Naima, sweet little cub that she was, was the smallest, I was worried about her, she seemed the sickliest sometimes. Even now as I watched them, trying to slow my racing heart, she sniffled and coughed.

There was a sudden draught in the cave. I huddled closer to my siblings, going as far as to curl up beside them. Kovu and Naima huddled closer to me, seeking warmth even in their sleep. Kovu, the most indistinct one as far as I could tell, cuddled close and then opened his eyes, blinking up at me. He was the only one out of the three with green eyes, like mine.

"Sleep, little one." I murmured, grateful that Nuka and Vitani wouldn't be coming down to see me like this. Weak. Kovu yawned, not sleepily, but more in the manner of a cub waking up. I frowned, looking hard into his eyes. I could see something reflected there.

All of a sudden the cave became emptier, I felt as if there was no wall around me to protect my back. This unusual feeling of vulnerability…

In Kovu's big eyes I could see the distinct form of a lion, a great green glowing lion. I froze, unable to move at all. Unable to think, I just froze. The cubs didn't seem to be disturbed, only Kovu continued to stare at whatever was behind me.

Meera!

Pull yourself together. Meera. Turn around. Meera. I tried to turn my head, I tried to quirk my ears to listen for any intruders, but I couldn't hear anything except emptiness. There was no tell-tale breathing. No sound of paws on earth. Not even a heartbeat.

Realisation dawned. Not the ghost. Please not the ghost.

Kovu, little cub that he was, began to climb onto my back as if reaching out to a lion that would be standing right behind me.

"Kovu, no, Kovu." I whispered, trying to prevent him from going. The cub was determined. He climbed right onto my back, making little cubbish mewling sounds.

My breath hitched in my throat, my heart pounding I instructed myself to turn back.

He was just as Vitani had described. A lion, neither living, nor dead, he walked on the paws of the wind. Every hair on his body glowed the green of the sickle moon. His mane was like the dying stars in the morning light. His eyes were not there, only hollow, dark shadows. But etched into his features, burning white like the sun, was the Scar. Scar. My father.

"Father." I managed to utter, I knew I was afraid. Meera is never afraid. But I was.

The ghost ignored me. His attention seemed to be focused entirely on Kovu, who was now perched on my back, staring right at the ghost without fear.

_Why if it isn't my little daughter, Merah? What? Such fear in your little eyes. You look like you've seen a ghost. _

I could feel every beat of my heart banging loudly in my ears like the footfalls of a bull elephant. What was this? Was it a dream of some kind? But I was dreaming of my father.

_I can hardly believe your mother managed to raise you in this dump? Even the hyenas would not stand to live here. Well, it looks like you'll be out of here soon enough. Lucky you, getting to live with the kings and queens. Mind you, royalty isn't all its cracked up to be, the subjects…they always want food. _

"I…" Couldn't say anything.

_I suppose you think I've come to encourage you. To appear before you as my brother once did to his little runt. 'Look inside yourself, Simba, you are more than what you have become.' You think little of me. Even in death I have greater dignity than my starry eyed big brother. Who does he think he is? Just because he got a place with the Great Kings, twinkling moronically amongst all those others stars. They'll forget about him. They'll _never_ forget about me. _

I could hear his voice, low and haughty in my ears. He sounded so bitter. But all I could think of was that my father had arrived to talk to me, even though he had died. He had come all the way for me.

_Not exactly. If I am the message, you can be the messenger. I have chosen this cub to be my successor. The other ones won't last long, weaklings, and you, as much as my qualities are reflected in your soul I see that you will disappoint me. Oh I disappointed myself, losing to that oaf, Simba. But I suppose it is more your mother's quality. Disappointing others, if you needed me to clarify. I'm sure you wish my contribution to your birth was greater. It might've saved you now. _

"This cub isn't even yours. I am your only heir. Why choose him?" It felt as if a stone had dropped from my stomach. I must be dreaming. How could he choose the cub over me? How could he? Thusa's cub. Not Scar's cub.

"I could never disappoint you."

_So naïve. The first disappointment was your birth, dear. So useless, a female heir, what were you thinking? I have never heard of a lioness becoming king._

"I am more than a lioness. I can prove myself."

_Then continue to try. You're doing _so _well already. Well, it's nearing daybreak, I can't stay here forever. I maintain that this Kovu cub shall become my heir. He has my namesake afterall. And you, Merah. Be prepared. _

"For what?" I called, but he was already fading. "Father!" I couldn't help but think, stupidly, that I could run after a ghost. But no lion, no matter how skilled, can catch the wind.

And then he was gone.

I turned to look at Kovu, who had gone back to sleep. And instead I saw my mother, standing at the mouth of the cave, so still that I was afraid she'd turned to stone.

"Mother?" I whispered, hearing my voice hitch in my throat. Knowing that she'd seen it all. Knowing that she knew, Kovu was the heir. I meant nothing to her now.

She began to walk forward, without the usual smugness, her movements seemed so frail somehow. She looked right past me, right at the cubs, right at Kovu.

"Meera, have you noticed?" I looked at her, surprised that she was talking to me. Talking but not looking at me.

"Noticed what, Mother?" I whispered back.

"We have too many mouths to feed around here. There are the lionesses and the cubs. And the cubs there are just so many of them, aren't there?" She had this gleam in her eyes, I took a step back, leaving the cubs unprotected. Immediately I knew this was the wrong move.

I had never seen my mother hunting. As a cub I'd always stayed behind when the lionesses went out. I suppose I should have known she'd be just as powerful and fierce as a hunter as she was everyday. The movement, one large, clawed paw, was so fast, I had hardly seen it. But I saw the cub hit the wall of the cave, not even a squeal. Naima was dead on impact.

"No!" I roared, jumping forwards to stop her.

"Don't even try to stop me, Meera!" She roared back, even louder than I. With a blow so powerful I felt the wind knocked out of me, she threw me against the wall, where I fell beside my broken sibling. I could only see stars for a few seconds. The great kings…

I could feel her close by. "Don't think I don't know about Thusa, you little rat. I could kill you right now. No one would miss you. Do you think that anyone here would remember the runt? It would be all I needed to do to avenge Thusa." She whispered into my ear. I could feel her claws running down by side.

"Then kill me." I snarled. "If you could kill Naima, kill me now." There was nothing for it. At this point I didn't care. My own father had disowned me, my mother could care less.

"I'm sure that's exactly what you want." Zira snarled into my ear. "For a little nothing like you, death couldn't be more appropriate."

"I'll come back and haunt you. I will make life hell for you." I growled back, panting, I felt so tired at this point. My head was ringing.

"Is that a challenge?" Mother snarled back.

"Kill me already." I was too weak by then already. I suspected that I was dying. It was all going night. I was so tired. So…tired….

* * *

It didn't take long for Zira to clean up the mess. She picked up the remaining cub with her teeth, the one Scar had chosen. With a burgeoning sense of pride she carried the chosen cub out of the cave, not bothering to glance at the bodies of Sefu and Naima that she had left behind. Nor did she glance at the rejected one, who lay in the corner.

It was fruitless to waste time thinking about nothing, she thought, and with a smug smile she carried the heir to the cave she had been saving for a special occasion. She had banned all the Outlanders from going there, their worthless paws shouldn't grace the hall of the kings. It was makeshift, but it would do, until they moved to Pride Rock.

The cave was great. Like an amphitheatre, she had prepared it as such. In the centre of the cave sprouted a column of rock, so aptly shaped as to resemble the cup of a blooming flower. She held no regard for such niceties, but it was practical. The little prince could sleep there. It was almost like a throne. She smiled sweetly down at little Kovu as he slept, unknowing of his destiny.

The old monkey had been right. One of her offspring would become heir. She'd always thought it would be Meera, but it was soon obvious that despite the blood of Scar running through that cub's veins, she was hardly worthy to become King. She was only a girl. She would never have the mane of a king. She could never have the strength and natural roar of a king. She was unworthy.

She was nothing.

"_Do you know why I named you Merah?"_

"_To antagonize me?"_

"_No, it was because bitterness was the only thing I saw when I looked at you."_

"_I'm no longer Merah. I'm no longer bitter. I'm Meera."_

"_Meera means nothing. How appropriate. You are nothing."_

But in the future she would have the same talk with little Kovu. He would be a strong lion, with a thick, dark mane, and the strong face of a King.

"_Do you know why I named you Kovu?"_

"_No, Mother."_

"_You were named after the greatest king of our land. Scar. Because you were destined to be the King. You were destined to carry on his legacy." _

"Yes, Kovu, I don't know why I didn't see it before. Scar has ordained it! You will be a king!"

* * *

Nuka crept into the cave, eyes darting around, hoping to see nothing. It was one of the bravest things he had ever done to walk into the cave, knowing that there was a ghost, a terrifying ghost haunting the halls of their Anthill. But he was worried about Meera. She hadn't been herself that night, and Vitani had left him alone on top the Anthill, which was just as scary as being alone inside the Anthill.

He had expected to see the cubs. But they weren't lying in their usual place. They usually slept, all huddle together, in a slight depression of the ground, which made a sort of nest for them. He could see the nest, but the cubs were gone.

He was afraid to look around. What if he saw the ghost? But he had gotten so far…

He sniffed around, smelling blood. A scent that every lion's nose is acutely attuned to. But why would there be blood here? Unless?

He turned his head, fearing what he might see. When he saw darkness he realized his eyes were still tightly shut. "Here goes…" He muttered to himself and opened them.

Oh! There was Naima, lying against the cave wall.

He padded over, thinking that he would lift her and put her back in the nest. As he drew nearer he saw Sefu as well, also lying in a curious position. But while Naima lay on her side, Sefu's head was at an angle. Something wasn't right.

Nuka looked around, he saw Meera, also lying askew. He frowned.

He moved to pick up Naima, but jumped back as soon as he got close enough to touch her. She wasn't breathing. The little cub was still and she was cold as well. He nudged one of her tiny paws with his nose, but they hung limply. A feeling of dread grew in his stomach, like a little stone had formed there, and it was quickly getting bigger.

He didn't even go over to Sefu, knowing that the cub was also dead. But it was with even greater apprehension that he turned towards Meera. If she was dead…he didn't know what he would do.

Every step was terrifying. Every single time he placed one paw in front of the other he felt the stone get bigger. It was so heavy inside of him, he felt it press up his throat, burn out of his eyes. He could feel every part of him screaming to run away. Meera….

His sister was lying on the ground, on her side, as peacefully as if she were sleeping. His heart was beating too loudly in his chest for him to hear if she was breathing, his eyes were too unfocused to see if her body was rising and falling to her breath. He leaned forwards, trembling.

"Meera? Meera?" He chattered, nudging her with his nose. She was warm, that was a good sign. "Meera!" He urged, nudging her harder, hoping she would wake up. She lolled her head, not waking, but at least alive. Nuka, suddenly terrified to the point of panic, began to drag Meera out of the cave. He was hardly strong enough to drag a cub that weighed as much as he, but his terror brought out the best in him. He managed to drag her out of the Anthill altogether. They sheltered under a lone rock, shivering in the night, Nuka cowered beside his out cold sister, awaiting the morning.

He was certain that it was the ghost who had done all of this. The ghost had killed his siblings and had tried to attack Meera, who had probably tried to defend them. But as Meera was Scar's cub even his spirit could not kill its own blood. But where was Kovu? Nuka wondered. Had the ghost stolen him?

Had he escaped?

Nuka sighed, letting out a half-sob. "Why did this happen?" He sniffed. "I didn't do anything…"

* * *

I hadn't awoken, but I knew that I had in some way gained consciousness. Perhaps I had died, and was going to the dead place. I knew very little of the dead, the Great Kings went to the stars, and the rest of us became the grass for the antelopes to eat. But what became of the offspring of the Great Kings, were they given the same treatment as the commoners?

I had been disowned. Maybe that counted against me…

I could hear my mother singing. I hated her singing. The emotions she inspired within me with her lilting voice, her haunted voice, her screaming, her soft lullabies. She could kill me, rip me apart with her songs, and yet awaken me to my strongest emotions.

I listened, I had heard this song a thousand times. She had sung it to Vitani, to Nuka, to Naima, and Sefu, and to Kovu. But never to me.

_Sleep…my little Kovu_

_Let your dreams take wing _

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You. Will. Be. A. King!_

I could see her, playing with her skull collection. Making them talk to her, making them sing with her.

I could see her, pregnant, as bloated as a desert gourd.

I could see her crying underneath the red sky when Thusa never returned.

I could see her eating only a sliver of the hunting meat, knowing that the cubs would need to eat to grow strong.

I could see her killing Naima, as if it meant nothing.

I could see my Mother.

"_Do you know why I named you Merah?"_

"_To antagonize me?"_

"_No, it was because bitterness was the only thing I saw when I looked at you."_

"_I'm no longer Merah. I'm no longer bitter. I'm Meera."_

"_Meera means nothing. How appropriate. You are nothing."_

And you. You are everything.

* * *

The pride gathered around, lionesses roaring, cubs huddled between the paws of their mothers, huddled together, as the bright cool morning brought with it the promise of a beautiful day. But we were crying. They dragged the bodies out into the savannah like they did every time one of us died. Bora lead the mourners, leading them in their sad death songs, leading them into the world of the spirits.

They were shocked to see me there. I was a family member, and the family does not attend the sending on ceremony. But there was me. I did not roar, I did not speak. I could only watch as they laid the tiny bodies of Naima and Sefu onto the ground, left them to wither away, to become part of the earth. They would never be part of the grass. Grass did not grow in the Outlands. They were not part of the circle.

The sun was already too warm to be comfortable. The mourners did not stay long before they left for the shade of the Anthill, hurrying their cubs away from me, as I remained behind, as still as a tree, I had things I still wanted to say to my siblings.

I had noticed Kanai amongst the mourners. I had noticed his glances, but hadn't the feeling to respond to them. I felt nothing actually. But when everyone had left, he stayed, coming to sit beside me and wilt under the sun together.

"You're not supposed to attend the sending on." He said to me, not looking my way, but rather at the seemingly endless wasteland that stretched before us. Behind us was the Prideland.

"Lions aren't supposed to kill their own cubs."

"It's the natural way for lions to kill the cubs of others. If they pose a threat to the lineage."

"Not their own. You don't kill your own cubs." I looked at him, he was staring at the ground.

"What happened to you, Meera? You haven't been the same since Thusa died."

"He was killed."

"It doesn't matter. He's dead. You're not. " Kanai said, looking at me full on in the face. Our eyes met. His dark ones were wide, tender, but also concerned. Mine, I don't know, but I could only imagine emptiness.

"I'm not the Queen, Kanai. You don't have to pretend to care. I never will see the Pridelands from the pinnacle of Pride Rock, I will never roar my power from the highest point to the heavens, I will never become one of the Great Kings. So just go away. I want nothing more to do with you."

Kanai stared at me. "Meera?" He asked, in something of a whisper of disbelief, as if he could just cajole his voice into speaking. "You can't mean that."

"It's true. I'm not the future queen. You can tell all the cubs."

Kanai shook his head. "Not that- I mean…"

But I had had enough. Enough of them all. I left, running as hard as I could bear to the Anthill. I was baked by the time I arrived back, the sun was an inferno. I could see dust and the watery distortion of heat in the air, rising off of the earth. I hadn't expected to run right into a counsel. The lionesses were meeting. But it was Nuka heading the affair, talking timidly about…the ghost. My mother was there too, looking distraught. She nodded as Nuka spoke, with the perfect mask of sincere sadness on her evil face. You liar. I thought. You disgust me.

"..and by the time I arrived, the ghost had killed the cubs, and almost Meera but she was still alive…"

"Oh Nuka…" My mother cried, putting a comforting paw around her cub.

The other lionesses looked terrified, those with cubs pulled them closer. Vitani, who had been standing nearby, came to me. "You see, I told you that ghost was no good." She whispered and then caught sight of my expression. "Meera, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to antagonize you, I was still angry with you about Thusa. But…last night." She paused, lowering her tones even further. "I was really worried about you."

I looked away, unable to stand the sight of her. "It's okay." I walked off, not even bothering to look back, or to finish listening to Nuka's rendition of the murder of my siblings. My worst fears were confirmed. I was a curse. To everyone I loved. They died like flies in my wake. It was best for Nuka, for Vitani, for Kanai to stay away.

I slept. The cave was dark and it matched how I felt. It was easy to let my mind dissolve, and I was quickly asleep. But when I awoke I could see somebody standing beside me.

"Meera, get up. We have to return to the Pridelands." It was Mother. I stared up at her, confused.

"Our meeting with the King is today, did you forget?" She said. Knocking me to my feet, with a paw. When I stayed where I was she glared at me.

"Why are you wasting my time, Meera?"

The only reason why I followed her was because I knew that everything she attempted would fail, as long as I was at her side. Maybe the curse was a blessing after all.

* * *

And so ends another chapter, I will be updating promptly. I have the drive to continue the next chapter, let it be known it'll probably be the last chapter before 'act 2' in which I suspect the story will be heating up a lot. So please continue to read and review, you won't regret it


	7. Healing the Scars: Part Une

**Heir to the Throne**

**Healing the Scars**

Thousands and thousands of years ago, before the rains came and the sun beat hard upon the backs of the punished. Before pain and suffering, there was a time when only the beauty of the world existed. It had a sparseness, a blackness to it, but also a peace. The sky was always blue.

When it wasn't, it was night and millions of stars twinkled overhead.

She was standing, tiny, speechless, in the endless fields where naked trees hung overhead, swaying stiffly to the wind. Her mother nudged her along, and she couldn't understand at all why they were leaving home for the first time but all in all she was rather excited about it. An adventure into the unknown. She was alone in her enthusiasm, the long faces of the lionesses around her seemed to leer out of the gloom, their silent tears saturating the earth. Her mother most of all, the lion she loved the most, was crying her tears into the night.

She smiled, trying to cheer the lioness. "Don't cry, Mata. Don't cry." She mewed, bending her neck to rub her head furiously against her mother's paw. Loved ones should never cry.

Her mother grew still, stopping their pace with unexpected abruptness. Her growing stomach swayed slightly, a hint at a sibling or two for little Merah. Merah looked wide-eyed up at her, wondering why she wouldn't speak.

She could see something in her mother's eyes that she had never seen before. Something red and glinting, something hard and sharp forming within those orbs.

"Mata?"

* * *

The bruise on her flank healed quickly. She knew she deserved it, she had made her mother angry and her mother had cried. She knew now that it was her fault. That her father was dead. That their home was lost forever. She knew they could never go back.

The new world was red. The sand beneath her paws was red, it blew in her eyes when the wind picked up, the crooked towers that were built by ants were as red as the sun as it set, as red as her mother's eyes.

Whenever she felt sad, whenever she missed her mother, who never spoke to her these days, and was always sleeping, she remembered her old home, and she remembered the white butterflies that flew above the grasstops.

"Merah, come over here, my dear. Have you ever seen a butterfly?" Her mother was calling her, her sharp copper eyes smiling at the cub. Merah, a very young cub who was just learning to speak, bounced energetically over.

"No." She said, peering towards a creature as small as she was. Her mother had one black claw dug right into the wing of the flickering white thing. The 'butterfly' was black with stick-like legs and two cloudy white wings that were flickering quickly in an attempt to fly away.

"I caught this for you, Merah. It can be your own piece of sky. The only thing we lions cannot do is fly. We were made as perfect by the gods above, capable of running like the wind, teeth like thorns and coats like the rippling grass. However we cannot fly like the vulture or soar like the eagle. But we are still superior." Her mother plucked the butterfly off the ground, its wing still hooked into her claw. She brought it nearer to the cub, who stared in wonder at the fluttering piece of sky. "Or else it would just fly away." She let it go, and the butterfly fell to the ground, its wing was torn.

They played with the butterflies all day long. Her mother would catch them in her mouth and, when the butterflies were frantic to escape, would roar out loud, sending them skittering into the blue. Merah would laugh loudly and attempt a capture of her own, but her paws were large and she was still clumsy with youth.

Her mother chuckled, pulling a piece of sky out of the air with a snap, and bringing it down to her daughter she opened her mouth, revealing along with a set of sharp teeth, the butterfly which was slowly flapping its wings.

"Do you know why I called you Merah?"

"Why, Mata?"

"Because when I saw you, I saw, not what your father saw," Her smile was small. "Don't tell him this, Merah. But I saw in you what I see in these butterflies, something precious and delicate. The other meaning of Merah is 'tiny piece of sky'."

* * *

She had heard from her aunt lionesses that she was royalty. And not just because her father had been king, and in her veins was the ancient blood of King Ahadi, no, because before there was ever a threat against her father's throne, a shaman made a prediction.

"What kind of prediction, Aunt Kala?" She asked of a kindly dark lioness who was once one of the most powerful hunters for her father, and even before him.

"A great shaman told your mother that she would bear a cub who would be king one day." Aunt Kala told her, smiling genially and blinking her milky eyes at nothing in particular. Kala had once been a great old hunter, but time had aged her and she could hardly walk these days.

"Your mother scoffed at his prediction, of course her cubs would be royal, her mate was king of the Pridelands after all. But less than a moon's life later we were banished by that usurper claiming to be the true king." Kala snorted, and blinked ineffectively. "The real Simba died many years ago…"

"Simba?" The cub asked.

"Yes, Simba. The son of the great king Mufasa. They both died, long before you were born, in a tragic accident. We were so relieved when Scar took over. He was a good king."

"But Mata is having more cubs, more sisters and brothers for me. Won't they want to be king?" The cub asked, pushing the subject back to herself.

Kala smiled. "Of course, especially if one of them is a little lion, lionesses do not make great kings. They only bear great kings."

Merah frowned. "Do you think mother will have a son?"

"We all hope so, darling."

* * *

"Yes. Have you ever tasted the fruit of a Merah tree?" Her mother asked, as she wandered back through the annals of time. It was a cool day in the Pridelands.

The two lionesses, one large and one cublike, had taken a stroll through the land. The cub's mother had a bleeding cut from her eye where something sharp had struck her. Her ear was freshly notched.

Merah shook her head.

"Well, I didn't think I would ever see another one of these trees." The two lionesses looked up at a tree that was so short it was nearly a shrub, with pendulous white fruit dangling from its limbs. "They're delicious these fruit, bitter, but delicious. Can you see the colour? What does it remind you of?"

"Clouds. Pretty clouds." The cub replied, mouth drooling a little at the sight of the juicy looking fruit.

"Shall I pluck one for you, my little one?" Her mother asked, almost smirking at the expression of desire on her cub's face. "I'll take that as a yes please."

With agility that was admired far and wide Merah's mother jumped high into the air and snatched a fruit from its place on the tree. She landed lightly, with the fruit in her mouth. "Here."

Merah took her namesake in her teeth and tentatively took a bite. The fruit's juices filled her mouth, first delighting her by its initial sweet flavour but she almost gagged when the true acrid taste burst through. She spat the fruit out, its bitterness was overwhelming.

Her mother was laughing. "Little Merah, you'll have to learn to get used to it. It really is one of my favourites." Her mother bit into the spat out fruit and swallowed it. "Like a little piece of heaven."

* * *

A little closer to the present, but only by a little, Merah watched her mother give birth to her siblings. A crop of sandy furred cubs that none of the lionesses could honestly admit resembled their supposed sire.

"Good thing he's not around to see this."

"I always suspected she was not true to him."

"Those cubs look nothing like the king."

Her mother pretended not to hear the whispers. Pretended not to hear the snarls. They were all fighting to survive out here, petty gossip would not change anything. She watched as the litter grew smaller, the pride grew smaller, there was little she could do to stop the gossip because there was little she could do to stop anything else.

She watched Merah grow, feeling a seed of resentment growing in her heart that she couldn't quite remember planting. The cub resembled her father, the one who abandoned them, the one who she could never fully give herself to, he always wanted more, she could never give enough, when she was at her lowest moment he had struck her, when she was at her guiltiest he never noticed. Never noticed the other lion at the edge of the Prideland, the shadow that was his mate, he could never really see her.

She had started to believe what he had said, started to believe him. The cub was nothing but a reminder of sorrow, of past joys, all Zira could see was bitterness when she looked at green eyed Merah. She could see Scar staring back, Scar hating his brother, Scar hating his nephew, Scar hating. And hating.

It was starting to infect her. The first time she had struck Merah reminded her of the time she'd first eaten the Merah fruit. It had felt so sweet at first, and then almost like a lightning flash, turned bitter.

She poured all her attention into the new cubs, trying to raise them well, trying to instil within them the hope. She would sing them lullabies, knowing that they were her cubs, not Scar's, they would one day become royalty. It was she, that the Shaman had addressed, not her mate. Her cubs would become kings.

Meera watched her mother as the days went by. She listened to the terrible words of the lionesses around her.

"Zira was never the same after Scar died."

"She's gone insane. Did you see the way she took that antelope down yesterday, all by herself. It was terrifying."

"I saw, she was drenched in blood. She looked like she enjoyed it. She looked like she wasn't just hungry for meat…"

"I'm worried for the cubs. Especially Merah, she never speaks to that cub anymore."

"Why would she? The cub reminds her of her guilt, she went against Scar, and he has punished us all."

"Shh…she's coming this way."

The lioness she had once loved more than anything else in the world was a shadow of herself. A skeletal, red-eyed demon of the earth. She saw a more vicious creature to take the place of the lioness she'd once known.

Meera remembered the first time she'd called herself by her new name. A name which thankfully meant nothing at all. Something to work from, something to grow from. Her old name was like a curse, like a snarl let loose from the mouth of her mother.

"Little bitter Merah, spitting with the bitterness in your heart."

"I won't be Merah! I won't be! I'm not bitter, Mata!"

"Don't call me, Mata!"

She was bleeding this time. It was worse than the bruise. She'd seen herself in the reflective pools of water after the rains, and the cut was deep right down her forehead. To cultivate a new self from the old one, to cut herself free of the ties that bound, she changed her name as her mother had changed her appearance.

With one quick, painful movement Merah died and Meera was born.

It rained a lot that day.

* * *

Pride Rock loomed, large and imposing overhead. King Simba waited on the peak, flanked on either side by his counsel of lionesses. Rafiki squatted beside him, eyes narrowed as he stared into the distance, his staff in hand, his mouth a thin line.

"You have decided to forgive them?"

Simba looked to the sky, searchingly. "It's how things are supposed to be. My father never taught me to shun those who have wronged, or else, even I would still be in the jungle alone." He smiled slightly. "Whatever happened, it's in the past."

"Yes." Rafiki smiled back. "Your father would be very proud."

The two both turned to look at the land again, where they could see a small contingent of lionesses prowling towards Pride Rock.

* * *

I was walking through my own land, without the fear of the Pridelanders because now I was one. My mother had been successful, and we were escorting the former outlanders to their new home, under their new king. It was a considerably smaller group that walked back to the Pridelands than when we had first been banished. I watched my mother grinding her teeth, her eyes flashing with a manic excitement I hadn't seen before.

As we drew nearer to Priderock I could spy the form of Simba waiting at the peak, watching us with a regal eye.

Vitani hissed from behind me, and Nuka shushed her, knowing that any animosity would hinder our cause for now. Not that it mattered, wherever I was, all endeavours would fail.

The Pridelanders came before us, a collection of lionesses, cubs and an assortment of other animals including the mandrill, I wanted to snarl, a warthog and a meerkat. They were hardly fit to hold the throne. I saw the cub from my last visit, standing beside his mother, Queen Nala. His face held an emotion I was not sure I was familiar with. It was apprehension and a tiny bit of excitement. Our eyes met. His looked away. Mine narrowed.

The light was dying as King Simba made his descent down Pride Rock. His lionesses made way for him, lowering their heads respectfully as he passed. We mimicked them, some of us snarling under our breaths.

My mother did not bow, she looked King Simba straight in the eye as he strode up to her.

"Zira, today marks a new beginning in our history. It is the day we heal the scars of the past." My mother did not flinch at his choice of words but a ripple of tension went through the gathered. "Whatever happened in the past, we put it behind us."

Zira smiled, but it was through a mask. "Of course, Simba. There is _nothing _we want more. Meera," She shot at me. I nodded.

I walked forward, with the offering we'd prepared. The lionesses had been out hunting the whole day just to locate and capture a blue duiker to present.

I was the one who would present it. I suppose she liked the irony.

I laid the tiny creature at Simba's feet. His eyes followed my movements, and I noted with a strange twinge that they were not filled with unkindness.

"Thank you." He said simply. Then he nodded to his pride.

I was struck by how beautiful the scene was as our pride followed King Simba up Pride Rock. The Pridelanders were roaring joyously as if our return was an event they were actually happy about. The mandrill walked beside me, shaking his stick in the air, igniting the evening air with its rattling. The sun's final rays, stained indigo, turned everything into a dream scene. The stars were sparkling. My mother was smiling graciously. I glanced at Nuka and Vitani, the former was smiling widely, elated at being accepted, the latter taken aback by what she considered an unexpected display.

I followed Mother, and watched her flash a smirk at me when she followed Simba into the den.

* * *

At first I had thought that one day under the sun would be okay. But one day soon turned into many and soon enough I was spending every day sleeping. The world moved around me, emitting shrieks and growls, ticking with the sound of insects, and sighing with the wind, but I never opened my eyes. I just couldn't be bothered too.

I had become tired.

* * *

King Simba gazed upon his kingdom with the air of one contemplating something great. His claws were extended and to Nala that created the effect of making him seem about to spring into battle. Even his cloudy expression was worrying. Despite all that it was so early in the morning that there was dew clinging to her coat. Simba wasn't usually such an early riser, and neither was she but waking up without Simba's warmth beside her had been disconcerting.

She went to him, purring, "It's so early the sun hasn't even risen yet! What are you doing out here?"

Simba smiled weakly at her. "I would love to be sleeping right now, Nala, but there are important matters that have made themselves apparent to me."

"So important? Like what?" Nala asked, leaning against her mate.

"Well," said Simba, "Look at the horizon. What do you see?"

Nala looked out at the misty horizon. There really wasn't much to see save the dim silhouettes of trees, and the thick fog that covered the landscape like a thick white blanket. "Look harder." Simba pressed.

She did, narrowing her light eyes until she forced the distance to become clearer. There! Movement.

"Elephants?" She asked Simba, who grimly shook his head.

"They're much too close to be elephants or else they'd be bigger. I had Zazu scout the area, and he just returned. They're lions. A pride of about six. Two males."

Nala frowned. "That shouldn't be a problem. We've protected ourselves from bigger prides than that, and we didn't even have the extra claws." She glanced back at the den, thinking of the former Outlanders sleeping inside.

"I know, but we have a lot more cubs now. They're all at risk. And I don't really want to leave Pride Rock unguarded. We have no idea what they've got planned. They could've split into two and are approaching from two sides. If we attack one group, we're left open to the other…"

Nala almost chuckled. "Isn't that a little paranoid, Simba?"

"Yes, but…" He looked up at the sky. "Suddenly having such a big pride…Did you know that we're almost the same size as before my father died?"

Nala smiled. "And you're not sure you can handle it?"

Simba continued to stare at the dim sky. "Yeah."

"Simba, you're as great a king as Mufasa, in his glory days. There is no reason why you wouldn't be able to handle a Mufasa-sized pride." She smiled, as he did.

"I hope so. But that still doesn't help us." Simba muttered.

"Seriously. You'll be great. And to start out, maybe you should give the new lions some responsibility. Let Zira and Sarabi look after the cubs. The rest of the lionesses can go with you to defend. The pride is so big now, that you can take half and I'll take the other and protect against the other attackers… if they exist that is." She grinned.

"Why are you always so happy?" Simba nudged her playfully. "You never know what could happen!"

"Hmm, Simba, remember when Rafiki knocked you over the head with a stick to teach you responsibility?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think he hit you far too hard."

"Nala!"

They rubbed heads, she purring, and him growling playfully.

From behind them two round glowing yellow eyes blinked in the shadows.

Neither noticed.

"Hey Simba," She whispered after their laughter died down. "Have you told Kopa about his betrothed yet?"

"I keep putting it off. I don't think he'll be upset. Malika is his best friend after all."

"Don't forget. I don't want Zazu to break the news…"

"Don't worry I won't forget."

"We need to start thinking about Kiara as well. Maybe a lion from the Northern Moon Pride, or the Gold Plains Pride?"

"Of course."

* * *

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, slowly dissipating the fog and revealing the enemy. Simba's gaze hardened, Nala let her habitual smile fall into a frown.

Kopa sat pretending to watch the sun rise, along with Malika and Sanura, one of the lionesses. In reality, he and Malika were spying on the going-ons. His father had decided to hold counsel and had summoned all the lionesses, who sat at attention in a very much extended half circle. Sanura, who had just become a lioness, was supposed to be watching them, but she'd fallen asleep as it was much to early for the lions to be up.

Malika was playing with Sanura's tail, while Kopa leaned as far as he could over the tip of Pride Rock to listen to his father. "Malika, come hear this. I think we're having a war."

Malika didn't stop her game. Instead, she snarled. "We're already at war. Haven't you seen how vicious those Outlanders cubs are?"

Kopa frowned, his parents had told him he should stop referring to them as Outlanders, and that he should try to make friends. So far, both attempts at reconciliation had been unsuccessful; since all the cubs kept calling them Outlanders (and sometimes worse, Outsiders) and he had yet to make a single friend. He had watched the Outlander cubs from a distance, noting their physical difference (they were on average darker than the Pridelanders) and their foreign attitudes. They were anti-social, and hostile.

Only the one called Vitani had made any attempt to make friends, she and Zuberi, one of the older Pridelander cubs were always playing together. Kopa had always been envious of Zuberi, he had already started growing his mane.

"Kopa?" Malika called, pulling him out of his short daze. "Didn't you hear me?"

He nodded. "They are…well, they're still adjusting. We should try to make friends." He parroted his parents.

"Maybe. Not much to chew at though, there's Nuka, the quiet one, his sister the boring one (Kopa flinched a little at the thought of Meera, who could be his be-no he couldn't think of it). She is always sleeping! His other sister the annoying one, how did she get Zuberi to be friendly? His brother, the baby, he's too small…"

She trailed off, frowning as Sanura woke up to swat at her.

"Can you stop being such a pest, Malika?" The older lioness growled.

"Sorry!" Malika chirped, while grinning mischeviously. Kopa smirked.

Sanura glared at them. Then she lifted her head to smirk at them. "Not making any friends with the ruffians, you posh little Pridelanders?"

Malika smirked back. "You're also a posh little Pridelander."

"So? I can make friends." Sanura said. "Mashavu is an Outlander and we get on pretty well."

"Yeah, but he's older. He wouldn't want to play with us." Kopa replied, knocking a pebble with his paw. "None of them want to be friends, or else they're older."

Sanura yawned. "What about Chumvi? Mashavu's little sister seems fun."

Kopa and Malika exchanged smirks. "She's always eating."

Sanura rolled her eyes. "'Fraidy cats, fine, reject integration and diversity."

Malika scowled. "Diversity? What are you talking about, we all used to be one pride long ago."

Kopa looked away as Sanura and Malika's conversation turned into a bickering match. They were the type of siblings who always disagreed.

He returned to listening to his father, who had an unusually serious expression on his face.

"…Zira and my mother will look after the cubs while the pride goes out to remove the threat…"

"Oh no." Kopa muttered. Malika and Sanura looked over at him. "What?" They said simultaneously and then glared at each other.

"Zira will be staying behind to look after us."

"What are you talking about?" Sanura asked, with impatience.

"We _are _at war. The pride is going out to defend against attackers. And my grandmother and Zira will be staying behind to care for the cubs." Kopa explained, in anguish.

"No!" Malika cried. "She's so scary!"

"Did you see when she caught that mouse with one claw and pulled it apart?"

"She didn't even eat it!"

"It's so wrong." Kopa shook his head. It was downright taboo for a lion to make a kill and not eat it. It was a waste, and it was normal not to have enough to survive from day to day. Only someone who was insane would kill and not eat.

Sanura laughed. "That's how bad ass Outlanders are."

Malika hissed at her. "You're just lucky you came of age recently. You don't have to stay behind…" Then she smiled evilly. "Good luck fighting with the others. Hope you can keep your pretty face intact."

Sanura smiled serenely. "Still better than hanging with Aunty Zira."

Kopa would've laughed but the situation was dire. Spending an indefinite amount of time with Zira, despite his grandmother's presence, would be akin to torture.

Like thorns in his paws.

"Don't look so ill, Kopa. You cubs will be fine." Sanura said, smiling pityingly. She jumped to her feet, and shook herself off. "I'm too awake to sleep now. I'm going to go and find Mashavu."

"Have fun with your lovekitten…" Malika called as her sister stalked away. "Hey, wasn't she supposed to be watching us?"

"She isn't now." Kopa replied.

Malika sighed and moved to sit beside Kopa. "My sister is like a hornbill, her head is filled with air."

Kopa grinned. "Seems like it's filled with Mashavu now…"

"Good, I hope they run away together…" The two cubs smirked, Sanura used to be the bane of their existence, always snitching on them or teasing them about their friendship.

"So, Malika, you think we might be able to make friends with that Chumvi. She doesn't seem too bad..."

"Anything's better than that Meera…"

Kopa's ear twitched but Malika didn't notice. It had been awhile since that night when he'd figured out that Meera was supposed to be his betrothed. He'd been thinking about her a lot since then, about how she was, about what kind of Queen she'd be to him. He sometimes wondered why his parents had chosen a complete stranger, when he could've been betrothed to Malika...

They had been raised together, and were best friends. And when Kopa looked at her critically, he noticed that she wasn't an unattractive lioness (or rather lioness cub) with her light cinnamon coloured fur (not as light as his) and her dark eyes. She even had these distinctive black ears, where most lions only had a black ring on the outer rim of their ears, both her ears were completely black.

"Pretty…" Kopa muttered.

He noticed Malika was glaring at him. "You think she's pretty?"

"What?" He tried to look as confused as possible. He couldn't believe he'd said that. "I didn't say anything."

She continued to look at him with suspicious her eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself, cub. You'll end up like my sister." She growled, and walked off without speaking. Kopa frowned, watching her go. That was strange.

* * *

Nuka could see that something was happening in the Pride. He couldn't say that he had started to feel at home since they'd moved here. It had been quiet, and they had had more than enough food (at the very least in comparison to the Outlands). But the other cubs were avoiding him and the other Outlanders. Meera had been ignoring him, holed up in her own anguish. Even Kanai had drifted away, he preferred to spend his time hunting insects in the grass which was a novelty for all of them.

Today, however, something interesting was happening and Nuka found himself breaking free of the fear and boredom to watch it unfold. The Pridelanders and a few former Outlanders were heading out. Apparently there was some kind of threat. It was a novelty to Nuka since there was no contention from any other prides for the Outlands back when they had lived there.

He watched the lionesses stride by with self-important airs about them. He watched his mother smile in a saccharine way at King Simba as he told her about her duties. He watched Sarabi, the oldest lioness in the pride, look at his mother with open dislike. He felt annoyed at this.

He went to stand outside and stare at the sky, feeling oddly sad and lonely. Pride Rock loomed below him, the landscape stretched into the distance, green and bountiful. He could only just see the reddish rim of dust that was the Outlands. He didn't want to go back but he didn't want to stay here.

"Nuka." He looked back, seeing Meera standing there with blank eyes.

"You're awake." He mumbled.

She didn't bother to answer him. "It looks…so ugly." She said, staring at the Outlands. The sun was now hanging low in the sky, and Nuka and his sister were dyed yellow by its light.

"Are you feeling better today?" Nuka asked, after realising that he didn't know how to answer her.

She turned her head to regard him. "Yes." But she said that everyday and he knew she wasn't.

"Do you maybe want to go play?"

"Tomorrow." She muttered.

Nuka felt something akin to pain shoot through his chest. "No Meera, please today."

She shook her head. "I can't."

* * *

The days that followed passed with a strange slowness. Meera slept. Nuka sulked. Chumvi ate. Kanai went off by himself. Mashavu had gone with the Pridelanders. Kopa prided himself on learning all their names. He and Malika had played in the grass, catching butterflies since they were back from migrating. Malika was especially good at capturing the butterflies in her mouth without hurting them, she would let them go with a roar. Kopa could only get about two in without crushing them with his teeth.

"You just don't have the technique." Malika teased, as she smiled, revealing fluttering wings behind her clenched jaws.

"I could show you."

The two cubs spun around, catching sight of the suddenly-there Zira. Butterflies hurtled past in flashes of white.

"Uh." Malika muttered.

"Aunt Zira." Kopa stuttered, trying his best to be as polite as possible. "You scared us."

"You cubs need to be more _careful_. You always wander too far. Anything could happen to you out here." Kopa watched her flex her claws.

"I used to be _very_ good at catching butterflies. I might have gotten a little old. Care to watch?" The cubs were too terrified to do anything else but. Zira hadn't been terrible the last few days but she had been terrifying. She could move without a sound, could change from serene to vicious with a flick of her tail. They'd already seen her bat one of her own cubs with a paw. The timid Nuka. Yell ferociously at the sleeping one Meera, and alternately sing sweet lullabies to the baby Kovu. Kopa's grandmother had kept his little sister Kiara as close as possible, and she regularly made herself present when Zira was with the cubs.

They stared as Zira launched herself into the sky, with all the grace of a springbuck, she had definitely not gotten a little old, snap up more butterflies than Malika and he had since they'd started playing, and land, grinning.

She angled her sharp face towards them, then roared. They almost screamed in terror. The butterflies fluttered wildly over their heads, some of them crashing into Kopa's face. He couldn't even begin to think how scared those butterflies must have been, he could barely begin to think how scared he was. Malika glanced at him anxiously.

"What do you think?" Zira asked them, slinking over, and pulling them closer. Kopa noticed how she never seemed to retract her paws. Both cubs' breaths hitched in their throats.

"Do you think I still have it?"

"Mother." A soft voice cut through Kopa's mind's terrified frenzy.

Meera was standing in the grass, her glassy eyes, wide. She looked a little out of her mind, but it was the most expression Kopa had seen on her face since that night so many moons ago.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malika roll hers.

"What is it, Meera? I was trying to bond with our new Pride. You're interrupting me." Zira said, smiling widely. "Do you also want to play?"

Meera shook her head. "Sarabi sent me. She's looking for you two." She nodded slowly at Kopa and Malika.

"We've gotta go, Aunty Zira." Malika squeaked. "We can't keep ol' Sarabi waiting."

Zira sighed in mock sadness. "Aw, maybe next time? Especially you, Kopa, I'd love to get to know the little Prince."

The cubs stared at her, before Meera hissed at them.

They didn't need any further prompting before springing away into the grass.

They were still running when they got to Pride Rock, and that was the sight Vitani saw as she lazed about with Zuberi in the shade. They had been wrestling for the better part of the morning. Tired, they'd both gone to rest under the trees around Pride Rock. The grass parted and emitted Meera, Kopa and Malika. Meera looked lively and Vitani was surprised.

Kopa made to run towards Pride Rock but Meera snorted. He looked back, confused. "What? Don't we have to go to my grandmother?"

"If you want to, but she'll wonder why."

"Didn't she call for us?"

"Imminent doom was calling for you if it wasn't for me." Meera muttered, sitting down to catch her breath.

"What?" Malika asked, eyes wide.

"A word of warning. Never ever find yourself alone with my mother." She stared at them, eyes going glassy again.

Kopa found himself breathing heavily again. "Why not?"

"You won't end up as safe as those butterflies." Meera muttered.

Vitani stood up, angry. "What are you talking about, Meera?"

Meera, Malika and Kopa jumped as she appeared from the shadows. Zuberi followed her, lazily.

"Vitani!" Meera almost yelped. Then, before Kopa's eyes, her expression transformed into a snarl. "Spying on me?"

"Not much to spy on, Meera. You're always sleeping." Vitani looked furious. "What are you saying about, Mother?"

"All the stuff you don't know, Vitani."

"And what don't I know, Meera?"

The two cubs started snarling at each other. It was Kopa's turn to glance anxiously at Malika. She shrugged.

"Hey, ladies, why don't we all relax?" Zuberi smiled soothingly. He had a smooth way about him that Meera was finding annoying. He was also a little older than them, evident by the black tufts of mane growing along his back, and the fading spots on his legs.

"Who in Scar's name are you?" Meera growled, stepping forward without any fear.

"He's my friend, Meera." Vitani snapped.

"Zuberi." Said lion offered. "And yes, I am your sister's friend."

"Scar?" Kopa piped up.

"My father, yes." Meera spat back.

Malika growled in Kopa's defense. Everything was suddenly very tense.

All the cubs were growling at each other.

Suddenly Kopa squeaked. Everyone turned to look at him. A trail of bird droppings trickled down his snout.

Malika was the first to laugh. Vitani followed. Soon everyone except Meera was laughing. She was forced to let out a humorous snort.

"They do say it's good luck." She finally allowed, smiling a little at Kopa. To her surprise, he seemed to be bashful. His friend glared at him suspiciously. All confrontation seemed to be momentarily forgotten, and the cubs quickly got to talking and later on a game of tag in the grass.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Vitani sought out her sister, who was staring blankly at the sky. Nuka was curled up beside her, and Kovu was between her extended paws. Both cubs were sleeping.

Vitani sat down roughly beside her sister, completing the family circle.

"What the hell were you talking about today?" Vitani asked, and lifted her nose to the sky as well.

The stars were plentiful, and much more serene in the Pridelands. The air was moister, and cooler without being cold.

"It's nice here, isn't it?" Meera said, without expecting a reply. "I only just noticed today."

"That would be expected." Vitani retorted, allowing Meera to talk despite her own question being ignored. They would get there. "You haven't been the most observant meerkat recently."

Meera smirked. "I didn't even notice your new friend."

Vitani lay down, smiling. "It's been nice to have someone to play with while you were…occupied."

"Occupied." Meera repeated, absentmindedly.

"Meera…" Vitani whispered pleadingly.

"Just think about it, Vitani. What do you think happened to Sefu and Naima?" Meera whispered back.

"She wouldn't…" Vitani touched Meera's paw with her own. "She's crazy but she would never do that."

Meera lowered her gaze from the sky. Her eyes were clear. Vitani could see a dying soul flickering behind them. "She wouldn't."

Meera just smiled sadly at her sister. "I'm tired. Shall we?"

"Let's sleep outside, Meera." Vitani whispered. She let out a muffled cry of sadness.

Meera nodded, and rested her head on Vitani's back. In his sleep Nuka moved closer.

"Don't think about it, Vitani." Meera said after a while.

"I can't let you think about it alone."

"Then don't tell, Nuka."

The stars twinkled sombrely in the velvet sky. Sharing the Outlander cubs' tears.

* * *

**A/N**

There are a few important things Id just like to note. One, It is important to point out that lions are nocturnal, but for the sake of the story will remain a mix, since the lion king itself seemed to take liberties with that fact.

Secondly, I would just like to clarify (if anyone is interested) that there is no such thing as a Merah tree as far as I know. I just invented it for the sake of symbolism. This was a strange chapter for me, I tried to progress the plot without any deux ex machine type moves. I have a very basic idea of how I want the plot to progress but I dont stick to it rigidly, because I feel that I am discovering the story as I write it. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story, this was supposed to be the final chapter of Meeras childhood (or rather cubhood) but the chapter was just far too long and I had to cut it in half. Expect the second half soon and expect a fully grown lioness with fully developed ambitions in the next update after this ;) Oh and if anyone is curious about the POV changes, it is entirely on purpose. Because these to chapters are supposed to be dealing with Meera's grief I thought it would be better to have it from a third person perspective to make her seem more removed. Thank you so much for reading this far if you have, please continue, and please review!


	8. Healing the Scars: Part Deux

**Heir to the Throne**

Disclaimer: I don't own this beautiful, childhood favourite of a movie.

Short pre-story A/N: Be prepared, and please review, I experienced a review dip in my lost update. And I miss seeing the messages in my inbox...it's the highlight of my days! (Please! Make a writer happy this festive season! :D)

* * *

**Healing the Scars: Part Deux**

"Where were you this morning, Zira?" Sarabi asked. Zira had noticed, from the corner of her eye, the old lioness approaching. She studied the others face, noticed the distaste in the curve of her lip, the severity in her brow. She was suspicious.

"I went to check on the cubs, Sarabi." Zira replied coolly. "They're always running off by themselves, aren't they? It's dangerous."

"I'm sure they were perfectly fine, Zira. Did you manage to find them?" Sarabi asked, almost nervously.

"Yes." Zira said, hissing a little like a snake. Sarabi could've flinched. "Kopa and Malika were playing in the fields near the waterhole, catching butterflies. I joined in. How I love playing with butterflies."

Sarabi's eyes widened. "Do you know where they are now?"

Zira cocked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you know the answer to that, Sarabi?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You sent for them, didn't you?" Zira asked suspiciously. Her own mind was starting to whir, it was Meera who had brought the message to the cubs that their grandmother had wanted to see them. Had she lied?

Sarabi's brows were raised, as she thought about the best answer. What would Zira want to hear?

"Oh. Oh yes. I did. They should be back by now. I'll go find them." Sarabi left quickly, leaving Zira pondering about whether her daughter had deceived her. Why would she, though? Why would she protect the little Prince and his friend?

* * *

"Morning!" Kopa chirped, as he and what looked like a troop of Pridelander cubs appeared before Meera's eyes. She and her siblings had been sleeping peacefully, but Kopa thought it was prudent to introduce them to the Pridelands and its inhabitants. It was something they had neglected to do, but what better time than now? After Meera had saved his life, it seemed he owed her a favour.

Malika grinned, "Sleep well?"

Vitani and Meera rose, blinking their eyes blearily. "This is nice, waking up to all these faces…" Vitani muttered sarcastically. Indeed, there were about four cubs standing behind Kopa, one of them was Zuberi, and no one missed the glowing smile Vitani flashed at him. There were two identical looking cubs. ("That's Amani and that's Akida. They're identical." Malika provided) and one cub that looked tiny for her age, with huge green eyes, and big dark ears ("And that's Nina," Kopa told them).

Kopa noticed that Meera looked a little haughty, pulling her lip back at the cubs. Amani and Akida were circling her, talking rapidly, and Kopa watched in amusement as her brow lowered further and further until she was frowning.

Finally, her brother, the one called Nuka had to interrupt the twins before Meera began growling. Malika narrowed her eyes at the way Kopa was watching Meera. She realised she didn't quite like his new found fascination with Outlanders.

"So this is the new pride. Aren't you glad we introduced you?" Malika asked Meera, maybe just to distract Kopa's attention. However Meera was looking curiously overwhelmed by the sudden increase in cubs, she didn't seem to know what to say.

"Why don't we start the Pridelands tour now?" Kopa interrupted, signalling to the other cubs that they should start walking down to the fields.

"Okay. Let's go." Meera muttered, striding towards the slope that led down Pride Rock.

"This'll be fun." Malika muttered to Kopa who smiled weakly. "Give them some time." Both cubs turned to look at the motley crew they had just formed.

The Outlander cubs looked wide-eyed at their Pridelander counterparts. Nuka was walking with Amani and Akida. He was entirely drowned out by their incessant talking. A kind of bemusement and fear seemed to flutter at the edge of his expression.

Chumvi was engaged in a conversation with Nina. Kopa actually smiled as they seemed to be getting on well. "Great, at least someone apart from those two are getting on well." Malika nodded her head at Zuberi and Vitani who were caught up in their own world. "Who've thought Zuberi would find a friend?"

"He's just like that. A loner. Like a leopard more than a lion." Malika nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Kopa chirped. "Where's that other cub? Kanai?"

Meera, who was walking slightly ahead of the group, snapped her head towards them. "Kanai?"

"Are you two friends?" Malika asked. Meera ignored her question and said instead, "Have you seen him?"

Kopa shook his head. "Wanna go look for him? I'll help you and Malika can take the cubs on the tour."

Both Meera and Malika looked suspicious. But Meera was the first to forfeit the stare war and bound back to Kopa. "Okay."

Kopa turned to Malika. "You okay with that Malika? You'll give them a great tour."

Of course she wasn't okay with it, Malika growled in her head, since when did Kopa want to hang out with anyone else but her? She was supposed to be his best friend! He was supposed to be the shy one. But…she acceded perhaps it was time he grew a bit…so she sucked it up and smiled. "Sure, hurry back I don't want Meera to miss the tour."

Meera's expression flickered, perhaps it was anger. "Neither do I." She muttered. "Let's go find Kanai."

* * *

Kopa and Meera padded along in silence. They had checked around Pride Rock but Kanai was not there. Kopa had suggested checking the water hole and that was where they were currently headed.

Meera was staring at the trees, with a sombre expression on her face. Kopa's mind was thinking furiously of something to talk about.

Eventually he said, "Uh, so you come here often?"

Meera stared at him. "What?"

"Um, I said do you want to walk faster?"

Meera smirked, "Is that what you said?"

Kopa felt his whole body incinerate with nerves. "Ye-yeah. Maybe Kanai's hurt and I don't want anything to happen to him."

Meera chuckled in derision. "Kanai? Hurt? Please, he's an outland cub and a great one at that. We're not soft like you Pridelanders." Her green eyes seemed to look down at Kopa despite the fact that he was already a little bigger than she was.

"We're tough too. My dad's the strongest lion in the land."

Meera's smile widened. "So what happened to you?"

Kopa looked down, unsure of what to say. He was unused to insults as none of the cubs were ever really mean to him. When you were a prince no one wanted to get on your bad side. Meera felt a little bad, seeing his expression falter like that. It was as if his brightness had dimmed somewhat, and his bright sparkling coat even seemed to sparkle a little less.

"I was just kidding." She muttered, jumping in front of him so he'd listen to her. "See," She smirked. "You cubs are soft."

Kopa growled playfully at her. "Are not!" He pawed the ground, urging her to wrestle with him.

She lifted her lip back to reveal rows of sharp teeth. Her eyes were burning with a kind of fierce fire.

"You challenging me?" She growled playfully in return.

Kopa felt a ripple of fear and excitement run down his spine. "Oh yeah!" The cubs leapt at each other, Meera decided she definitely wouldn't go easy on him. As she angled her jaws towards his throat she felt that all the fury within her was somehow welling up. Red flashes went at the sides of her vision and she almost felt that she could rip Kopa's head off right then and there.

With a gasp of horror, she jumped back, sitting down with the force of it and staring wide eyed at Kopa whose grin was dripping quickly off his face.

"What's wrong? I was beating you," Kopa asked, panting a little.

"We should go find Kanai." She said quickly, turning around, and trying to calm her breath and her beating heart. Kopa followed after her feeling a little confused.

Eventually they found Kanai, at the waterhole as Kopa had predicted. The cub was leaning over the banks trying to catch fish with his claws. Meera was tempted to creep up on him from behind and roar, scaring him and causing him to fall in. She was about to share this idea with Kopa before the other cub ran up and greeted Kanai with a chirpy hello. This had the same effect however and Kanai was surprised by Kopa's sudden appearance.

"Uwah!" The cub cried as he fell right into the waterhole.

Meera couldn't resist laughing. She fell to the ground holding her stomach with her paws. Kopa turned back to admire the sound of her raucous laughter. He hardly noticed Kanai stomping wetly out of the water to snarl at him.

"Hello there, Prince." Kanai growled. Meera was howling with laughter. Kanai shot an annoyed look at her.

"Sorry." Kopa squeaked.

"Ahahaha don't apologize Kopa, you should've seen his face!" Meera squealed from the throes of her hilarity.

At first Kanai was angry but slowly his expression sobered. "Meera, you're laughing!" He cried suddenly, joyfully. "What a sound for sore ears!"

Kopa looked bemused as Kanai bounded over to Meera to laugh with her. "You're laughing!"

Meera stopped laughing to frown at him. "I was."

"Don't stop, I haven't seen you smile in moons." Kanai grinned.

"It's not that surprising, Kanai." Meera retorted, staring at him severely.

As Kopa thought about it, he realised he hadn't heard Meera laugh properly since he'd met her.

"So this is not how you usually are?" Kopa asked, surprised. Kanai and Meera turned to stare at him.

"This definitely isn't normal Meera." Kanai grinned. "She's much meaner, much tougher and much more violent."

"Really?" Kopa stuttered.

"Shut up, Kanai." Meera growled.

"See?" Kanai mouthed to Kopa.

Meera turned abruptly. "So? We found him, maybe we should head back to Malika and the others now."

"Okay. We're taking the Outlander cubs on a tour." Kopa told Kanai who nodded half-interestedly. "I think I know these lands pretty well actually." He replied.

"Really?" Kopa asked, "how?"

Meera shot a look at Kanai.

"Have you cubs been here before?" Kopa asked, curiously.

"Yes. Plenty of times." Kanai provided, shooting a look right back at Meera. Kopa looked between them. Meera finally dropped Kanai's gaze.

"Let's just go." Meera she said and they padded off.

* * *

Zira took advantage of the cubs' absence to finally take care of a little problem she'd had recently. Sarabi's constant surveillance was starting to irk her. She decided she might have another little talk with the aging Matriarch. Sarabi was usually having her morning nap at this time. She would be fast-asleep in the den. Perfect, Zira thought.

She moved soundlessly through the den, her claws were retracted for once, as to minimize any noise. As she had predicted she found Sarabi asleep, the lioness was curled up where Simba and Nala usually slept. Perhaps she missed them. How sweet.

Zira surveyed Sarabi, knowing that this was going to be the last time she'd see the old lioness like this. It made her smile. Sarabi had been such a pain back in the day when Zira and Scar had ruled Pride Rock. Scar had allowed Mufasa's mate to stay on as she was a prolific hunter. At the time. Now she was hardly a prolific walker, wouldn't survive a day's trek across the savannah. Even her teeth were starting to fall out. She was pathetic. To think she used to be a better hunter than me, Zira thought.

Sarabi smiled in her sleep and it made Zira's skin crawl. She raised one paw, one digit, and extended a single black claw. "Sleep tight, Sarabi."

She stuck her claw into Sarabi's ear.

* * *

"Ah! There they are!" Kopa cried, as he saw Malika and the other cubs playing in the grass. It was butterfly season and all the cubs were leaping to try and catch the fluttering white insects.

He, Kanai and Meera raced over, and Malika turned to beam at them.

"You found Kanai!" She smiled, moving to Kopa's side. Meera nodded, staring up at the butterflies. A look of wonder had taken hold of her face.

"Hey Meera, look at me!" Nuka called, as he did a butterfly flew from his mouth. He laughed as the terrified insect fluttered hazardously away. Meera quirked a smile, padding over to her brother to watch the innumerable scores of fluttering white circle around them.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Malika breathed.

Zuberi smiled at Vitani, revealing the furiously flapping wings between his teeth. "Zuberi!" She cried, touching his face with her paw to free the butterflies. As they escaped Vitani chased after them laughing.

The cubs played happily in the grass. Amani and Akida were pitting two huge beetles against each other, Chumvi and Nina watched enraptured. When one bug lost, Chumvi would gobble it up voraciously.

"This is crazy!" Malika said, laughing loudly as Kopa gulped a mouthful of butterflies.

"What do you think, Meera?" Kanai asked.

Meera blinked, snapping out of her trance. "I don't know why but they make me feel so….happy…these butterflies."

"Happy, that's a new one for you." Kanai teased.

"Hey Meera!" Kopa cried, and she wrinkled her nose as about ten butterflies flew into her face. Kopa's shining eyes were right in front of hers, butterflies interrupting her vision, she snorted a laugh.

"Pathetic, Kopa," She grinned, and leapt into the butterfly filled sky.

* * *

The cubs returned to Pride Rock, happy and tired. Meera had, of course, beaten all the other cubs at butterfly catching. She had had so many at one point that when she roared to let them loose none of the other cubs could see her face for so many wings were flapping into the air.

It wasn't because of any superior skill, Kanai had argued, it was just that there was no way that Meera could ever allow herself to lose. Although Kopa tried just as hard and almost caught as many.

Meera had a small smile on her face as she and Nuka walked side by side. A soft light had settled upon the Pridelands as the day aged, and the sun was beginning its descent. The air was pleasant.

"We'll have to tell my grandmother! She'll want to come and see the butterflies for herself!"

They ran up Pride Rock and into the ten. A boisterous crowd of cubs all cheering and laughing. Kopa ran ahead, to where his grandmother slept.

"Sasa! Sasa!" He cried, stopping in front of her and expecting her to awaken. She continued to sleep, even though he was yelling right at her.

"Aunt Sarabi doesn't usually sleep so heavily." Malika commented, eyes wide at Sarabi's sleeping form.

"Is she…?" Nuka trembled, but Kopa stomped past, lowering his nose to Sarabi's. "No, she's breathing."

"Sasa?" Kopa tried again, loudly, in her face. She didn't rouse at all.

"What's wrong with her?" Kopa stuttered. He pushed against her with his head, nudged her with his paw. "Sasa!"

She stirred, lifting her head to Kopa's in confusion. That was when Meera noticed the blood running down her neck from her ears.

"Kopa…" She muttered, nodding at the blood. Kopa gaped, horrified.

"Kopa, cubs. Where were you all day?" Sarabi asked, smiling beatifically like she always did.

"In the Pridelands, playing with the butterflies." Kopa replied. Sarabi continued to stare at him, confused, as if she hadn't heard him.

"What?" She said, blinking rapidly.

"She can't hear us. She's deaf." Vitani gasped.

"She's not." Kopa snapped, but the note of worry was clearer than his fury. "Sasa, why are your ears bleeding?"

But Sarabi could not hear them, no matter how many times she asked Kopa to repeat himself, she never heard him.

* * *

The sky was dark overhead, and the cubs and Sarabi had settled into the den. Sarabi had not stopped crying since she had lost her hearing. She and Kopa were huddled together in the den, both shaking with terrible dreams. Meera tried not to wake anyone as she snuck out of the caves to find her mother. Kopa lifted an ear as she padded out.

"Where are you going?" He said blearily, as he rose from his sleep.

"Nowhere." Meera replied, disappearing from the cave. Kopa followed her out, quietly, and watched as she strode determinedly towards her mother who was draped over one of the boulders outside the den. Aunt Zira was awake, chuckling softly to herself as she gazed at the moon above. Meera's brother, Kovu was nestled between her paws.

Kopa shivered. The fearsome lioness was drenched in white moonlight, turning her ghastly, with deep shadows and glinting eyes. She didn't need to turn to hear her daughter approaching. Meera was rumbling with a snarl. Kopa felt afraid of her as well when he caught sight of her blazing gaze.

"What did you do to Sarabi?" The cub demanded of her mother. Zira threw her head back in a loud guffaw. Kovu stirred in her paws.

"Is something wrong with her, my fierce little Meera?" Zira sneered.

"You would know the most about that, Zira." Meera replied, for once not calling her mother.

"What did you call me?" Zira asked quietly.

"I called you by your name. What does it mean again? Oh, yes, hatred. How perfect for you, Zira." Meera growled.

"Your brother is between you and my claws. How fortunate for you. I would take your head off your neck!" She hissed.

"Just like you took away Sarabi's hearing. Try anything more and I'll tell Simba." Meera said, and Kopa could see in her face that she was infinitely afraid. She was gritting her teeth to steel herself with every word.

"Where is your precious King, Meera? Where is he?" Zira retorted coolly. She looked away from Meera, and back at the moon.

"I could kill all of you before he even returns. Especially that little Prince. He does so irk me."

"Just try, Zira." Meera snarled, so ferociously that Kopa had to hold back a whimper. All the hairs on his back raised, every single part of him terrified. It was just as much from Meera's tone as from Zira's threat.

"Go to bed, cub. You're playing with the crocodiles now." Zira growled, using a lion's phrase that meant to meddle in things that are greater than oneself. Meera continued to stare at her mother, wild flames threatening to leap from her eyes.

Zira laughed again, perhaps deciding to change track once more.

"I must ask you, Meera. What are your feelings for the young prince? You two are awfully friendly. And you're no longer young cubs anymore. It won't be too many moons before you'll go on your first hunt."

Meera hissed something that Kopa didn't catch.

"Well, despite your denials I would love for you to know the truth about dear Kopa. He is betrothed, my little daughter. To that runty cub, Malika. What? You didn't know? Well aren't you glad I told you…?"

Meera turned back and caught sight of Kopa. Her eyes were so wide and burning Kopa's body trembled.

"Good night… Mother…" Meera muttered, turning back to go to the den, she pulled Kopa with her.

"Very good." Zira sneered. Once again, although Kopa didn't know it, Meera had lost to her mother.

* * *

"She's unstable." Meera hissed to Vitani as they met at the crack of dawn the following day. Nuka shivered in the morning air, and he looked wan in the early light.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Meera shot at him. He stared, forgetting to shiver. It had been a long time since anyone had seen her so on edge. Kanai raised an eyebrow.

"What happened, Meera? What's this all about?" Kanai asked, his voice still had a hint of grogginess, he was leaning on Vitani's shoulder as he tried to keep awake. Kopa sat beside him, wide eyed and vulnerable looking.

"My mother." Meera began. "We have to watch her. We have to know what she is doing at all times. We have to know where she is at all times."

"She hurt my grandmother." Kopa mumbled.

"That doesn't sound like Aunt Zira at all." Kanai said indignantly.

Meera and Vitani exchanged glances. "Maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do, Kanai." Said Vitani.

Kanai looked shocked. "Really? You're telling me she would wound an old lioness? No one is that brutal."

Vitani smiled sadly. Meera looked furious and Nuka looked a little confused. "Meera? Vitani? What are you saying?"

Meera shook her head at him. Now was not the time.

"Whatever we do now I want you all to be watchful. Always know where she is. It's very important. If my word is not enough, (Meera looked a little bitter) then Kopa's is more than enough. Kopa?"

The cub nodded slowly. He looked a little shell-shocked.

"We start today." He trembled.

They had all watched Zira leave Pride Rock to hunt. She had left Kovu inside the den, with Sarabi of all lions. He and Kiara were sleeping curled up together.

"She's out hunting. At least two cubs should be at Pride Rock at all times as sentries. We'll rotate. Who wants to keep watch first?"

Chumvi and Nina, who were half-asleep on each other's shoulders, were the first to respond. Chumvi nodded tiredly. "We'll go first, I don't think we want to go into the Pridelands today."

"Then I'll go tomorrow, with Kanai." Meera decided. "Malika and Kopa after. Akida and Amani. Vitani and Zuberi. Nuka…you can stay with me."

Akida and Amani were wide awake despite the early hour. "This is going to be so much fun! Like an adventure! Like we're grown lions at war!" They often took words out of the each others mouths.

Meera didn't looked pleased with that description, Kopa noted with a small smile.

"It's not imaginary. This is extremely important." Meera growled. Akida growled playfully back and Amani did it mockingly. They both giggled and then ran off to play.

Meera turned to Kopa. "You'd better supervise your… subjects."

Kanai smirked.

Leaving Nina and Chumvi behind, the cubs took off into the Pridelands to play with the butterflies. Kopa insisted that his grandmother came along. Sarabi insisted Kiara and Kovu had to come with as well. Nuka was the one to babysit the young cubs as Sarabi watched the butterflies pensively. Without her hearing she had become much more reclusive.

She watched Kopa run with Malika, Kanai and Meera after a particularly large specimen of butterfly. They fought with each other to try and catch it. Malika emerged successful, as she climbed onto Kanai's back to snap the butterfly from the sky.

"Oh, I broke its wing." Malika said as she landed. The butterfly flapped pitifully on the ground.

"It's the circle of life, Malika." Kanai said watching the insect as it seemed to skitter wildly around their paws.

"It's best to put it out of its misery." He added, hovering his large paw over it.

"Don't squash it!" Kopa cried. Meera glanced at him.

"Soft."

Kopa growled at her and they began play-fighting. Meera was careful not to get carried away. She was terrified that she would eventually morph into her mother in her lust for blood. Kopa was not a terrible fighter, though she flipped him easily onto his back with a grin. He surprised her by flipping her over onto her back. They growled at each other nose to nose. Butterflies flew by in the background.

"Ahem." Malika cleared her throat loudly. "Kopa, come see this lizard." She said quickly, pulling Kopa by the ear with her teeth. Meera pulled herself off the ground. Kanai smirked at her.

"Friendly are we?"

"Shut up."

Later on the cubs lay under trees in the midday heat. Sarabi bathed Kiara absent mindedly. Kovu walked on huge baby cub paws after Meera and Nuka who were playing a soft game of tag with him.

The other cubs were snoring, except for Kopa and Malika. Kopa was watching the game of tag and Malika was watching him, a hot stone of some horrible emotion burned her stomach. She had never felt so upset before. Even though she knew it was horrible she began to wish for the days when Meera was always sleeping and the new cubs were still called the _Outlander_ cubs.

Kopa glanced at her and caught her poisonous look. "What?" He asked self-consciously.

"Nothing." Malika muttered back.

"It's obviously something." Kopa replied. "That look was dirtier than a warthog."

Malika narrowed her eyes at him and looked away.

Sarabi got up, looking around at the cubs. She spoke loudly, a new habit that had come with the deafness. "We're going back to Pride Rock. I'll wake up the cubs."

"We'll go with." Kopa said.

"No we won't." Malika growled. "I need to talk to you."

Kopa looked confused. "Okay. See you back at Pride Rock, Meera." Kopa said to Meera who smiled in amusement. Kanai stretched, yawning loudly. He cast an eye towards Akida and Amani.

"Get up you two." He leapt on them, making them scream in fright.

"Kanai!" Amani cried, jumping on top of him while Akida pulled his tail.

"Come on cubs." Sarabi said, nudging them all onto the trail back home.

Sasa nodded at her grandson and took off. She had picked up on Malika's furious expression.

When the others had left Malika turned on Kopa, her fur bristling with fury.

"What's up with you today, Kopa? You've practically ignored me." Malika growled.

Kopa pasted a look of confusion on his face, and had to resist looking away. The revelation of last night had changed the way he looked at Malika. _She_ was his betrothed. She had been right alongside him the whole time. And suddenly everything he thought of her actually _meant_ something. She was his future. It was terrifying. As he looked into her eyes, so bright with anger, he knew that these were the eyes he'd look into when he was King.

"I haven't been ignoring you, Malika." He said slowly.

"You have. You haven't even spoken to me properly since we made friends with the Outlanders!" Malika frowned.

"They're not Outlanders. They're Pridelanders now."

"That's great, Kopa. You're going to be such a great king with so many loyal subjects. Meera can be your queen and you can all be happy without me!" Malika growled, looking away furiously.

Kopa gaped, wondering where Malika's viciousness came from. He had never since they'd been small cubs seen her angry at least not like this. She was more inclined to seeth and make nasty comments, this was too direct for her.

"What are you saying, Malika? We're friends. Me, you and Meera. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Kopa sat down, looking a little confused. He couldn't work out the root of her behavior.

"I'm not making a big deal out of it, it's true!"

"It's not."

"Wow, Kopa, I just didn't know you were so – so- stupid!"

"What?" Kopa stuttered.

"Yes."

He recovered quickly, feeling anger surge through him. "I think you're upset that I have more friends now. You always thought that it would always be you, that I would always be the pathetic Prince who didn't have any friends. Why is it that only now Akida, Amani and Nina are playing with us? You probably think that it's because of the new cubs but it's not! It's me as well! I can have other friends! And that's why you're upset!"

"What? Kopa-no!" It was Malika's turn to stutter. If she wasn't so mad she could've started laughing but she caught the look on Kopa's face. He was actually angrier than she was. He was livid. His bright fur was standing on end giving him the look of a flaming ball of light.

"Just leave it, Malika. If you can't handle the fact that I have other friends now then-"

"That's not it, Kopa!" She let out a gasp.

"Then what is it exactly? You know what I don't care." Kopa snarled so ferociously Malika was scared. He turned his back on her abruptly and disappeared in the grass. She huffed ("Fine…") and mirrored him, except turning towards Pride Rock.

It was awhile until she returned home, the sun was setting. Making Malika see red literally. She was furious with Kopa. Why did he have to start acting differently? Why did he have to ruin their friendship?

First he went with Meera, alone, to find Kanai. Then all he seemed to talk about was her. Then they actually seemed to be friends and now he was letting her rule over the cubs like she was their leader. It was frustrating. Pride Rock loomed above her and she bounced up the rocks towards the lip above.

The first face she saw was Nuka. He was stretched out on a rock, smirking at her as she stomped past, "What happened to you, Princess?" She frowned at him, he was always trying to imitate Vitani's sneer.

"Not now, Nuka." She sighed, hopping onto the rock beside him. "What a stupid day."

"Why? I thought it was a lot of fun." Nuka asked, then he looked closer at her. "Wait. Shouldn't Kopa be with here as well?"

"That's why it's a stupid day, Nuka. Kopa and I are fighting." Malkia retorted, drawing her words out.

"Did you leave him on his own, in the Pridelands?" Nuka asked, slowly.

Malika looked momentarily confused. "Yes, why shouldn't I? It's safe. It's always been safe."

Nuka stood up, stretching. "I'm going to speak to my sister."

Malika stood up quickly too. "I'll come with."

Nuka nodded and they quickly bounded off up the ascent of Pride Rock. Zuberi and Vitani stared at them as they ran by. "Who'd have thought?" Zuberi muttered.

Meera was talking to Kanai, both sitting on the lip of Pride Rock like the rulers of the land. Meera grinned when Nuka rushed up. "Simba's coming home soon. You can see them returning on the horizon."

"Should be here by nightfall." Kanai added.

Meera sighed. "Finally somebody who can control my mother."

Then, catching sight of Nuka, she frowned. "What's wrong, Nuka?"

"Well," Nuka began. "Kopa's alone in the Pridelands." He looked aside at Malika. "Thanks to Princess here." Meera's ear twitched.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Malika asked. The others exchanged glances. Kanai smirked and Meera gasped.

"You told everyone?" She hissed at him, quietly so Malika couldn't hear.

"Is it a problem that Kopa's alone?" Malika asked drawing everyone's attention back.

"He's actually alone?" Vitani demanded, joining the group with Zuberi at her side.

Meera looked thoughtful. "But it shouldn't really be a problem since Mother is in the den."

"Why don't I go check?" Nuka said then walked off.

As they waited for his return, the cubs stared out into the Pridelands. Meera was beaming, her eyes brightly shining.

Meera smiled at Malika who's brow knotted. Somehow she felt a little guilty speaking to her, after what she had said to Kopa. Meera didn't notice though. "How do you feel about the return of the king?"

"I'm happy but not as overjoyed as you apparently." Malika replied, looking away. Guilt was an all-consuming thing apparently.

"I'm not feeling happiness. This feeling is relief. I can keep my mother underclaw with the King back. Simba will be furious when he finds out about Sarabi. My mother won't stand a chance."

"I still can't believe Zira would do that." Kanai muttered beside her.

Malika tried to dredge up some kind of response. She stared hard at Meera, noting how different the cub before her looked to the one she had met all those moons ago. It was like looking at a different cub. Meera's eyes were bright, burning, as if she was lit up from the inside by some raging inferno. She was smiling. Malika couldn't stop the words before they came out.

"You've really changed, Meera. You're so happy. You don't even sleep all day anymore. Maybe….maybe it's good you came here." It was as much of an apology as Malika could muster even though Meera didn't even know what she had said to Kopa, she still felt terrible.

Meera looked curiously at Malika, a smirk blossoming on her face. "Thanks, Princess, you know it is my rightful home though. These were my father's lands." Meera replied. Before her the land stretched, thousands of trees, animals, blades of grass, gusts of wind, sandy expanses and they were all hers! The setting sun spilled a bloody light over the beauty.

"It's Kopa's for now though." Kanai muttered.

"And Malika's…" Vitani added quietly. Meera stifled a frown. But Malika, despite being out of earshot, seemed to smile to herself as she gazed out at the Pridelands.

"Its always felt very precious to me. It's like it belongs to you and you alone when you look at it from here. Maybe that's what you feel, Meera."

"You'd think she knows already." Kanai muttered under his breath to Meera.

Meera smirked. But inside she felt a curious twinge. Not unlike envy.

"Meera!" Nuka came rushing back. The group of cubs turned. "She's not here. I checked everywhere. Sarabi's sleeping. Amani and Akida haven't seen her around Pride Rock since this morning."

Meera's smile seemed to falter. "So where is she?"

Vitani growled. "Probably with Kopa."

"No." Malika breathed.

Meera turned and snarled at Nuka. "Keep the other cubs in the den. I'm going go to go after her with Kanai. Malika, run ahead and get Simba. Make sure that my mother doesn't catch you if you see her on the way."

* * *

Kopa plonked himself down at edge of the water. His thoughts swam around him like the fish beneath the rippled surface. It was interesting to him, that this news, this strange revelation that Malika was his betrothed was actually shocking to him. He thought, rightly so Malika was his best friend, that he would have welcomed the news. But deep inside of him this terror had awoken. He had apparently grown used to Meera being his betrothed, and now, she wasn't. At this point he felt she was as much of a friend as Malika. Even though she was broken and twisted but still…loveable.

Now, he was fighting with Malika. His future wife. They'd never fought, even since they were newborns.

He imagined Malika's furious expression as he had stalked off. It made him shiver.

This was all wrong.

His ears pricked when he heard a rustle in the grass. To his surprise, someone came padding through the vegetation to sit beside him. Bearing a wide grin, and fully extended black claws Aunt Zira strolled towards him. His first reaction was fear. Out here, no one but the hippos would hear him scream.

"Aunt-Aunt Zira!" He stuttered, stepping backwards as she closed in.

"Little Prince Kopa, what are you doing out here…all alone? It's getting dark." She smiled. "And you never know what's waiting for you out here."

Kopa nodded, trying to control the shaking of his paws. Every movement she made put him on edge. Her natural habit of pacing, just highlighted her glinting claws as she paraded before him in the last rays of the day. Then her red eyes seemed to fix on his head and he flinched.

"What's that, Kopa, you seem to have something on your head." She reached forward, extending her paw. He recoiled, as the claw came quickly towards him. He let out a squeak as she grazed his head.

"Just a bug, dear cub, why are you so on edge? Is it me?" She smiled sweetly at him. "You know, despite me being your Aunty Zira we haven't really gotten to know each other. Wouldn't you like it? If we got to know each other a little bit better?"

Kopa knew he couldn't shake his head. He knew it was rude but he wanted to so badly anyway. He nodded.

"Do you know what my favourite thing is?" Aunt Zira purred, coming closer, so much closer, that he could hear her shallow breath. There was no where to run. She had driven him right to the edge of the watering hole. He would have to swim, right into the mouths of crocodiles and hippos. Or run, right into hers.

"I love to talk to skulls." She laughed. "They don't talk back. And they will listen to you for hours. And I love how wide and attentive their eye sockets are. They are always watching you. Always. It's a brilliant thing." She barked a laugh again, re-intensifying her gaze upon him. "Come to think of it, your eyes remind me of a skulls right now. You're paying full attention. You were always such a good cub, Kopa."

His blood froze.

"Were?" He trembled.

"Did I say 'were'? My mistake!" And she lunged. He managed to skitter to the side just in time, but her claw caught on his tail. He shrieked in terror. She smiled triumphantly and her claw snapped fast around his tail. She began to pull him closer.

"Where are you going, Kopa?"

He began to claw desperately at the earth. It was rather futile. She was stronger than him by far. A roaring, sharp clawed example of an ideal hunter. He had no chance.

"Don't struggle, I'll be gentle." She hissed at him. He dug his claws in as much as he could, lifting soil from the earth. She lifted him right up, roughly jostling his legs. He dangled, completely at her power. His eyes were wide, he could imagine how much he looked like a wild, wide eyed skull. She seemed to revel in his fear.

"For so long your kin have kept me from my destiny." She hissed. "Your good-for-nothing father took away my life. Took away my happiness. If it wasn't for him Scar would still be alive. I would still be Queen. The cubs wouldn't be starving from day to day. Do you know how many we have lost? Do you know how much I have suffered? You, you, usurpers, are not deserving of the right to rule! Give me back my throne, give me back my future." She smiled a wild, horrifying smile. "And you will. Tonight. After I do away with you. Your father, mother, sister and especially that simpering Sarabi will all be dead. Enjoy the afterlife." She began to lower him. He was not sure why, he was so sure she would've thrown him into the river or crushed his skull. Looking down, he saw her wide, toothy smile, and then he knew. She was going to enjoy herself. She was going to rip his head off with her teeth.

"Please, Aunty Zira, don't." He whimpered, just one last time, before he knew it was inevitable.

"_But I must. Your death is boiling in my blood." _

The sunlight was bloody. The shadows were black. Kopa saw his death stare out at him from behind rows of glistening dagger teeth. Death's black claws held him fast. He felt the gravity, the impending doom. The dead scream rising within him. He looked up, deciding that if he were to die the last thing he was to see could at least be the sky. Time seemed to pass very slowly. Like the evening clouds as they drifted along the darkening heavens. The swansong of a tragic day, the graceful arc of sunlight grasping at the stars as it faded away. Kopa thought he saw the sad face of a great lion watching him. The lion had a fiery red mane of sun, twinkling star eyes, and the black gaping jaw of the night sky.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** And thus we come to the end of Act 1 if you will of Heir to the Throne. The question is one our lips. What happens to Kopa? All shall be revealed of course, once you prepare to be catapulted into adulthood, romance, adventure, conflict and ambition in the next act of this fanfic. For those of you that have made it this far, please continue to read. Please drop this writer a review ;) (yes I'm using emoticons to elicit reviews!) and for those of you that have reviewed, thank you so much. I appreciate it beyond my powers of verbal expression!

Btw for the upcoming festive season, make it merry!


	9. The Rise of the Queen

**Heir to the Throne**

**a/n: **First the indulgent pre-story author's note that no one probably reads :p I would just like to say that I am happy to update this, relatively quickly, albeit it is a short and a bit confusing chapter I hope that despite that you will all enjoy it! Please tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

**The Rise of the Queen**

Finally. He's back.

The great bird wheeled overhead, a black speck in a piercingly blue sky. A kind of hollow silence seemed to reverberate out of the heavens, and then the vulture cried out. I flicked my ear, rising to my paws, and then padding out of the shade into the sun.

The vulture cried out again, swooping lower and lower in the sky until it seemed to be diving right toward me. I stepped lightly to the side, tail flicking in excitement that I couldn't conceal. The vulture landed heavily before me, black feather fluttering wildly in the breeze.

"How was the flight, Caro?" I asked. The bird took a few moments to gather himself, fluffing out his ample plumage and trying to shake the dust from his bald, pink neck and head.

It often took all my powers of tolerance to keep myself from ogling the gruesome anatomy of the carrion eaters. But for Caro's sake I kept my disgust to myself.

Finally, he seemed ready to speak.

Caro's harsh voice, almost as dry as the Deadlands around us, began to croak out the words I had been longing to hear. "Long and tedious, of course, but for you my dear it was nothing."

"Thank you, Caro. How are the Pridelands doing?" I asked, inviting the bird into the shade with a flick of my tail. There was meat to be had beneath the scrawny branches.

The vulture hobbled after me, in that ungainly manner typical of his kind. They were only graceful in the air.

Caro's eyes shone, and he smirked in that crooked vulture way. "I knew I smelt food."

"And you can taste it as well…" I scrunched my nose, watching him as he salivated between that hooked beak. "As soon as you update me on current affairs."

The bird seemed a little deflated, staring hungrily at the dead springbuck.

I smirked. "So?"

Caro glanced at me, with barely disguised venom. "King Simba is preparing for his assent into the heavens, as you lions would say. In fact, by the time I left the Prince was preparing to take the throne. By now, I'd say he'd already be King."

My breath hitched in my throat. King of Pride Rock. Kopa.

"The Royal wedding will be during the next full moon."

I cut across him, before he could go any further. "You know I despise gossip, Caro. I have no interest in the affairs of those lions." I couldn't let him continue, I didn't know if I would be able to keep myself together.

I looked to the sky, from underneath the foliage of the tree, I tried to count the birds flying above to keep from losing my temper.

"Of course, my dear." He said, glancing up at me, I had never protested before. "Shall I tell you about the migration of the herds? They'll be passing by here soon, you and the Lady Vitani should have more than enough game for the season."

"Yes, I would…like to hear more about that." I let my eyes wander; the birds didn't seem to be helping. That overwhelming sensation was welling up inside of me. That same feeling I got when the prey was getting away. It was such a strangling pain of loss that even there in the sunny desert I felt as if I was drowning.

Kopa had taken my place. And worse, I let out an unbidden growl, Malika was going to be his Queen.

"Are you all right, Mistress?" Caro asked, shuffling his feathers, as he tore his eyes away from the meat.

"Yes, yes. I'm just...feeling a little parched. You've done well, Caro. We will speak later. Dismissed." I had to get myself out of there. I padded out of the shade, hardly sparing a glance for the meat I'd left there(These days there was more where that came from), and headed out into the sunlight.

The desert stretched out in every direction. Underpaw the land resembled a spider web of cracks. Ahead of me it jutted out of the ground into a wall of sandy rock. In the shade of this great formation I could see Vitani, Nuka and Kovu lazing away the afternoon.

Vitani was the first to spot me, she stood up stretching, watching my approach with mild interest. My gait must have resembled that of an angry bull elephant because she eventually left the shade at a run to hurry to my side.

"Did Caro return today?" Even she couldn't hide the excitement, the same expression I had had before Caro had opened his mangy beak.

I couldn't speak for fury so I nodded, stomping aggressively past.

"What did he say, Meera?" Vitani asked, matching my pace, with something akin to a smirk.

"Why are you smiling, Vitani?" I growled, turning on her.

"Kopa's getting married isn't he?" Vitani smirked. "He's not coming to visit like he promised, so you're upset."

"What makes you think that?" I snarled, nay, practically roared. What gave my scrawny sister the right to even speak that way to me? Of course my anger had nothing to do with Kopa's stupid little betrothal. It had everything to do with his new crown. What was she thinking?

"Nothing else could make you so angry, don't even lie to me." Vitani smiled, prancing closer to me. "Meera's in love, how cute."

I couldn't bring myself to claw her in the face. If she were one of the hyenas she would probably be dead right now but…

I took a breath. "That's not true, Vitani." Deep breath. Control.

"Oh sure." Vitani agreed, rolling her eyes simultaneously. "So why are you angry?"

I sighed. It would have to happen now. I'd given him the option and he'd been a coward and refused me. I would have to take action. It's your fault, Kopa. You could have prevented this. I swallowed.

"I'm angry, Vitani, because I will now have to take the pack into the Pridelands."

"What are you talking about?" Finally she was serious.

"He rejected my offer."

"Really? Doesn't sound like the sap I used to know."

"Well, he did."

"Of his own accord? Don't you think his father would have interfered? Or even that wife of his?"

"Does it really matter, Vitani? My offer was rejected. Therefore, I must take action. I'm going to move the pack out tomorrow. And I'm taking the herd."

"You're serious? You really want to do...this?"

"Of course. I have the blood of Ahadi in my veins. War comes naturally to us."

We had come nearer to Nuka and Kovu. The latter of which padded over to us.

"What's got your tail, Mee?" Kovu asked, staring up at me with those green eyes of his. My dear protégé, I smiled at him, trying my best to hide my emotion.

"It's very exciting actually, Kovu." I said to the cub, he had grown into a stocky brown fur ball, definitely worthy of my father, and of course, Thusa.

"When you're involved that's a given." Nuka muttered, as he joined our little conversation.

I glanced at him lightly. "Yes, I think you'll like this, Nuka."

Vitani shook her head. "I don't think you will actually."

Kovu grinned. "Tell me!"

Vitani lifted a paw. "Your crazy sister is going to war with Kopa."

"What?" Nuka spat, he adopted a flabberghasted expression. Stupid.

"What?" Kovu cried, his eyes lighting up. Good Protege.

I titled my head, nonchalantly. Make them scared…

"Are you insane, Meera? Did you knock your head on a jagged rock?" Nuka spluttered.

"No. And no." I smiled at him. "Actually, maybe I have, I finally have some sense knocked into me. I should've decided this a long time ago."

"I thought you and Kopa were friends?" Kovu asked. I ignored Vitani coughing pointedly. Nuka gave her a clueless look. So did Kovu.

"So did I." I replied. Vitani coughed again. I swatted her with my paw as I moved forward towards the rock face. With a dramatic look back I grinned. They were all staring at me. "Prepare yourselves, tomorrow we are heading to Pride Rock."

"Just us?" Nuka said weakly.

I laughed. "Of course not. I'm taking the pack."

"And the herd." Vitani provided.

"What?" Nuka cried again.

"She's definitely crazy." Vitani muttered.

I rolled my eyes at them, bounding up the rock face until I stood at the top. Before I looked ahead I called a few words out to my family.

"We'll take Pride Rock by force. No one can stop us, not the lightning, the thunder or the stars raining down from the heavens. I'm tired of letting the unworthy take my throne. Tomorrow, we go to war!"

Then I faced forward, not listening to their cries. On the other side of the rock face was my future. Row upon row of giggling hyenas gazed adoringly up at me. At the rear of the group a herd of snorting bull elephants raised their trunks in salute at my appearance.

"Caro!" I roared. Gazing, sternly down at my army I raised a paw for silence. The hyenas shut their slobbering jaws to listen to me. The elephants stopped trumpeting.

The sound of beating wings sounded above me, and I didn't look up as Caro landed beside me.

"Mistress?" The vulture asked, bowing low. I noticed the blood dripping on the ground below his beak.

"I have decided. Tomorrow at sunrise we go to war with the Pridelands."

"Mistress?" The bird near stuttered. It was not the reply I was looking for. So I opened my jaws in a great roar. The army before me cried out in loyal reponse.

"My beloved subjects!" I cried, ignoring the birds stuttering to address my army. "Your training has not been in vain! The day we have waited for has arrived! Tomorrow! When the red sun rises over this land we shall rise! We shall march! We shall run like a wildfire through the dry grass towards the Pridelands where we shall take the throne! Tomorrow, my subjects, we go to war!"

I hadn't anticipated their response, as I had been receiving half-hearted replies from everyone I had thus spoke to. I had to almost close my ears with my paws as the deafening cries of thirty strong pack of hyena and ten bull elephants wracked the land.

"WAR!" They cried. They trumpeted. "WAR!"

"DEATH TO THE PRIDELANDS!" I roared, "BLOOD WILL RUN LIKE RIVERS!"

Caro let out a squawk of approval, perhaps he had come around? The hyenas began laughing uncontrollably, giggling and sputtering below me. The elephants lifted their heavy feet and brought them crashing down on the earth. I felt it shake beneath me.

Vitani, Nuka and Kovu scrambled up the rock face to join me. Kovu's face was glowing with excitement. Nuka's was drawn. Vitani had a half-smile on hers. I smirked at her.

"Shall we roar to my impending coronation?" I hissed at her, a wild smile dancing on my face.

She nodded, slowly, then let out a roar. I roared with her, feeling the vibration in my chest, the power, the fire I had nurtured since the death of my mother.

Nuka joined in, glancing at me worriedly. Kovu let out a cub of a roar, we smiled at him. He would grow still. But for now, the only thing that would continue to grow was…

My power.

* * *

And so, my dear readers, I hope you have enjoyed this short but hopefully sweet chapter. It is a departure from, I think, my usual style and it is a faster update. Tell me what you think about it, perhaps you prefer longer chapters, maybe more Kopa? I promise we shall be seeing a lot more of him and the Pridelanders. I'm sorry about the confusing nature of this chapter, time skips, new characters, random armies for megalomaniac lionesses...so confusing...so fun!

Anyway review and I shall reveal all the mysteries ;) Enjoy the festive season...


	10. Why the Sun Rose this Way

**Heir to the Throne**

**A/N**: First up! Please check my profile for a link to images of Meera and Caro! I have now started posting the few sketches (in colour) that I have done of the HTTT characters! Yay!

Just to clear things up everyone is full grown now. I will make everything clear in this chapter, think of the previous one as something of a prologue to what I call Act II of this fanfic. Simba is not really old enough to kick the bucket but he is old enough to retire and hand the throne over to Kopa.

What has happened between Chapter 8 and 9 will all be explained duly. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Why the Sun Rose this Way.**

It was so early in the morning that the birds hadn't even woken up yet. Perhaps I should call it night-time because it was still so dark that the elephants were just shady silhouettes against the horizon. The hyenas were snorting in their sleep, so it was hardly quiet but I revelled in the tranquillity of the moment. This would be my last night as an outcast, my last night before I truly took my place in the circle of life, I had let the pull of the world drag me away from my dreams, I had put aside my own ambition for the farce that was…love. I was stupid and blind, as if I was a newborn cub again. For the first time since I was a cub I felt the fire leap back into my chest, it remembered me still, it remembered that I was born to be Queen. Sometimes it felt that it was burning so strongly that it would consume me as well. That was when I had to stop and breathe. This was one of those times.

It had been many years since we had been left for dead in the aptly named Deadlands. King Simba had returned home from war to find his son, Kopa, in the claws of my mother, Zira. In a rage he called upon the highest form of punishment we lions know. Death. In order to prevent our bodies from joining the circle of life he took us out into the Deadlands, a hell of a place. It took seven moons to reach. When we arrived our paws were buried in the earth so we could not escape, we were left in the sun to die. King Simba sentenced not only my mother, but her offspring as well. We were just as evil in his eyes because her evil blood pulsed through our veins. Kovu was still a young cub. We were all cubs.

I can hardly remember how many days we spent under the burning gaze of a cruel sun. I thought I was going to die. One night, perhaps the night that would've been the end of me, I was visited by a glowing moonlight angel.

* * *

"_Rafiki? Please tell me, are they still alive?" _

"_They are not easily beaten these ones. They live."_

"_What do we do?"_

"_Dig them out, get them water and food quickly." _

"_What about-Z-Zira?" _

"_I do not want blood on your paws, or on my own hands. We'll dig her out last." _

_It was then that I felt the rough touch of frenzied paws digging away the earth around my paws. I could hardly will my eyes open, or my brain to function enough to know who these paws belonged to, or even why they were there. _

_I was not even sure Vitani was alive, or Nuka, I was almost certain Kovu, being the young cub he was was dead. My mother…well, she could never die, she would always be there to haunt my shadows. _

_I was dragged out of the dirt, couldn't even lift myself. _

"_Rafiki, they're so weak." _

"_They will make it. Have faith in me, Prince." I felt my head being lifted by unnatural long clawless paws, opening my mouth. I couldn't even resist I was so weak. The paws poured something cold into my mouth, and I could remember no more from there. I may have passed out, or died, and somehow managed to wake up later. _

_I was shivering uncontrollably when I woke up, jolting me into awareness. The first thing I saw was Kopa, gleaming like a cloud before the moon. I wasn't quite sure he was really there, when I tried to lift my paw to touch him I couldn't move it, it was far too heavy. _

"_Rafiki, she's awake. She doesn't look well…" The wide-eyed gaze of the mandrill, Rafiki suddenly appeared before me. He heaped some kind of liquid substance into my mouth._

"_Can you chew, Little Meera?" He asked, I could hardly nod to say yes. _

_He put a sliver of meat into my mouth, and moved away to reveal Kopa standing beside him. I tried to swallow it, but my throat burned and was tender. _

"_She again will rise, Kopa, it is her little brother who is in troubled waters." _

_Kovu?_

_Kopa must have noticed my attempt at vocalization. "Nuka," He supplied. _

"_We'll fix him." Kopa whispered. "Try and sleep." _

_I did eventually, albeit not voluntarily. _

_While I slept Kopa and Rafiki must have helped my siblings get better. When I woke up, it was only Nuka and I that could not stand properly. Nuka looked a lot worse than I did and my mother, who was still stuck in the sand, trembling, and unconscious. _

"_Meera, you're awake." Vitani smiled, she was sitting beside me. "Surprised you're the half-dead one, you're supposed to be the tough one in the family."_

"_I am." I remember croaking. "That's why it's taking longer to get my strength back, there's a lot more of it…" _

_Vitani smirked. "Then Nuka must be the strongest of all of us. He still hasn't woken up." She said, smiling a little wistfully. _

"_Is Kovu alright?" I asked, feeling annoyed at myself for being to weak to stand. _

"_He's fine. Not too energetic but getting there. In fact, he said his first word. "Rafiki." Odd. I can't say I'm glad our brother's first word was a monkey's…" Vitani drawled, looking bored but I could tell she was a little concerned. _

"_A mandrill." I corrected. She smirked at me and then looked away. _

_Her brow was creased as she stared in, what I could only guess, was Nuka's direction. _

"_He'll be fine, right?" I asked. "Seriously?"_

"_I hope so. Rafiki and Kopa are coming back tonight to check on everyone. They're leaving to go back to Pride Rock tomorrow since King Simba doesn't know that they're here." _

"_How can he not notice his son's absence for so long?" _

"_Rafiki told him they were going on some kind of Royal induction training."_

"_And Rafiki has that kind of influence?"_

"_Obviously, Meera, if they're here." _

"_Maybe I underestimated that monkey." I muttered, closing my eyes. Maybe I had, the chimp could be more useful to me now that I knew his power. _

"_He's a mandrill, Meera, not a monkey." Vitani snickered, rolling her eyes simultaneously and then flopping beside me, rather unceremoniously. "This is terrible." She sighed, and I did as well. _

"_I know, it's because he looks like a monkey not a mandrill…"_

_Vitani glared at me. "No, you rock-head you do realise that once Kopa leaves we're alone out here. We can't go back. To the Pridelands. Or the Outlands. We're dead in Simba's eyes. We have to stay here."_

_She looked a little watery about the eyes, and it was hard for me to look at her. "How will we survive? I don't see much water, or even trees around here. There's nothing to eat…" I was silent, what was I supposed to say. _

"_Don't worry." I managed eventually. "We'll find a way." _

_That night, Kopa and Rafiki came back, they had somehow acquired a hare for us to eat. I was walking, albeit tentatively, and Nuka was looking a little less feverish though I wasn't sure if that was a good sign. Mother had been dug out, and doctored. I couldn't help eyeing, and neither could Kopa, her sleeping form with caution._

_For the first time Kopa and I sat together, looking at the shadowy Deadlands from our place on the dusty hill. Vitani and Kovu were resting, while Rafiki tended Nuka and my mother. I noticed the mandrill cast a glance towards us and catching my eye he looked away. _

_Finally, I glanced at Kopa, who was staring at me. He was still a luminous creature, his coat was a little dirty but the paleness shone through. I frowned at him, and he smiled back. _

"_You're feeling better, I'm glad." He admitted, half-smiling at me. _

"_And you're here. I'm glad." I muttered. _

"_You're glad I'm here?" Kopa repeated, looking a little shocked. _

"_I'm glad you came back for us." I rephrased. "We probably would've died without you. Thank you for saving my siblings and I."_

"_So formal, Meera?" Kopa teased. I looked away. _

"_Are you upset you're not coming back to the Pridelands?" Kopa asked, a little too perceptively. _

_I shook my head. "I'll be back one day. To take the throne. A little absence makes the heart grow stronger." _

"_I thought the phrase was 'fonder.'" Kopa said softly. _

_I sneered at him. "Soft Pridelander version." _

"_It's better than hard-hearted Outlander sneers." He shot back. We grinned at each other. _

"_So you're leaving tomorrow?" I asked eventually._

"_I have to." _

"_You have to? So you want to stay in this dump?"_

"_I don't want to leave you cubs alone out here. There's nothing. You should make your way out to the desert, find an oasis, or even leave this part of the earth altogether."_

"_You must be mad." I growled. "Why would I go any further than I already am from my home? The Pridelands are my home!" _

"_They're not anymore, Meera. My father will kill you if he ever sees you again. You must promise me you'll never come back into the Pridelands, ever." _

_On a whim I shot back. "Then you promise you'll always come visit here every full moon." _

_Kopa's face flickered rapidly between emotions, first surprise, confusion, a glimmer of a smirk and then Kopa looked pained. He finally said, "Fine. I'll find a way. But then, you promise, you won't ever come back? You mustn't come back, Meera." _

_I didn't know why I was compelled to agree. Maybe it was just gratitude that Kopa had saved me from death, and from grief that was even worth than that. Maybe it was the way the emotion in his eyes seemed to outshine his own moonlit fur. I don't why I agreed because it was tantamount to giving up the throne. Yes. I won't ever go back to Pride Rock. My flame flickered out, my heart was began to flicker and I said,_

"_Yes."_

_

* * *

_

Somehow we had survived from there, eking out a living from the barest of earth, knowing the patterns of the migrating animals. We did it all alone, because very soon after Kopa and Rafiki left, my mother disappeared as well. I suspect she must have died because we never saw her again, who could survive seven moons of desert before finding food and water on top of that being as weak as they had all been after the trial of the sun.

I padded on through the territory until I found a pool of water. Even though it was dark the little light the morning stars provided made it easier to see my reflection on the water's still surface. I had grown from the cub I once was.

I still resembled my father, a fact I had grown to resent. My green eyes looked sharp and angry, the fur around them hinted of the severe giving me an impression of my mother when she was hunting. I had no desire to resemble my mother or my father, that pride had long died within me, and yet I did so much. My dark brown fur and green eyes were reminiscent of my father and my razor claws were my mother's. The scar she had left on my head all those years ago began to resemble the markings she had had on hers… I sneered at the water, going as far as to strike it with a clawed paw. "Stupid reflection." I growled softly.

"You mean 'stupid face'." I spun around to watch Nuka stalk towards me. He looked irritable. I flicked my tail to alert him to my displeasure at being disturbed. He didn't seem to care.

"What the hell are you thinking, Meera?" He snarled, and I was about to growl at him for insubordination. "Are you seriously thinking of going to war? It's ridiculous."

I surveyed him calmly, I couldn't even bottle the smirk that was growing on my face.

Nuka looked even more furious at my reaction. I could see him prepare to strike with cutting words. Cute, Nuka…

"What is Kopa going to think, when you charge in and destroy his kingdom? 'Don't I have great taste in lioness's?'" He delivered the final line with sarcasm as heavy as a hippo.

"What are you talking about, Nuka?" I rolled my eyes, cringing inwardly at his words. He was right but at the same time he didn't understand. I knew I was sacrificing our friendship but Kopa had sacrificed it first, he broke the promise. Of course, no one knew about that promise except for me. Nuka glared at me. The scrawny cub had grown into a scrawny if somewhat sarcastic (whiny) lion, with a scraggly black mane and Mother's piercing red eyes.

"You really don't care about that, Meera?" He asked, sitting down. "Remember your emotional constipating as a cub? Don't repeat the past." I wasn't sure whether to smirk at that or get angry. Stupid Nuka, he knows nothing.

"I don't care, dear Nuka, because Kopa doesn't. Didn't you hear, he's getting married?"

"Perhaps you forgot to mention that part?"

"Perhaps." I snorted. "Full moon. That's when the wedding is."

"Ah, now it makes sense. Ah, it really is something you would do. That's so Meera, pretending to go to war. You're going to crash the wedding."

"Ye-wait what? How is that like me at all?" Nuka had a habit of misconstruing everything I did. Since he was a cub, he's had this warped tendency…

"Not a bad idea. We could kidnap Kopa, and you could run away together."

"I hope you're joking, Nuka."

"I am." He sobered up quickly, fixing his angry face on again. "I'm asking you as a brother, don't go to war today. It's just not a good idea at all. You'll probably get hurt."

"Why did you let me start an army if it was a bad idea?"

"The army has pretty much kept us alive these seasons. The hyenas hunt, the elephants protect us and bring water, Caro has been your little messenger to Kopa. We've been happy. Why would I say no to that?"

"So you were just ignoring the fact that the army performs morning drills, and regularly practises fighting, and oh the other little detail of the _raids _we regularly do on the surrounding prides?" Nuka could be so dense. Why on earth would I keep an army trained and fed just to cater to his superficial needs? I had been planning this day as a contingency in the event that Kopa broke his promise. I knew it would happen like this. I knew I couldn't trust him…

I whipped my tail back and forth irritably, it was involuntary. Nuka was irritating me far too much. His own stance had become a little aggressive. I smirked, little Nuka trying to take _me _on?

"Just know this, Meera. I'm not going with you on this suicide mission. You know that we are just a bunch of undisciplined hyenas compared to Simba's pride. They're supposed to be invincible." Nuka looked genuinely concerned.

"Invincible, maybe, if they were fighting mere lions. Bull Elephants? I'm not so sure." I laughed a little. I had ten elephants, all mighty and strong. Simba had about seven full grown lionesses when I was there last, not including his mate and his mother. The number may have grown but it was no match to the ten elephants, three lions and twenty hyenas I was packing. No matter how invincible they were…

"Adorable, Nuka, just adorable." I smiled. "You're concerned for me. But you don't need to. I'll be fine."

"I'm not concerned about you at all." He looked away snarling. "But I am for Kovu, I'll come with. To look after _him _at the very least."

"You do that." I growled, finally fed up. Nuka had interrupted my thinking and I had to get out of that space. I stalked out of his space, and he snarled after me. I didn't even glance back. He thinks just because he's grown a bit of a mane he can boss me around…please…

The sky was starting to lighten now and I watched the army slowly start to rise. Caro was sleeping in one of the few trees we had in the Deadlands. I climbed up into the branches to sneak up behind him. He was snoring slightly, his feathery body fluttering at my breath when I drew nearer.

"Good morning, Caro." I growled loudly. The bird flinched into consciousness. "Mistress?" He squawked in shock. "G-good morning to you too!"

"Today is the day of reckoning for dear Simba and his offspring. I hope you're prepared to fly with the troops to victory." I smirked at him, smiling as he flapped his great wings enthusiastically.

"Of course, Mistress." Caro bowed quickly. "Shall I wake the troops and prepare them to march?"

"Very good, Caro. And while you're at it, tell Vitani to meet me here."

"Your wish is my command, Mistress." Caro launched himself from the tree into the sky. I watched him flap over the sleeping army, calling out to them to wake.

The elephants were already standing, as they didn't lie down to rest, they leaned against one another and as they stirred they let out fierce trumpets. The hyenas rose too, more from the elephants racket than Caro's shrieks.

Caro then flew off behind the Deadwall, where my siblings and I usually slept.

"We're invincible." I smiled.

* * *

Many seasons had gone by, shrubs had turned into trees, streams into rivers, hills into mountains, cubs into lions.

He cut a striking picture from his place on Pride Rock, Malika thought as she watched the crowds of animals bowing before the new King. His thick mane fluttered in the breeze, his proud carriage and smiling face did not detract from the power that emanated from him, from the power that he had flowing in his royal blood. He opened his mouth to roar, to finally become the King of Pride Rock. Malika had to look away to keep herself from getting emotional as his roar vibrated through the hearts of all the animals present, and within the lions that had gathered. The roar was soon joined by another, the old King stood beside his son, smiling as brightly as the sun above.

Malika smiled a little as she caught Kopa's eye. He winked at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

The old mandrill Rafiki held a burning branch in his hand. The animals recoiled from the bright fire even as Kopa's coat competed with the light it exuded. Rafiki put the flame out on the rock, and crumbled ash from the end of it. He then marked Kopa's head, and then Simba's. The two lions then moved together to rub heads, thus passing on the crown from father to son.

The animals cheered and it was official. Kopa was King.

A while later, Kopa and Malika lay together under a tree in the Pridelands. Malika had pulled Kopa down onto the ground, and flung her paws over his chest, smiling down at him. He had grown from a shy cub into a kind lion, somewhat distant sometimes, but she knew he loved her. They were betrothed after all.

"So how does it feel, love?" Malika crooned, her tail flicking languidly beside them. Kopa's lips quirked up.

"How does what feel?" He asked, rolling onto his side. Malika slipped off his chest to rest beside him. She rubbed her head into his mane.

"Being King finally." Malika answered. Her small face seemed to be glowing with happiness. Kopa felt a little bad looking at her, as the afternoon sun fell softly on her, making the ends of her fur burn gold. Her eyes looked softer than usual.

"A little lonely." He replied, looking out into the distance with a wistful smile.

Malika smiled. "Every King needs a Queen to be complete…it's only a little while until our marriage, Kopa. I'm sure it won't be too long for you to wait." She murmured, intensifying her affection to a lick on the cheek.

Kopa smiled softly. And continued to stare out at the horizon.

* * *

Well, I know nothing really happened in this update but certainly more will in the next. This was basically just to clear up what happened in the chapter Rise of the Queen. I hope everyone is up to date. As much as possible, since I know I mentioned the Pridelanders very little. But please, tell me what you honestly think of the story so far, how you want the story to progress, or which characters should end up together? I just hope I'm on the right track J

Anyway I'll try to update again soon, but this is my final year of school and it's that crucial time for getting into university so forgive me if updates return to their sporadic ways…


	11. The Darkness Dispelled Within Me

**Heir to the Throne**

* * *

**The Darkness Dispelled Within Me**

_"Her heart seemed to stop momentarily as she saw him, floating out of the darkness and the dust. Her heart felt pained, ruined forever by the beauty of that single moment."_

Nuka had observed his sister since he had been a cub and as she had grown he had become fascinated by the way she very gradually took on the very characteristics she had hated in their mother. It wasn't just in the quirk of her ears, the slight baring of razor teeth when she spoke or smiled, neither was it the habit of keeping her claws extended nearly all the time between sunrise and sunset, it was more the way she held herself, the sleek, predatory gait, or perhaps the slightly deranged look that came onto her face when she was angry. Sometimes it scared him. Literally chilled him to the bone. He had watched his mother evolve into a demon, and he had seen the things she was capable of. When he considered his sister was also descended from the most notorious ruler of the Pridelands, a lion who had cold-bloodedly killed his own brother (or so Nuka had heard) and had controlled a veritable army of hyenas with his cunning alone, it really made him wonder what kind of destruction she could wreak.

He was experiencing one of those icy moments, as he watched Meera stalk determinedly towards the Pridelands, where he was certain their exploits would end in sure peril. His sister had moved beyond the point of mania. He was sure the long years of isolation and hardship had turned her head just like their mother. Her shadowy shape even in the bright glare of the sun was like a harbinger of death. When she swung around briefly to look at him disapprovingly, he noted the inferno in the green pinpoints of her eyes. He tried to move faster to keep up, urging the cub, Kovu along with his nose. Baby-sitting their brother had become tiresome, but Nuka kept it up, knowing that if anyone deserved a proper chance it was Kovu, who really had been through a lot in his life already.

"Ignore her, Nuka, she's in one of her moods." Vitani muttered to him under her breath, she had come back from the front of the group, as huge war elephants moved past her. As Meera's admittedly formidable army kicked up a huge cloud of dust as it marched through the desert, Kovu was sneezing, and it irritated Nuka.

"Should I look after Kovu for awhile?" Vitani asked, looking at Nuka with barely contained pity.

Nuka felt annoyance. "It is a lioness' job."

Vitani raised an eyebrow, he knew the insult had blown is chances of getting a break from Kovu but he didn't care.

"You're only insulting yourself." She snickered. "When are you going to grow a mane anyway, Nuka?" And with that she turned and trotted ahead. Nuka rolled his eyes, muttering mutinously.

"I like your mane, Nuka." Kovu smiled at him as bald as a hippopotamus when it came to matters of manehood. Nuka pasted a smile on his face, but somehow his younger sibling just didn't assuage his feelings of inferiority.

* * *

"Sire," the much aged Zazu squawked to his royal highness, Kopa. "There seems to be a sandstorm heading this way. From the general direction of the Badlands it seems."

Kopa raised a pale brow, squinting into the distance. He saw in the distance what seemed to be a huge brown cloud that came down from the sky to run along the land like an animal. It was moving steadily towards them.

"A sandstorm, really Zazu?" Kiara asked, jumping eagerly beside her brother to take a look at the anomaly.

"Those aren't too common, are they? In fact, I don't ever recall seeing one in the Pridelands." The former king Simba said thoughtfully.

"Yes, sire, neither have I. It's quite peculiar. Has Rafiki said anything about strange weather?" Zazu mused, flapping his greyed wings as he prepared to take a closer look.

"Not that I know of." Simba replied, looking at his son for confirmation.

"He hasn't, Father." Kopa said, and then "If it is a sandstorm, what should we do about it? Is it dangerous?"

"Not particularly. The pride will just have to stay in the den until it passes."

"It looks a lot like a stampede, doesn't it?" Kiara commented, her large cub eyes wide in excitement.

"Maybe it is one." Simba said.

"In the Badlands? Nobodies been there since the Outlanders left." Kopa replied.

"Maybe their ghosts have returned?" Simba laughed, standing up from where he had been resting. He stretched sending a series of popping sounds into the afternoon air, yawned and then said, "I'll go and warn the pride" before loping away.

Kopa frowned worriedly as his father walked away. "I hope not." He muttered. Physically as well as metaphorically, a dark cloud passed over his face. He glanced upwards, as he said it, noticing a black shape circling overhead. It was very familiar. He grimaced, recognizing the very distinct flying pattern of a vulture he was quite familiar with. Now?

The dark shape seemed to be flying lower and lower in tightening circles.

"Zazu…" Kopa said warningly, as the bird was about to take flight.

"Sire?" said the hornbill in confusion just as a much larger, darker bird landed squarely on the lip of Pride Rock. There was a scattering of dark vulture feathers, and blue hornbill ones.

Zazu squawked in outrage, and Kiara skittered back, gaping. "What is that?" She said, rather rudely, but it was entirely justified as the overgrown, ugly bird lifted his pink mottled head to leer at the three Pridelanders. "Ew." She added as the bird snapped his beak at Zazu who looked positively affronted.

Kopa curled his lip in distaste as Caro, Meera's messenger bird, shook his dusty dirt ridden wings off on the metaphorical Royal porch. Kopa had never liked the bird much; vultures were in general ill mannered, cruel animals but Meera had somehow managed to find one that was an even dirtier, cruder example of his kind. There was now a smattering of dusty feathers in Kopa's pale mane.

"Master Kopa, good to see you again so soon." Caro rasped, smiling unctuously at the King, and smugly at Zazu. He performed a little bow and Kopa could imagine Meera inclining her head regally in response. He did not, preferring a weak smile.

"Shall I have him removed, Sire?" Zazu asked, eyes narrowed and feathers ruffled. Kopa shook his head.

"This is a surprise, Caro." Kopa said, staring expectantly at the bird who grinned widely. He was unfortunately not sure what else to say, it felt like the bird had left only a few days ago.

"Oh it will be, your Highness."

"You know this…this scum, Sire?" Zazu asked outraged. Caro just smirked at him, fluffing his chest feathers out and drawing back his snakelike head like a cobra. Kopa was worried they might brawl in front of him, and it was quite obvious who would win.

"Yes, Zazu, please leave us be." Kopa said, glancing apologetically at the hornbill who looked simultaneously curious and affronted. But it was for Zazu's own good, he would probably leave with a a good few of his feathers removed if he remained any longer. "Take Kiara as well." He added, nudging his little sister with his paw.

"Of course, we mustn't expose the princess to the scum of the Savannah." Zazu said by way of parting gift to Caro. Kiara pouted, but walked after Zazu obediently, smiling absentmindedly at Kopa as she went.

Kopa sighed, in a long suffering way, turning back to the vulture who was watching Zazu's retreating form intently. Meera insisted on complicating his life even from afar.

"Is she mad at me?" He asked softly to Caro. As it really was his first concern. He was almost certain that Meera was secretly planning some revenge on him for deciding to go ahead with his marriage to Malika…

The bird snorted. "You'll see for yourself, I'm sure."

"What do you mean?" Kopa asked slowly. A strange globule of fear stirred in his stomach. Maybe his fears would be confirmed…?

Caro didn't seem to be able to hold back a chuckle. "Why don't you take a look at the horizon?" With a large inky black wing Caro gestured towards the sandstorm Kopa had been pondering just moments before. It seemed to be much larger than a few minutes ago, and more menacing.

"The sandstorm?"

"That, my liege, is no sandstorm." Caro said, smirking wonderfully.

It…wasn't? Kopa frowned at him, fed up, he was usually happy to play at riddles but already the creep of fear was upon him and he knew Meera was somehow involved, he could imagine her mischievous smirk and was simultaneously excited and terrified of it. "I'm tired of these games, Caro. What is it?"

"Meera's army."

"Her what?" Kopa growled. His suspicions confirmed. His tail began to flick, as his heart began to race.

But Caro was already flapping his wings. Lions showed their agitation as the sky showed the rains. A flick of the tail and the extending of claws was enough to send him running for the hills. He could sense when lions were going to become violent and knew it was time to escape.

"Caro!" Kopa roared desperately, as the bird took off into the blue. He jumped futilely into the air, falling rather heavily back against the earth with the unwanted aid of gravity. He flushed angrily, looking to the side.

He immediately felt fear and anger, as well as, well against his own desires, anticipation course through his body. Meera was returning to the Pridelands. She had promised she wouldn't. She was bringing an army. She was probably going to end up killing herself, and he knew she would never listen to him no matter what.

His father would find out she was still alive. He would want to kill her. And ultimately Kopa couldn't have that. He growled, striking at the rock below him with a furious paw.

He would have to intercept her. And no one could find out. And he had to do it right now.

He turned around quickly, steeling his muscles for the long run to the edge of the Pridelands. He could feel Pridelander blood beginning to stir his convictions. As the cool wind picked up he turned with determination. And was hindered almost immediately by Malika's large shining eyes right in front of him.

"Malika!" He half-gasped, half-growled. His betrothed inclined her head innocently, as he moved to dodge around her. "I have to go, it's something of an emergency."

"Emergency?" She asked curiously, blocking his attempt to pass her.

"At the edge of the Pridelands." He said quickly and tried to move by again. "But I have to leave now."

"All alone? I could go with?"

"There's no need, I can handle it."

"Of course you can, your Majesty. If I go with you." Malika said grinning. Kopa suppressed a twinge of impatience.

"Not this time." He said with difficulty, managing to dodge past her and break into a run. He actually felt flustered when she managed to keep pace beside him, remembering that he had always been a little slower than her since they were cubs.

She raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes, stopping just at the foot of Pride Rock. The rest of the pride looked up curiously from where they had been lying in the shade nearby.

"Look, Malika, I have to do this alone, please stay here."

"There's supposed to be a sandstorm on the way, it's dangerous for you to go alone."

"That's exactly why I have to go alone. I don't want to put you in harm's way. So just stay here."

"That's ridiculous, Kopa, you were quite happy to have me tag along when we had to drive out those leopards last week."

"This is different." Kopa sighed, glancing helplessly towards the horizon.

"What's going on, Kopes?" Simba asked, approaching with Nala at his side.

"Nothing! I've just got to sort something out in the Pridelands." Kopa said while simultaneously thinking that the longer he stood here the closer Meera was coming to creating a lot of damage.

"He's being ridiculous, he wants to go alone, even with the sandstorm approaching."

"It is a little risky, Kopa. You've never seen a sandstorm before." Nala said, cocking her head to one side in concern.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Kopa said, just managing to contain his annoyance. He could never snap at his mother. Or anyone really.

"Let him go, he's King now." Simba said.

Malika's expression turned petulant. "You always leave me behind these days." She hissed at Kopa. Simba chuckled.

"It's a thankless job, Kopa." He said, nodding proudly at his son as the King took his leave without hesitation.

"I'll be back later." He called over his shoulder, relief flooding him as the blood pulsed through his body.

"You better be!" Malika yelled after him. She smiled as Simba and Nala grinned knowingly at her before returning to their rest in the shade. She wondered if she should follow Kopa. He was always trying so hard to do well at leading, and she didn't want him to get hurt. Maybe if she just…She waited until nobody was watching and then crept along Pride Rock, and into the savannah, inconspicuously blending into the grass as Kopa sprinted away.

* * *

He raced tirelessly across the landscape, between rocks and trees as familiar to him as his own paw. The world seemed to spin around him, into dream shapes of cubhood, where cubs made promises under the stars. The wind blew at his back, spurring his spirit forward. He knew he had to protect two things that day, his land and Meera.

Perhaps from each other.

The day fell to the night and he was still running. But the green grass had thinned to dusty fields, where dust clouds drifted across the earth like storm clouds, and the stars were dimmer here. He knew he was in the Badlands where the Outlanders used to live when they were still called the Outlands. Twisted shapes jutted from the earth, monuments to life that ants and termites had constructed under the harsh dun. Kopa wandered amongst them, wondering what Meera's cubhood could have been like amongst these haunted figures. There were no trees here, save for withered stumps dead as the silence. There weren't even any night sounds, no bugs, or owls, or even the cry of jackals. The stars were cold on this place, Kopa thought, glancing skyward at the sparkling, speckled sky glimmering distantly through layers of raised dust.

It was intensely eerie.

The silence was slowly broken though, by a distant hum that was quickly growing louder.

He could hear a dull rumbling directly ahead, and somehow under his feet. It was as if the very earth was breaking up, as elephants or zebras sounded when they stampeded, as it did on occasion. He couldn't believe it though.

Was she bringing an army of a hundred lions strong?

He tensed himself, suddenly feeling anxiety and yearning for the lion he had not seen in years. The noise was near deafening now but he couldn't see through the haze of dust the army had raised. He heard the violent cry of the vulture, Caro, overhead and knew she was close. The vulture's cry was a shriek of victory, of bloodlust. He ignored it even as a dark shadow passed over him, he really didn't like that bird.

He tried to stand taller, feel prouder, as the King he had to present some kind of image of power, but he could remember her sneer and was sure she would just make fun of him. Even in the dust, darkness and rumble he was surprised by how much he had missed her.

In the short distance he now saw, the curved backs of elephants, he could hear the trumpets, the roars, the cries of what sounded like hyenas. He felt a little surprised at that point. The Pridelands hadn't seen hyenas in years. He hadn't seen many in his own lifetime, and they were meant to be vicious. Why would Meera bring such a malicious collection of animals together? Vultures and hyenas?

It seemed there were as many of them to trample him and he knew he had to get their attention before they noticed him first. It was better to be the aggressor sometimes, he needed to show Meera who was really in power. He roared as loudly as he could, standing firm as he could in the earth. It was a roar he rarely used, one filled with authority and a bit of violence.

He waited.

And surprisingly just as he had done so quiet fell, the elephants stopped trumpeting and the hyenas stopped yapping. The night returned to normal, silent, dead and hazy. He waited in confusion until he heard a soft repetitive sound, the sound of impact against the earth. It was a sound he had never heard before as a lion. The sound of a quiet animal moving carelessly on its feet. The sound of a lion running as fast as they could, not caring if they were loud or conspicuous was one he had never heard before as to lions silence was the difference between a meal or starvation. He stared hard through the dust.

In the darkness he felt her suddenly against him, growling, and angry. He wasn't even surprised. He could only feel slightly amused, as the furious lioness tore into him. He felt half-hearted claws and teeth rake ineffectually through his mane. He could feel her intensified efforts after she realised he was not hurting, he could feel her heart slamming against her chest.

He was much bigger than she was now, and it wasn't hard to flip her onto her back, and hold her to the ground. She stared up at him furiously, with bright green almond shaped eyes. She looked much more dangerous and angry than ever before, but also much more enchanting somehow. Her ears lowered slowly as they stared at each other for what felt like eons. Her eyes softening infinitesimally.

"Meera." He breathed as he looked down at her, "it's been awhile."

* * *

**A/N: **Isn't it far easier to write when you're supposed to be studying? Yes, it is :) Well I just had to update, and there it was. I hope everyone enjoyed that. And I hope everyone will express their enjoyment through a series of positive, soul soaring, and inspirational reviews? :D Yes, speaking of which, I feel I may not express it well or enough but I am so grateful to those who enjoy this story and those who review, you guys are amazing, I am thankful for every single one of you, and I'm so glad you like this story so far. I'm amazed at myself for getting this far, I have a terrible track record for keeping to stories but I feel i need to finish this one or else die trying! I expect about ten more chapters more before the ending and I hope everyone who has read so far sticks with me 'til the end! Thank you everyone, please have a great week and Happy Youth Day (It's Youth Day where I live)...and don't forget I just love Youth Day reviews ;)

Goatheart


	12. We Will Fall In Their Eyes

**Heir to the Throne**

* * *

**We Will All Fall in Their Eyes****  
**

I could imagine how this could look. A strange hazy indeterminable shape in the distance which upon closer inspection would reveal itself to be two lions, limbs entangled, one lying crushed against the earth, snarling, the other smirking in amusement above. There would be stormy dust turning the air into a dirty shimmer, and there would be a descending darkness providing just enough illusion but somehow the two lions would burn like beacons in the evening light despite this. That's how I saw it in my mind. I could feel him. Warm. Hot even. It made me imagine us burning and burning away. My anger. His blithe regard for my feelings. That mysterious feeling, that sensation that I always felt was hanging in the air between us was now igniting.

The darkness was crushing now; urging the wind to move swirling eddies of dust into the stillness. Behind Kopa's mane, which was tipped with a muted evening blue, I could see the colour of the dying evening. I could not bring myself to lower my eyes, fearing the reaction it would cause when acidic green met those of ash. My anger continued to fester within me, forcing me to keep looking away, to bare my teeth, to resist every single instinct within me, which told me to _look at him._ There was pressure building within me, not just from the burning weight of a fully grown, well formed lion resting atop my limbs, but a soon to be unstoppable rage.

I squirmed, I snapped, and extended black, honed claws, but I could not throw him off. He had grown more than I had, and had filled out not just his blonde mane but also his muscles.

"Get off me, Kopa." I growled, twisting in futility beneath the heavy, pale mane that crowned a grinning face. "I'll bite your head off." I really could have.

I imagined he thought me cute. Nobody could take this pathetic-ness seriously. I had lost whatever dignity I had, whatever power I had ever possessed, when I had made him make that stupid promise to me all those seasons ago. His smile widened, revealing even more royal teeth. I could have snarled.

"Meera." Kopa said, completely out of breath. He was leaning down heavily upon me, his paws trapping my own against the ground, his mane falling in tufts towards my face. His eyes were wide, his breathing shallow, he was destroying my focus with that painfully earnest gaze.

"What are you doing here?" He breathed, leaning lower and closer so that his breath disturbed my whiskers, while not at all relaxing the pressure of his paws on my paws.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Kopa?" I snarled back, just managing to force my lip to reveal bared teeth.

"I'm not sure. You brought an entire army along, but I don't think, at least I hope, you're not trying to kill me." He said, a little easier this time, as if he could breathe properly again. I looked pointedly away, as his gaze had become too intense to hold. He pulled me back with a gentle paw, until I was forced to look at him again.

"I know you must be angry at me," he began, sighing a little and looking pathetically earnest.

"I'm furious." I growled. He looked a little hurt, and confused.

"I did say I would visit again after-" He did not get to say the word. I would not let him.

"Your wedding?" It came out as a hiss, a painful, angry hiss.

"Yes, my wedding-"

"So where is the bride to be?" I managed to say through gritted, punished teeth.

"Meera-"

"I would love to congratulate her." It sounded acidic, nasty typical of growling, snarling angry me."So where's your darling now?" I hissed.

"Meera!" Kopa growled, sounding angry now. "Just let me speak."

"Just say it, Kopa, your stupid kindness and your stupid morality kept you coming to visit me every full moon, it was nothing to do about any kind of… friendship we had, you just had to keep your soul pure, your perfection perfect, why did you even bother? You obviously did not give an elephant's-"

"Stop it, Meera, you don't always have to so poisonous. It's possible for someone to care about you. You know very well why I came to visit you every full moon." He said this with burning eyes, the pressure of his paws actually became painful.

"Oh so you broke our promise because you cared?" Snap. Hiss. Gnashed teeth and the painful, broken beating of my heart.

"I had no choice! You know I have a duty, I am the heir."

_No, I am the heir!_ "I upheld my side of the promise at risk of my own life. Do you know how I had to fight to survive in that desert?"

"Meera, my father would've killed you if you came back!"

"He would never even be able to lift a claw before I destroy him, and you!" I twisted, breaking his hold on me, and jumping to my paws. Kopa looked furious as I lowered my shoulders to pounce.

"Meera, just stop!" He threw himself at me, pulling me down again easily, he was larger than me and heavier now. I found it impossible to throw him off again. Staring up at his furious eyes I found myself curiously morose, my anger was being diluted by a sense of horror and despair that was now rising like blood in my throat.

Kopa lowered his head, much closer to mine now, and sighed heavily. "Meera, I haven't been honest with you."

"I-"

"Just listen," He snarled, and I had never seen him so angry or forceful. It was enough to silence me, if not out of pure bewilderment. I could only muster a glare.

He took a breath, steadying himself. "I'm telling you something important now so please try and co-operate."

"I've been managing to visit you under the pretence that Rafiki was taking me for royal training, obviously once I took the throne that excuse wouldn't hold anymore, and my father was putting a lot of pressure on me to stay in the kingdom. Eventually I decided I would have to visit you after my coronation, but then my parents informed me that if I was to Ascend I would need a mate. I managed to put the wedding off until after my coronation so that I would be able to see you and talk to you first but since then my father has doubled the time we spend patrolling and governing the kingdom. I had no time to get away. Between then and now you somehow caught wind of the wedding before I had the chance to tell you. It was Caro's special brand of reconnaissance, I suppose…"

"Yes, that still begs the question, when exactly were you going to tell me, after your little wedding to…to Malika?" I snarled. I could not get my mouth to unsnarl, I couldn't get my heart to stop its relentless beating, I was getting angrier and angrier at myself for being so weak.

"So it's really bothering you…my wedding? More than the broken promise?" He asked, now looking confused.

"I don't care who you marry! You're a complete, stupid, filth-ridden baboon and I hate you!" I looked away.

There was silence. And then Kopa chuckled. I snapped my eyes to his, daring him to do it again.

"Is it really that unusual that I would be betrothed? The King must have heirs. And although you protest otherwise, I think you do care." He paused, looking hard at me again, and when I tried to turn my head away he caught me with his paw and made me look at him. His eyes were bright now, and his breath was coming quickly again. My own was hitched in my throat. "The thing is, Meera, you probably just feel the same way I feel. That our friendship, as strange as it is, is probably more than what it appears. Even though it shouldn't be."

"What are you saying, Kopa?" Barely concealed sarcasm. I hate myself.

"I love Malika very much." My heart near stopped. Finally. I was forced to take a deep shuddering breath. _You knew that already, Meera you foolish..._ "She's been my best friend since we were cubs. And I've known we were betrothed for a very long time." Kopa said, moving his stupidly earnest face even closer to mine. His paw still held me fast, but it didn't need to, I was somehow mesmerised by the pain of his words I could not stop looking into his eyes.

He continued, breathing rough breaths against mine. "The way you make me feel, is admittedly very different. You're insane, volatile, rough, and beautiful. At first, you were terrifying and intriguing simultaneously. But each time I had to leave the Deadlands, I noticed that my pain was growing. It was becoming harder for me to go. And more and more I noticed that once I was gone, it was becoming more difficult to stop thinking about you.

Until at a point I was completely consumed. I lied earlier. I didn't come to tell you about my wedding because I knew that if I went to visit you, I would probably never return to the Pridelands. I knew that I would disappoint everyone I love, Malika, my parents, the Pride. So I stayed away, I agreed to Ascend the throne, and marry Malika, because perhaps it would distract me long enough to forget about you. I don't think it's possible though. Even now, I'm just barely resisting the urge to…" Kopa trailed off, looking bashful suddenly.

The moment stretched between us, and in the infinite space of time I could not feel my heart beat at all. Because I couldn't understand what he was saying, what he meant, I could hear the words, the sound, the smell of his body, but I couldn't comprehend its meaning. He was so close, so warm, and dangerously close now. His whiskers tangled in my whiskers. His nose against my nose. His whole body now my whole body.

"…to what?" I just managed to gasp out, because my every sense was quickly losing its function. I was suddenly helpless. I had never been helpless.

I was suddenly engulfed by a roaring flame that was so familiar and so dear.

Kopa smiled in a soft, tender way. He didn't respond because it was far more satisfying to show me.

* * *

Kopa nearly stumbled his way back to Pride Rock. He felt completely giddy, as if he was a cub again, playing amongst the butterflies. He was near tempted to sing a jaunty tune as he padded without any kind of caution back home. Emotions that had been building beneath his royal, diligent surface had finally surged to the fore, leaving him with the most satisfying sense of catharsis. All he could feel was the ghost of Meera's teeth on his ear, her growls of content against his chest, her scent…

"Kopa."

He looked back. Surrounded by very sparse shrubbery there was little place for anyone to hide, and yet he had just heard his own name called, by a seemingly disembodied voice. He wondered if his elation was turning him mad with its boundlessness. Although the dim sky did little to illuminate his field of vision he searched the landscape briefly before turning back.

"Ah."

He flicked an ear backwards as he heard what appeared to be a muffled sob. His instinct made him crouch lower in the grass, bringing his muscles to attention, unsheathing his claws and raising his ears. He was certain now that there was someone there in the low bushes.

"Who's there?" He asked, attempting to scent out some kind of identity to the mysterious presence. The breeze ruffled his whiskers forward and he knew it would be impossible to smell anything against the wind. But he could hear just barely movement which was something only a predator could conceal that well.

"Kopa," The voice said louder and somewhat cracked, and he detected immediately now the identity of the speaker. "How _dare _you?" And Malika rose, shaking, from the dark grass very nearby. He nearly recoiled in fright and shock. Her large, dark eyes were burning with welling tears, with hurt, and rage, and bewilderment.

"Malika." Kopa said, more to himself, in some kind of attempt to force the belief that this was really happening. She was quivering before him in a nauseating mixture of shame and heartbreak, he felt like running away, like falling apart right where he stood or being sick.

"You…" Malika tried to say, her voice failing her as it cracked to pieces. "How… could you?" She managed, her voice so tight he was scared it would vanish.

"Malika, I-"

"No, don't… even." She said softly, in the most broken way. He had never seen her so completely morose, so disorientated, so shattered. He was overcome with the most powerful guilt he had ever experienced, it made him reel. He tried to take a disorienting step forward. "Please…?"

"Don't, Kopa." But she growled at him, sliding her body back defensively, her claws glinting, daring him to take a step forward.

"Malika," He choked, forcing the sound out. He moved towards her. She pulled her claws up, slashing his face clean across. The pain blinded him, as did the blood that fell into his eyes. In haste, he pulled his paws up to swipe at his eyes, and when he finally managed to clear his vision she was gone.

A feeling that recalled rocks sliding heavily down a mountain settled in his stomach.

* * *

Kanai had been lazing in the bushes, as he did to wind down from another day of wandering about the Pridelands, he was too old and too threatening a lion to be allowed to stay with the Pride and to pass the time he would lie on the fringes of the savannah, far away from his mother and the other lionesses, but close enough for his mother to visit, usually in secret. He could hear movement in the grass, judging from sound of movement and speed, it was probably a lioness. He rose to his feet, expecting his mother to come bursting through the grass. It would be an unusual way for her to arrive, she was usually cautious and stealthy, then perhaps something was wrong?

He was surprised and a little nervous to see instead a distraught looking Malika, a lioness he had not seen since his banishment. Her unusually marked ears were flat against her head, her large eyes trembling. She had stopped in surprise at his appearance, but seemed to be recovering quickly as she was now making moves to pass him. He cocked his head to one side, and blocked her escape.

"Not even a hello for your old friend, Malika?" He said smirking, though he was a little concerned.

"Kanai, get out of my way!" Malika said with a vehemence he did not know and would never have guessed she possessed.

"You're completely out of it, what happened?" He said upon further inspection of her condition, she looked shell-shocked, her claws extended, her ears flat, her tail stiff, and her eyes welling with tears to augment the dark tracks that had already stained her fur.

"Get out of my way, before I make you." She snarled. He stepped back in bewilderment, and she swept passed him. Before she was out of eyeshot, she looked back with a poisonous glare that actually hurt a little. When she was gone, he sat down completely shocked.

* * *

As the first gleam of light in a raw clouded sky broke through the dwindling night, a wan attempt at the day began to stir within the Pride. Although nobody rose to greet the day, Nala lifted half an ear to listen for the familiar breathing of her son and his mate who usually slept nearby. There was a considerable absence of sound, where Kopa would be snoring softly, or Malika usually curled up against him. They had not returned yet.

A curious twinge of intuition forced Nala to rise, she padded out of the den to stare at the dim sky. A few birds had begun the aubade of dawn, and all was peaceful.

"Something doesn't seem right." Nala thought as the wind picked up slightly.

She was very soon proved correct as her son came vaulting up Pride Rock, he was completely out of breath.

"Kopa." Nala said, her eyes widening somewhat as she considered her son's

appearance, that of a lion who may or not have been run over by a stampede of raging wildebeest.

"Mom," Kopa said, stopping to regulate his rapid breathing. "Have you seen Malika?"

"Not at all, shouldn't she be with you?" Nala asked, moving to lick Kopa's grubby fur into place.

"No, we…got separated." He said, ducking his mother's attempts to enforce his personal hygiene.

"During the sandstorm?" Nala asked curiously. "It died down very fast, didn't it?"

"What-? Sands-oh, yes it was a false alarm I think." Kopa muttered and fidgeted, ears flicking distractedly.

Nala narrowed her eyes knowingly. "You two had a fight."

Kopa flinched, staring wide eyed at his mother. "Y-yes, something like that."

"Don't worry, Kopa, everything will turn out fine. It's normal to have tiffs once in awhile."

"Of course." Kopa said looking down. "Is Dad awake?"

* * *

I rolled over, allowing a sigh to fall gently from my lips, I could feel the tiny breath of air floating away into the sky, prancing amongst the morning pink clouds and away to join the sun in his journey around the world. The thought was enough to make me retch but I was felt curiously lenient, enough to accept such a whimsical thought and allow it to amuse me. Curiously, a laugh. A chuckle and then I had lost it.

"There she goes again, laughing her head off. It's terrifying…" Vitani yawned.

"Meera, can you shut up please? None of us have been able to sleep since the stars came out." Nuka hissed over his shoulder from beside me. He's in need of disciplining…

"Jealous much?" Vitani sneered from the other side. Well trained as usual, Vitani. Kovu sniggered. Cute, Kovu.

"I'm just surprised that Meera isn't in a temper for once. It's like a miracle!" Kovu said, giggling. I should really discipline these cubs.

"It is a miracle, what on earth did you and Kopa talk about? Did he agree to leave his mate for you?" Nuka drawled, he peered through the hazy morning light, making him appear owlish. I smiled back, strangely craving owl meat.

"No, Nuka, nothing as tawdry as that." Vitani said, rolling her eyes in amusement. "It was far more passionate and definitely redolent of the star-crossed."

"Shut up, Vitani." I really could not muster anything more than that. "If you must know it was quite…" I searched for the right word.

"Mind-blowing?"

"Satisfying?"

"Lustful?"

"Positively nauseating?" That was Nuka.

"Sleep depriving?" Again Nuka.

"Beautiful." I decided.

"I think that's the first time you've ever used such a word. It's quite positive for you." Vitani said.

"Wonderful, just wonderful, do you mind if I just nod off now and celebrate Meera's improved vocabulary later?" Nuka muttered snidely, before roughly rolling over and curling up.

Vitani laughed quietly. I rolled my eyes. "It's already morning I don't know what he's on about."

"Who cares about him? Meera," Vitani said breathlessly. "What happened yesterday? You still haven't told me!"

"It's impossible to describe, my dear Tani." I sighed. "It was better than eating a zebra, or drinking water after a drought or even perching on the edge of Pride Rock…"

"I'm sorry that whole description has just amazed and shocked me I think I need to recover. You just called me 'Tani' which is something you haven't done since we were cubs! You just—wow- What has happened to you?" Vitani demanded, her eyes gleaming mischievously. She leapt to her feet, collapsing on my chest and rolling me playfully over.

"Tell me, give me details!" She purred, biting my ear as an incentive for me to spill.

"Oh, Vitani, don't be a cub." I smiled, flipping her off me and onto Nuka who yelped.

"Meera!" Nuka growled, as he ran for cover.

"Nuka, don't be a spoilsport!" I called after him, before giving chase and pouncing on him. I was practically giddy. "You're my favourite sibling, y'know." I smirked at him as he avoided my gaze bad temperedly.

"Don't expect me to be glad if you're happy one day out of a lifetime. When you go back to your vengeful self please don't look to me for sympathy." Nuka said. I sat back, confusion and a little hurt poisoning my joy.

"How can you say that, Nuka?"

"It's true, Meera, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"Are you saying I'm the cause of everything that's happened to us? Because of my 'vengeful' self?" I snarled.

"No, I just mean when Kopa gets married, and he will, and when he can't make you his Queen, and he won't, and when you're forced to give up your delusions of royalty, and you will, me, Vitani and Kovu are going to have suffer. So excuse me if I'm not ecstatic for you."

"How dare you, Nuka? I'm the only one even trying to get us out of these slums! How dare you even suggest that that throne does not belong to me or will not! And don't pretend to know anything about Kopa."

"Don't be stupid, Meera. I've known him as long as you have. Maybe not carnall-"

I attacked, knocking Nuka to the ground and slashing him across the chest. He didn't defend himself, settling instead for a passive stare. I stepped off him, growling and walked off.

For once, just for one moment, or even a fraction of a moment, can someone, anyone please let me have my happiness, let me savour it, let me enjoy it because as long as I have lived it has never lasted. Nothing has ever lasted for me.

I just hope. I glared back at Nuka. That this does.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Nala hissed to her mate as Simba appeared yawning and stretching from the den. Two other lionesses, Radhi and Sanura followed behind him.

"Morning Nala." Each of them said, nodding to her in deference before padding out into the daylight.

She smiled affectionately after them before turning to Simba more seriously.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked. "And where's our beloved son and king?"

"He's left again, probably to go and find his mate. That's what's wrong I think something's happened. I think something may be happening."

"In what sense? Did they have a fight?"

"I think so, at least that's what Kopa said to me, but Kopa had blood all over his face this morning and he looked distraught. It could be something worse."

"Should I go and talk to him?"

Nala sighed thoughtfully. "I don't know, perhaps we should let them sort it out themselves? But it's worrying me, Malika hasn't even come home yet…"

"I'll go out and look for her. Maybe she'll be more ready to talk."

"I think that's a good idea." Nala smiled at her mate, who moved to nuzzle her.

"Let's just keep the rivers running smoothly until the wedding, please?" She murmured into Simba's ear. "I just want it to go perfectly."

* * *

Kanai wandered cautiously through the savannah, a rock rabbit clutched firmly between his teeth. It was hardly a meal, especially since he would have to split it between two. He leapt onto a grassy knoll that provided something of a better view of the area. There seemed to be some kind of large herd just outside the boundaries of the Pridelands, a place he had once called home. It was rare for any kind of animal to be living in that barren area and it was impossible to say what animals they were, (and there seemed to be many kinds) but he could see there were elephants amongst them.

He shook his dark mane, deciding he would investigate later but first there was business to take care of.

Kanai leapt off the rise and sped quickly through the grass. As he approached his make-shift den, a copse that surrounded a small ditch, he scented his guest and detected that her condition had weakened further. Peering through the scrub, he saw Malika's injured leg oozing in an unhealthy way, and the feeble rise of her chest. He was no Rafiki but he guessed she had a fever.

He settled beside her, dropping the rabbit beside her, and nudging her awake.

She looked at him blearily, wincing as her leg twinged painfully.

"Ah, still that expression of reproach? Well, I brought you food." He said. "Eat. You need to keep your strength up." He pushed the rabbit closer towards her.

She didn't glare at him again instead lowering her head to bite tentatively at meat. "It's good." She said quietly.

"Of course it is, not many lions can hunt like I can hunt." He said jovially, sliding his paws forward to lie beside her. "That leg isn't looking too good, Mally."

She regarded it queasily. "I probably need to have Rafiki look at it."

"So, what had you in so distracted that you didn't see a large ditch filled with large, pointy rocks when it was right in front of you?" Kanai asked, staring at her in concern.

"Nothing that concerns you, really." She replied, as she tore more flesh from the carcass. He saw her eyes darken dangerously,

"Oh, don't mind me I only saved your life." Kanai said, sighing and rolling over. He wondered if she had always been so ill-tempered or if he'd only just noticed?

Malika ignored him. "Is this really where you've been living since you left?" She asked, looking at the ditch in mild curiosity, there was thick dust and dirt on the floor of it and not much grass.

"Home sweet home." Kanai sighed again.

"And you hunt all your own food? By yourself?"

"Mostly, sometimes me and Zuberi hunt together, he lives nearby and sometimes I track vultures and eat with them." He grinned roguishly. Malika wrinkled her nose perhaps in pain.

"Lovely. How is Zuberi? I haven't seen him in ages!" Malika said, and then flinched when she aggravated her wound in her excitement.

"Easy there. I think we'd better get Rafiki soon."

"Well, I'm in no hurry." Malika said, not a hint sarcastically.

Kanai snorted in amusement. "I'll be back soon. Keep quiet so nothing finds you out here, and try not to move that leg until I get back." He got up again, and cautiously sniffed the air. It appeared to be threat-free as he soon left to find Rafiki.

Malika waited until she couldn't hear his paw-steps before allowing her tears to fall again.

* * *

Kopa had been searching the Pridelands for the entire day. Malika was nowhere to be found. He was beginning to get that prickling feeling up his spine that did not bode well. He was at a loss as to what to do. He knew he needed to speak to Malika before he could let her go back to Pride Rock and he knew that he needed to find her in case something happened to her.

The sun was beginning to inch closer to setting now. He could see the shadows lengthening. It was with a sense of sheer, unadulterated despair that he decided to go to the Outlands to see Meera, and tell her all that had happened since he'd last seen her.

* * *

Simba had been patrolling the outer limits of the Pridelands since he assumed that Kopa would be searching for Malika closer to home. He had not found much, except a passing scent that seemed a day old. He was just about ready to give up when he saw a strange lioness staring at him from across the savannah. When the other lion noticed his gaze, they had abruptly vanished. Simba found it curious, and he was unnerved by the presence of strangers in the land. He hoped Kopa was not getting lenient. He progressed further, sniffing about the grass, in suspicion. When he'd caught the scent of the strange lion he was perplexed: the strange lion did not smell familiar.

They obviously needed to increase patrols to the Pridelands fringes, and perhaps he needed to speak to Kopa about maintaining territory, it was dangerous to allow strangers to wander your lands freely. Although Simba could easily recall the Outlanders' regular invasions of the Pridelands, to steal prey, when Zira was still alive. He knew he could not let his son repeat his own mistakes.

He lifted an ear to listen to the surroundings and was surprised to hear a muffled mournful sound. He lowered his head, moving cautiously towards a small collection of shrubs. He sniffed, scenting a familiar lioness this time.

"Malika?" He said in wonder.

There was silence: the sound he'd heard stopped. He was certain it had been a sobbing, crying sound. "Simba?" It was Malika, and she sounded raspy and frail.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I hurt my leg. I can't walk."

He stepped through the bushes to see his future daughter in law lying in a ditch, badly wounded and crying.

"Malika," He gasped. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Kanai went to fetch Rafiki." Malika said, smiling weakly at Simba who leaned over her to study the wound.

"Kanai?"

"He's been living rogue out here."

"Hm, we really have been getting slack. I must tell Kopa to patrol the perimeter more often…he's hardly a rogue if he's living on our lands…"

Malika's expression froze momentarily at the mention of Kopa's name but Simba did not notice.

"I'd say he's been patrolling the perimeter often enough." Malika said softly, hoping that no venom could be detected in her words.

"Speaking of, how come he left you out here alone?" Simba asked, lifting a severe brow as he thought of his apparently very careless son.

"We got separated…" Malika muttered with difficulty.

"He's very careless that boy. Honest and earnest but his head is in the clouds…"

"Very honest." Malika agreed, lifting a lip to sneer, Simba took it for a smile.

"I can't wait for the wedding. We'll finally have a proper family ruling Pride Rock since my father was King. And to think of the grandcubs…"

"I'm sorry Simba I'm exhausted I don't think I can speak much longer." Malika interrupted, looking away.

"Of course, please rest. I'll stand guard, and wait for Rafiki to arrive. Just try and rest."

Malika nodded gingerly and when her future father in law was gone she sighed as softly as she could, and it was a sigh of the disconsolate.

* * *

"Meera!" Nuka cried, running quickly towards me as I was in the middle of addressing the hyenas and elephants. They had been growing restless and mutinous in the day since we'd arrived in the Pridelands. We had all been under the impression that our siege of Pride Rock would occur as soon as we had marched there, but I knew I could not even dream of going to war now. I had to put their minds at ease, and I told them we needed to recover our strength after the journey we'd had getting to the Pridelands.

The hyenas had been protesting against my plan, and I was becoming irritated. It was then a good distraction to see Nuka moving with urgency towards me despite the fact that we were currently not on speaking terms; if he had not arrived I might have put one of my soldiers to rest permanently.

"Nuka," I greeted him coldly to re-iterate my anger.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, this is more important than your ego, Meera. I just saw Simba very near to our camp. He was nearly on the border of the Outlands."

"Simba? Why would he? He's not even King anymore."

"Perhaps your little secret has got out."

"I highly doubt that, Nuka. Who would've told?"

"You really must be blind and in love to not even suspect your _lover_." Nuka sneered.

"He has more to lose than I do if anyone found out."

"What would you do, Meera, if he went back to his mate?"

"I'd kill him, I'd take the army and destroy his kingdom and claim it as my own."

"Well," Nuka said, staring at me with an expression I could not interpret or enjoy.

"You can never support me, Nuka." I shot back at him. "Why? Are you just so unhappy with your own pathetic life?"

"Meera, I really don't want to start this fight again. But I think you're making a mistake here. This is all too messy, it's going to end badly. Don't you think we've been trying to get what we want the wrong way? Everything we've done has been untidy, underhand. We need to try and do things honestly or else we'll never get out of the shadow of Scar."

"You don't know what you're talking about. He's dead, you're in no one's shadow except mine. " I hissed at him, and then proceeded to stalk back to the army. At the last moment I decided to give him a piece of my mind.

"You know what, you faithless bastard, I'll prove to you that this is based on something real. Kopa will come to me tonight and he will give up everything for me if I ask it of him! I will make the King bow to me." This I said slowly, emphasizing every word so that he understood me, and he understood my conviction. "I hope one day, Nuka, you will understand what love feels like."

"Meera!" Nuka roared. "I love you. I love Vitani and Kovu. I wish we could all live in the Pridelands and you could be with who you loved! I wish these things could happen but it doesn't work like that. The things we, and our family have done in the past have ruined us. We should try and start somewhere fresh, make a real life. I wish you could understand. I'm not trying to be spiteful!"

"Leave, Nuka. I can't look at your insipid face." He turned, not even looking hurt, but resigned and it maddened me further. He didn't look back as he walked away.

In the afternoon light he rippled and turned black in the distance.

* * *

Kopa bounded through the grass, eager to see Meera, and also feeling terribly fearful about it. He imagined the Pride was stalking him in the grass, lead by Malika. He imagined his parents finding out about his near lifelong betrayal, his rescue of Meera's family against his father's order to execute them, his visits to the Deadlands, his relationship with Meera, his betrayal of Malika, the list was endless. He was terrified that Malika would tell them all. And he was terrified that he would lose everything. At the same time he felt that losing Meera would somehow be far worse. He knew then that he was at a crossroads. His decision would be permanent, irreversible and life-changing. He could follow his parent's wishes, he could marry Malika, rule as King and live mundanely ever after and eventually Meera would probably go insane and declare war against him (he would not be able to fight her with conviction he knew that). He could give all of that up and run away with Meera, and live happily ever after. The choice seemed easy but the second option meant he would probably have to leave the Pridelands forever. His father would never accept Meera, and if he did the Great Lions would rain stars upon the earth.

He needed, now, to speak with Meera and placate her enough that she would withdraw her army altogether. He needed to speak to Malika and placate her so that she would not hate him or tell his parents. He felt immensely stressed and pressured.

As he ran the length and height of a small hill, he reached the peak and noted the presence of a lion in the field before him. It didn't take two glances to recognize his father. It worried Kopa that his father would be so close to Meera's army's camp but also that his father was this far away from Pride Rock at all. It was unusual these days.

"Dad!" He called and his father glanced up at his call.

"Kopa!" Simba cried back, loping over to his bounding son.

"What are you doing here?" The old King said.

"What are _you _doing here?" The new one replied.

"Actually," Both lions looked over to Malika who stood fiercely shivering, flinching and looking very unsteady on her injured leg. "What are you doing here, Kopa?"

This time Simba detected the venom in her voice.

"So you two really did have a fight?" Simba said in wonder. Neither lion nor lioness answered him, they were now locked in a silent battle with their eyes.

"Malika, you're alright." Kopa said finally. "What happened to you?"

"That's irrelevant right now, Kopa. Why are you so far out here…again?"

"I was looking for you."

"I can't believe you!" Malika growled, high pitched and suddenly on the verge of tears again. "You're lying to my face.

"What is going on here?" Simba asked, glancing with concern between his bewildered son and the crying Malika.

"I'm not lying, Mee-"

"Of course you would." Malika said quietly. "I never mattered. It was so easy to just throw away our entire life. Our friendship and anything else that could've grown out of it. Thank you, Kopa. At the very least you were _honest_ enough to let me know."

"Malika, it's not like that at all." Kopa said pleadingly. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Simba, you really don't know your son at all. Why don't you ask him where he was yesterday?" Malika said viciously, staring at Kopa with narrowed eyes.

Simba's eyes moved slowly and in confusion from Malika to Kopa where they settled in uncertainty. "Kopa? What's going on?"

"Dad, I…"

"He's betrayed us all." Malika growled.

"Kopa?"

"Dad….I went against you."

Simba's face, confused, hung at the sides as if he was being pulled to the ground. The disbelief and betrayal that quickly filled his eyes as his son told him everything. He looked as if somebody had died. He looked as if he would never look at Kopa ever again. He looked deeply, deeply disappointed. He actually refused to look at his son.

Eventually Kopa looked up at the sky, and found himself alone in the savannah. There were no stars that night. The Great Kings hung their heads in shame.

The King. No. He wasn't a king anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **This was quite a progressive chapter and a very depressing one. I hope you are intrigued because it is true that we are now heading into the final few chapters of this fanfic. I have already written the epilogue...I hope everyone is still enjoying this story if you have read this far. And I thank you, I hope I will not disappoint you with the ending. Please review if you like Kopa and Meera in love :)


	13. Of Days Long Gone

**Heir to the Throne**

* * *

**Of Days Long Gone**

He had risen because the morning had sounded broken. The air had been too still, save for the animal sounds of sleeping hyenas and military elephant. He couldn't hear his mother's breathing. It was with heavy trepidation that he opened his eyes, at first startling at the sun bleached bones that lay scattered and abandoned around him, as light as his own fur, and then rising properly to his paws which looked foreign and wan in his eyes. He was uncomfortable at first, until he realised it was the feeling of the bitter morning sun burning dully on his mane. He felt strangely exposed, curiously foreign even though these were lands he had often traversed and were familiar.

She stirred beside him. Her sharp, dark face twitching in the sunlight before she opened her green eyes to blink at him. It was with a curious masculine pride that he allowed himself to smile at her, a feeling that bloomed warmly in his chest and compelled him to lean down to nuzzle her to feel the warmth of her fur, and her heart which he felt beat a little faster as he moved his nose to hers in a lion's kiss.

Her eyes burned as they broke apart. He, heady with a curious pervading emotion, unsteady as he felt a warmth spreading hotly throughout his entire body.

"Good morning, Kopa." She murmured, her voice soft and rough, as she rose too, her claws extending as she stretched, her eyes never leaving his. He felt enchanted by her intensity.

She moved closer to him, curling against him, and growling a little. "How are you feeling this morning?"

He smiled at her, taking in the words and forming a reply until…

It all came rushing back to him. He was suddenly falling off the edge of a cliff, snatched right back just before hitting the ground, all the air knocked out of him.

He gasped, taking a step back, while she stared at him in concern and confusion.

He just barely heard his name being said. He felt and heard more the rushing in his ears, as he remembered, through the haze of love and Meera and the darkest, warmest night the look on his father's face as he banished his son from the Pride Lands. He felt, as though physically lifted from his head, his crown falling away, the blood of the gourd that Rafiki had daubed on his head and mane, his own blood, royal and lion, draining away into the desert sand.

He raised his head, not nearly to its full glory, just barely allowing a gleam of sunshine beneath his brow. Meera had moved closer to him, so close he could feel her breath on his whiskers. He felt limp and pathetic under her lamp-like stare.

"You'll get your crown back, my love." She whispered, rolling her head underneath his chin. "We'll get it back. Together we are unstoppable."

She was warm and soft but he did not feel comforted at her words. Instead, his stomach felt hard, as if a stone had settled there and was steadily growing larger and heavier.

"We'll get your crown back. We'll get it back."

His stomach clenched.

* * *

I had been carefully watching my youngest sibling over the years, as a helpless newborn cherished by a mad lioness, and now an earnest cub made to wander across the world. He stayed at the heels of a weak lion, and I worried about his development. He was already a stocky, strong cub. He played alone, with Nuka keeping a distant eye on his activities. I noticed him hunting birds, barely competent and lacking training. He was becoming a lion. However, badly.

"Vitani," She glanced up from lapping at the surface of the water hole where the two of us had stopped for a drink. We were inconspicuous amongst the grass, hidden from the eyes of prey and the Pridelanders. "I've been thinking about Kovu."

"What about him?" She replied, glancing about cautiously before lowering her head to drink again.

"He's growing up and he definitely shows potential. He caught an ibis all by himself. I'm thinking of training him. He could be invaluable when we have Pride Rock." I lowered my head to drink, watching Vitani out of the corner of my eye. Her expression was neutral.

"Which could be very soon now that Kopa's here." Vitani smiled. "I think it's a good idea. And Nuka couldn't do it, he never hunts with us."

"Oh, I'm not just training him to hunt. It's more than that. I think he would do very well in our army."

"Meera, he's a lion not a common hyena." Vitani said, looking mildly horrified.

"Very aristocratic thoughts for a lioness who's lived as an outcast her entire life." I replied before prowling beside her and scenting the air for the herd of zebra we had been tracking. They were not very far away.

"We won't be for much longer and then it'll definitely be inappropriate. You know, Meera, I've been thinking about when we lived at Pride Rock as cubs. I wonder how Zuberi is doing? Do you think he remembers me?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course, she would be thinking about some cubhood crush. Short sighted, really. Kovu could be a very good fighter one day.

"He's probably started his own pride somewhere, or dead. Rogues don't last very long out here."

"Meera your optimism is infectious." Vitani growled back then more sadly she said."I suppose the same can be said for Kanai. I really miss him as well."

"Don't be sentimental, Vitani. We're so close now. Now that Kopa is here nothing else matters. There's no chance we can fail now…"

"Together we're unstoppable, I know." Vitani said, rolling her own eyes. "You're embarrassing these days, Meera. Love is not a good look for you."

"I think it's very fitting. Just what I deserve after these long years of suffering, and survival." I shot back, grinning. "Jealous much, dear Vitani?"

"Very." She replied smirking, and the two of us rose and began our hunt afresh.

* * *

Kovu sighed, flopping down beside his older brother who glanced at him disapprovingly. The other lion had been lazing beneath an old gnarled tree, that was nearly entirely leafless except for two dried leaflets that flapped listlessly in the breeze.

"Why aren't you out playing?" Nuka said, moving over so that Kovu could lie beside him comfortably in the shade. Nuka found himself less in the shade than out of it. Kovu sighed again.

"Because I feel like bothering you." Kovu replied, in a listless voice. "I'm so bored, Nuka. Don't you want to play with me?"

"No." Nuka said flatly, squinting in the harsh afternoon sun.

"Please?"

"Go and ask Kopa." The former king had been wandering about the Outlands, restless when Meera was away, and morose when he thought no one was looking. Nuka had tired of his company very quickly.

"Kopa? He looks kind of intimidating with all that mane." Kovu replied, glancing thoughtfully over at Nuka's mane or lack thereof. Nuka scowled. He hoped that his mane would've grown in when he matured but it had yet to do so. His spine was tufted with black, stringy fur but it had yet to spread and fill out around his neck and head.

"It's not that impressive." He thought briefly of Kopa's lustrous mane that seemed to catch the sunlight and shine like the surface of a water hole, the mane that easily covered Kopa's shoulders and head, making him appear much larger than he probably was. Nuka was sometimes mistaken for a lioness he was so small.

"Yes it is! It's huge! I wish I had a mane like that." Kovu said wistfully. Nuka looked away, refusing to admit he wished the same thing. He caught sight of the subject of their discussion loping towards them, glimmering softly in the sunlight.

"Now's your chance to tell him that. You may as well curry favour with Meera's mate it might protect you from getting ousted from the Pride later on. Meera is just as sentimental as our mother was." Nuka muttered, glaring at Kopa who had just completed his approach. He noted Kovu's jaw agape at Kopa's mane and it irked him further. Kopa's expression of earnest perplexity, perhaps in response to Nuka's poisonous scowl, was also annoying him.

"What do you want?" Nuka asked, just as Kovu asked, "Do you wanna play?"

Kopa smiled weakly. "Who should I answer first?"

"Him. But only if you're going to say yes. Otherwise you can answer me." Nuka replied, squinting at Kopa because in the day it was hard not to.

"Well, why don't we all play? You too, Nuka. We can, I don't know, knock a stone around."

"Is that what you lions do for fun in the Pridelands?"

"You were there too, don't you remember?" Kopa replied, not catching Nuka's sarcasm.

Nuka shrugged. "Maybe. But there aren't any butterflies to chase or pools to swim in around here."

"It's boring!" Kovu announced, rolling over onto his back and sighing in exaggerated frustration. He glanced at Kopa upside down. "Don't you know any games?"

"What about tag? Or hide and seek?"

"What are those?" Kovu asked, looking a little interested, but still on his back.

"They're games. Don't you know them?" Kopa asked, looking in surprise at the cub, and then at Nuka with a suspicious expression. "You didn't teach him how to play tag? Or even hide and seek?"

"Oh dear, how could I have forgotten to do that? Between being banished, orphaned, fighting to survive, nearly starving, and dying of thirst, I had so much time to devote to playing cub's games." Nuka growled.

"I suppose we can remedy it now." Kopa said agreeably. "Here, I'm It. You have to run away from me. If I get you, I shout 'tag' then you're It and you have to chase me. And so on. Ready? Nuka you in?"

Kovu jumped to his feet eagerly. Nuka hesitated and then nodded reluctantly.

Without warning Kopa ran at Kovu, who shrieked in jubilation and skittered out of reach. Nuka, with as much dignity as he could muster, attempted to outrun Kopa who easily outpaced him and declared him 'It.'

Kovu was laughing raucously, as Nuka furiously chased after Kopa who was also laughing. When Nuka failed to tag the former king he turned to Kovu who's shorter legs could only carry him so far and so fast. Soon it was the cub's chance to chase the older lions. Nuka refused to let his brother catch him. But Kopa, mimicking his father's actions from when he was a cub, allowed Kovu to catch him, tumbling over his heels on the hot ground, as if Kovu had been a much larger, stronger lion. The cub had a large smile on his face, as he fell on top of Kopa's chest, giggling.

"That was so much fun!" The cub cried. "Can we play it again?" Kopa smiled at the cub. With his bright green eyes and dark fur he resembled his eldest sister, Meera, quite closely. If Meera had cubs they would probably look like Kovu. If they were his and Meera's they would probably end up being dark-brown-and-light-gold-splotched cubs with green and brown eyes. He startled at his train of thought, wondering at their paternal nature.

He was brought back to reality by Kovu's weight upon him. The cub stared at him eagerly. "If Nuka says yes, I'm sure we-"

"What's going on here?" Kopa broke off his sentence to catch sight of a bloody Meera staring curiously at them and an equally bloody and entirely amused Vitani. The two lionesses had between them a small zebra.

"We were playing." Kovu said excitedly, hopping off Kopa to dance at Meera's paws. Her expression changed from curious to one of mild distaste. She glanced up at Nuka, and Kopa caught the flash of animosity. When she finally looked at him her expression was tender. He rolled off his back onto his side and smiled softly at her, hoping she understood that he had missed her while she was gone.

"Well, it's time to eat now." She nodded at the lions, and then nudged Kovu with her paw towards the kill. "We can talk about playing later. Maybe I can teach you a few games…"

* * *

"So…" I murmured as I lay atop Kopa's chest. He looked curiously back at me.

"Are you feeling better now that you've exerted yourself with my brothers?" It was evening and we had wandered away from my family. I had decided to show him the abandoned Anthill we had lived in when I was a cub.

"I feel better now that I've exerted myself with you, but I suppose that helped as well. Kovu's a really good cub." He replied, raising his nose to touch me lightly on the cheek.

"He is. I think he has a lot of potential." I replied, wondering what he would think of my training Kovu. Vitani had not liked the idea.

"He looks a lot like you." Kopa said. "He definitely has your spirit. Indomitable."

I thought of Thusa, who had given his life for me a long time ago and was glad that in Kovu was preserved a tiny essence of such a brave lion. I was also glad to even remotely resemble him. I then thought of how Kopa's father had killed Kovu's.

I tried to stop thinking of Thusa.

"We are all destined for greatness." I told him. It was true. This was a topic I had wanted to address for a while now. "A cub like Kovu deserves to be royal. And you do as well. Have you thought about how to get back your throne?" His expression hardened somewhat whereas moments before it had been tender and pliable.

"Meera, I couldn't go back. My father hates me. You should've seen his expression. What he said to me. My mother probably never wants to see me again. Malika…"

Her name goaded my anger. And, unbridled, it poured out with vicious, boiling words. "You chose that. You knew what you were doing in deciding to be with me."

"I don't regret it, Meera." He said softly. "I love you. But I can never go back to the Pridelands ever again. And neither can you. Malika would be out for your blood. My father…we can't go back…" He looked away, and my heart broke a little, it was painful to see him sad. It was also painful to realise he would probably refuse to help me take Pride Rock by force.

"So you want to stay out here forever? In this dry, horrible place? Where we have to steal from your father's lands in order to survive?" I asked as gently as I could muster. He must have a plan of some sort.

"We'll have to leave here. Travel. Find some place to live."

"That's suicide, Kopa. We don't know anything beyond the Deadlands. There's just desert outside of the Pridelands. The only way we can survive is if we take back the Pridelands. We have an entire army to do it. Your father doesn't stand a chance."

His eyes were wide and staring, and he refused to look at me. I could see my words were having no effect.

"That's our only choice. I could never fight my father, take my mother's home away. My father lived away from the Pridelands long ago, he said it was like a paradise."

I became frustrated. "Have your ever considered that may have just been a bedtime story? There's nothing out there, Kopa. Nothing. Your mother could stay with us, the whole pride can join our brand new one. One that will be infinitely better than any that has ever come before. It's our destiny, Kopa. You have to see that." I was imploring, gazing as deeply and passionately as I could into his eyes but I saw he was becoming angry, and to avoid being thrown off him I moved back.

Both of us were on our paws. "Meera, I said no. I will not invade the Pridelands. Our destiny is to run away from here and find a new place to live. We can start our own pride. Nuka, Kovu and Vitani can come with us. Otherwise we have no future here." Kopa stared hard at me, and I stared back as furiously refusing to be cowed.

I decided that it would be better to give in now. I could create new plans that could work around this somehow but I needed time. For now it was best if I didn't chase Kopa away altogether. In any case I would miss him desperately if he were to leave.

I swallowed my pride…

* * *

I woke Kovu up before the sun had risen, in high anticipation for his first day of training. The cub had been reluctant to rise, curling up against Nuka even more tightly even as I tried to drag him to his feet.

"Look, Kovu, you need training. You're wasting your days playing in the sun here. You could be a fighting lion. A lion stronger and bigger than even Kopa." I hoped the words would work as intended, and by the quirk of his ears and the renewed shine in his eyes I could tell I was successful.

"Ok, come with me, we're going into the Pridelands." I nudged him with my paw when he looked astonished. "Come on."

The following days consisted of early morning forays into the Pridelands with Kovu, in order to teach him hunting skills and combat. Afterwards I would drill the army who had become listless with the extended wait. They resented Kopa and were becoming mutinous. I was forced to injure a hyena to impose order. There was muttering. The afternoon I spent with Kopa, lazing about, and discussing (on my part half-heartedly) our plans to leave the Outlands and find a new home.

In the evening Kovu and I went out to train again. We stalked rock rabbits and small birds in the grass. I caught three, Kopa was unsuccessful.

We returned late that night. It had not been long but I had missed Kopa desperately. I was finding myself addicted to him, his presence was heartening. But I could feel in my bones that the day was drawing nearer where I would have to choose between him and my dreams.

* * *

When Meera disappeared with Kopa, or Nuka refused to play with him, or Vitani had vanished to pursue whatever mysterious activities she pursued, Kovu felt the now familiar loneliness return to plague him. He enjoyed Meera's training in the mornings and evenings. It was the first time he could remember her paying attention to him. He enjoyed walks with Vitani along the outskirts of the Pridelands where she would tell him stories and teach him the scents and stinks of the bush. When Kopa was around he and Nuka would play tag. When it was just him and Nuka they would lie beneath the shade. He enjoyed all these moments but wondered what it would be like to play with a cub like himself. Someone who would play tag with him from morning 'til night, and not get bored after a short while like Kopa or Nuka.

He was alone now. Even Nuka had vanished somewhere, he had been disappearing a lot recently. He was not sure what to do with himself. He walked as close as he dared to the edge of the Pridelands, where the sandy ground segued gradually to dry grass. There were insects here, ones that flitted from stem to stem with a loud buzz. It was somewhat amusing to pounce on them, cupping their fluttering wings against his paws before crushing them with a satisfactory crunch and squish.

He repeated this activity for awhile, chasing butterflies and crickets through the grass without a care. He didn't even notice how far he was wandering away from the Outlands before he had knocked into a stone and had pulled away, nose throbbing, to see a much greener environment, spotted with long armed trees and rustling shrub, that was typical of the Pridelands.

He rubbed his nose, feeling a little embarrassed. To augment this shame he thought he had heard someone laughing. He had turned to see no one there, perhaps his loneliness had driven him crazy. He looked around, realising he was in a part of the Pridelands he had never been to before. He was certain it was far deeper into the heart of the territory than Meera had ever taken him and he was suddenly nervous. What if he was caught by a Pridelander? What would they do to him this time?

He heard the laughing again, this time louder but also muffled. He lowered his body, trying to blend in the grass. He perked his ears as much as he could, listening hard. He could see nothing except a high density of gold and green grassy blades, the ground which they sprouted from, and then, suddenly a pair of luminous red eyes right in front of him. He quickly extended his claws, acting as Meera had taught him. His teeth were bared and his body tensed to receive or launch an attack.

He heard the stranger giggle, and in an energetic leap through the grass he was suddenly face to face with a cub whose smiling red eyes disarmed him instantly. She was a pale gold colour, darker than Kopa but far lighter than himself. A girl cub, with big ears that framed her large eyes and what appeared to be very soft fur. He was staring. She let out another giggle. He recoiled slowly, his claws sheathing themselves as she moved closer than he was used to to study his nose. He was very confused.

"Your nose is all swollen!" She said. "Next time walk around the rock." She advised, looking at him with amusement.

"Okay." He replied, feeling overwhelmed by her energy and exuberance. He wondered if he should introduce himself. "I'm Kovu."

She smiled, her lips curling at the sides. She reminded him of a butterfly. "I'm Kiara."

* * *

That night there was a storm. One of many to come. Kopa and I had taken refuge in the old Anthill. I remembered my cubhood, and how it was when it rained in the Outlands. The spattering of water on the roof of the Anthill made low rumbling sounds that would continue until the morning, the mouth of the entrance dripped with silver strings of rain, it became damp.

"Where are Nuka and Vitani?" Kopa asked. "And I haven't seen Kovu all day."

"Don't they just lay about all day?" I growled, it was cold and I hated this weather. It reminded me of the day we buried Sefu and Naima. Kopa laughed softly and curled his warm body around mine.

"You're so strange, Meera. You talk so hatefully about them but I think you love them deeply. Especially Nuka." He muttered into my shoulder, where he rested his head.

"He's the worst." I replied, staring out at the rain. I thought of the fight we'd had a few days ago. "He thinks he can say whatever he wants to me."

"Why can't he? He cares about you." Kopa said.

"Again, your Pridelander softness misleads you." I replied with a small smile so he wouldn't think I was being too serious.

Kopa lifted a lip in a mock snarl. "Where are they anyway? No one would want to be out in this deluge. Especially Kovu, shouldn't we be worried?"

"Kovu will be with Nuka, who should be capable of finding some shelter. Vitani can look after herself." I replied.

There was a splattering sound and Vitani suddenly appeared at the mouth of the Anthill, drenched to her skin, and shaking like a leaf. "That came out of nowhere." She shook her paws in vain to get the wet off.

"See I told you." I muttered to Kopa who inclined his head agreeably.

"Where were you?" I directed at Vitani who was now grooming herself.

"In the Pridelands."

"What?" Kopa and I said simultaneously.

"I've just been wandering around, exploring really. Picked up a lot of information. I think Zuberi and Kanai are still wandering around there. Lot of rogue scents. I think that cub- what was his name?- Akida. You really didn't do a good job protecting the territory, Kopa." Vitani said, glancing perfunctorily at Kopa before continuing to clean herself.

I glanced at Kopa to see his reaction. He looked sheepish. "That old tradition of expelling lions that come of age is ridiculous. There's more than enough food for everyone to survive. Pride Rock is so unusual in so many ways but to these stupid traditions, we resemble any other pride. It's a stupid tradition. Why should I chase my friends away…" He looked away, and I got the strange impression he was thinking of Malika.

I frowned at him. "Traditions are there for a reason, don't you think?" I looked away not waiting for a response. If he had been thinking of Malika… "Anyway, Vitani, I'm glad you've wasted a day wandering around aimlessly. ("It wasn't aimless!" Did you see Nuka and Kovu at least?"

"No." Vitani said, looking up in concern. "Aren't they here somewhere?"

"No." I replied.

"Meera! We have to go find them. Kopa, tell her."

"She won't listen to me either." Kopa said.

"They're probably fine." I replied. Feeling annoyed now, I got to my paws and turned my back on them with the intent of going deeper into the Anthill.

"Why are you acting like this again? Aren't you happy, Meera?" Vitani called after me. I flicked my tail at her.

"Meera." Kopa said. Their voices became faint as I ventured deeper into the Anthill.

* * *

Kopa and Vitani were soon completely soaked through as they ran as fast as they could towards the Pridelands. A quick search of their immediate area had shown that Nuka and Kovu were nowhere to be seen. The army that Meera had stationed outside the Anthill had been no help. The elephants did not seem to mind the rain but the hyenas were restless. When the animals had become to aggressive Kopa and Vitani had been forced to leave, deciding that the Pridelands were the only place to search.

The land always looked and smelled very different during the rain. It was very difficult to catch scents through the deluge. Vitani, who was by all means an excellent tracker, was finding it hard to catch Nuka or Kovu's scent.

"Are you getting anything?" Kopa asked her, as they moved quickly through the grass. Thunder rumbled overhead in a dark sky. She didn't reply at first, as she was peering at marks on the ground.

"These could be paw tracks. Nuka's. They're a little washed away." She looked up following the path of the markings. She nodded to Kopa who followed, keeping pace.

They had to keep low to the ground, both afraid that a Pridelander would spot them. But the Pridelands were vast and lions rarely came to the outskirts. His father may have posted more sentries out here though, Kopa thought.

They passed beneath trees where birds clung together to keep warm and dry.

The wildebeest would be flocking soon, to graze the sweet summer grass.

They came to an open field that stretched its grassy limbs in all directions. It was then that they caught sight of Nuka galloping through the grass towards them.

"You idiot, Nuka! Where were you? Is Kovu with you?" Vitani called, as she ran forwards to meet her brother. Nuka was decidedly soaked and looked annoyed that they had found him. Kopa saw that Kovu was not with him.

Nuka frowned at Vitani. "None of your business, Tani. And no, he obviously isn't. He's probably back in the Outlands."

"He's not, we've searched everywhere." Kopa responded, already feeling worry clench his brain. He saw Nuka's equally worried expression and Vitani looked a little despairing.

"Where's Meera? Is she searching for him?" Nuka asked.

Kopa and Vitani shook their heads, both frowning. Nuka rolled his eyes. "She's having one of her moods again, I'm sure."

"We should keep searching."

"Yes, let's go." The lions rushed into the grass with renewed urgency. Where in the world could Kovu be?

* * *

The caves were very familiar. Even though they were empty, and no longer smelled of lionesses I saw nothing had changed since we had left a long time ago. I remembered my mother prowling these corridors, sometimes followed by two or three lionesses, sometimes with a cub in her mouth, sometimes singing. I recalled my cub self running across this cursed earth, a pack of followers at my heels, the scrawny young Nuka, the ever grinning Kanai, Vitani at my side. I remembered caring for Naima, Kovu and Sefu with Nuka. I remembered Thusa sleeping in that cavern, his lion snores filling the Anthill. Bora taught Kanai how to pounce.

Vitani and I fighting over a bone. Crying. Laughing. My mother singing. It creeped back to me as ants over the earth.

I stared at the ground, still slightly concave, where three tiny cubs had slept. Thunder rumbled ominously outside. I saw the rocky wall where they had fallen. I saw their bodies in my mind's eye, breaking, and dying over and over again.

I saw my mother in the gloom. My father glowing with death's unearthly light. I saw her claws, her eyes, their cries, his lies and I realised that they had made mistakes and I was making them again.

Kovu.

* * *

The rain was nearly blinding. I felt every muscle in my body screaming as I ran far harder and further than a lion should or could. I felt wind whip my fur back, slick me with the smell and cold of a terrible rain. Thunder urged me forward, across the earth where grass obstructed my path, rocks jutted before me, the howl of the sky as it flashed and trembled. I felt only my duty, my true duty, calling out my name.

_How could you turn into that which has ruined us?_

_Remember…_

_How could you forsake those who you love? _

_How could you forget everything? _

_Remember…_

_How could you forget us? _

"STOP!"

I obeyed, as if the Great Kings themselves had stopped me. There was no one around. Only the sound of rain hitting the earth, a continuous, broken melody.

There was a low rumble in the heavens, a trembling I could feel in my bones as the sky lion roared.

"If there are no signs on earth, should we look to the heavens?" Someone said softly. I knew that voice very well. I looked up. In the dark of the tree, eyes just visible was the mandrill, the shaman, Rafiki.

"Hello, Meera." He said, swinging a branch lower so I could see him better, and he me.

"Rafiki." I acknowledged.

"You are turning out to be a very curious lion." Rafiki said. "But everything must happen as the Kings tread the path of the universe. There is no place to be sentimental, this I have learnt. You, cub of evil and madness, have you ever considered your destiny?"

His words were confusing and strange. "I know my destiny. You told my mother when I was born. I will be the queen."

"A disaster. You incur the wrath of the Kings. The path you tread will end in destruction."

"What are you talking about?"

"Turn back!" The monkey was shouting now, rising to his full height to shake that stick at me. He looked a little deranged.

"I can't! I have to do this!" I had to find Kovu.

"Go back! Leave this place. It has cursed you." I felt a strange, paralysing sensation seeing the spit flying from the monkey's mouth. It was fear and I was unused to it.

I stepped back. Kovu. And then I stepped forward, knowing that there was no time to turn back. After this point, there never would be.

I had chosen my path.

Rafiki sighed as he watched the dark lioness disappear into the haze. "You will cause the Great Kings themselves to fall. The reign of Pride Rock is nearing its end." The rain continued to fall as thunder murmured dangerously.

* * *

Kovu had never had this much fun in his life. He and Kiara played in the mud, both of them wet to their bones, but completely uncaring. Both cubs were a chocolate colour now, as thick gooey mud dripped off them.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed, it was dark because of the clouds and he wasn't sure if the sun had set or if it was still there behind the storm.

He didn't care, he finally had a friend.

In the midst of throwing a clump of mud at him with her paw Kiara froze, ears pricked. "Someone's coming." She said, just as a furious lioness leapt out of the bushes. Kovu began trembling at once.

* * *

The cubs had been playing together in the mud. I had seen them a distance away. They were both dark, indistinguishable from each other, but I knew one of them was Kovu. He had a characteristic gait which was clear to see even from a distance.

I was curious to meet the other cub, who was so happy to play with strangers.

Now the two stared in horror at me. The mud was dripping away so that Kovu's natural fur colour peered through. He looked fearful. The other cub was far lighter. A female. Her features were indeterminable through the mud.

"Kovu." I said, relief and anger somehow roiling around inside me simultaneously. My first instinct was to discipline him but I stifled it, knowing my mother would have chosen the same. I pulled him towards me, just relieved to feel him alive and well. Even if we were nearly in the very heart of the Pridelands. The other cub watched curiously.

"You irresponsible…Kovu…How could you go out here alone? You are not to go into the Pridelands. What did I tell you? Never, ever leave the Outlands! Never! Never play with strange cubs! Never!" I found myself curiously incapable of expressing myself. And Kovu could see it. He seemed to struggle with his expression: fear, relief, amusement, and confusion.

"I didn't realise how far I'd gone! We were just playing! I'm sorry! Meera, I'm sorry." Kovu said in a small voice. I caught his furtive glances to his companion.

"It's fine. It must never happen again though. We must leave here quickly before we are spotted. Who is your friend?" I asked, clearing his face of mud with a paw.

The other cub moved forward to introduce herself. The gregarious type. Great choice, Kovu.

"I'm Kiara, please to meet you!" she smiled. My heart skipped a beat at her name. Not again.

"Kiara. I see. Can you keep a secret, Kiara?" I asked, pulling Kovu towards me and preparing to pick him up. He was much bigger now and I was uncertain I could manage. The little cub nodded, her face lit up. "Will you promise to never tell anyone we were here? If you keep this secret, one day you and Kovu can play together again."

She smiled honestly. I picked Kovu up, and prepared to walk away. I heard Kovu mutter a goodbye and the cub reply.

After we had managed a good distance, I put him down, and looked at him sternly. He needed to understand. He needed to understand properly.

"Kovu, you must promise me you will never speak or play with that cub ever again. You cannot even comprehend the danger you put us all in today." He looked a little stricken, but then looked away to stare at the floor.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"That is Kopa's sister. The princess. Simba's daughter and heir to the throne."

Kovu looked up again, gaping. "If her father finds out we were here all of us will be hunted. Kopa, Me, Vitani and Nuka. Stay in the Outlands, stay with Nuka. And never ever come here again. Understood?"

Kovu was silent. Rain dripped onto his head, rolling down his snout in silvery drops. He nodded.

"You found him!" Vitani cried as Kovu and I approached. Kopa looked up from the grass, and Nuka looked back. All of them had relief etched on their faces.

"You little jackal." Vitani said, rubbing Kovu's head with a paw. "Don't scare me like that."

Kopa smiled at me, and I felt a little guilty about earlier. "I'm sorry." I muttered, feeling that every interaction with Kopa was becoming more and more about me swallowing my pride and debasing myself. He shook his head. "It's fine. Where was he?"

I lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Playing with your sister."

"What?"

"He was right in the heart of the Pridelands. He was playing in the mud with Kiara when I found him."

"Stupid cub, you wandered way too far." Nuka growled at Kovu.

"Maybe if you played with me more I wouldn't have had to go looking for friends." Kovu replied.

I studied Kopa's expression. He seemed to be pondering something heavily. We were still all standing in the rain. I nudged Kovu.

"Let's get back." I muttered.

* * *

It was with a curious exhaustion that I rose the next day. I glanced at the others who were still asleep beside me, inside the Anthill. Kopa was snoring softly, his back touching my side, he had one paw on top of mine. I felt a little sad looking at him. Maybe it was just disbelief that he was really there with me. He was like an angel, a big white bird that had flown from heaven just for me. Kovu was on my other side, between Nuka and myself. He was curled up in a tight ball, appearing younger in sleep, more innocent. Vitani was gone.

I could see sunlight reaching further and further into the cave and was suddenly taken by the feeling that very soon, very quickly all of this would change and perhaps the things Rafiki had warned of would come to pass.

Even though I hated it here I feared that I would regret wishing this moment would end. Nuka snuffled in his sleep.

I decided to close my eyes for a little longer.

* * *

Kijani had been growing increasingly irritable as the days passed. The elephants were growing hungry and agitated. Fights had broken out. A hyena had been killed. There was the general feel of mutiny amongst the army.

He had been trained as a warrior since the lion had spoken to them about a glorious land of paradise many many moons ago in the Deadlands.

They could see Paradise, and scent it. But they could not go to it. The lion kept them at bay. She held them back.

They were becoming tired though. They would take what was theirs.

They would have victory.

* * *

**A/N: **13 is an ominous number, and for me this was a tough chapter to write. But a lot of things fall into place in this chapter, and the story picks up pace and starts barreling towards the end from here. Please hold onto your seat :) and don't forget to leave a review!


	14. Into the Shining Blue

**Heir to The Throne**

* * *

**Into the Shining Blue**

I awoke in the dead of night. Immediately I could sense the uneasiness in the air. It was too dark. I could hardly see. But, through the film of night I could discern tiny points of light, gleaming, malevolent, and quickly approaching. Kopa shifted beside me and I could sense his agitation. Something was not right. I rose onto silent paws. Kopa did the same.

The snarl came from somewhere close by. I felt the hot breath on my back before I could prevent it. Pain. Confusion. Then the rush of Kopa's body as he bodily thrust what felt like a small boulder with teeth off of my neck. It whined as it fell against the cave wall. The entire Anthill shook ominously at the thud. I heard the sound of scrabbling paws, and Kopa's furious roar, as, yipping, three hyenas made their escape.

I shook myself, trying to regain my cool, even as I felt the twinge in my neck from the bite of sharp hyena teeth. "Thank you." I muttered to Kopa, who had moved back to my side. I could feel him trembling beside me, perhaps from adrenaline or fury.

"What was that?" He asked.

"My hyenas." I drawled, downplaying the sudden rise of unbridled anger I felt roaring through me. "I wish they would find a better way to express their grievances."

Kopa chuckled darkly.

"Meera?" I heard Nuka ask groggily. Of course he had to wake up after the danger had passed…I could just barely see him in the complete darkness, open faced and groggy. "What's going on?"

"Stay here, Nuka, and keep Kovu close. Kopa and I have to go and have a chat with the army…Vitani, with me." I said to him, and then Vitani. I could feel the heat of Vitani's body, still smelling of sleep, as she rose to stand beside Kopa and I.

"Be careful." Kovu whispered.

"Of course," Vitani replied softly.

The three of us exited the Anthill, far more aware of our surroundings with the light of the moon to illuminate them.

I noted the retreating forms of hyenas as they ran out to the slumbering army and disappeared amongst the other soldiers.

"They've been restless for days now." Vitani whispered, her head low as she surveyed the open plain. "We should have known something like this would happen." The sleeping forms of elephants and hyenas adorned the landscape that was monotone in the moonlight. If I did not have the hyena spit on my neck it would be hard to say anything was amiss.

"I don't expect my subjects to rebel." I growled back. Glancing at Kopa, who in the moonlight glowed like a ghostly beacon I noticed the hard expression on his face.

"Hyenas must be kept in line. They should never be trusted…" He muttered.

I frowned, wondering how to handle the situation. "We'll find out who came into the Anthill and deal with them. Make an example."

"They're hungry and restless." Vitani said, "They might be dangerous."

"They _will_ be dangerous." Kopa said firmly.

I scoffed. "Hardly. In any case, I can't allow them into the Pridelands to hunt, they'd wreak havoc. We have to keep order…you stay here." I said to Vitani. She nodded, looking a little nervous. Kopa and I made to leave.

"Meera." She murmured and I paused to listen.

"Be careful," She said, nearly precisely the way Kovu had just moments before.

I rolled my eyes. "Cowards, the entire lot of you. Look after the Anthill. We'll be back before you can say 'hyena'."

She smirked. "Hyena."

At that word, I stepped out of the shadow of the Anthill with Kopa followed close behind and we silently made our way toward the army.

The sleeping army did not stir as we approached. I heard the low snores of elephants; the curious silence of the hyenas was conspicuously noticeable. They lay amongst the elephants, and as we stepped forward, I noted the sudden appearance of many pairs of eerie green eyes.

"We are being watched." Kopa said, keeping his head high as we walked amongst the hyenas who rose their heads to stare. The snores of the elephants ceased. I was certain that they were accomplices in the hyenas' plan.

"Let them." I snarled back, glaring at my soldiers. The elephants were opening their eyes as well, and I saw no friendliness in their dark eyes.

"Good evening." I said to them and was greeted by silence. Kopa stood beside me and out of the corner of my eye I could see his deep frown. I was not surprised that he was unhappy considering the hostile glares we were receiving from nearly every animal in the army.

"I see some of you came to visit us tonight. Why didn't you stay to chat? I would have been glad to listen." I stared at them, and they stared back, mouths closed resolutely. I was unsure if it was fear or respect that held their tongues.

"Won't anyone speak up?" Again, there was silence. "Anyone?"

Underlings respond to displays of power, I chose a hyena at random and extended my claws. Before even Kopa could react, I had the hyena shrieking, struggling to free himself from the tines of my claws. The other hyenas were suddenly on their paws, gibbering incomprehensibly, Kopa had moved in front of me and was growling viciously.

"If no one is willing to explain why there were three hyenas in our den tonight there will definitely be one less hyena in your pack tonight," I said, shaking the hyena I had struck, to which he whined pathetically. He was a mangy thing, even as hyenas went, and I saw the fear in his eyes.

The hyenas were slavering and snarling now. I could see their hostility had turned to rage. The elephants tossed their tusks and I was suddenly aware that Kopa and I were standing amongst a true army of powerful animals that greatly outnumbered us.

But, by then I could not step back or back down. I shook the hyena again, roughly. "Answer me!"

The sound of snarling, gibbering hyenas intensified, until their cacophony rose above our heads in the cool night. I could see Kopa unsheathe his claws, and even I felt a little like we were drowning in a loud, vicious storm.

Inadvertently I took a step back, clutching my hostage a little tighter. I saw the glint too late. They sensed my weakness. All hell broke loose.

Two hyenas burst from the ranks rushing towards me. I watched spit fall from their jaws as they snarled. I tossed the squirming hyena in my claws to the side and pulled my lips back to reveal deadly teeth. I met the two hyenas dead on and knocked both away furiously, before I was accosted by two more. As if set fire by the moon, Kopa's bright body knocked the hyenas back, allowing me to slash the hyena I had held in the face, and send him skittering away like a rat. Then the hyenas stormed forward collectively, swamping Kopa, and then myself.

I was overwhelmed. The stink of hyenas was cloying, a hot mixture of blood, death and decay. They rushed about me on all sides, howling and shrieking until my ears felt as if they would explode. I was pushed helplessly to the ground, unable to resist them, squirming and vicious. Somehow, distantly, I could hear the screams of a vulture from up above. It was dark and painful.

Summoning my strength, I scrambled up, using my claws to slash aside any attackers. I was already bloody; perhaps some of it was my own. Gasping, I broke through the hordes to see the sky and little else. There were what seemed to be hundreds of hyenas even though I knew it were only thirty.

My head span, darkness falling like a dark cloud across my vision, stars erupting as something strong struck me against the ear. I felt hyena jaws snap around my throat, just before I threw the animal, squealing, off me. I was clubbed in the head with a large paw before I grabbed it out of the air and brought it down hard with a satisfying crunch and snap. There were screams.

"Meera!" I saw Kopa, scrambling through the hyenas towards me. He was covered in blood and completely surrounded. He was pulled under before I could even step towards him. With a burgeoning roar, I broke through the wall of hyenas, scanning as quickly as I could for Kopa. I was jumped on either side by two more hyenas. The first against my side, the second my back, I rolled the latter off but felt the first draw blood. I extricated myself just barely, narrowly missing a second attempt by the hyena to snap at me. But I already felt the wound at my side beginning to burn, and it would hinder me if the fight continued.

As I fought, my mind suddenly filled with images of Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. My whole body felt cold even as I knocked a hyena to the ground and shook another off my back. No matter how many I felled, they seemed to regroup instantly. And their numbers would overwhelm us if we did not regain control.

I heard Kopa's roar before I saw him, and he was suddenly beside me.

"We have to get out of here now. The elephants are tearing down the anthill!" He was limping, but still managed to club a hyena to the ground. The animal did not rise.

"Where's Vitani?" I snarled, rising onto my hindlegs to swipe with both paws at a large female hyena with scars across her entire face.

"I don't know." He growled, throwing more animals aside.

I missed the scarred hyena; she had crouched and dodged my attack. I knew her. Gita. She had helped me ally the younger hyenas back in the Deadlands. She shot me a glare before knocking a hyena out of my way.

"You disappoint me, Meera." She snarled, the other hyenas avoided her snapping jaws as she stepped in front of me. "I thought you would lead us to greatness." She knocked two hyenas aside, and they bounced onto their hind legs, whining. She gave them a disapproving look.

There were more hyenas joining Gita. They fought viciously against their own kind and in minutes, most of the hyenas were fighting against each other.

I moved with some difficulty away from the fray, and Kopa followed. Two hyenas that attempted to follow scattered quickly at Kopa's full-maned roar.

He crumpled afterwards; I could see he was badly hurt and tired.

"Get up." I said to him, moving my body beneath his shoulder to support him even though my own was beginning to feel like bloody agony.

"They're completely out of control." He said laboriously, righting himself and then shaking his mane. I saw his blood on the ground and on me.

"At least it's against each other now." I said, moving quickly towards the Anthill. There was hardly any of it left. My stomach clenched, thinking of Nuka, Kovu and Vitani. The elephants had made short work of it. I could see chunks of anthill littering the ground, and hundreds of ants and termites swarmed across the ground.

"Kijani!" I yelled, running up to the first elephant I saw. He turned his monstrous face to me, his eyes burning.

"Lioness, I see you take interest in our plight only now." He replied, while easily destroying a wall of the anthill with his tusk.

"Your plight? I am the only hope for _your plight_!" I screamed back at him. "You touch that Anthill one more time and I will personally stick your own tusks through your eyes!"

The elephant dared to snort at this. My anger was suddenly far too much for me to contain. "STOP! Kijani, stop this! You will never take the Pridelands without me! You will be stopped before you can even reach Pride Rock! Get that through your thick skull or I will do it for you!"

I nearly launched myself at Kijani's head before Kopa stopped me quickly, his stare incredulous. Kijani's was furious. "Stop. Now." I said, battling to regain my composure. I spoke again, forcing calm although my mind was racing, my heart was beating faster than it ever had before and I was terrified that something had happened to my siblings.

"Think of what you are doing. By destroying me, you destroy yourself. How will you take the Pridelands without me? Without Kopa? We are the rightful heirs. Do you really think the elephant herds of the Pridelands would accept outcast and strangers?" I laughed cruelly. "You?" I laughed again. It was the hardest thing in the world.

But the effect of his doubt was instantaneous; it slowed his movements noticeably, and warped his expression. I saw I had him.

"Listen to me, Kijani. Who lead you this far? Who is the only one who can lead you further?" I inflicted him with the fury of my stare. Nuka. Vitani. Kovu.

The elephant appeared to deliberate. The time it took him to decide was agony. With each moment, another piece of the Anthill fell to an elephant tusk, my cubhood home so easily destroyed. There were chunks of earth lying at my paws, over which black ants scrambled frantically. _Please let them be alright. Where are they?_

Kopa nudged me and I glanced at him. He nodded at Kijani who had adopted an expression of resolve and had turned to the other elephants. He lifted his trunk and trumpeted loudly. Almost immediately, the elephants ceased their destruction.

My heart leapt and felt nearly overwhelmed with relief. Kijani nodded and moved away, the other elephants acted in unison and they withdrew with a surreal calm.

"Kijani!" I called after the elephant. He looked back at me with cold eyes.

"Where are my siblings?" I asked him, staring unflinchingly back into those harsh eyes.

"They ran. More rat than lion." He said and I growled. He did not look fearful. Instead, he fixed me with a slightly disgusted gaze before turning back. I nearly exploded with suppressed rage. How dare he…?

"They're alright, Meera." Kopa said, interrupting me before I did something stupid.

Yes. They're alright. I was filled belatedly with a sense of relief. I glanced at Kopa as we stood amongst the ruins of the Anthill. His face was drawn, bloody, tired, and slightly ill looking. His eyes drifted slowly to find mine. I was a little scared by what I saw within them. I did not know what to say.

He sighed. "Let's find your siblings."

I looked back at the Outlands. Broken and empty. The sun was rising slowly, putting light to the devastation. Already there were flies buzzing over the bodies of still hyenas. Where the Anthill had been, cutting an eternal silhouette against the shining blue, there was nothing but dirt. My first kingdom.

Ahead there was Kopa, his coat turned gold in the light. Beyond him: the Pridelands.

I could have cried.

* * *

Kovu had run towards them, tumbling between Kopa's legs before holding onto me so tightly I felt his claws draw blood. Vitani, curiously undignified, collapsed against my chest. She was trembling and weak. I could see the blood and dirt matted in her fur. Nuka looked better and more composed than our siblings. I felt a chill when he looked at me. His eyes were cold. He did not rush to greet me, and walked towards us slowly. I hadn't noticed, so focused was I on Nuka's expression and what it could mean, the fourth lion approaching us. I knew her. Her face had haunted my nightmares.

Kopa gasped. "Malika!"

I blinked. She had grown into a petite lioness, not made for fighting, but it didn't matter as she was raised to be a Queen anyway. She had large, dark eyes and her ears were thickly rimmed with black fur, as all lions had, but on Malika it was distinctive. She limped when she walked but it didn't seem to faze her. Her eyes were fixed on Kopa, and only him. It made the fur along my neck prickle.

"Malika." I said, perhaps to test the name on my tongue, perhaps to draw her gaze away from Kopa. Perhaps to draw his gaze away from her. She glanced at me, and flinched.

"Meera, is that you?" She asked, blinking.

I nodded, not wishing to waste words on her. I hoped I was not baring my teeth without realising it.

She smiled weakly and glanced back at Kopa, her eyes at first curious and reserved now clouded with concern. "You look terrible. Come in. Rest. We'll catch up later." She said firmly.

Kopa was swaying on his paws. He stalked wearily by and collapsed with a sigh in the grass. I followed behind him and lay beside him, curling my body so that it blocked everyone else out. Before resting my head and closing my eyes, I glanced over my shoulder. Vitani had settled near me with Kovu, she was still trembling but she smiled at me. Kovu was sleeping again. Nuka was sitting with his back against us, staring at something out in the grass. My eyes continued, until they set upon Malika whose black ears were twitching just above the grass, her fur shimmering in the morning air. I knew now that my snarl was showing.

* * *

"Meera, there is someone here to see you." I awoke to dark eyes blinking near my face. I growled irritably and got slowly to my feet. It was late afternoon, when I had fallen asleep the world had been golden with morning, now it was burnt with the blood of the dying sun. Kopa was still asleep but Vitani, Kovu and Nuka were no longer in the places I had left them.

"Who is it?" I asked Malika, I stretched and yawned, exposing tooth and claw in a display of power I hoped Malika did not miss. She did not seem perturbed, and affixed me with a rather cool look.

"A hyena. Is he a friend of yours?" She asked, eyes narrowed. Pridelanders did not associate with hyenas.

I ignored her question. "Where is Nuka or Vitani? I don't want to leave Kopa alone while he's injured and tired."

"I'll watch him." Malika volunteered, rather quickly.

I could barely contain a snort. "You?" I smiled.

She frowned. "Nuka is with the hyena. Vitani and Kovu went to the watering hole. Kanai went with them. He brought us back some food, well, there's not much left. I'm the only one who can watch him."

I did not want to appear threatened. But I did not want to leave her alone with him, even if he was asleep. I arranged my face into a menacing smile, as fearsome as any my mother had once had. "Fine. I'll be back. When Vitani comes back tell her to get food, we will all need to eat. I'm sure Kanai can assist her. He was always a good hunter as a cub."

There was a pregnant silence. I could feel the strain in the air. Then she spoke.

"I should kill you." Malika said as I began to walk into the grass, to the hyena.

I turned, claws exposed. I could tear her apart in my sleep. "I would love to see you try."

She did not return my smile.

* * *

I found Gita and Nuka beneath a shady tree. Gita nodded at me as I approached. Nuka graced me with another cool expression.

"Meera, you look surprisingly well considering." Gita said, her eyes taking in the scratches and wounds I sported across my chest, neck and face. I flicked an ear, irritably, and even that twinged a bit.

"If it doesn't kill you…" I said, sitting down across from her. "You don't look too bad either. Thank you for your loyalty last night."

Gita inclined her head. "Last night was a result of hunger, impatience and lack of insight. Without you, we will surely fail to take the Pridelands. My brothers and sisters know this now. However, there are still things we must discuss. The elephants wish to meet with you."

"Yes, I will take control of the army again. Last night must never happen again." I agreed.

Gita nodded. "May I have your permission to leave?"

I nodded. Then something occurred to me. "Wait, why did they send you? Where is Caro?"

Gita's expression did not change. "The hyenas were hungry, and the bird had been injured in the battle."

"I see. Well, if you can take something back to them lest they eat each other. Don't be seen." I replied. Gita disappeared into the grass.

I glanced at Nuka. He was frowning.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked him.

"Not really, I have learned, with time, that I cannot expect you to change." He said.

"Perhaps I have changed. I am experiencing regret. That is new." I sighed.

"How so?"

"I'm wishing I never brought the army. I'm wishing they hadn't rebelled, and that my body didn't hurt so much, and that Kopa wasn't hurt, and that our Anthill wasn't destroyed, and that we have nowhere to live, and especially that we ever had to survive by ourselves to begin with."

Nuka's expression softened slightly. "It's not so bad. Maybe we need to try new things."

"Let's sort out the old problems first. Come with me to meet the elephants." I needed someone to be there with me.

"And leave Malika alone with Kopa? Maybe you have changed." Nuka said, slyly.

I glared at him. "Not enough to resist ripping her limb from limb if she even thinks to touch him."

Nuka smirked. "Even though you've hit rock bottom, you're still scary."

I growled at him. We began walking to the Outlands. I began hoping for the best.

* * *

When Kopa finally stirred from what felt like an eternal sleep it was dark, the stars were out and the moon hung overhead like a huge white eye. He could hear someone moving about in the bushes. He yawned, and stood, shaking his mane out and stretching his limbs. His entire body felt sore. He could feel the muscles along his shoulders were taut and aching. When he put too much weight on his left foreleg it pained so much he had to sit down.

He could not see Meera or any of her siblings. He did not have long to wonder where everyone was when Malika appeared from out of the grass. She froze when she saw he was awake, and her eyes narrowed sharply.

"You're awake? Did you sleep well?" She asked, polite.

"Yes." He replied, and was unsure what to say further.

"When Rafiki visits to tend to my wound he can have a look at yours as well. It must have been a bad fight." She said, as she took in his blood matted fur.

"It was."

"But it's worth it to you, I'm sure." She said softly.

"Malika. I-" Kopa began to say before they both heard the sound of voices approaching. Vitani, Kovu and Kanai came through the grass, and Kopa had to look twice to recognize Kanai, who was larger than when he last saw him.

"Kopa! You sleep like a log!" Kovu said cheerfully, bouncing up to him playfully.

"You look terrible." Vitani said pityingly.

"Don't tell him that!" Kanai said jokingly. "Rather say you look less than good! It's more positive that way."

"Thanks," Kopa said wryly.

"So Malika how does it feel seeing your betrothed again? Missed him, did you?" Kanai said cheerfully.

An awkward silence fell over the group, where Kopa refused to even glance in Malika's general direction. Vitani glanced between each face, her expression blank. He guessed Malika had not told Kanai about what had happened, or else…he was certainly looking for trouble.

"What?" Kanai asked. "What haven't I been told?" He asked mock-indignantly.

Malika recovered the quickest. "Did you bring us back anything to eat, Kanai? I'm sure everyone is starving."

"Of course, Mally, I live to serve. Bossy one, she is." Kanai said to Vitani who smirked.

"I see pride life has been good to you, Kanai. You're far more good natured than the rest of us Outlanders." Vitani smiled at him.

If Meera were here, she would probably agree, Kopa thought. Kanai had recovered from his scars, but it seemed she was still nursing hers.

"If you want to see good natured, you should meet Zuberi, he's a laugh a minute." Kanai said, and gestured for Malika and the rest to follow him to his kill.

"I know you're being sarcastic." Malika said, laughing. "Zuberi and laughter are not usually associated with one another."

"How dare you say such things about our good friend, Zuberi? He's a ray of sunshine!" Kanai replied, grinning.

"How is he?" Vitani asked. "He was a good friend when we were cubs."

"He might drop in one of these days. He's always coming and going and then you can see for yourself." Kanai said, without a hint of mystery.

Malika smiled at Vitani. Kopa was surprised at how comfortable she seemed. But he noted that as soon as Kanai and Vitani were talking and chatting amongst themselves again, her eyes became decidedly melancholy. He felt incredibly guilty.

He followed them, feeling his stomach growling, and was grateful for the food Kanai had brought them.

He wondered again where Meera was.

"Hurry up, Kopa! There'll be none left for you!" Kovu called.

He hurried.

* * *

Nuka and I were surrounded by ten massive bull elephants. They seemed in better spirits than before. I had allowed them all to graze at the edge of the Pridelands, a luxury I didn't usually let them utilize.

Kijani was a central figure in the discussion, and Gita's sister, Yaya, represented the hyenas.

"Good evening, Kijani, elephants, Yaya." I walked in head held high, and with my best display of confidence and power. I kept my claws sheathed; I didn't want them to even suspect I felt threatened. Nuka was at my side, trailing slightly to show deference. He nodded respectfully at the elephants and at Yaya.

"Good evening, Meera." Yaya said.

"Lioness." Kijani acknowledged.

"Well, this is far more formal than last night." Nuka said sarcastically.

"I prefer it, don't you?" I asked the gathered animals. They all nodded. "Well, let's get to the heart of it then. You have no patience any longer and wish to invade the Pridelands. I have no real reason to stop you, except I believe the time is not ripe yet-"

"How much riper do you want it to be? The King in the Pridelands is old and weak. This is the best time to strike. I sense cowardice from you, Lioness." Kijani interrupted.

"Surely no more cowardly than you, Kijani? You won't make a move without me." I replied. "I will decide when we take the Pridelands, just as I decided to assemble you, train you and bring you here. Do not forget who holds the power."

Kijani stared at me levelly. "As long as you don't either."

"May I speak, Meera?" Yaya asked. She had a wide, hyena-like smile on her face. Their kind were never far from laughter or smiles.

I nodded.

"Perhaps we should come to an agreement. There is not very much food or water out here to sustain the army for longer. Not until the next moon. I think you must make your move before then, or else you will not have an army. The hyenas are restless, I fear that Gita and I will not be able to keep them obedient any longer." Yaya said.

Nuka glanced at me.

"I agree." Kijani said. "If we do not invade the Pridelands with your lead by the next moon then we will disband, and if we just happen to wander in the direction of Pride Rock you will not be able to stand our might."

I felt a little ill at the thought. It surprised me but I was beginning to dislike the idea of taking Pride Rock by force. I knew it would hurt Kopa far too much.

It would be ever worse if somebody else took it and both Kopa and I were left with nothing.

I swallowed. I could do little else but agree to their demands now and then make another plan later. I looked at Nuka, whose face was carefully expressionless, and then looked at the army.

"Yes. We will invade before the next moon. We will have victory. We will have paradise." I said the words and felt my heart twist in agony. As the elephants trumpeted and the hyenas howled with giddy laughter, I pictured Kopa's face twisting in anguish and hatred.

"Don't worry." Nuka said firmly, and he began guiding me back to the Pridelands. I could feel the pain of my wounds and my exhaustion more acutely now, and felt my legs swaying and my paws landing uncertainly on the dusty ground. "Careful." Nuka warned, bolstering me with his own body.

I saw Kopa's face in my mind. He would hate me.

I could not live with myself if he hated me.

* * *

No one really looked less hungry after their paltry meal of two hares caught by Kanai and Vitani. Kopa could still feel his stomach growling, he craved zebra more than he could say. But his exhaustion was stronger than his hunger.

He lay down again alongside Vitani, Malika, Kanai and Kovu. The lions chatted amiably and Vitani told Malika and Kanai about life since the Deadlands. Kanai was very curious about Meera who had been his best friend when they were cubs. He was unsurprised that she had created an all powerful army to take Pride Rock by force. Malika looked a little disgusted by Meera's power lust. Kovu was playing with Kopa's tail.

"Are you having fun?" Kopa asked Kovu after the cub pounced on the tuft of fur at the end of his tail once again. Kovu smiled sheepishly.

"You don't mind, do ya, Kopa?" Kovu asked, bowing low on his front paws to growl playfully at the older lion.

Kopa would've risen to play tag or some other cubbish game with Kovu if it wasn't for his injured leg. He smiled at the cub. "I don't mind."

Kovu grinned, and Kopa noted that he was nearly a lion grown. Well, more or less. But, he was definitely not a cub anymore. Even if he still acted a bit like one.

"I wish I could play with that cub I met in the Pridelands." Kovu said. "That was a lot of fun. Her name was Kiara. She's your sister, right?"

"She is." Kopa acknowledged. He wondered where Kiara was and what she was doing. He wondered if she had grown at all, and if she was keeping their mother and father happy. He hated to think that he had left that job for her, and had made it so much harder by bringing so much grief to their family.

"What was it like growing up at Pride Rock?" Kovu asked, staring up at Kopa.

"It was warm, happy, and filled with laughter and love." Kopa replied softly.

Kovu sighed. "I hope we get to live there. There's nowhere else I would rather be."

Kopa said nothing but there was nothing he agreed with more.

* * *

I found everyone awake and restless when Nuka and I returned from the Outlands. Kopa was limping around impatiently on his injured leg, and he hardly glanced at me. Vitani was missing and Malika looked mildly distraught.

She looked at me in concern.

"What's going on?" I demanded of Kopa. He finally stopped fretting to look at me with worried eyes.

"Kovu has gone missing." He said heavily.

I nearly laughed. "So? He's probably playing in the grass somewhere, hiding from you. He's always running about." I glanced at Nuka to see if he agreed. He was looking nervous now as well.

"We've been searching for a while now." Malika supplied.

Kopa nodded. "No, I think he's really gone, Meera. We were talking about Pride Rock earlier on before everyone fell asleep. Kovu was sleeping between my paws. I woke up later, and he was gone. I looked for him but he was gone. He told me he wished he was at Pride Rock. He's probably run off to find Kiara." Kopa looked a little crazy from lack of sleep and pain. We were all unsettled after the night before. I was sure Kovu was playing nearby somewhere.

"Kopa." I said soothingly, moving to rub my head against his neck. "He's probably fine. You look really tired, we should all rest."

"Meera, listen to me. He's gone." Kopa said. "I'm sorry. I was talking to him about it."

"Don't apologize to me. I should apologize to you for everything I've put you through. Fine, you stay here with Nuka…and Malika, I'll go and look for him." I told him.

"Meera, this has to end." He told me, before I left.

I frowned at him. "We'll talk about it when Kovu and I return."

He shook his head. I stalked into the grass.

I wasn't quite sure why but my heart erupted into agony. The day I saw his eyes filling with hatred seemed to be drawing closer.

I could not let it end.

* * *

Morning dawned. Meera, Vitani and Kanai had not returned and Kopa was still pacing. His entire body was in agony. His leg felt worse than ever.

Malika had fallen asleep on her paws, and Nuka was twitching slightly as he lay restlessly nearby. He had not slept either.

Kopa heard the grass rustling and looked up to see Vitani approaching with Kanai. Her face was drawn, and Kanai looked troubled.

"Meera went to get the army. She's going into the Pridelands. She thinks Kovu went to Pride Rock." Vitani said breathlessly as she drew near.

Kopa felt his entire body grow cold. "Why would she do that?"

"She doesn't want to go alone. If anything happens the army can protect her. She told me she would bring Kovu back by the time evening falls."

"Is she mad?" Nuka asked, jumping to his paws. "Is the King going to be receptive to diplomacy when there's an army of hyenas and elephants outside his cave?"

"It's better than if she had to go by herself, he would kill her on sight, if he hasn't already gotten to Kovu." Vitani replied.

"That's my father you're talking about." Kopa growled.

"It's not like he hasn't tried to kill Kovu once already." Vitani retorted. "I think Meera did the right thing. The army will prevent anyone from coming after us if she is spotted. She can get Kovu and go without any confrontation."

Kopa growled angrily and began to pace again. "I'm going into the Pridelands." He said.

"No. You're injured." Malika said suddenly. She was awake now, and looking very alert. Vitani's eyes narrowed.

"I have to go. I have a bad feeling about all of this." Kopa said. "I don't know what my father or Meera is going to do."

"I'll go with you." Kanai volunteered.

"No."

Everybody turned to look at Nuka. The scrawny lion's teeth were gritted and his eyes were blazing. Vitani was shocked to note that he looked a little like Meera.

"I'll go. This is my family. My responsibility. I should have been watching Kovu, and I should have been watching Meera." Nuka spat out angrily. He did not wait for any of them to reply before streaking off into the bushes, in the direction of Pride Rock.

Vitani let out a low, mournful cry. "He's going to get himself killed."

Kopa looked grim. "I think we all will."

* * *

**a/n: Cliffhanger! **I've tried to stop posting these annoying author's notes, but I think in this case it's necessary. I'm sorry for the long wait between this chapter and the last. I was writing my final exams, and was incredibly busy with my hectic life. But now, I have a little bit of time before the craziness begins again and I sincerely hope I can finish this fanfic, at least before the end of February. I just want to thank everyone who is still reading, and I'm sorry for the delay. Reviews are much appreciated, especially now that I am attempting to finish this fic in record breaking time (at least for me :D) I need the brain juice! Finally, I would like to wish everyone a belated Happy New Year! 2012 has finally caught up with me! And I am very excited for Heir to the Throne to do the same!


	15. Back Amongst the Butterflies

**Heir to the Throne**

* * *

**Back amongst the Butterflies**

My heart was beating fast like the frenzied fluttering of a butterfly's wing. The same butterfly that my mother had caught between her teeth all those years ago. Inside the memory I saw myself as a cub, fearful and proud. I saw the blue of an infinite sky, yawning high above the world to swallow me whole. I felt the wind, always blowing against me, whispering dark secrets and murmuring threats. The sun had beamed down on me, back when I was less broken, less twisted and less loved, and it did so now. The jaws were open and I had returned. The Pridelands. I was always coming back.

But somehow I knew this was it.

I could never come back again after this.

Behind me, crushing the grass, and breaking down the foliage, were my massive bull elephants, and behind them a massive battalion snarling hyenas. Animals scattered at the sight of us. I prowled at the front of the group, watching as herds of zebra raised their heads to stare at us, and then take off, honking in terror. Flocks of birds erupted from trees, to wing rapidly in the direction of Pride Rock. Monkeys leapt from branches, even as the elephants smashed the trunks to splinters and sent leaves to fluster violently in the wind.

The army was spread out wide, to cover more ground, so it would be easier to find Kovu. So far there had been no sign of the cub. But what with the noise we were making I was hoping he would find us. It was just a matter of time.

Kovu would find us, or else Simba would. I was hoping it would not be the latter.

I noted the appearance of a dark speck high above. It was a bird, probably one of the King's scouts. I was not happy to see him, he would report to the King, who would definitely send out some form of retaliation. Most likely the pride.

If Caro was still alive I would, at least, been able to stop the bird from returning. The vulture had been particularly skilled at knocking other birds out of the sky.

I watched as the bird circled above, and then vanished beyond the treetops.

* * *

Kopa's eyes narrowed as a flock of birds erupted from a nearby tree. The birds chattered loudly as they flapped into the distance, forming a dark cloud in the sky before he lost sight of them.

"I am concerned for your health, your majesty." Kopa nearly jumped out of his skin as the familiar face of Rafiki swung down from above him. Upside down and grinning, said, "but aside from that, how are you? No need to respond, I can see for myself. Give me your paw." The mandrill dropped to the ground, landing lightly on his feet.

Before Kopa could oblige his request, Rafiki scooped Kopa's injured paw off the ground, and inspected it. "Can be fixed, this on the other hand," he poked Kopa's forehead with a long, hairy finger. "Cannot be. It has been broken beyond repair by that lioness."

Kopa smiled uncertainly.

"No, do not smile." Rafiki insisted. "It is not a compliment. She is making a big mistake that one. There will be much blood spilled by sunset. And you, take responsibility for your actions. Why are you still here?"

Kopa was affronted. "I can hardly walk, let alone be of any use out there."

"A lame king. I have seen many of those in my day, but I still have not developed a taste for them." Kopa noticed that Rafiki was a little on edge. Despite the mandrill's wide smile, he was angry. "Be still now, I will clean these wounds and then you must heal the rest of them yourself."

Rafiki looked around. "Where is the sister? And your friend, Malika?"

Kopa shrugged, the lionesses had been restless and were out wandering but they were close by. He started when Vitani abruptly rose from the grass, where she had apparently been the entire time.

"Vitani. My name is Vitani." She to Rafiki. "Monkey." But she said it without malice.

"Your brother is near Pride Rock. He is safe." Rafiki told her, pointing over his shoulder, presumably towards Pride Rock. "Your sister will not find him. Only you."

"What?" Vitani asked, confused and surprised.

"Seek and you will find. Now, go." Rafiki said, shooing her even as he began to tend Kopa's wounds. Vitani and Kopa exchanged glances, he nodded at her, and she turned doubtfully and began to walk away.

Rafiki was now rubbing a strange smelling salve onto Kopa's paw. He had produced the stuff from literally thin air. Kopa was always slightly suspicious of the mysterious mandrill. Even after years of knowing him.

When the wound was well basted, Rafiki dropped Kopa's paw and studied him critically. "The river will run its course, it is a shame though." He said, cryptically.

"I must tend to Malika now."

Rafiki bowed to him slightly and then hobbled away, he seemed to know where Malika was already. Kopa watched him vanish into the grass. Then he knew he had to go to Pride Rock. The river must run its course. Kopa, stinging all over, and terribly uncertain, got to his paws.

* * *

For days now Pride Rock had been in mourning for their lost King and Queen. Although the days had been relentlessly hot and the skies had been clear and blue it had never felt darker for Nala. She was not entirely certain of what happened to her son, for all she knew he could be lying in a desert somewhere being picked apart by vultures. Simba was entirely unresponsive to any of her questions and concerns; he had removed himself entirely from both his roles as father and king. If she woke early enough, she would catch him prowling out of the den, muttering "hakuna mathata" under his breath. He would be absent the entire day, and would sometimes return long after everyone had fallen asleep. She was deeply concerned. But, with Simba absent, she was forced to take control, she performed patrols in the mornings and evenings. She couldn't go very far, because she needed to keep an eye on Kiara, and attend to the needs and grievances of the Pridelands. She knew that in one or all three of those duties she was slipping, but she had no time to figure out which one it was.

She was in the midst of the most exhausting of her daily obligations, holding audience with the animals of the Pridelands. A group of animals had gathered below Pride Rock, each with their own problem for the monarchs to listen to and fix. Nala sat atop a small boulder, in the shadow of Pride Rock, attended on each side by Sanura and Amani. The lionesses were learning about the running of the kingdom, so that they would attend Kiara when she took the throne (or Kopa if he returned, as Nala hoped). Before her were three meerkats who were complaining about hyenas and unruly elephants in their area. Sanura's eyes were narrowed and Amani appeared to be daydreaming. Nala herself was thinking of the whereabouts of her son and whether he was safe. But at Sanura's reaction, she paid attention.

"There haven't been any hyenas in the Pridelands for many seasons." Sanura said to the meerkats. "Are you sure you saw hyenas?"

The largest meerkat nodded firmly. "They couldn't have been anything else, your grace." He nodded fervently at Nala." They took two of our number. We've been on high alert ever since. But it's been getting out of hand. They've been poaching from the zebras near our tunnels as well."

"Such is the circle." Amani sighed. Sanura glanced at her sternly.

"It is not. We can't have hyenas in the Pridelands. That has been the law since Simba ascended." Sanura said.

"Sanura is right. Hyenas cannot be tolerated." Nala said sharply. She glanced at Amani. "Amani, take Nina and Radhi to patrol. If you spot any hyenas, deal with them." Then she smiled at the meerkats. "My lionesses will sort out your problem. Thank you." They, along with Amani, bowed and left. Sanura watched Amani leave with an unreadable expression on her face.

A zebra took their place before Nala and Sanura.

"This isn't the first hyena sighting we've had." Sanura muttered to Nala as the zebra began reciting a list of grievances, starting with the extremely problematic instance of dry and tasteless grass near the waterhole. Nala glanced sideways at Sanura.

"Why haven't I heard of it?" She asked softly.

"I didn't want to bother you, you've been very busy recently. Every time I go out to patrol I find nothing. But I have noted that there are a lot of rogues on the outskirts. Kanai, Zuberi and Akida near the southern borders, Mashavu to the north. Our borders aren't very strong right now…"

Nala flicked an ear. "Kopa was too soft, and Simba is too troubled. I'll send the-"

Both lionesses were distracted by the loud squawking of a bird, and accompanied frenzied flapping of wings. The zebra honked in agitation. Feathers fell on their heads as Zazu, older and greyer than ever, shot over the heads of the gathered animals to nearly crash at Nala's feet. He looked slightly hysterical and was panting and wheezing. Sanura looked mildly disdainful as Nala helped the bird to his feet.

"Zazu," Nala asked urgently. "What is it?"

"An army, your majesty! An army! From the south." The bird croaked, before collapsing in a fit of wheezing.

Nala and Sanura exchanged shocked glances. "Find Simba, I'll rally the lionesses."

* * *

Kiara was usually attended to by Timon and Pumbaa, an inconvenience that she was forced to suffer on a regular basis. Their nannying hindered her fun, restricted her movement and allowed her freedom only when it was not too hot, not too rainy, not too cold, and not too sunny, which was almost never.

And if she was allowed out it was always within sight of Pride Rock. It was even worse now that Kopa was gone. She had no fun. But today was different.

Today she had escaped, cleverly dodging their attentions by distracting them with a meal of bugs. When their backs were turned, she ran as far and as fast as she could away from them. They hadn't noticed a thing before it was too late and she had vanished in the grass.

Finally free, she entertained herself by playing amongst the butterflies which had returned to the Pridelands for the summer. Then she climbed a tree and watched a yellow weaverbird weave its nest out of strands of grass.

She rolled in mud until she was covered in it from head to toe, then sprinted as fast as she could, alongside a herd of zebra that were cantering as fast as _they_ could through the grass.

She tripped on a stone and rolled head over heels. She fell flat on the ground, her forelegs trapped beneath her body. She rolled onto her back with a giggle and then burst out laughing at her own ridiculousness. She was having so much fun!

She didn't even notice that the zebras had vanished.

There was a rumbling beneath her paws, soft at first, but then she could see the stones on the ground were clattering against each other. The sky disappeared as huge dust clouds cast shadows across the land, dwarfing her entirely. She could hear now, the sounds of angry elephants, trumpeting their rage to the world.

She looked back, and gasped as she saw countless elephant feet, near enough to crush her. She didn't even have time to run.

She opened her mouth to shriek, but the breath was knocked out of her before she had made even a sound. Her body lifted off the ground, and she was roughly moved out of harm's way. She heard the connecting thud of an elephant foot against the ground and gasped again as she realised she would have been crushed had she not moved a second before.

She was jolted again, as her saviour grabbed her in his jaws and lifted her away.

She could hardly see through the storm of dust, swirling violently in every direction, her paws dangled in the air as she was carried. It was so loud her ears hurt.

She closed her eyes, wanting it to end.

She was trapped between the lion's jaws, for her saviour was a lion, but she didn't know who. She was too scared to even scream, as she was carried high into the canopy of an acacia tree. The lion dropped her unceremoniously into the large crevasse that the branches of the tree made when they diverted from the trunk. He hardly glanced at her before turning back to peer down at the ground below, watching the elephants stomp past. She joined him, and saw hyenas cackling madly as they marched behind the elephants. She had never seen so many hyenas before in her life. Well, she had never seen one at all.

They were hideous creatures, all slobber, and crude laughter and dirty fur. She didn't like them.

Everywhere the elephants and hyenas went birds erupted into the sky, dust swirled in their wake, and animals ran in terror. The very earth was trembling and Kiara knew she was too but out of fear. Her saviour did not seem to be as frightened. His massive paws were still on the branches of the tree.

She looked up at the lion who had saved her. He was the biggest she had ever seen. Even bigger than her father. His coat was a dark shade of gold, tipped in places with black. His mane was dark as the night, thick and luxurious, but his eyes were pale yellow and they regarded her with dark amusement. She smiled uncertainly at him. "Thank you for saving me."

He raised one dark brow. "Next time you should keep your eyes open. Danger lurks, waiting, for princesses like you to walk by." His voice was deep and rough. She squinted, he seemed familiar.

"I know you." She said suddenly, remembering. "You're-"

* * *

I could see Pride Rock. We were close. King Simba had to have noticed us by now, even if his bird hadn't already warned him. The army was completely riled up, I had never seen them so ferocious. The elephants were practically frothing at the mouth. Kijani's eyes were rolling in his head and I was scared to note that even Gita and her sister Yaya were baying and howling in ecstasy.

I decided to order a halt. If just so I could calm the army down, and maybe try and look for Kovu. I could feel myself losing control and it terrified me. I tried to think of everything I could to feel normal again, my mother, Kopa, my siblings but it did not stop the fur from rising around my neck or my claws from unsheathing themselves.

But there was no way I could regain control I knew. The sudden arrival of Queen Nala, and a contingent of lionesses assured me. We were far closer to Pride Rock than I had imagined, I could see the huge edifice through the trees. Nala's lionesses stood just before it, their claws extended, their teeth bared and their shoulders bunched up about their necks as if they were ready to spring upon me.

I called for the army to halt. If I wasn't a way ahead the elephants would've walked right over me. They stomped their massive feet, and trumpeted and swung their heads from side to side, their tusks sweeping widely left and right. I was aware that those tusks were just as dangerous as any lion's teeth. They were incredibly menacing.

Her lionesses snarled and roared in response, pawing the ground as if they could not wait to attack. I understood that they must be terrified, elephants were usually good-natured but when they were angry even one was far more than a lioness could handle.

It took a long time for them to settle down, and even longer for the hyenas to quiet down enough for me to speak.

Nala's eyes were slits and her lips were curled even though I could see she was trying not to snarl. Our eyes met and we began to walk towards each other. It was a slow walk, allowing me to study her every movement. She was nervous and scared, she had to be, but her claws were sheathed and she had arranged her features into a condescending smile.

We were close now, but not close enough for me to strike her, both of us stood. She was still piercingly beautiful with her pale eyes and light fur. It was clear where Kopa had inherited his pallor. Her jaw dropped in surprise and her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Your majesty." I said, without a hint of irony….

"Meera?" She gasped. "Little Meera…how? You're dead."

It was my turn to be surprised. She didn't know about me? She still thought I was dead? "Am I?" I said, eventually. "I didn't notice."

She did not scowl or look irritated. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know already?" I replied. They had to have Kovu with them. We hadn't found him on the way so he had to be with the Pridelanders and their princess.

She shook her head.

"You have my brother." I said.

"Nuka? Is he still alive as well?" Nala asked. Her eyes kept flicking back to the assortment of elephants and hyenas behind me.

"Kovu."

"You mean you all survived. How?" Her eyes grew wide. "Is your mother here?"

I shook my head. This was getting ridiculous.

"No. It was Kopa who saved us. He and Rafiki nursed us back to health." I told her.

Her eyes grew wider. "Kopa? My son?" Comprehension dawned. "The monthly training he did with Rafiki. He was with you the entire time." She stared at me.

"He is too kind hearted."

I growled at her, suddenly angry. "Yes, saving our lives was a mere act of charity. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was wrong leaving us out there to die. He loves me. He gave up the throne. For me." _Kind hearted…_

Once again, she seemed confused. Then her expression grew soft. "My soft-hearted son. Where is he now? Is he alright, Meera?"

I was taken aback. This was not playing out at all as I had expected. I nodded. "He's happy." She looked relieved but I wasn't. Simba had not told her. She had not known where Kopa was or why he had gone. If it were me…But, now she knew. I was unsure of how to react at the sight of her trembling.

She looked up, her lips parted as if she were about to ask me another question, but the time for questions was passed. The King had arrived. Simba's eyes were blazing as he walked towards us, accompanied by a lioness I dimly remembered from my cubhood.

I stared. I couldn't help it. Kopa's father, aged but still strong. He was snarling, and Nala stepped in front of him before he could launch himself at me.

"I thought I rid myself of you when I killed your father and banished your mother. I was wrong. I took you back, prepared to trust and make amends. You betrayed me. I thought I had rid myself of you when I put you and your blood to death. My son took you back, prepared to trust you, to love you, to disregard your evil and your ambition. He betrayed me. I thought I had rid myself of you when I told that he could save your life if he took you away and never came back. But here you are, betraying him, by bringing your army to destroy the land he calls home, to take his kingdom from him, to murder his blood and to fulfil your duty to your sire. How he look at you and not see the evil inherent within, your father was Scar, your mother was Zira, and you have followed in their paw prints since the day you were born. Today, you have proved it. But I will prove that I am my father's blood. You will not pass me today, I will protect my lands, my kingdom and my family. And when the sun sets, I will wash your blood from my paws for good." Nala stepped aside, her eyes on mine were cold now, and he lifted his lips into a defiant snarl. "For Pride Rock! For Kopa! For justice!"

I did not have time to defend myself before he attacked.

* * *

Vitani could sense that the kingdom was restless. What animals she did see as she raced towards Pride Rock were either skittish and flighty. She unintentionally set a herd of wildebeest stampeding as she passed. _Stupid animals…_

She had been running in a beeline towards Pride Rock, but now that she was closer she swung around and headed for the small waterhole nearby. _Near Pride Rock…_Here the foliage had withdrawn, the trees fell to the bank of the small lake, and grass grew wet and green between thick, pools of mud. Her paws sunk deep, and she had to lift them high to keep herself from getting sucked in.

She paused to lap at the muddy water. It was hardly delicious but she felt sated. She kept watch even as she drank, lifting her eyes every once in awhile to watch for other animals. She knew there were crocodiles in the water and so she drank quickly. Glancing up again, she saw a flash of white ripple across the lake. A summer butterfly. It fluttered over her head and over the muddy bank. She frowned, turning back to watch it fly away. Water dripping from her chin, she picked her way back through the mud in hot pursuit of the butterfly.

She lost sight of it as she slipped back into the shade of the trees, the lake rippling in the sun behind her. There were birds singing, invisible, up above, as she walked. It reminded her of the brief time they had spent in the Pridelands when she was a cub. It had been a happy time. Short and sweet. There weren't many birds in the Outlands or the Deadlands save for vultures. She nearly wished she could sit awhile in the grass and listen just a little while longer…

Small things, like the shade, and the lush vegetation, the nearly permanent sweet scent of grass, and dry dust that permeated the Pride Lands, made it beautiful. It was no oasis, with waterfalls and bright green foliage, but it was a lion's realm, with dry grass, withered trees, rocks baked hard by an eternal sun, and the song of birds and insects. For her, this was paradise.

…in the flash of white wings she caught sight of the butterfly again and prowled after it.

The trees thinned out and she emerged into the veldt, where grass stretched out into the distance, thinly sprinkled with shrubs and bare branched trees. Insects called and buzzed in the grass, and the air took on a decidedly lazy and heavy feel. She remembered this place from her cubhood. She, Meera and some of the other cubs had caught butterflies here. It was the happiest she had seen Meera in a long time.

She stepped forward, watching the single butterfly flit across the tops of the grass when suddenly hundreds of real butterflies took to the air, their white wings fluttering madly as they rose cloud-like into the sky and vanished.

A dream of paradise. She lowered her gaze and noticed there was something dark in the grass. _Seek and you shall find. _

There was Kovu, asleep amongst the grass, covered in butterflies flexing their papery wings. His eyes opened when her shadow fell across him, and he blinked sleepily at her. He smiled.

"Hi, Vitani."

* * *

It happened so quickly that I had no time to react. The elephants charged, and I just narrowly avoided being crushed to death. But in the throng of huge, elephantine feet I was forced to dodge, roll and sidestep for my life. Kijani swung his huge tusks towards me and I passed within a hair's breadth of my life as the pointed tips grazed my neck. Nala and Simba were caught in the stampede as well and I saw them through the forest of leather skin and trunks.

As soon as the elephants had passed, breaking easily through Simba's pride of lionesses, the hyenas charged. The lionesses had scattered when confronted by the elephants but they were more than happy to fight the hyenas.

The two sides met, tooth and claw, but I kept my eyes on Kopa's parents. Simba was racing back to Pride Rock, after the elephants, and Nala was at his side. They had forgotten about me in the wake of the elephants and the hyenas.

I had not wanted to fight. Yet the battle was now unfolding before me. I could see they would not listen to me now. A lioness leapt onto my back, and I threw her off easily. I needed to get to Simba and Nala. I needed to stop the elephants.

I dodged through the tangle of lions and hyenas, ducking claws and teeth. The lionesses were clearly outnumbered.

I recognized some of them. The lioness I had seen with Simba was ferociously ripping a hyena apart her jaws already dripping with blood. She was Malika's sister I remembered. Beside her was one of the twins I had played with as a cub, Amani, I knew her brother Akida was a rogue now. She was less fierce than Malika's sister, defending the attacks of two hyenas with her claws but never hard enough to draw blood. Radhi, Kaidi Dafina, older lionesses I had hardly spoken to, and even a few of my mother's old pride: Baya and Aziza.

I was racing towards Pride Rock when two hyenas jumped out at me. "Where do you think you're going, y_our majesty_?" One of them sneered, saliva dripping from bared teeth.

"Get out of my way," I growled.

"Was that an order?" The second one asked mockingly. The first leapt at me, pinning me to the ground while the other went for my throat. I bucked furiously, trying to throw them off before the second found purchase around my neck. My heart was beating furiously, reading to explode out my chest, I could feel the jaws closing around my neck.

* * *

Nuka arrived just in time to see the elephants toss aside a lioness in their stampede towards the throne. He had seen the horrors of their tusks many a time before but the sight of a lioness gouged and tossed through the air to land broken upon the ground was something he could never have prepared himself to see. He did not look at the body a second time. Instead he rushed right into the battle.

Lionesses already bloodied about their heads and paws fought with hyenas who laughed in their faces even as claws raked and teeth gnashed. The sounds of battle: roars, snarls, growls and shrieks of pain and anguish were deafening. But Nuka was single-minded. He had seen Meera just before all hell had broken loose and he was desperate now to find her.

She had vanished in the fray, right after the elephants had mutinied and the king and queen had returned to defend the Rock. Scrawny as he was it was easy for him to dodge the fighting. He caught sight of Meera through the dust and blood. She was on her back, struggling against the savagery of two snapping hyenas. One had their teeth around her throat. His heart leapt. And his wits left him. He charged forward, claws extended. _MEERA!_

"If you don't thank me for this, Meera!" He roared, and with all the strength he could muster he knocked the hyena off her throat, and the other to the ground. She snarled, sputtering slightly, and got to her paws. She didn't glance at him until after she'd ripped the throats from both hyenas with her claws. Snarling, she turned back to him, her eyes blazing.

They softened instantly at the sight of him.

"You saved my life." She said breathlessly. Then she grinned evilly. "Thank you."

He smiled weakly.

* * *

Pride Rock was overrun with hyenas and elephants. I was certain that I had not had as many hyenas in my army as there were swarming about.

"It looks like the hyenas did some recruiting." Nuka commented. "How the hell are we supposed to get up there without getting ripped apart?"

I caught sight of Simba and Nala, they were fast being pushed near the edge of Pride Rock by a far larger contingent of hyenas than I had ever had. The elephants were gathered around the bottom of the Pride Rock, jeering at Simba and Nala from below.

"We have to fight our way through. Shouldn't be too hard, I know what you're capable of now." I smirked, acting far more confidant than I felt. Nuka looked slightly pleased. In reality, I could not think of a single way we would be able to help Simba and Nala. There were too many elephants, and too many hyenas.

"So what's the plan?" Nuka asked, practically bouncing on his paws. His eyes were rolling slightly, he looked slightly deranged from excitement and fear.

"Get my father. Get my mother. Knock the hyenas off my throne."

Nuka and I looked back in surprise to see Kopa, limping up behind us. My heart jumped at the sight of him, purring and mewling all at once. He looked fierce, his eyes set, and his mane billowing in the wind.

He touched his nose to mine. "Please." I nodded. Nuka grinned a strangely psychotic grin.

As a cub I had always known there was something different about me. I had thought of it as a little sun in my chest that illuminated the dark around me. Now that I was grown the sun had grown, ignited, it burst through every part of me, setting me alight, my eyes burn, my paws grow hot and anyone who dares to touch me is incinerated.

It wasn't charisma. And I was nothing like my mother. It was pride and anger. And today, the hyenas learnt the meaning of the words. At my side, as he had always been, was Nuka. My brother. When there was no one else. There was always Nuka.

Together we crashed through the hyenas, breaking their strength as we moved up the rise of Pride Rock. Many fell to the ground below. Some survived. Some didn't. All of them tasted claws that had themselves been raised on a diet of blood and suffering.

Nuka looked more alive than I had ever seen him.

He was laughing now, as he struck hyenas from the rock.

Kopa had run up ahead to help his parents. Even with injured and limping he drew strength and drove the hyenas away. But even as we fought there were still more to take their place. I noticed that we were becoming increasingly trapped on Pride Rock, it would be a difficult fight to get back down again what with the hyenas that were now ascending behind us.

"Hold them back, I'm going to help Kopa." I growled to Nuka.

He nodded, and then stood central against the sea of hyenas crashing down on us.

Kopa, Nala and Simba were backed up against the ledge of Pride Rock. They were gaining back ground, but not fast enough. I took out a hyena, lifting him off the ground like I had back in the Outlands and threw him off the side. He screamed as he fell, and I laughed.

"Nice day for it." I said to Kopa, before we engaged another two hyenas. He let out a reluctant half grin. With the way clear, Nala went to help Nuka defend, while Simba peered over the edge of Pride Rock at the elephants below.

"Dad, watch ou-" Kopa called to his father just when suddenly the earth moved, jolting me onto my stomach, paws splayed. Kopa and Simba had fallen as well, and the latter was clinging to the rock. The whole world trembled again, and I realised that the elephants were slamming into Pride Rock from below, attempting to destabilize it.

"Get away from the edge!" I yelled, roaring forwards. The other two were holding on for dear life as a particularly hard tremor rocked the ground beneath our paws. The knock pushed Simba even further back, until his back legs were just grasping the edge of the Rock.

Crash.

Simba slipped back. I summoned every kind of strength within me and grabbed onto him and held on as tightly as I could. His hind legs slipped over the edge, and dangled in mid air, scrabbling for purchase on the smooth rock. His eyes were wide with terror.

"Meera!" I heard Kopa shout from behind. "Don't let him go!"

Below us the elephants were triumphant, they had spotted Simba and I at the edge. I saw them steeling themselves for another powerful thrust towards the rock. I saw the fear in Simba's eyes as they rolled back, and also the anger in them. He shoved forward, trying one last time to vault back onto Pride Rock. The rock shook. An earthquake. He slipped back, I slipped with him.

Time slowed. The air rushed up against my face. I saw his wide, wide eyes. _Long live the King…_

We fell.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: **Heh heh heh, yes I did end on another cliffhanger. But rest easy, I will have the next chapter to you by Saturday! This Saturday! Yes, that is nearly three updates in a week, and yes that is a record for me! I think I deserve lots of reviews ;) Anyway, aside from desperate pleas for recognition, I want to deliver my usual thanks to everyone who got through the first fifteen chapters with me and who is still waiting for the last few. I love you guys!

Goatheart

(P.S who else more-excitedly-than-is-appropriate-for-a-teenager bought the Lion King bluray the moment they heard it was released? XD)


	16. When the Shadows Danced

**Heir to the Throne**

* * *

**When the Shadows Danced**

In the heat of midday when it was all anyone could do to stay awake, Malika rose herself from beneath the shade of an old tree. Time had slipped away while she watched the shadows of leaves play across her paws. She was alone. Kanai had gone hunting. Kopa and Vitani had vanished.

The Pridelands were quiet here. There was hardly even a breeze, and the air was thick in her mouth.

She had not seen any animals for a while now but she was not complaining. It was peaceful.

Her mind drifted, hazy and unformed, like the golden haze of sunlight filtering through leaves.

It was the sound of light footfalls that caused her to stir. Rafiki stood before her.

"Oh, Rafiki, I didn't notice…" She trailed off. He was gesturing for her to follow him. She got to her paws, gingerly at first, but then more firmly. Her leg was healing better. She followed him, limping slightly. She squinted in the harsh sunlight, but Rafiki was disappearing quickly into the grass, she had no time to adjust her eyesight.

She had expected Rafiki to arrive for days now, to tend to her wound, but now it did not seem likely that the mandrill had visited for that reason. Bemused, she followed him, limping slightly. She realised he had not said a word since he had appeared.

They walked through the savannah in silence. She was a short way behind him. He did not look back at her. Catching up, she studied his face. His eyes were fixed firmly ahead, though on what she could not say, she thought they looked a little unfocused, and even his gait was unsteady. They moved from the grass into a grove of grey-green bushes. She was panting. The sun was burning hot today.

She sensed it would rain later, as it always did when the heat rose off the earth like fire.

They walked for what felt like forever. Rafiki swayed on his feet, and Malika caught him from collapsing more than once. The vegetation thickened into thick, green summer grass. The vegetation here was thicker and scraggly. Small pink flowers were blooming on some of the bushes. They plunged into the green, with Rafiki in the lead, to brush the bushes aside for her. Ahead the land rose to form a small ridge, and it was there that Rafiki brushed aside the leaves for a final time to reveal a cave that she had never seen before.

He stepped through the gap and then waited for her to pass through before letting the bushes fall back into place with a quiet shudder. The grass was sparse here, bright green where it grew around the bases of boulders that glared white in the sunshine. She saw it at once. A gaping hole in the face of the ridge. A cave. Inside it was dark. It seemed to suck the very light from the air.

Something about it, the emptiness of the place, the white of the rock, and a certain prickle in the air made it ominous. She felt a trill of fear.

Rafiki went straight into the cave, and it was obvious that he expected her to follow him in.

She hesitated at the entrance, fear paralysing her momentarily. _What is waiting within? _

Rafiki looked back at her. His face was already shadowed, lined with black, but his eyes glowed.

She shook her head.

"Come." He said roughly, his voice was a raspy whisper in the black.

She took a deep breath and went.

The cave did not go deep but it was very dark. And the heat of the day seemed to have baked the walls hard and dry. She was panting heavily. At a point the darkness was complete, she could not see Rafiki at all. But then she saw a flicker of light, and in the next moment she could see again.

It was bright now. The cave had opened into an amphitheatre, with walls of stone and floors of hard-packed earth. The light came from a small fire in the centre of the cave, burning of its own accord in a bed of kindling that was sunk into the cave floor. No lion could have created this.

Rafiki looked small here as he stood with his hand resting against the stone. His face was a mask of orange, from the hot, flickering flames. Here the shadows danced, and with their every movement she saw the cave reveal itself. The roof was rounded and peaked, and burnt black by the smoke of the fire, but lower down, where she didn't have to crane her neck the cave walls were colourful. She had never seen anything like it. She looked closer. The walls were marked with little animals. No. They were lions and lionesses. Hundreds of them. More than she could count. Some had black manes, others red, and a few with manes so pale they could have been white. The cave walls were covered in them. Rafiki let his long, thin fingers trail on the walls, touching each little lion as if it were a familiar friend.

Malika touched her nose to one. They were flat, born of the stone, and their pelts were coloured with blood, the powder of stones and ash. She followed Rafiki as he walked around the cave, past the fire, his shadow had grown to three or four times his size and it walked along with them, as did her own. She was not sure if she liked this place.

Rafiki stopped, his hand at the wall again. His fingers touched a lion with a thick, red mane. He was one of the last lions, she saw. There were only three lions that walked before him. After that the walls were like any cave walls, unmarked with stone faces.

Rafiki looked at her. "Mufasa." He whispered.

Malika peered closer. _Yes, that is Mufasa, and the dark one after him…is Scar….the next red one is Simba, and this one…the last one…is Kopa. _She looked back along the wall at the hundreds of lions depicted there, and knew that these were the Great Kings. Every Great King since the world had begun. She felt herself shiver but it was not cold.

Rafiki pointed, and she saw, on the wall behind the fire Pride Rock, standing tall in all its glory, like the mouth of a great crocodile about to swallow the sky, as it had since the world began.

There should not have been a breeze in the cave, but Malika suddenly a strong wind, that set fanned the fire and set the shadows dancing dizzyingly. She trembled.

Rafiki began to speak in a low voice but he spoken no words. There was a song to it with a melody only he could hear. Malika heard other voices join his. A sudden chorus of chanting. She knew it was the voices of the shadows. It sounded as if there were a hundred other animals in the cave, but she could only see herself and Rafiki. The shadows danced like storm clouds in the a strong wind, like grass in the rain, like the sun on the wings of an eagle. When the shadows danced, their eyes shimmered like stars.

She did not know when she had backed up against the wall, her paws tucked as tightly as she could press them against her chest. She couldn't remember how the fire had grown from just a tiny flame to a full on blaze, all she knew was that it was too hot and too bright. She averted her eyes but she knew should look. Some instinct within knew that must see. She forced herself to look into the flames. At first the embers leapt as they did from any fire, and within the halo of red there was gold and white, but then the flames shifted, and eyes opened. Eyes that burned whiter than the sun. It was the most beautiful face she had ever seen, melded from gold and crimson flame. _Mufasa…_

Rafikik was shaking violently. His eyes were wide open, but they saw little. His hands were outstretched towards the flame as if he meant to gather the locks of fire into his hands. Malika was afraid he might burn. He fell to his knees as if he were bowing, or praying. She found she could not look at the fire, and knelt as well.

It was not Rafiki who spoke nor was it a bellow of the wind that was spinning through the cave. It was a voice. Deep and grumbling, like a lion's chest before he roars. She was filled with the power of it, weaved into its timbre and left speechless. _Thunder and Lightning. _

She could not understand it, as much as she could not understand the voice of wind in the trees, or the songs of birds. But Rafiki was shaking and weeping. His hands were open and she saw they were glowing white as if they had been set alight. The shadows were howling, screaming, roaring in the ancient voices of lions.

The very earth began to shake beneath her paws. She saw fleetingly the shadow of a lioness, dart across the walls and out of the cave, her teeth were made of darkness and her eyes were slit with moonlight. The shadow vanished, and the quake intensified.

Malika saw rock falling from the roof. The cave walls were suddenly heavy with falling dust. A large rock fell and landed right in front of Rafiki.

He fell back onto the ground as if he had been released from the grip of a huge beast. He was breathless and disoriented. He nearly did not recognize Malika. Once his eyes flashed with understanding they soon moved from Malika's face to the fire in the centre of the cave, it was still blazing so brightly that it hurt but the face was gone. The shadows were hovering at the edge of her vision and the lions on the wall were the ones dancing now with the shivering of the cave.

Malika shrieked as a huge black crack split the rock apart. The painting of Pride Rock on the other wall was now crumbling.

Rafiki seemed to have recovered. He was on his feet and running. She followed him, too terrified to even take note of the pain coursing up her injured leg.

"Go now!" Rafiki cried hoarsely, pushing her heavily back through the cave towards the entrance. Stones and pebbles fell from the roof as the cave shook, crumbling. Malika caught sight of Pride Rock just as the entire image collapsed on itself, sending dust and rubble flying in every direction. She did not have time to cast one last glance on the Great Kings before she and Rafiki hurtled through the short passage towards the outside, dodging falling rocks and caving walls.

They burst into the fresh air just as the entire structure came crashing down with a resonant thump and crash. Both of them were out of breath, heaving and panting as if they had been drowned. Rafiki's eyes were wide and red. His face was wet.

He looked at her with clouded eyes. "_When the throne falls, bring the sun, dispel the darkness and destroy the stars…" _

He looked away distracted. She knew he was looking towards Pride Rock now. She felt it calling as well. Somehow, a lion always knew.

"I must hurry now." Rafiki murmured, he began walking away. She could not help but look back. The cave was gone. It had left behind nothing but a pile of rocks and a huge cloud of swirling grey dust. She knew the world would never again see anything like it. She was the only one.

_I must not look back. The dead cannot die twice. _

Rafiki led her back through the savannah and then he vanished, leaving her alone once more. It was hot, but she shivered.

_When the thrones falls, bring the sun, dispel the darkness and destroy the stars…_

* * *

Kopa had turned when the rock had trembled to see his father fall off the edge of Pride Rock.

"Meera! Don't let him go!" He had shouted. But the rock shook again, throwing him to the ground. He had kept his eyes up.

And he saw his father fall. He saw Meera fall. They fell from the tip of Pride Rock.

The world had been loud with the sounds of battle. Snarls, screams, jeers, and howls. There had been blood on his paws, and fire in his heart. The sun had risen and set and the wind had been at his back. Now. Now the world was still and silenced. Everything was quiet.

Once a long time ago he had seen life in colour, in the blue of the sky, the green of the summer grass, the gold of a lion's pelt and the eternal baked red of Pride Rock. There was nothing now. There was just the silent scream, the colourless rush of air as they fell and he did nothing.

The paws scrabbled, black claws on red rock. They slipped, vanishing. The whole world had slowed down to that moment. There they were. Falling. Vanishing. He was still there.

His father disappeared from view, and then Meera, slow as drifting clouds. As it hadn't happened as quickly as the blink of an eye he saw his father's eyes roll back, his claws still reaching for the ledge that they would never reach, Meera's green eyes flashing as she was pulled down herself, her eyes closing as she fell as her. As she flew. And then he was moving. But it was like wading through mud even though he was sure he was running as fast as he could.

His legs burned. His heart burned. He was as fast as lightning but it was not fast enough.

The kingdom rose slowly before him, his kingdom. _Everything the light touches is our kingdom. Ours. _Thesky loomed, adorned with thick white clouds. Pure. Blue. Beautiful.

_One day you will be King._

_You said you'd always be there for me. _

But by the time he had reached the edge of Pride Rock, his father and Meera were gone.

_Sentimental Pridelander. Soft Pridelander. _

_And to you. I never got to say goodbye. _

Someone was screaming, loud and ringing. Such a sad sound.

_No. I'm screaming_. He peered over the edge, too far over to be safe. His eyes darted everywhere, suddenly quick again. _Meera_. _Dad. Meera. Dad._

He did not want to look but he needed to know.

He caught sight of his father's body, already surrounded by bloodthirsty elephants. It was a long fall. His breath caught, hitched. Then he saw Meera's body, that Kijani had lifted her from the ground with his trunk, holding her aloft as a sign of their conquest. It was such a long fall. _But, they can't be_… His legs trembled, threatening to collapse. _No. No. No. No. No. _

_They're not…. They can't be…. They're not._

With every piece of himself shattering, Kopa collapsed. Someone was shouting. Someone was cheering. Someone was screaming. But all he heard was Meera growling in his ear in the moonlight.

"THE BATTLE IS WON! THE KING HAS FALLEN!"

_No._

"HIS THRONE WILL FALL! THE REIGN OF THE LIONS HAS ENDED!"

_No._

"KIJANI! KIJANI! KIJANI!"

_NO._

The elephants cheering below precipitated a sudden shudder, that Kopa felt all the way to his bones.

The ground beneath his paws shook violently, and somewhere deep within Pride Rock, there came a deep, deafening rumbling. Before he could move, the rock began to tilt forward. The sky was moving, looming over him, the ground was rushing away. Kopa bolted away from the edge, instinct gripping him before anything else. He had to run. Nuka and his mother were further up, already running, blood streamed from the former's face, and from a rip in his ear.

A few hyenas were running too, but some were slipping with Pride Rock, towards the ground.

His paws slid against the rock as it now reared up, and began sliding towards the ground. Kopa heard screams and crashes, and felt the earth dying beneath him. He was level with Nuka and his mother now, the three of them running for their lives. The rock groaned beneath them, slowing slightly. Kopa threw himself forwards, his paws catching on the top of the rock. On his left Nuka did the same. His mother was already clambering to safety. The rock stilled, listing again towards the ground, but now that it had stopped moving, it was possible to stand. Kopa pulled himself upright, and looked back, feeling a kind of dead horror take him.

There was so much dust. It billowed up thickly to cloud the sky to mingle with the brewing storm clouds.

What had been the tip of the Rock was now deeply embedded into the ground, the back, that had once been the entrance to the den, was where he, Nala and Nuka were standing. Behind him, there was a huge gap that now divided the lower, now broken, jaw of Pride Rock from the higher upper jaw. Shattered stones and pebbles fell into the dust and darkness when he moved his back legs.

"Kopa," his mother breathed heavily. "Where…?"

"Kopa." Nuka interrupted quietly. Kopa and Nala looked at him. Nuka was looking back at the huge slab of rock behind them, the top half of Pride Rock. There was a rumbling, a roar, of an ancient stone lion. The rock was falling forwards.

The crocodile would eat the sky.

They began to run.

* * *

Pride Rock had fallen. Sanura had seen the massive cloud of dust as it erupted into the sky, she had heard the thunder so loud she was scared she had been deafened by it, and then she had looked up to see nothing at all. Where the stone jaws of Pride Rock had once opened to the sky there was emptiness. The battle had stopped. The lionesses too shocked and disbelieving to continue. But it didn't matter. The hyenas had had their fun and they had scampered off into the dust, hooting and shrieking with raucous laughter.

In their wake they had left the dry shock of the hopeless.

Reality was far worse. They stood before it, seeing with their own eyes the destruction. The entire rock had collapsed, the lower jaw of the rock had fallen to the ground, driving down hard into the ground so as to create small hills of uprooted earth on either side. The upper part had fallen forwards, to knock against the lower and then slide to the side. There was dust everywhere, and tumbling rocks still clattered to the earth.

The elephants were trumpeting at the base of the destruction, and hyenas hooted and cheered. The lionesses crouched amongst the trees, none of them dared to move.

Sanura saw the fear and horror in their eyes.

If there was one thing in the world that was constant, unchanging, a beacon of their very existence, as old and ancient as the world itself, it was Pride Rock.

And now Pride Rock had fallen.

The world could not go on.

* * *

Kijani had had them lay the bodies upon the ruin of Pride Rock. The animals of the Pridelands would see that their King was dead and that the reign of the lions was over forever. They would be freed. Kijani could not believe that such a weak animal as a lion had ever ruled. The body of the king was frail and limp when they laid him on the rock, yes, he had large claws and sharp teeth but what use were those against the leathery skin of an elephant? The dark lioness, a snarl still on her face even in death, was laid beside him, as evidence of the power of the elephants. And what great power they had. They had been the ones to bring down the great Pride Rock. They had the power of to move the earth itself, to shatter down and to make the day black with the dust of their conquest.

They would rule. And they were given the power to do so. Kijani knew this.

The Pridelands would have great rulers. A new dynasty would begin.

But before he could do that he knew he must rid himself of the remaining lions. Even if they were weak, they were dangerous in large numbers. Three had already escaped him, the dark one's mate, her brother and a lioness. The rest had scattered after the battle with the hyenas. They could regroup, and they knew the lands better than he did.

He knew they would crush any threat with their sheer force and wisdom, yet he knew it was unwise to tempt fate.

_That brings to mind another problem_. The hyenas…They had no place in the Elephantine Dynasty. Slobbering animals, and stupid. They would be removed in time before they became a nuisance.

He sighed. There were many problems to attend to. He had a kingdom now, and with that came responsibilities. He stared at his herd with pride. There would come a time where they would need to find mates and create a home in the Pridelands. He was very anxious for this day.

But for now, celebrations were in order. He laughed loudly and his elephants laughed with him.

The night was loud with their rejoicing.

* * *

Two lions crawled through the darkness, shielded in part by stealth and the thick blanket of night. Silent as a whisper, Vitani and Kovu kept low to the ground as they crept through the grass. They could hear the raucous laughs of hyenas nearby. When Vitani had lifted her head slightly to peer at them, she saw that there were far more hyenas than she remembered Meera enlisting. The dirty animals swarmed like locusts across the Pridelands, and every direction she looked she saw more of them. Cautiously, she pressed Kovu's head even lower to the ground. Something just did not smell right.

And something else smelt like freshly caught prey.

"Give me some of that meat, bro," She heard one of them say.

"Yeah yeah, keep your spots on. Bro." Another replied, and there was the sound of tearing flesh.

"Man, I worked up an appetite fighting those lionesses. I got a hundred cuts on my face, I just don't know what my mother's gonna say when she catches sight of me." The first hyena said, and Vitani heard the sound of bones crunching between powerful jaws.

"She'll probably be grateful. It's an improvement." The second replied, and they all burst into loud laughter that echoed in the night.

"Shut up alright, Nuru, didn't I see that crazy lioness, the dark one, almost take your face off today? I definitely did, you ran away and everything!" The first one chuckled.

"Stupid bitch, that one thought she was a queen. And look what happened to her.." There was more laughter, from all of the hyenas. "She thought we were on her side!" They laughed even louder, Vitani heard the unmistakeable sound of paws slapping on the ground in mirth.

One of the hyenas farted and from there the conversation took a decided turn for the worse, until they were all howling with laughter.

Vitani and Kovu had moved past them now, but by then both of them were trembling with silent rage. Vitani lifted her head quickly to reorient herself. They needed to be further south than this if they wanted to escape through the Outlands. She planned to hang about at the border until she found Meera and Nuka. Then hopefully Meera would have the sense to leave the Pridelands. But the presence of all these hyenas had messed up her plans slightly, she couldn't be sure that there weren't hyenas at the border.

She could see nothing except darkness, the moon was hidden behind a veil of clouds and the stars shone through only in patches. The shadowy shapes of hyenas could be discerned amongst the sea of dark grass, but it was mainly their laughter that alerted her to their presence. Kovu watched her intently from where he lay beside her. She smiled reassuringly at him, before creeping forwards a little more.

"Just a little further." She whispered as quietly as she could to Kovu. He nodded.

The sounds of hyena laughter faded eventually, and Vitani felt it safer to walk more freely. She picked up speed, weaving through the grass with Kovu at her heels. The moon came out from through the clouds and cast a silvery hue on the savannah. She knew they would stand out like beacons now.

She looked back and saw little of consequence, and so they pressed on, scanning the still veldt every few minutes for other animals.

"It's so quiet." Kovu whispered. "Where are the birds?"

Vitani had noticed it too. "Flew away. Sleeping. Hiding from the hyenas. Cowards really."

Kovu was keeping close against her. Even she felt a little unnerved.

Suddenly, and she cursed herself for not hearing it sooner, she heard the sounds of animals approaching. It was a silent, nearly predatory approach, the grass had hardly murmured and the ground had not given them away until she knew they were too close for them to escape easily.

"Kovu, keep close." She growled, and turned, preparing to fight. She felt Kovu draw closer to her, he was already beginning to tremble.

She heard the sound louder now than ever. "Pssst."

"Come out, cowards, I won't bite." Vitani snarled, waiting with tense muscles and baited breath as the grass remained still before her, untouched by the wind. Doubt set in.

She was nearly about to attribute her suspicion to heightened nerves when she heard something again, and this time it was definitely the unchecked breath of an animal.

She prowled forwards, swinging her head from side to side to sniff out the stalker.

But the animal came towards her. Two of them. And pulled her into the grass.

* * *

With a hare between his jaws, dripping blood onto the ground, Kanai knew he had no chance. The hyenas had surrounded him before he had even noticed them, their noses tuned to the smell of the rabbit.

There were five of them, all around him, snarling. Their eyes glowed green in the darkness.

"Get him."

* * *

The night was dark and full of elephants when Rafiki arrived at Pride Rock. Or what remained of it. The great monument was a dark shadow in the night. He did not glance twice at it. The moon was behind the clouds and Rafiki made his way unhindered, and cloaked in the impenetrable gloom.

The elephants had posted sentries, massive bull elephants the likes of whom had never been seen in the Pridelands. Rafiki paused to study their ivory tusks which curled in broad arcs to taper into deadly points. Deadly.

He passed on through their small herd.

The other elephants were snoring loudly, sleeping side by side in groups. Rafiki knew he had to move quickly. Elephants do not sleep long.

He found what he was looking for quickly. The elephants had put the bodies on display, atop the ruin of Pride Rock. It was not very high up. As far as an elephant could climb. He reached Simba first.

The lion he had lifted to the kingdom all those years ago, when the land was happy and the kings were great, was a shadow of his former self. In death, he was small and dull, left to the elements like common prey. _Mufasa, I am sorry. _

He touched Simba's brow, and then looked away. His eyes misting over.

The other body lay within his sight now. He moved towards it just as the moon came out from behind the clouds. Meera was awash in white light, her face contorted into a fierce snarl. He was unsurprised that her anger had followed her to her death.

He sighed, touching her brow as he had done Simba's.

The elephants began changing their guard. Some rose with soft yawns to replace the original sentries, whilst others rolled over and the snoring resumed. Rafiki ignored them. They would not see him. He raised his hands to the sky.

_Great Kings. Hear me now. _

Up above the clouds drifted back over the moon.

_Raise the sun over this land. _

He laid his palms over Meera's still body.

_And dispel the darkness. _

He swept his palms over the body, as if fanning smoke from a fire.

The clouds gathered overhead until the sky was filled with them.

Rafiki's eyes were closed as he muttered fervently under his breath.

The moonlight came through a small gap in the clouds, a thin beam that lit up just Rafiki's hands and made them shine.

_Dispel the darkness._

* * *

"Don't move." The lion told Vitani, as he brushed past her on silent paws to crouch in the grass. "Hyenas up ahead." The half-cub that was with him, glanced back at Vitani with big eyes before crouching to the ground as well. Vitani shot Kovu a silencing look before pulling them both down. They waited, watching.

And sure enough three hyenas came trotting through the grass, murmuring and snickering amongst themselves. Their shoulders were hunched in the characteristic way of their kind, always shaking with mocking laughter, always prepared to strike with some of the most powerful jaws in the kingdom.

Stupid as dung but frighteningly vicious.

They passed, unaware of the four lions that were hiding in the grass just beside them.

The sounds of their mirth quieted, and soon Vitani knew it was safe to rise again.

Her heart was racing. How could she have missed that?

"Come." The lion said, rising to his paws and moving quickly and quietly through the grass. He was followed by the half-cub, a pretty young lioness, who Vitani noted was not particularly deft on her paws. She moved audibly through the grass. _She'll be a terrible hunter one day. _Vitani followed with Kovu, who was squinting at the half-cub. Eventually he gasped, much to Vitani's irritation.

"Kiara?" Kovu whispered in surprise. The half-cub turned back, her eyes big and curious. She, too, drew in breath at the sight of Kovu.

"Kovu, is that you?" The cub asked in a loud whisper, stopping completely to ogle Kovu whilst Vitani wished they would be a little quieter.

"Keep your voices down." The large lion said in a low voice. He glanced at the cubs dubiously.

"What are you doing out here?" Kovu asked more quietly this time. "Where are your parents?" Vitani thought that the same could be said for them. Where were their parents? She snickered silently to herself, it was the story of their lives.

Kiara replied in her a little too loud whisper. "I was rescued by Zuberi. It's dangerous in the Pridelands. I was almost trampled by a herd of elephants and my parents-"

Vitani had been nudging the two half-cubs along, looking over her shoulder to watch for hyenas but hearing the name 'Zuberi' had given her pause. She heard no more of Kiara's story. Her eyes were drawn to the lion prowling ahead of her in the grass. _Could it really be him?_

The Zuberi she remembered had been a lanky cub, with black tufts of hair growing patchily on his neck, he had still had spots, and he had hid behind ironic smiles and raised eyebrows. This lion was huge, muscular, with a mane as dark as the night which hung thickly around his body. He turned back and caught her staring. His eyes were a pale yellow, ironic and unsettling. He raised a dark eyebrow.

_It is you. _She smirked at him. He glanced away, and then glanced back, pausing to allow her to catch up with him. The cubs walked behind them, whispering under their breaths. Vitani drew up along Zuberi, studying first his body and then the side of his face she could see.

He spoke quietly. "This place has gone to the dogs. I assume that you're leaving for your safety."

"I'm not insane. We'd be eaten alive out here." She replied. _Does he know who I am?_

"We're heading south-west, towards the Gorge. Where are you headed?" He asked. _He doesn't remember me. I should remind him…_

"You should know." She said back, watching him from the corner of her eye.

He glanced at her, his expression blank but his eyes were studying her face intently. _He still thinks I am dead…_

She smirked. "Vitani."

His eyes widened a fraction, the shock passing so quickly across his face she just barely saw it, before he smiled smoothly. "My apologies. How could I have missed that?"

She smiled. "It's dark, I'll forgive you."

"If it's Vitani," He murmured. "You'll be heading to the Outlands. But since it's Vitani, even if you are apparently immortal, I can't let you go there."

She glanced at him questioningly. "Why not?"

"Hyenas." He said simply.

"But I'm immortal." She replied, smirking.

He allowed her an amused half-smile. "The Gorge will be safe, not many animals go there."

"For good reason, isn't it haunted?" She knew Mufasa had died there. Meera's sire had killed him.

"Vitani's afraid of ghosts? I'm disappointed." He said, his voice was deep, and she could feel the growl in it. She liked it.

She didn't really need to consider it. It was an obvious choice. "Lead the way."

* * *

The hyenas took him all the way to Pride Rock. Or what Kanai had thought would be Pride Rock. What he found when he got there was a heap of broken stone where Pride Rock had once been. Instead of Simba, Nala and the pride, he was brought before dark elephants with savagery in their eyes.

It was becoming morning. The air was grey and wet from the drizzle of rain. But it was light enough that Kanai guessed the sun had risen behind the clouds.

The elephants stood in a half circle, in the centre of which was the biggest elephant of all. Kanai guessed he was the leader, and with tusks the size of a small tree he would be surprised if the elephant wasn't the leader.

The hyenas did not leave his side. They hovered menacingly in his peripherals, even when he stood before the elephants, confused, wet and more than a little hungry.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Lion," The great elephant said, with just a hint of a sneer. Kanai was staring at the ruins of Pride Rock. It looked so wrong his eyes just couldn't comprehend it. The elephant saw this. "Behold our triumph. It's a testament to our power. Pride Rock had fallen. The symbol of the lion. Your kind has been defeated and will never rule the Pridelands ever again."

Kanai stared.

"This is the Great Age, the Free age, the Noble age, the Eternal age, and you are lucky enough to witness it." The elephant said with grandeur.

The rain fell steadily. The ground was muddy. All Kanai could think of was _dreary. _

"Now, tell me where have your kind escaped to? And where did they put my spoils?"

Now Kanai frowned. He could feel the gaze of elephants and hyenas all around. How could they expect him to know anything? They had dragged him here from the outermost point of the Pridelands. "I don't know. What spoils?"

The great elephant grunted in frustration. "The bodies of the King and the dark lioness. What have you done with them?" His voice was creeping up in volume. Kanai's fur was uncomfortably damp. He was tired, hungry, and had no idea what this stranger was talking about. _The King? The dark lioness? _

Lightning cracked overhead and for a second the scene was properly illuminated. Pride Rock had fallen and there had been a battle here, the ground was damaged and scudded, trees were uprooted and there were vultures circling overhead.

Kanai's skin prickled. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. _This must be Meera's doing…_

Kanai shook his head. "I don't know anything about bodies."

The elephant roared angrily. It sounded nothing like the roar of a lion. Nowhere near as powerful or noble. "Tell me everything you know, or the hyenas will be feasting on lion's flesh tonight."

Kanai ignored the predatory leers of the hyenas and stared flatly into the elephants eyes. "I was hunting. Your hyenas brought me here. I know nothing."

His gaze was pulled back to the Rock. Lightning flickered again. Boulders, stones, rocks, pebbles, dust. It was all that was left.

"You lions know nothing in general." The elephant said with venom, but Kanai felt little of it. He could feel their frustration and took some joy in this small victory. The elephant gestured to the hyenas. "Take him and keep him under guard." The hyenas complied, moving eagerly to Kanai's sides to snap at him. "And don't eat him. Yet."

The elephant added.

Kanai was lead away by the hyenas who were slavering at the sight of him. They were leading him to the Ruin.

The elephant was now directing orders to his herd.

"Find the lions, and find the bodies. Spread the message that we have one of their own. That'll draw them out..."

The rain fell harder and the voice of the elephant grew dimmer in the wake of the dull drone of raindrops. The hyenas shivered in the rain, their lanky black paws splashed mud and water onto his fur. He was unsure how he had got here. He felt as if he had been forcibly uprooted, from the moment they had caught him with the rabbit in his mouth the night before.

He felt as if had woken up into a new world, where he was the last of his kind and everything he had known had been destroyed. Here, in this new world, it was grey and cold, and hyenas ruled the earth with tooth, claw and blood.

Raindrops fell on his face, the only familiar thing in this nightmare. He had always liked the rain, the fresh green it brought with it and the migratory herds of animals. The rainy season was a time of full bellies.

Not anymore, he thought as his stomach gave a pitiful growl.

The sky flashed white, and thunder rumbled. _The last lion's roar. _

Kanai looked up at the stormy sky. _I want to wake up now._

* * *

**_A/N: _**And so ends chapter 16! I'm already working on 17, and hope to have it posted by Tuesday! *is on a roll!* It is a tragic time in the Pridelands, and I only hope the lions will see it through alright ;) I hope you are all on the edge of your seats! If you are review!:D


	17. March of the Dead

**Heir To The Throne**

* * *

**March of the Dead**

The_ world was filled with white butterflies and blue skies, and at my paws lay hundreds and thousands of glittering stars like dewy blades of grass in the early morning. Inside of me was a calm deeper than a night sky and that calm extended to the world. Here, there was everything and nothing at all. It was peaceful. The fear had vanished._

_I flexed my claws. Flicked an ear. Breathed deeply. _

_The smell of pure white fur was in the air. A comforting smell, a happy smell. I took another deep, long breath. I walked into the endless field of stars whilst the butterflies swarmed around me, settling on my shoulders and head until I had a mane as great as any king's. Soft wings, and the quiet of silence. _

_There was a light in this place, it hung at the edges of my vision, never visible but always there. I tried to turn my head. I wanted to see it, to follow the light. But it evaded me. I knew if I looked at it, if I could see it, it would be the most beautiful thing in the world. But it was moving away now. And I was losing it. _

_Even the stars were growing dimmer. The butterflies took flight. And I stared at them. They were glowing. Becoming bright. So bright it hurt my eyes. They were taking shape. Forming into hands. Hands of moonlight. Which were lifting me up, through the sky, into the emptiness which was black as coal and studded with stars. One by one the stars winked out, and the darkness lifted, and there was the sun. It was bright. So bright. And quiet. _

_I could not breathe._

_Suffocating. _

_Fire. _

_Light so bright. Blind._

_Need to breathe. Breathe. _

_Breathe. _

_I need to wake up._

_Breathe._

* * *

The sky rumbled above. Distantly, lightning prickled along the horizon. The three lonely lions lapped the rain-dappled water quickly, their eyes lifted to keep watch for threats. A heron stalked with long legs through the rushes, her grey feathers were damp and she blinked at them incuriously. The lions ignored her, keeping to themselves, holding their bodies low and their ears flat. Their fur was wet to the skin, and it was stained in places where blood had flowed from the countless wounds they all sported. Kopa limped away from the waterhole first, his paws sinking deep into the mud, before he disappeared into the wet savannah. Nala did not watch him go, her eyes were fixed on the opposite bank. A cheetah had prowled to the water's edge, lowering her head to drink. Other animals were arriving, buck and buffalo, their heads lowered by the rain, their tails flicking occasionally as they ducked low to lap at the water. The buffalo regarded them warily.

Nuka finished drinking beside her, water dripping from his chin as he raised his head.

"They're watching us." He muttered. Nala knew it well.

She nodded subtly. "We should leave."

They turned, reluctantly putting their backs towards the other animals. Nuka seemed to be watching them from the corner of his eye. His ears were pricked. "Move faster." He muttered, and she felt a trill of panic. They slipped into the grass.

"They're following us." He said under his breath. "Where's Kopa? We need to get out of here."

Nala resisted the urge to look over her shoulder. "Where do we go?" She asked, whilst scanning the grass for her son.

"As far away as we can." Nuka said, looking back slowly, as naturally as he could muster, before walking a little faster. "There he is."

She saw Kopa, standing still in the grass, his head raised to the stormy sky. His white fur was soaked grey. He did not notice them. He did not look as if would notice anything at all. Her heart broke a little. Even more than it was already. Her son was drowning in his sorrow. When his father and Meera had fallen, Kopa had fallen too.

She did not know how to bring him back.

Nuka did not allow Kopa his moment.

"It's not safe here." He muttered to Kopa, breaking the latter's reverie.

"It's not safe anywhere." Kopa replied, his gaze unwavering.

Nuka did not seem to have a response to that, his own eyes spoke of a deep anguish, but he swallowed and said, "We don't have time to mourn yet. Your sister is missing. My brother is missing. Your mother is standing there, soaked to her skin, homeless and heartbroken. Where is your pride? You don't even know where they-"

"I know." Kopa said, lowering his eyes from the sky to Nuka, and then his mother. His eyes were as grey as the sky, and in his glance Nala saw the white flash of lightning. "Let's go. Mom."

The rain poured down overhead. Unceasing, like the tears of the Great Kings, like Kopa's tears, like Nala's, like the dead ones that had fallen. The rain soaked to the bone.

It was cold. So very cold.

* * *

There was little to distinguish one solemn tick of time from the one that had just preceded it. Birds wheeled overhead, in infinite loops, dark splinters on a smudged sky, and below, as tiny and indistinguishable as ants, prowled Sanura and behind her what remained of the Pride. In the hollow space between sky and land, rain fell in silvery torrents.

She had never lead a Pride before, and had never expected to. But here, where the land mourned the loss of an ancient dynasty, where kings were scattered to the wind, where blood and rain spilled carelessly in the grass, Sanura would lead. She would bear the load of kings.

Her pride squatted in the grass, drenched, ears flicking to the perpetual drizzle. She counted eight of them, including herself, a great pride by any measure. Their numbers recalled the great dynasty's of old, when the lions who ruled were distant forebears of Simba himself. Except now, there were none. There were no lions who had claim to the blood of Ahadi now. In the confusion of the fight, where dust had risen into the clouds, teeth had been claws, claws had been teeth, and both had been blood. Her nose had filled with dirty, rotten odour of hyenas. At the end of it all, she had heard the noise, the deafening noise, the sound wiped away everything, and when the dust settled: there was nothing.

Her pride sisters…Kaidi. Layla. Radhi. Baya. Simba. Nala. Kopa. Kiara. All of them were gone. As if taken by a sudden wind, they were unceremoniously blown away. The other lionesses whispered. They had seen things. _Bodies. _They weren't sure. They didn't want to believe.

_They're wrong. _

It couldn't be.

In the dewy chill of the morning, she had kept vigil over a land buzzing with a dark life. She had felt it, in the dim glow of a clouded horizon, where somewhere beyond the haze a new day was beginning, that Pride Rock, and its rulers, were not dead. Fallen. But not dead. She knew it. She felt it.

And yet, not everyone did. The elderly lionesses stared with blank, hopeless eyes. Sanura saw in them an acceptance, a cold resignation. They believed Simba was dead. Kopa was dead. Kiara. Nala. They came to whisper in Sanura's ears.

First the greying Dafina, slight but dignified, "Nothing good will come from leaving, Sanura. This land is broken, haunted. But it is ours. We know nothing else. Do not dishonour the Great Kings by abandoning our home."

_But, Pride Rock has fallen._

Sanura did not have a response for the old lioness. She had no plan. Except to survive. She would choose whichever path would keep them all alive. Nala would have expected it of her.

Azima had agreed with Dafina, "We will fight until the last breath, the last snarl, tooth and claw. This is our land. Our pride." Both lionesses were old enough to be contemporaries with Simba's mother. But, they had retained their grace, watching Sanura with bright tawny eyes.

_We are no match, you elder lionesses least of all, for bull elephants…_

Aziza had once been an Outlander, a lioness that had hunted with the infamous Zira. She was dark, cruel of face, with a hard-set jaw, even though she was twin to Azima, who's face was open and friendly. Aziza counselled Sanura to head South, towards the Outlands. They knew how to survive in barren lands. "We have nowhere else to go." She insisted.

_There must be a place._

Chumvi, a round faced, permanently chubby lioness, proposed going north. "My brother is rogue in the northlands. He will take us."

Nina would go east. There were other lands there, where other prides roamed. "They would accept us, Sanura. We could live amongst them. Join their prides. It wouldn't be Pride Rock…but…" Nina trailed off when Sanura looked at her.

Sanura remembered these conversations, she watched a bat flit across the quickly brightening sky. It was a grey dawn. Birds were already chirping in the trees. She saw a small herd of giraffe walking languidly across the plain ahead of her.

Nobody could agree.

Sanura had never felt more uncertain. All she felt was a nearly drowning ache in her entire body. The world she had known lay devastated, familiar things she had seen since she was a cub turned strange and hostile. Even the blessed rain, which brought the herds and raised the grass, turned curse, soaking them to their skins and softening the earth so their paws would sink deep. _We must be cursed. _

"Sanura?"

Sanura turned to Amani, who, soft eyed with sleep, had moved quietly to sit beside her. The other lioness, with her deep brown eyes, had a curiously peaceful smile on her face.

"Don't give up hope. I feel that…not all hope is lost yet. I also know, that the pride will follow you. You will make the right decision." She said.

"What is the right decision?" Sanura sighed.

Amani's eyes were cloudy. "They're not dead. I saw Simba's body. And Meera's…but that doesn't mean that Kopa is dead too. He is the rightful king. We must find him."

Sanura studied Amani's face. The lioness was of a mild colour, with rich brown eyes and brown ear tufts. She had a cheerful face, almost blithe, but today it was solemn.

"How do you know?"

"How do _you _know?" Amani replied, her lips curling.

Sanura looked over her shoulder at the lionesses, who were rising to their paws, stretching, and yawning. They would be ready to move soon. She looked back at Amani.

_I know._

* * *

The Gorge was transformed into a rushing brown stream when it rained. The murky water came up to the lions' elbows, with rain beating down on their faces as they waded through the sludge. The cubs struggled, their heads nearly below the water level. On more than one occasion, Vitani had to pull Kovu, coughing and splashing, from underwater. Zuberi lead them out of the wet, following a path that wound along the steep cliffs that lined the Gorge. The path was treacherous but wide enough to walk along and be able to peer down into the brown river below. When Vitani did this, rocks and pebbles fell away beneath her paws to splash into the water. Heart racing, she stepped back quickly, and was wary that the cubs did not repeat her mistake. As Zuberi had said, it was deserted. Not even a mouse scurried over the muddy ground.

Vitani had seen many animals on their way to the Gorge. It was the time of migration, and great herds of black wildebeest traipsed through the green grass, infants at their sides. It was a veritable feast. But, they had chosen to ignore them, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. After Kiara had noted the presence of a certain ibis for the umpteenth time, Vitani had become suspicious that the bird was following them. Zuberi had caught the bird and was still carrying it now, as they travelled through the gorge.

Zuberi lead them to a cave in the rock face, hidden behind a collapsed section of the rock. It was private and thankfully dry. No one would find them here. Kiara and Kovu, tired from the night's walk, and the state of heightened vigilance they had all adopted since the night before, fell straight to sleep, draped over one another as cubs were wont to do. Vitani noted that the cave was full of Zuberi's scent. _He lives here. _

He had dropped to the floor near the cave mouth, just out of reach of the falling raindrops. The sound of rain could still be heard as a distant drone through the rock.

She lay beside him, glancing at the bird beside them. It had the customary thin, long and curved beak of an ibis, the dark feathers. She remembered how it had shrieked before Zuberi had caught it, haaaa haaaa like dying laughter.

"If you're hungry." Zuberi murmured, inclining his head just slightly towards the bird. She was hungry.

"I'll just pretend it's a wildebeest," She replied, taking a bite and sliding it over to him with her paw. It wasn't particularly good. There was hardly any meat on it at all. It tasted like dust and dry sunlight.

He ate nearly half in a single bite, and left the rest for the cubs for later, although Vitani was doubtful that such a paltry morsel could sate his appetite. He flashed her a wry half-smile and said, "Delicious, the best wildebeest I ever tasted."

They smirked simultaneously. Then he considered her, thoughtfully. His eyes were an unusual shade of yellow and in the dim light his irises were large. This curiously fascinated her. "So tell me, how was it that Vitani evaded death and came back to haunt me?"

"Haunt suggests you don't enjoy my company…" She commented.

"It does, and yet, I do enjoy your company." She smiled at that.

"I must be the best ghost you ever had then." She replied, giving him a sidelong smile.

"I haven't had you yet." He said slyly.

"Ghosts can't be _had_." She replied, her own grin wide on her face. She felt warm; her entire body was prickling with a strange kind of energy. Now, every nerve in her body was tied to his response, tingling.

"Pity." He murmured, his expression mirroring hers. She could see the sharp tips of his canines.

She growled at him playfully, and was pleasantly jolted by the touch of their tails on the floor behind them. He raised his eyebrow. She had already noted the habit. But now she was near enough to study it…in detail. She could feel the low rumble in his chest growing stronger.

Kiara let out a loud snore. Vitani turned her head away from Zuberi, nearly in alarm. Kiara sighed and rolled over, the sound of it echoed in the cave. Vitani slid back to her place, as did Zuberi. Her heart was beating loudly.

Hastily deciding to return to civility, she said. "What was it that you asked me?" How did we survive?"

He nodded, with a gleam of amusement beneath his calm face. "I presume it was your sister saved you and kept you all alive these years. She was always exceedingly cunning. Not, of course to undermine your own talents…rather you always seemed to look up to her."

"True, I don't think I could have stood against Meera even if I wanted to, at least back then." Vitani shook her head. "Although, it's not entirely true that she saved us. It was Kopa actually. He came back for us, after Simba left us out in the Deadlands. After that, Meera kept us alive. She was always furious and determined." Vitani sighed. Her heart aching at the thought of their lives up until then. "Now, Nuka and I try to keep Meera from accidentally killing herself… and us."

Zuberi was quiet as he absorbed her story. Finally, he let out a breath of laughter. "Well, I am grateful for your sister's efforts nonetheless. There is no one gladder than I that you are alive. Except, perhaps Kopa. He was always soft. Perhaps because Simba was too harsh."

"I don't blame him. My family has been a thorn in his paw for nearly two generations." Vitani shrugged. Her thoughts going to Scar's betrayal, Zira's, and now finally to Meera, who had robbed Simba of his son and heir.

"So forgiving…I would hate him for what he did. You were only cubs. You weren't responsible for your sire's actions. Blood itself cannot be evil. Even as a cub I knew that. I hated Simba." His voice was level but Vitani could hear the anger beneath it.

"Mourning for me? Your only friend?" Vitani joked.

"Life without Vitani is a hard life, indeed." He said, still serious.

"At least I came back to haunt you. You should be grateful." She tilted her head, grinning. _No more anger please. I just want to be happy again. _

"I am." He said, in the deep timbre of his voice. Their tails touched again. "Very…grateful."

_Me too._

* * *

"Bring him forward." Kanai was pushed to the ground by two hyenas, who snickered loudly as he stirred feebly before getting to his paws unsteadily. He was unkempt. And hungry still. Blood dripped from his mouth. His own blood. His gums were screaming. But he stared insolently at the elephants who shook their wide foreheads at him, and snorted as he passed by them to stand before Kijani, who stood where the ground was raised, looking down his long nose at the proceedings.

"Lion, how have you enjoyed your stay in our great empire?" Kijani asked, his loud voice ringing in the dreary air.

Kanai inclined his head, nonchalantly. His mouth was in agony. He would not talk. He couldn't. He pretended to be interested in cataloguing the various animals that had gathered at the Ruin. They flocked to the elephants as they had the lions, bowing, saluting, and deferring with grace to great tusks and huge, flapping ears. Kanai watched them, as they stood, watching him with hostility. Finally, the prey had defeated the predator. _Cowards. _He had seen how they edged away at his approach. _The hyenas will be worse to you than I ever will. _

"Perhaps the hyenas have taken the _bite_ out of you. Not that there was much to begin with. Come, kitten, the Empire wishes to see what has become of your kind. How low you have fallen. How high we have rised." Kijani nodded at the hyenas who came forward to force Kanai forward. He returned their shoves with a few of his own.

But, they guided him along, and behind him the gathered animals followed, the elephants in the centre, and Kijani walking ahead of them all.

Kanai tripped, stumbling to the ground. The hyenas hauled him up with malicious chuckles. He saw that they were walking down into the Pridelands, through the spattering of trees that surrounded Pride Rock. Birds flocked in the trees, chirping, tweeting and cackling at the procession of animals, who were cheering loudly, while the elephants trumpeted.

"See! See the mighty lion, how he walks alone without a pride, weak, pathetic animal! See the mighty predator, toothless! He will never catch and eat animal flesh! The prey becomes the predator, and the predator the prey! See!" Kanai listened dully to the elephants chanting. He opened his mouth, and watched the blood drop thickly to the ground. The hyenas rammed in the shoulder, and he fell forward, falling into his own blood.

Their laughter pierced him into his soul. Far worse than his aching gums.

He saw hazily the blurring forms of a thousand animals jeering at him before he closed his eyes and succumbed to the pain.

He woke and it was dark. He was lying on hard rock. The Ruin. There were voices all around. He opened his eyes fractionally, wincing at a sudden twinge of pain from his mouth, and then groaning as his gums bloomed into agony. His stomach still roared and he half-dreamed, half-hallucinated a fat zebra, with thick flesh hanging off its thighs, of hippopotamus with round, soft bellies.

He heard someone speaking, while he licked warm blood off his lips, the zebra lay at his paws. He had killed it. And yet his stomach still hurt. He killed it again. Blood dripped from his jaws. Someone was speaking.

"…they were at the nearby waterhole this morning…"

"…heading south quickly…a whole pride….lionesses…some injured…"

"…dark lioness…savannah…morning…eyes as green as summer grass…"

"I thank you." Kanai forced himself to look. There was a zebra. A real one this time.

Thin in the leg and gaunt in the face, the zebra spoke in a strained way. He stood alone before the elephants, brave for a zebra. Sickly. He would have been dinner if Kanai could just have gotten some power into his muscles. He would like nothing more to devour the animal.

Kanai heard only a fraction of Kijani's reply. "How can a dead lion walk?" His words hung in the air, framing a seemingly unanswerable question.

_How can a dead lion walk? _Thought Kanai. _Just ask _me_._

* * *

"Sanura! SANURA!"

She could hear Nina calling her name, at first muffled and distant, and then quite sharply right in her ear. If she was asleep, she was now definitely awake, but she was still too tired to muster the energy to respond. After a day of fielding endless attacks from various groups of animals in the Pridelands, all the lionesses were exhausted. Sanura dimly wondered at how it had not taken the Pridelander animals very long to switch their allegiance from the lions to the elephants. She decided she was disheartened more than anything else, and left the thought at that lest it exhaust her even more. At the sound of Nina's approaching paws, Sanura tried limply to sit up, wanting to at least appear slightly more in control than she felt. Her body ached, her eyes were hooded with fatigue but she nodded (as she had seen Nala do countless times) graciously at the lionesses as they came towards her.

Nina appeared, followed by Dafina and Aziza. All of them looked battle-weary, as if they would like nothing more than to keel over and sleep for days but Sanura knew it was too much to ask for. They were far too unprotected out here, despite being far further South than nearly all of them had ever been. There were still animals, spies, and traitors out here. Overnight the Pridelands had turned hostile, even at its borders. So Sanura had decided that the best course of action was to leave it altogether, at least until they could regroup and decide on a plan of action. So she had decided to follow Aziza to the Outlands. Now she would know what it was to be an Outlander.

"We might have a place to rest for awhile." Nina said, without hesitation.

Sanura fixed her with a look of interested weariness.

"There was a vulture-" Nina began before she was cut off by Sanura's dull glare.

"I know! But what other choice do we have? Just listen, he told me he had a place we could go where nobody would find us. He has some leopard friends. They know the caves around here. He hates hyenas, he wants nothing to do with them. We probably shouldn't trust him but it's better than this, isn't it?" Nina said, her face pleading. Sanura looked around at the clump of grass they had been hiding behind, it was paltry, and gave them no protection. There was no tree cover and so they were definitely exposed to any birds that would be flying over.

Sanura's gaze wandered to Dafina and Aziza's faces who, curiously, reflected Nina's. They too would throw caution to the wind and follow a vulture of all animals into what could be a trap.

Sanura knew she couldn't say no if they all wanted to go.

Sanura sighed and nodded wearily, before pushing herself with great effort onto aching paws. " Fine, show me this vulture."

* * *

It was quiet. He didn't like that. Tiny sounds were suddenly intensified, and the rustle of the grass so normal, chilled him to the bone. Kopa could hear the muffled sound of feathers rustling against one another in the breeze. Strangely ominous. He saw the loose feathers floating in the air, some white, some a blue-ish grey, some black. One particularly fluffy one alighted on his nose, and he snorted.

"What is that?" Nuka asked in a hushed tone. Nala moved silently forward, her head tilted to one side as she studied the indiscernible, feathery lump that lay on the ground before them.

"_Who_ is that?" Kopa corrected quietly, as he gently picked the broken body of Zazu up off the ground, to cradle the bird between his paws. Feathers floated to the floor, grey and wispy. Zazu opened his tired eyes to smile weakly at Kopa.

"Oh Zazu." Nala whispered sadly.

"Savages." Nuka spat. Kopa had thought the same thing. Who could've done this?

He was about to ask before Zazu spoke.

"…I do not die in vain, your majesty. I have some final messages to give you." He rasped.

"You're not dying Zazu. You can't!" Kopa protested, and Nala wondered at how much he sounded like the cub she remembered him being. His voice broke, and he trailed off.

"Sanura…nearby…with your pride. They need you. Those vultures...trap…don't waste your tears… on me, your majesty…. there are those who need you… more." Zazu whispered.

Nala and Nuka exchanged nearly joyous glances. _The Pride!_

"…it's a trap." Zazu muttered, nearly feverishly.

Kopa glanced at his mother, who looked equally confused.

"Help them…" Kopa was beginning to lay Zazu on the ground, shushing him, telling him to save his strength but the bird became agitated, he flapped his wings feebly. But they were bloody, and he would never fly again.

"Your father…" Zazu managed to get out, just as his eyes were fluttering closed.

"I know..." Kopa breathed. "I disappointed him."

"No…your father…" And Zazu exhaled. Kopa waited. He did not inhale. The bird's body lay limply in his paws, a sad likeness of a once proud hornbill.

"He's dead." Kopa whispered, looking back at his mother and Nuka with eyes filled with immeasurable sorrow.

Nala heart broke over and over. She did not know how it could withstand anymore.

She lowered her eyes, hoping that the ground would provide some solace.

"He's not dead."

She looked up. Nuka had spoken, his eyes were fixed ahead of them, behind Kopa, who was also staring at Nuka as if he had gone insane.

"What are you saying, Nuka?" Kopa said, anguish etched into the lines of his face.

But Nala saw it too.

And her heart leapt.

And the world became brighter. Even though it was night time. Perhaps it was the break in the clouds that allowed a thin glimmer of moonlight to burst through into the darkness. Perhaps it was the sudden bird song that erupted in her ears, or how her paws seemed to move of their own accord as she raced past Nuka, and then her bewildered son, and into the soft, red mane of her mate, her love. _Simba._

"You're alive!" She cried into his mane, as she gripped him with both paws, unsheathed. She was afraid if she let go he would slip away as a ghost did. As he already had. How was he here? She didn't care. He was here! He breathed. He breathed deeply into her shoulder, alive. Alive. _Alive._

"Nala." He said softly.

"I thank every single star." She whispered, in the ancient blessing of lionkind. "You're alive."

She pulled away to look at his face. He was smiling softly. Kopa drew up behind them, slowly, warily.

Nala watched father and son exchange a long, silent stare. Kopa broke down first. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Simba said after.

They embraced and said nothing more.

"How did you survive?" Nuka asked, shattering the family reunion as he drew up behind them. He stared incredulously, curiously at Simba, who smiled mysteriously and did not reply.

"Does it mean that…?" Nuka began before Kopa's abrupt movement cut him off.

Kopa stared at Simba, his heartbeat stopping altogether. "Does it?" He demanded.

Simba inclined his head. "I will answer your questions later. First, I must ask two questions of my own. Where is the Pride? And where is Kiara?"

Nala, Kopa and Nuka looked sickened by both questions. "We don't know…" Nuka managed to say just as a loud scream echoed across the landscape.

Nala's ears pricked up. "I know that voice. It's Amani."

Simba turned on his heels, faster than any of the others had time to react to. He was sprinting off in the direction of the scream, Nala and Kopa shooting after him.

Nuka hesitated before following them. For a brief second, he wondered if the gods were crazy. There was no way Simba could have survived the fall from Pride Rock.

The lion that had just run away, on legs as young as any rogue's, should have been a broken mess.

But just as Nuka thought his brain would explode from the confusion of it all, another scream rent the darkness. He could see that there was a scuffle breaking out a short distance away. He heard the roars and snarls of Simba and Kopa, Nala, and what must be the rest of the lionesses.

It was a sound that cheered his heart more than he could say. The roar of a lion. The snarl of a lion. The flash of teeth and claws. It was something that was in his heart. In his blood, as much as instinct. Pride. He roared. And ran to join them.

Sanura had not expected the King of Pride Rock, the former King of Pride Rock, the Queen of Pride Rock and that scrawny lion from the Outlands to come bursting in, to what had been an ambush by a flock of vultures that served the Elephant kingdom, to save a pride of exhausted lionesses who had just been about to give in to the fight.

She had not expected that.

She had not expected to spend nearly an entire night, rejoicing as the Pride was reunited. They had feasted on vulture meat, while listening to the miracle of Simba's survival. Of Kopa, Nala and Nuka's trials trying to find them. Of the Pride's trials trying to escape the animals of the Pridelands. They had discussed the whereabouts of Kiara, and whether she still lived. They discussed the elephants, their spies and scouts, the infidelity of the animals of the Pridelands, and then tentatively they discussed what their plan of action was for the future.

Kopa had looked up, after being quiet for nearly the entire conversation. "I think…" He said levelly, and all attention was focused on him. "We must take back Pride Rock."

Simba and Nala nodded solemnly. Proudly.

The lionesses roared. Their voices destroyed the darkness of the night, and moonlight burst through the clouds, drenching them all in white light.

* * *

As the pride slept, two lions sat guard, their eyes scanning the savannah for threats.

"Is she alive?" The pale one asked.

"Yes." His father replied.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes. It was a month late. I know. I am sorry. Due to a move across the country, a change in schools and the introduction of a two hour commute I had to fight for time to write. So I do apologize for the long time it took to update. Well, that aside, I'll have you know most of this was written on the bus, that's how much I care ;) Thanks to everyone who is still with me so far! I'll try to finish this fanfic in the next two months. There's only two chapters left, and one epilogue. The end draws near. Review if you cannot wait for my next chapter ;) :D


	18. The Final Red Dawn

**Heir to the Throne**

* * *

**The Final Red Dawn**

The images, twisted and bloody, flickered beneath her eyelids. Elephants with tusks that ripped and gouged, laughing hyenas with red, dripping fangs and the dark shadow of a lion that she remembered reluctantly. Sanura's eyes snapped open in the darkness. Back in her own world, where everything was quiet and the warm bodies of the Pride hardly stirred, she felt safer but still unsettled. She rose, and padded through the shadowed forms of the sleeping lions into the moonlight tipped grass. She walked for some time, until the dreams faded in her mind and the black world around her became sharper and more real. The air was cool and still, and the night sky stretched clear and cloudless along the horizon. The moon hung low in the sky. There were few signs of any animals in the area, save the final chorus of the crickets and birds as they prepared for dawn.

Sanura revelled in the peace. It was a luxury for her, given the times. She had not felt safe for days and she knew she would not feel truly safe again until the Pride returned to Pride Rock. But for now, she felt comfortable enough to allow her thoughts to flow, to trickle by slowly, round and luminous, so that she could closely examine each one. The images of her nightmares proved to be the first to jump to mind and she shuddered.

She dreamed of Scar just as often as elephants and hyenas.

She recalled the time, many, many seasons ago, when her fur and claws were softer and her step lighter, that Scar had reigned. Her memory of him was faded and sketchy. She saw him as a shadowy caricature of a lion, larger than life, with eyes that literally glowed like a night with two moons. His claws were sharper than tusks, enormous, permanently dripping red. He slinked silently, appearing from darkness as much as he was created by it. This was mostly fantastical; she _had_ been a cub after all. However, she recalled his eyes, their colour mostly, as green as the scales of the venomous mamba snake. Set into his dark face, rimmed by a wispy, weak mane, those eyes haunted her to this day. They burned in the darkness.

She had seen those eyes once more in life.

_But I couldn't have…he's dead._

She had seen them in the eyes of the lioness who had walked amongst the elephants. Who had brought the elephants. Who had brought Pride Rock to the ground, and smashed the ancient dynasty of the Great Kings to a thousand, million, tiny, broken pieces.

_Meera. _

Sanura had not forgotten the sullen cub that had arrived with the other Outlanders that Simba had taken in. That cub had been silent and listless, disinterested in the living world. Sanura had seen that cub's eyes. They were not evil. They were empty, bleak, dead. Somehow, in the time since then, after Simba had sentenced them in the Deadlands, those eyes had changed. The fire had flickered up behind them, as the nightmares did behind Sanura's own eyes, and the fires raged until they would consume the world.

Sanura shook her head. But, the image stuck. _Scar has risen again._

"But how?" She whispered aloud, her eyes narrowed.

Meera should have been dead. No one could survive the Deadlands. The Deadlands put the Outlands to shame. It was a barren, rocky expanse, white hot in the daytime with no refuge and at night it was as icy as the distant snowy mountaintops where no lions ever went. How could anyone survive that? Let alone a small cub as Meera had been.

_It wasn't just Meera._

Sanura had seen the scrawny lion that she recognized as Meera's awkward younger brother. He was still alive. Perhaps the other two cubs were still alive. Sanura couldn't remember their names. She did however remember another name, one that settled heavily in her belly. She had dreaded it. It had been obvious from the beginning. Surely if the cubs had survived, their mother would have too.

_Zira._

She betrayed Simba. She deafened Sarabi. She attempted to kill Kopa. Sanura frowned. Could she still be alive?

_To wake up from my nightmares is scary, to realize that they may be real is terrifying._

* * *

"Is that your final answer?"

The caracal lowered her chin, in that soft way that felines did, but she did not lower her eyes, rimmed with kohl and set a dark and defiant red.

"Then so be it." Kijani inclined his head, lightly.

Two hyenas, that had been sitting on his left and right, prowled forwards. They were larger than the other hyenas, hulking with rolling shoulders and big paws: that was why Kijani had picked them. They were still dark with youth, and their teeth were strong and fresh. In the weak rays of the morning sun, they gleamed.

The caracal did not blink.

Kanai opened his eyes slowly, roused by the smell of blood. From his place, above and behind Kijani, he could watch the proceedings of the days. He usually refrained. But the smell of blood always nagged him, enticed him enough to at least open his eyes and pray that he could close his nose. He watched the hyenas, passively, as they hauled the caracal's carcass up onto the Ruin, and decapitated it. They placed the small head beside a few others, of varying species, and let the blood drain in the dawn air.

"Ah, the life of a traitor is never honourable." Kijani sighed. "They would do well to respect the new regime...I am not a cruel leader."

Kanai was staring at the heads, wishing he was one of them. Somewhere out there his teeth were also lying in a puddle of blood, but perhaps the blood has dried up by now, he thought. Kanai closed his eyes.

"Learning takes time, however. They will learn. And if they don't...well, that is a kind of learning too. What's this?"

"Kijani," there was the sound of panting and of hyenic giggles, breathy and excited. Kanai guessed that one of the packs that patrolled the Pridelands had returned with news, or a traitor, or perhaps the Pride itself. As elusive as the Pride had been, Kanai sometimes thought, as much as he resisted it, that their luck could not last forever. After all, his own hadn't.

One of the hyenas was standing beside him, and the rank smell of fresh blood filled his nostrils. He kept his eyes closed, knowing they, as they had done after the death of every traitor, had brought the headless body for him to eat. He ignored the smell, much stronger than it was before. They had enjoyed watching him try and tear meat from bone without teeth. Desperate, he had forsaken his dignity. His gums had bled again. His stomach was still empty.

"We found one of them. He was alone, moving south from the north." Kanai listened.

"Where is he?" Kijani asked.

"Aturo has him. He was too strong for us to control."

"Bring him forward. Finally, some progress! Aturo will be generously rewarded for this." Kijani's voice sounded smug. Kanai was not surprised when he addressed him. "We have found one of your friends, lion."

Kanai forced himself to smile. It was an empty smile. "Good. I am getting lonely here by myself."

Kijani laughed. "I would have thought that the traitors would have kept you company."

"They're not particularly loquacious." Kanai replied.

"Kijani," Kanai recognized the much deeper voice of another elephant.

"Aturo," Kijani responded. "Well done. Bring him forward."

Kanai raised his head, he saw Aturo, one of Kijani's herd mates. He was an elephant with sleek tusks that curled grandly, as long and sharp as thorns. Like most of the war elephants he had an intricate design smeared on his face in black, white and red pigments. Before him, walked a lion Kanai recognized as Mashavu. They had tied thick vines about his throat and forelegs, and the ends of the ropes were tied to Aturo's tusks. Mashavu's face was defiant, but a mere toss of Aturo's head staggered him, and then threw him to the ground. The hyenas burst into laughter, and Kijani chuckled.

"So weak," Kijani murmured. "I am always struck by how weak a lion is. Pathetic kings your kind must have made."

"And yet we ruled over your kind since the sun first rose." Mashavu spat, rising to his paws and surging forward so quickly that Aturo was momentarily off balance. The elephant retaliated with a sharp toss of his tusks that had Mashavu tumbling. He still managed to get back on his feet with some dignity.

"Amusing display, lion. For now I will ignore your words, after all, I can easily make you eat them." Kijani flicked his left ear. "Fetch him." Kijani's hyenas moved to fetch Kanai, who rose and walked with them willingly.

They shoved him to the ground before Mashavu's paws. It did not slip Kanai's notice that Mashavu stepped back. _In disgust…_

"Mashavu," Kanai said, and for the first time realized that his words, without his teeth to form them, came out warped and garbled. It was the first time he had spoken to a lion in what felt like a lifetime.

"What did you do to him?" Mashavu growled.

"Mashavu," Kanai tried again.

"We were kind to him. Far kinder than the traitors in the South," The hyenas sniggered. "Far kinder than the_ brave _souls that support your cause." Kanai's eyes flickered to the heads on the Ruin. Mashavu caught the motion and turned his head to see. Kanai could not read the expression on his face.

"But most of all, we were far kinder to him then we will be to _you_." Kijani ended. Mashavu's face remained blank.

"The subjects have not enjoyed the pleasure of a demonstration in a while now." Aturo supplied. "I, myself, would enjoy a welcome home."

"Understandable." Kijani smiled.

"Run," Kanai rasped. "Mashavu, run."

"Aturo, that one is yours. A lovely prize but useless. They both are really, but I have grown to like this one, and he won't last much longer anyway." Kijani said dismissively. "Hyenas, take our pet back to the Ruin." To Kanai he said, "I hope you enjoyed that, pet. Isn't it lovely to see old friends?"

Kanai yelped inadvertently as the hyenas shoved him bodily. "Mashavu!"

Mashavu did not look at Kanai as they dragged him away. Instead he fixed dark eyes on Kijani. Mashavu had once been an Outlander. His mother had been one of Scar's inner circle, but had died in the final battle between Scar and Simba. He and his sister, Chumvi, had been orphaned then. He had known Scar, and briefly he had known the harsh wilderness of the Outlands before returning to the Pridelands with Zira's pride. Once he had come of age, he had lived alone as a rogue. He had traveled, alone, deep into the heights of the snowy mountains, so high that his fur became dull with volcanic dust, higher until his fur turned white with snow. Once he was at the top, he looked out over the land, and saw everything, including Pride Rock, which was now tiny and distant. He had missed his family, his sister, and very distantly his mother. But so high above it all, he finally felt at peace. Life was, as painful as it seemed, just life. He had lived. Now he was not afraid. He did not flinch when Aturo yanked him backwards.

Kanai covered his ears with his paws. It did not block out the sounds. _You should have run. You should have run. You should have run._

Later, when the midday sun shone white hot, so hot it made the air thick, Kanai watched the elephants depart for their daily bathing. Mashavu's face grinned at him from the Ruin. Mashavu's eyes winked in the sunlight. Kanai wondered distantly where the rest of the lions of the Pridelands were. He hoped they were safe. After all there was little news of their whereabouts. "And no news is good news," he whispered to himself. "I should have told you that, Mashavu."

The sun seared along his back, igniting the thirst in his already parched throat. He saw the ground shimmer with heat, it made him think of water. He looked up as a dark shadow crossed his face. _A cloud? _It was too much to hope for rain. He saw, instead, a huge vulture, black of wing, circling above in ever shrinking loops.

Kanai felt a trill of apprehension, as he imagined a dying animal would feel when the scavengers descended. Then he realized he was that animal. He could no longer call himself a lion or a predator. He was lamed. Weak. He was waiting. The vultures were waiting. _But Death loves suspense._

The bird swooped lower and lower, until Kanai felt the gust of its wings graze his head. The vulture screeched piercingly before alighting on the Ruin. It shook out feathered wings, dispersing dusty feathers into the air. One of the hyenas that had been lazing in the shadow of the Ruin, lifted a lazy head.

"What is it, vulture?" The hyena asked languidly, before stretching slowly and padding nearer. The hyenas hanging back in the shade, tittered, before going right back to sleep. "News?"

"Of a sort, perhaps better suited to the ears of the elephant lord. Where is he?" The vulture rasped.

"I would be happy to convey your message." The hyena replied, flashing a grin at his cohorts before looking back at the vulture.

They surveyed each other coolly, neither friends nor enemies, especially when at a kill. "I have information about the Pride."

In the heat of the day, through the haze of death, Kanai's ears pricked to attention, as did the hyena's.

_No news…is good news. _

* * *

The rough paws of the hyenas hurrying eagerly through the savannah trampled the grass, green and fresh from the recent rains. The reaching stems that brushed the posing trunks of the acacias were ground into the mud. The air was rent by the yipping of the brutish animals. They were mostly unaware of their surroundings, except when their eyes were caught by the animal herds grazing in the distance, or by shady trees where they would stop to rest. During one of these rests, unbeknownst to them, they had settled beneath a tree that held up more than just leaves. Along the outstretched brown arm of the tree, shaded by soft green leaves and shadow, lay a lioness. She had been about to climb from her perch, having spotted just moments before the approach of the hyenas, two shivering lumps in the grass below her. The presence of mysterious animals had enticed her to investigate. The presence of entirely familiar, and distasteful ones, had encouraged her to stay where she was.

Panting, the hyenas slumped on the ground, unaware of the animals behind them or the lioness above them. She studied them, her eyes narrowed. They were ugly creatures, graceless. Their bodies were rudely shaped, hunched at the shoulders and nearly squat at the hind legs. Their heads were embellished with cupped ears, dark snouts and shrewd eyes. The species was possessed of a variety of colours, all dirty or dark, and almost all of them were spotted, with black fur sheathing their paws and tails. The only thing about them that was slightly admirable were the rows of sturdy teeth in their grinning mouths. They were as worthy as any lion's.

The hyenas hardly spoke. They were tired evidently. "We better get moving, you lazy mutts." One of them muttered eventually and they all rose, panting eagerly.

"You're a lazy mutt." One of the others retorted.

"Your face is a lazy mutt." They all trotted off, eventually breaking into a sprint once they had left the shade of the tree.

The lioness sighed quietly in relief and made to slip down the trunk of the tree, until she spotted one hyena that had not left yet. This one was scrawnier than the others. His ear was torn and his coat was patched with wounds. His good ear was perked up high, and his nose pointed towards the two lumps in the grass. Slowly, as all predators do at the start of their hunts, he moved closer, his nose still aloft, his ears open, and his paws as light as leaves on the ground.

_Oh dear._

Without exactly understanding why she did it, the lioness slipped from the branch. She landed neatly, on all fours, and bared her teeth. She had fallen very nearly on top of the two lumps, which shrieked loudly. Almost as loudly as the hyena. She must have been a picture of raised fur, burning red eyes and breathy snarls. The ragged animal veered hurriedly away from the lioness' teeth, and shot after his pack like lightning.

_Run, dog._

The lioness spun around abruptly, seeking the lumps, which, emerging from the grass, revealed themselves to be a skinny meerkat and a plump, warthog. Her eyes widened as did theirs. All three gaped.

"Malika?" The meerkat asked in shock.

"Timon? Pumbaa?" Malika asked them with equal emotion.

"What are you doing here?" Timon said, spreading his arms wide as if to embrace her.

"Are we happy to see you!" Pumbaa cried happily.

Malika would have loved to express the same sentiment; unfortunately she heard the distinctive sound of a pack of hyenas approaching. She was not anticipating fighting more than one of them by herself. She flicked an ear, gesturing for Timon and Pumbaa to follow. Trembling, she pulled them low into the grass, some ways away, and they watched as the hyenas approached.

"He's fetched his pack." Timon whispered.

"Let's hope they're not too hungry for pork and meerkat." Malika replied, lowering her head until her chin pressed against the ground. The hyenas tentatively sniffed the area, peering up the trunk of the tree and exploring the grass around its base. The one Malika had scared was stuttering uncontrollably. Just audible on the breeze, Malika caught their conversation.

"There's nothing here, Chikane. Imagining things again?" The leader smirked, her eyes flickered cursorily over the grass, seeing nothing.

"I saw a lion! It was huge!" Chikane cried indignantly.

"Makenzi, this is a waste of time! Let's go! The elephants will kill us for this delay. The pride could have moved by the time we get the message there." A third hyena whined.

"Hold your zebras. There's no time for this, Chikane, you better not have screwed this up." Makenzi spat, finally losing patience.

"They probably moved into the grass there. If we just search a little more-" Chikani continued. Malika's heart leapt into her mouth.

"Nah, pursue your fantasies in your free time, Chikane. We have work to do." The third hyena snapped. Malika thanked the third hyena profusely in her head.

"If the elephants don't, we'll screw him up real good, don't worry…" Makenzi sneered at Chikani.

"Sure will." Hyena Three giggled, and the entire pack snarled at Chikane who looked ill. They began to move off, picking up speed until they were sprinting into the distance. Chikani continued to straggle at the back of the pack.

Malika held her breath until they had disappeared completely. On either side of her Timon and Pumbaa lay like stones, their faces frozen with fear.

Eventually, once her heart rate had returned to a more regular pace, Malika worked up the nerve to speak. "Close call?" Malika whispered to Timon and Pumbaa.

"We should probably choose a better way to meet up next time." Timon said, and then sighed heavily before getting his feet and dusting himself off. "Ai! I hate hyenas."

Pumbaa groaned, sitting up as well, "Me too!"

Malika rose to her paws as well, causing Pumbaa to grin widely. "What a sight for sore eyes! Long time no see, Mally! Where have you been all this time?"

Malika opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Do you have any idea what's happened since you've been gone?" Timon demanded.

She tried again-

"Terrible times," said Pumbaa sadly.

She-

"Kopa left the Pride. I don't know what got into the kid's head. Ruined Simba. And then _we_ lost Kiara, right about the same time the Pridelands were invaded by an enemy army!" Timon said, gesticulating for emphasis.

_Meera? _

"Which then mutinied on itself!" Pumbaa interjected.

_What? _

"Yes, which then mutinied against its leader, and took Pride Rock. Then the elephants-"

"It was an army of war elephants! With giant tusks! So vicious and… violent!"

_Definitely Meera. _

"Pumbaa, please, it was horrifying! We just barely escaped, and then we heard the loudest sound we've ever heard..."

"It was like the end of the world." Pumbaa said in wonderment.

"Worse than that. When we looked back, Pride Rock was gone."

_Impossible. _

"There was dust everywhere, it filled the entire sky in a big, brown cloud." Both of them were staring up into the sky as if the cloud was still there. Malika saw nothing but an empty sky.

Then it hit her. _Pride Rock_ is_ gone. _Where the Rock had once reared into the sky, there was now nothing. Rafiki had told her it would happen. _When the throne falls…_but her mind would not believe it.

"And the worst part is, all the lions are gone. That's why it's so great to see you! " Timon leaned closer.

"You forgot, Timon. Not all the lions are gone." Pumbaa said sadly.

Malika frowned.

Timon explained. "They have Kanai captive."

"They've done terrible things to him." Pumbaa's face drooped.

"Even if we did rescue him…he…" Timon seemed, for once, to be lost for words.

Malika leaned closer, her heart squeezing anxiously. "He…what?"

Timon and Pumbaa shook their heads, looking away from her.

"What about everyone else? Where did they just disappear to?" Malika asked, swallowing hard.

"We don't know."

"Wait…" Pumbaa said suddenly. "Did you hear what the hyenas said?"

"I couldn't hear, over the sound of my fear." Timon said offhandedly.

Malika had also been too terrified to concentrate properly.

"They said," Pumbaa began. "'The pride could have moved by the time we get the message there…'"

"What? Are you sure you weren't hearing things, Pumbaa?" Timon asked dubiously.

_The pride could have moved by the time we get the message there…_

"He's right. I remember now." Malika said quickly. "They know where they are." Her nose curled upwards anxiously. _Can I still catch up with them?_

"So what, are we gonna go after them?" Timon asked.

Malika looked down at the meerkat and the warthog, who were staring up at her expectantly. There was no way she was taking them with her, they would slow her down way too much, more so than even her leg would, which was still slightly stiff after her injury.

"_I'm _going after them. You two aren't."

"What?" Pumbaa cried.

"Discrimination!" Timon accused.

"Look, you'll slow me down. You need to stay here."

"And do what? Wait until those hyenas come back? No way." Timon crossed his arms.

Frustrated, Malika took a deep breath. She wanted to go after the hyenas. Find the pride. But she also wanted to go and help Kanai. She knew her mind was racing ahead of her. _First things first._ "Where are they keeping Kanai?"

"At Pride Rock…well, what's left of it." Timon said, his eyebrow was raised, as he watched her suspiciously.

Malika instinctively looked towards where she knew Pride Rock to be. There was nothing there between the branches of the trees, except a weak morning sky. She imagined Kanai, and how he had cared for her when she had been injured and distraught.

"There's nothing we could do…none of the animals here would help us. They're too scared to even talk, and those who do..." Timon trailed off.

"...Talk to the elephants." Pumbaa finished.

Malika considered the distance. It would not be a long walk, she was already deep in the heart of the Pridelands. Though there were hyenas swarming everywhere, and she knew it would be difficult for her to travel alone. She was too conspicuous. In any case, she needed to follow the other hyenas in order to find the Pride. She sighed angrily. _What to do…what to do…?_

There was no way she could change her specie. Or go after the hyenas and save Kanai simultaneously. Unless…

The idea bloomed in her mind like a flower in the summer.

"Have you two considered joining the elephants?" Malika asked Timon and Pumbaa excitedly.

Both of them looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Uh…Mally, did you hear everything we just told you?" Timon asked, speaking slowly.

"Think about it," she said, bouncing on her paws in her excitement to express her idea. "You're not lions! But you are on our side! But they don't know that. You could be spies!"

Timon shook his head as if to clear his ears out. Pumbaa's jaw was hanging, his eyes were wide. "Are you kidding? We would be eaten! Strung up by our hamstrings! Especially Pumbaa! ("Ham, geddit?" He said to Pumbaa)"

"But it's for Simba! It's for Kanai! We _need_ to save him."

"How would we even do that? Carry him? He's a massive hairy lion!"

"Look, you infiltrate the elephant army. I'll follow the hyenas to the Pride. In fact, I need to beat them there. Once I find the lionesses, we'll make a plan to rescue you guys and Kanai." Malika urged.

"I don't know, Mally. It sounds dangerous." Pumbaa said.

"Everything is dangerous right now." Malika retorted. "You could come with me to search for the Pride, and face legions of hungry hyenas. Or, you could go to the elephants and be relatively safe. To me…that's an easy choice."

"What if we do follow your ludicrous plan? What happens after that?" Timon asked.

"We can think about that later." Malika said quickly. _The truth is_ _I have no idea how to defeat those elephants…_ She wanted to leave and follow the hyenas.

Timon frowned at Malika. "Why, Pumbaa, did we ever decide to take Simba in? That was the start of all our problems. _Lions! Oy!_"

"Timon…" Pumbaa's head drooped. "It'll be scary, but we must do it. For our family. For Simba."

Malika nodded encouragingly. Even she was feeling more confidant. Maybe they could fix everything. Everything could go back to the way it was. Maybe even Kopa would come back to her. _How could he stay with that lioness after everything she's done?_ Buoyed by these thoughts, Malika said, "Long live the King."

"Long live the King." Pumbaa agreed. Timon's face set resolutely. His fists were clenched in determination.

For a few moments they all stared at each other, committing to memory the beloved features of the family they were fighting for. Malika looked at Timon and Pumbaa and remembered her cubhood, bright and filled with laughter. She saw Kopa's face and knew why she was fighting. Timon and Pumbaa looked at Malika and saw the leonine features that they had become fond of. They recalled Simba, as a cub, they recalled his speedy transformation into an adult who would one day take back his destiny and make them all proud. They thought of his cubs, who they considered, in no small part, to be their own. They knew why they were fighting. They knew what they were fighting for.

"Be careful," Malika murmured.

"You too." They replied.

* * *

The sun gleamed in the crack of the land, that deep jagged divide, that formed the Gorge. Between the high walls, that cast dark shadows, through the canyon where the wind whistled low and over the hard ground, beaten down by the feet of a million animals, a thick muddy river flowed. Above this river, perched on a precarious ledge, Vitani shivered. She had awoken to the bright glare of day, and had found that all her limbs were stiff after her extended sleep. She had padded out of the cave, to stretch in the sunlight. It was a clear, hot day, the rain had stopped in the early hours of the morning before the sun had even rose. Vitani could see towers of clouds piling high at the edges of the sky. It would rain again later.

The flood below would only continue to rise. The waters flowed swiftly, carrying with it the debris of the land. Vitani watched in fascination. As beautiful as the light playing on the peaks of the current was, Vitani was aware that the river was more an obstacle than a decoration. The Gorge was ideal because it was isolated and protected. However, now they were trapped.

Vitani sensed Zuberi's presence behind her. Somehow something more than her eyes and ears noted his presence, there was some deeper sense, something that ran in the line of her muscles and in the heat of her blood. She looked back over her shoulder. He stood just outside the cave, drinking in the warmth of the sunlight. _Terribly enticing. _

"Zuberi," She said.

"At your service," He murmured, moving alongside her to glance down over the ledge.

"What do you think of this?" She asked, indicating the river with a flick of her ear.

"It's a river." He replied, his yellow eyes flickering from the river to her face. She raised an eyebrow at his deliberate obtuseness.

"It means we're trapped here." She pointed out.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to swim." Zuberi replied.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know how. I suppose you do?"

He inclined his head, smirking.

"Convenient. This gives you an excuse to teach me." Vitani said, smirking back.

"You have a way of transforming your faults into advantages." Zuberi murmured.

The sunlight intensified the yellow of his eyes, and not for the first time Vitani felt herself admiring him. She was finding it harder to resist Zuberi's dark charm. Not that she particularly wanted to resist. Merely that she enjoyed the electricity that seemed to erupt between them with each suggestive comment, always near enough to jolt, but never actually connecting.

The second reason why she was compelled to resist, and she admitted to herself that this was probably the main one, was the constant presence of Kovu and Kiara, who had a habit of appearing during any and all moment between Zuberi and herself.

Just as she thought that, the two cubs emerged from the cave and came to sit on either side of her.

"That river looks dangerous." Kovu said, his eyes wide. The four of them watched the progress of a log being carried downstream by the river, the thick trunk bumped against the walls of the Gorge, echoing loud clunks as it went. "Where did that log even come from?"

"The rain washes everything away." Vitani answered.

"Can you swim, Kovu?" Kiara asked. Vitani and Zuberi exchanged glances.

"I can! I just choose not to…" Kovu replied smoothly.

"Kovu!" Kiara said excitedly, seeing right through his façade. "I can teach you! My dad taught me. It's really fun!"

Vitani had to resist the urge to laugh.

Kovu, pride injured; proceeded to show Kiara just how well he could swim. He and Kiara raced down the winding path to the river below, just fast enough to be fun, but careful enough to avoid tumbling off the ledge. Vitani watched them go. When they were on the slope that disappeared into the water, peering in, she glanced back at Zuberi, who had also been tracking the cubs with his eyes.

"Do you want to leave?" Zuberi asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked absentmindedly, as Kovu put one paw into the water and shuddered.

"Why do you want to navigate that raging river?" He said languidly, glancing slowly over at her, over her body and then back to the cubs. She stretched once more and then lay down, stretching herself out along the ledge. He mirrored her movement, and they lay side by side, touching. Vitani could only describe the sensation as being completely comfortable and entirely nerve-wracking all at once.

"I need to find my siblings." She said, and her mind forcefully recalled Meera and Nuka's faces. "I'll bring them back here until its safe enough for all of us to leave the Pridelands. Whenever that will be."

"And I suppose I am to remain here and watch the cubs." Zuberi stated, his tail fell across hers. She lifted her gaze to meet his.

Vitani regarded him thoughtfully. "I won't be away too long, I doubt you'll miss me…much."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I don't think I could stand the separation." He purred, leaning closer. "Besides that, leaving me to watch these adorable but somewhat troublesome cubs all by myself? Is this a portent for things to come?"

Her stomach fluttered despite herself, and he drew even nearer, until she felt the warmth of his breath strongly on her face. She smiled softly when she said: "When I'm gone you'll have a lot of time to think about whether you can handle it."

She felt his breath against her whiskers, her heart was beating as quickly as if she was chasing prey- "VITANI! ZUBERI! Kovu fell in the river!"

"Help! I can't swim!"

Zuberi drew back quickly, on his paws before she had even recovered from the shock. He smirked at her and went to help Kovu.

From her higher vantage, she watched Zuberi fish Kovu out of the river with one gigantic paw. Kovu, spluttering, did not seem very hurt. His green eyes were round with shock however and Vitani could not help feel a twinge in her chest at the sight.

_Meera. _Meera's green eyes. Her dreams had been filled with the memory of them, and of Nuka who ran alone in the darkness. _Nuka. _Vitani was aware that she had overstayed her welcome in the Gorge. Although she wanted nothing more than to stay with Zuberi, to feel the warmth of his body, his breath and see the smirking yellow of his eyes, she knew that she would not be able to sleep another night if she didn't find her siblings. She missed them. She also had the unshakeable feeling that they were in danger.

At least now, Zuberi could care for Kovu while she was gone. And the cub wouldn't be lonely for once. He had Kiara.

Down below, Kovu valiantly tried to compose himself, while Kiara fluttered around him in concern. Kovu seemed to be enjoying the attention immensely. Zuberi had been watching the cubs thoughtfully, but now his gaze wandered up to Vitani's.

It felt like a million words had been communicated in that look.

He smirked.

So did she.

_It's time to leave._

* * *

The southern Pridelands were possessed of a slightly more hilly terrain than the rest of the territory. The north was known to be mountainous, and the south was definitely nowhere near the same level of incline, but the land did roll gently upwards, it broke off rather abruptly and fell away to eventually become the very flat and dusty Outlands. The result of this was almost a natural border between the two places. The trees and shrubs here grew thick on the Pridelander side of the hill, and very sparsely on the Outlander side. There was a much-dissipated line of blackened earth that marked the border between the two lands. The sun shone harshly on the northern, Pridelander face of the hill. Sheltered beneath the low shrubs and the stooped trees, the exiled Pride had taken a short refuge from their ongoing trek out of the Pridelands.

It had been Kopa's idea to move to the outskirts of the Pridelands where the reach of the hyenas and elephants was limited. They would not cross into the Outlands for fear of any hyenas that might have remained there. In addition, Simba had been adamant that they not leave the Pridelands. It was humiliating and they would not be chased off their own lands.

In repose, the lions had spread themselves across a small area, some lying on jutting rocks, others on their backs in the grass, and in the case of Kopa hunched beside a tree, staring distantly out at the Pridelands. He remembered coming to this same spot as a cub, on patrol with his father, back then he had looked out over the savannah, impressed by the higher vantage point, and his breath had been taken away. The impressive image of Pride Rock could be seen as far away as the End Fire border. As a cub, that had been incredible. Now, it was merely depressing.

He could see little but a distant brown hill where his throne had once been. Also, despite the summer rains, he noted an uncommon lack of greenery about the Ruin. It appeared to be almost a smudge on the landscape, a dry ring radiating from the centre of the destruction. It was curious to say the least.

"Isn't it strange?" Simba said. Kopa hadn't noticed his father's approach until the elderly lion was sitting right beside him. Not for the first time Kopa realised how different he looked to his father. Simba's mane was considerably larger than his and far more flaming. His fur was golden, his eyes were redder than the earth, and his features were strong and rounded. Kopa had been envious of his father's regal form since he was a cub. Simba had been nearly impossible to live up to. He had been the saviour of the Pride, he had heroically defeated Scar, he ruled generously but with a firm paw. The accolades were innumerable.

Kopa, on the other hand, had been more delicate since he was young. His features were finer as he had inherited his mother's grace. His colour was pallid, weak compared to his father's fierce red and gold. Kopa was white of mane, white of fur, and his eyes were grey except in low light where they deepened to black. He was not regal, he was soft, and he had never been able to uphold stringent laws or traditions. Even now, beside his fathers's his paws appeared smaller and blunter.

After all the mistakes he had made, all the wrong choices, it was obvious he would never be like his father. No matter how hard he tried.

"What's strange?" Kopa asked.

"How the land chooses its ruler. We may believe we have some kind of control over it, but look; even now, it rejects the elephants. The grass will not grow. The trees will whither. The herds will move on. And the Pridelands will die. They will lie in wait until the true ruler returns. It chooses us. When we learn that we are mere pieces in the movement of the Great Circle that is when we become wise. I had to learn that before I became King. We are all part of the Great Circle. We all have our own destinies."

"Yes, I wish I knew what was mine." Kopa sighed.

"Yours is perhaps the greatest of all." Simba said.

Kopa stared at him. "How?"

"You will determine the fate of the Pridelands. Whether our line lives or dies is all up to you." Simba smiled softly at his son. "But remember Hakuna Mathata. Don't worry. What will be will be."

"Sorry, Dad. That just doesn't help." Kopa said half-jokingly. Inside he really meant it.

Nearby, Sanura watched the exchange with slit eyes. Beside her, Amani snoozed, her dainty paws crossed before her. Sanura had been thinking since the night before. Her thoughts were not pleasant. She had arranged a meeting amongst the lionesses to discuss matters. Already it had not escaped her notice that Azima and Aziza had been speaking covertly between themselves. She believed she was not the only one who had been _thinking._

She glanced over at the contemplative form of Nuka who was posed like a sphinx as he surveyed the landscape, a conspicuous distance away from the rest of the Pride. Watching him, she wondered what he would say if she asked him what his true intentions were. Did he know where his mother was now? What her plans were? Did he know his sister's plans and whereabouts?

She could not master her own curiosity and righteous anger and before she had even thought twice about it she had slipped off her rock, leaving Amani to herself, and was prowling through the grass to where Nuka lay.

He did not hear her approach. Instead, his gaze was far away, spirited by thoughts of Meera and her whereabouts. He had watched her die. But was told she was alive. He had watched Simba die but had seen that he was not dead. Nuka couldn't understand why, knowing this, Kopa had not immediately made to seek Meera. He could not understand why he, himself, had not left to find his sister. Perhaps it was fear of the treacherous Pridelands. Perhaps he really was a coward. He wasn't ready to go out into the Pridelands, and perhaps he wasn't ready to face his sister yet. He wasn't sure how he felt, believing she had died, and then believing she was alive. His thoughts followed disjointedly along this path, until they looped back into infinity. He had hardly slept the past few nights, could hardly keep from thinking, obsessing, wondering. Today, however, he had been soothed by the dancing shadows of the trees on his fur, by the pure green of the grass as it bent in the wind and the feel of the warm air. It was not relief, but it did feel better. He sighed.

He was taken by surprise by Sanura's abrupt appearance before him. Her dark almond eyes were cold, and up close he could now see the family resemblance Sanura shared with her sister, Malika. She did not look friendly, nor did she possess that polite good nature that Malika had.

He leaned away from her.

"Enjoying the weather?" Sanura asked. Somehow it sounded sinister. Nuka hoped he was not being paranoid.

"Quite." He mumbled. _What do you want? _He thought.

Sanura squinted at him. _What do you _want_? _She thought. "I suppose it's never as nice as this in the Outlands."

Nuka studied her carefully before replying. Before now, no lioness had ever shown interest in him. So why this one? "It isn't. No shade out there."

"What about the Deadlands?" Sanura asked. Nuka was disturbed by the way she moved. She was hunting him. Her eyes followed his every twitch. A trill of fear went down his back.

"Worse." He muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"So how was it that you managed to survive out there? I imagine it must have been very difficult." Sanura pressed.

"My sister kept us alive."

"How?" Sanura all but snarled.

"She's always been resourceful." Nuka said, hoping that would satisfy Sanura. It didn't.

"She must have been a small cub herself. Raising three other cubs? In the Deadlands? By _herself? _What happened to your dear mother?" Sanura asked, her eyes were scanning Nuka's face for any clues. _Got you now, traitor._

"I don't know, she disappeared. I doubt she could have survived the Deadlands on her own." Nuka said, he had often wondered the same thing. Zira had just vanished. She had been freed along by Rafiki and Kopa along with him and his siblings. But it had mainly been Kopa's visits that kept them alive at first, along with Meera's charisma, and gift with enlisting support from other animals. Zira had not had either of those things. So could she even be alive? _Even today? _

"On her own…? So you weren't on your own? Who helped you?" Sanura's eyes were thin slits.

Nuka frowned at her, realising his misstep. "I had my siblings. My sister helped us."

"Who helped her?" Sanura growled.

Without intending to, without even consciously thinking about it, Nuka's eyes flickered to Kopa, sitting with his father, overlooking the Pridelands. Sanura, the sly hunter, did not miss that tiny, lightning fast glance. Her slit eyes widened. _No. It can't be. _

Suddenly it all made sense.

Nuka was confused at first by the look of realisation on her face. A few hundred emotions seemed to be flashing across her face in rapid succession. Sanura was thinking of her cubhood again. After Zira and her cubs had been taken to the Deadlands for execution, life had gone back to normal. She remembered that. No one had thought twice about the strange lions who had only stayed with them for a short while. Most lions hardly remembered the small cubs. Life had resumed. Kopa continued to be groomed for succession of his father's throne. He and Malika were nearly inseparable. Simba continued to rule and Nala handled the hunts with the other young lionesses. Sanura had been in the throes of a youthful crush on Mashavu, and spent most of her time following him around. She hardly noticed that Kopa vanished every full moon to embark with Rafiki on what had been dubbed "Royal training." No one had known where he went. Not even his parents. Not Malika. He wouldn't tell her. He was usually gone for a few days. Malika would pine for him terribly during this time. Sanura found her particularly annoying during these periods. And it got worse as everyone got older. Kopa would spend even longer periods away. She also remembered that he would always be somewhat depressed after the trips. She recalled an evening where the young prince had lain in the grass, staring at the sunset, refusing to be moved by anyone. If he was missing someone…it might explain it all…

Sanura turned round, leaving Nuka to scrabble to his paws urgently. He realised too late that she was heading towards Kopa. Somehow, she had figured it out. His stomach clenched painfully.

While Nuka and Sanura had been engaged in their enlightening conversation, Azima and Aziza had been having a chat of their own. The twins had been separated for much of their adolescence and adulthood and although they were still as close ever, the effect it had had on their appearances was noticeable. Aziza had lived in the Outlands after Scar's fall, her ears were notched and torn, her eyes were always pulled into thin dark lines and her sandy brown fur was patchy. Identical in every way Azima should have looked the same, but her ears were whole and perfectly cupped, her eyes, although also long and slanted, were always open and friendly, her sandy brown fur had been little affected by age and wear.

"I suppose, sister, that it is something I shouldn't really be worrying about. But the feeling is always there, niggling at my thoughts." Azima said, flicking her tail languidly. Her slanted eyes surveyed the scene around her, the King and his father were having a discussion while overlooking the Pridelands, Sanura had just gotten up and was padding over to that strange Nuka lion. Amani was sleeping blissfully. Nala was glaring at Dafina and Nina, while they debated furiously under their breaths. This Azima found interesting but she let her eyes drift until they found the last lioness in the Pride, Chumvi. She was lying on her back, snoring softly.

"I feel the same way, sister." Aziza said gruffly. "I dislike these mysterious events. I cannot understand them. They have a way of being completely devastating and yet completely beyond my control."

"What do you think it is?" Azima asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Though I do believe there is more behind this invasion than I previously suspected. Why, if they merely wanted the land, do they pursue us so? And, although I do not reject it, why did Simba return from the dead? It is an entirely terrifying idea to me. Imagine the buck after it has been eaten, returning to life inside my stomach…" Aziza said. Both sisters chuckled in amusement.

"Amusing, sister, an entirely fitting picture. I would love to consult Rafiki on these matters. He has always been wise." Azima said. Her eyes went again to Sanura and Nuka. Sanura had a very predatory expression on her face. Nuka looked quite terrified.

"I do wonder what Sanura is saying to that lion, he looks terrified." Azima commented.

Aziza sighed. "Poor cub, I have known him since he was born. He has always been small and timid. Almost all of Zira's cubs were little and scrawny, except for two. Meera and Kovu. Perhaps it is good that the rest did not have strength it does them little good. Look what Meera has turned into. Her father and mother all over again."

"Was it she who lead the enemy army here?" Azima asked in surprise.

"Yes. That dark lioness is the daughter of Scar and Zira." Aziza said.

"Then it is not surprising what she did. It's in her nature." Azima replied.

"Not so." Aziza said. "I knew her too. She was always an ambitious cub." Aziza's lip hitched into a cynical smile. "But she was troubled. Her mother went a little mad after Scar died, and she took out all that anger and pain out on Meera. She was very conflicted. She rejected her mother entirely. Meera isn't even her real name."

"What is it then?" Azima asked.

"Merah." Aziza replied, her smile had faded.

"What a terrible name for a cub." Azima said, pulling her lip back in disgust. Aziza nodded. Both lionesses were jolted in surprise when Sanura leapt to her paws and tore off towards Kopa.

"Oh no." Aziza breathed as Nuka jumped to his own paws, his face was a picture of horror.

Nala glanced around at the Pride, everyone seemed absorbed in their own activities, they weren't like to hear the conversation she was having with Dafina and Nina. The twins were chatting quietly to one another, Sanura was lying beside Amani, Chumvi was snoring, Nuka was staring out into the distance and Kopa and Simba were doing the same although a distance away. Nala turned back to Dafina, her eyes blazing.

"How dare you even insinuate that?" Nala hissed under her breath.

"It's not part of the Great Circle, Nala, even you have to notice that!" Dafina hissed back. "Dead things don't walk! It must be something evil!"

"The sun dies and rises everyday and I never see you complaining about that!" Nala growled.

Dafina snorted. "Please, Nala, don't. Just answer this: why are we here? Do you know?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Dafina." Nala said warningly.

"Why are we all here, away from our home, broken, and beaten, and hungry? I don't know. None of us do. Why did this happen? Where did that lioness and that army come from? I thought she was dead. How did she survive?"

"How am I to know?" Nala shot back. Although she did know. It was Kopa who saved the Outlander cubs. Her kind, gentle son had betrayed them all to save the one he loved. Somehow she could not bring herself to be angry with him, nor could she bring herself to give away his secret. No one had to know.

"How could no one have foreseen this?" Nina asked. "Shouldn't we know who our enemies are and what they want from us?"

"Nina, she's lying to us." Dafina said, and Nala growled in anger. "She claims to know nothing and yet the brother of the same lioness that invaded these lands is sitting right there, alive and well. Why is that? Tell me, Nala." All of them had glanced at Nuka when Dafina had spoken of him. They saw that Sanura had struck up a conversation with him. Nala thought it looked a little tense.

"Aziza and Azima spoke to me about it as well. None of these events make sense." Dafina continued.

"Why do you all talk amongst yourselves? Why don't you speak to my son if you have concerns?" Nala asked through gritted teeth.

"The King seems to have his own worries right now." Nina said quietly. Kopa was looking at Simba with a pained expression on his face.

_He misses her. _Nala thought to herself.

"Nala, as much as I love and respect you and our Kings, I cannot bring myself to believe that there isn't more to this than you are telling me." Dafina said softly. She was an old lioness, the eldest in the Pride, she had hunted with Sarabi, and had lived under Mufasa's reign. Her tired eyes regarded Nala plaintively.

Nala, touched, moved to rub Dafina's head. She could not stand being angry with her pridemates. Just as they touched, Dafina whispered: "Please tell me."

Nala was spared from replying, by the sudden snarling that erupted between Sanura and Kopa.

Kopa backed away, his hackles raised, as Sanura prowled towards him, her eyes flickering angrily. Both lion and lioness were snarling. Kopa moved away from Sanura's advances, until they naturally began circling another. Both had bared teeth. Sanura's expression was sharp whilst Kopa looked somewhat bewildered.

"I don't know what you're asking me, Sanura!" Kopa growled.

"It's a simple question, Kopa. Why did you go to the Deadlands and save those Outlanders?" Sanura snapped.

The Pride had been roused by the drama. Amani opened her eyes sleepily. Aziza and Azima had come closer, their ears low. Nala had leapt forwards, and was already standing behind Kopa, snarling at Sanura. Simba was on his other side. Dafina, Nina and Chumvi approached cautiously. The first had an expectant look on her face, the second a sad one, and the last was confused. Nuka stood horror-struck behind Sanura, his eyes met Kopa's, and the latter shook his head infinitesimally.

"Don't deny it, Kopa. Where else have you been going the past seasons? Royal training? Don't make me laugh!" Sanura snarled. "What aren't you telling us, Kopa?"

"Sanura, be reasonable, what is he supposed to tell you?" Nala said, her voice was level as she followed, with pale eyes, Sanura's pacing.

"Not you too, Nala." Sanura stopped suddenly, staring at Nala with pain in her eyes. "You knew?"

"What does she know, Sanura?" Dafina asked quickly. Nala shot a piercing look at Dafina.

"Do you know too?" Sanura asked Simba. The former King could not meet her eye. He looked away. This gesture caused a hush to fall over the Pride. Everyone held their breath, as Kopa seemed to freeze, Sanura gaped and something uncomfortable was suddenly in the air.

"What is it, Sanura? Tell us. We need to know." Dafina said quietly.

Sanura's eyes met Nala's. Almost agonizingly, Sanura began to speak. "Kopa was the one who freed the Outlanders, Zira and her cubs, all those seasons ago. He kept them alive, during those trips with Rafiki. When he disappeared, it was to be with the Outlanders. He let them into the Pridelands to destroy Pride Rock."

Kopa's eyes widened. As did the rest of the Pride's.

"Kopa?" Dafina whispered harshly, shocked.

"Is this true?" Nina asked, frowning.

Kopa lowered his eyes. "I did save them." A low moan of agony ran through the lionesses. "I was in the Outlands. But you don't understand. It was no one's intention to destroy Pride Rock or invade the Pridelands." Sanura's face had gone blank. Nina was frowning. Amani was confused. Aziza lip was hitched into a cynical smile.

"Why, Kopa?" Azima asked.

"Because it was wrong! How can you sentence innocents to die? Their mother committed the crime! They were cubs!" Kopa roared.

"They were your father's enemies!" Dafina cried. "You would betray your own father?"

"I could not let my father become a murderer!" Kopa retorted. Simba's face fell.

"Your father is a great ruler!" Dafina growled.

Azima cut her off. "So why not leave it there? Why continue to keep them alive?"

Kopa raised his eyes to look at the trembling Nuka. Then he looked at Azima. "I fell in love with an Outlander." He said. His voice was curiously flat.

Sanura snarled. "Disgusting. What about my sister?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Nala said to Sanura gently.

"Don't defend it, Mother, she's right." Kopa said softly.

"Who was it, Kopa?" Aziza asked, her cynical smile widening. She already knew.

"It was Meera." Chumvi said, before Kopa could respond.

"Of course it was…" Aziza said, more to herself than to anyone else.

Sanura's eyes grew larger. Nala did not know eyes could open so wide. But Kopa did not wilt under Sanura's glare. "What?" She spat.

"She's right." Kopa admitted.

Amani gaped. Nina narrowed her eyes. "She lead the army to Pride Rock. She destroyed it. She destroyed us."

"That was not her intent. The army mutinied against her." Kopa said.

"Why did she have an army?" Simba asked suddenly. Kopa sighed.

"Maybe at a time she was planning to invade the Pridelands. She was angry at me for intending to marry Malika."

"Your betrothed." Sanura said sharply.

"Yes." Kopa said.

"And you were alright with that? Her army?" Chumvi asked.

"Of course not. We were trying to figure out a way to get rid of them, just before the invasion." Kopa said. Sanura's eyes fixed mutinously on him. Nina and Amani were murmuring between themselves. Dafina and Azima had lowered their heads. Chumvi and Aziza were expressionless. Simba and Nala exchanged glances.

"Where is she now?" Nina asked.

"I don't know." Kopa admitted. "She fell from Pride Rock with my father. Defending it _from _the army." He added.

"She died?" Dafina gasped.

Kopa nodded. "But-"

Simba spoke: "She lives. She rose as well."

The murmurs intensified. "I don't understand this. How can the dead rise?" Dafina asked.

"It's not part of the Great Circle." Azima agreed.

"But it has happened. We mustn't question it." Nala said, furious that her pridemates would actually query Simba's resurrection.

Amani went to stand beside Nala. She rubbed her head against the lioness'.

"I am exactly the same as I once was. As you knew me. The Great Kings believed I had a purpose that was yet unfulfilled. Pride Rock has fallen. In me runs the blood of Ahadi, I cannot die without restoring our Pride." Simba said, this seemed to be his interpretation of events.

Azima was sceptical. "I want to speak to Rafiki."

"So do I." Kopa chimed in.

"I think we all want some answers." Aziza said.

"Even if we got answers, I'm not sure what to believe anymore. None of this makes sense. Not all that long ago we were living in peace, and now everything is ruins. The dead are rising. Pride Rock is fallen." Sanura growled, looking away from the faces of everyone present.

"I can't promise you your old lives back, but I can try and fix things. Please trust me." Kopa said.

"Why should we, Kopa? What on earth makes you think we can ever trust you?" Sanura spat.

"I won't stop until we get Pride Rock back." Kopa told her.

"How? HOW?" She roared back.

"Sanura!" Nala growled warningly.

Kopa and Sanura began circling one another again. All the lionesses present noted that since Kopa was a cub none of them had ever seen him that angry.

"I came back, didn't I? I found you!" Kopa pointed out.

"You left us in the first place! It was your fault to begin with!" Sanura retorted.

"Then why didn't you stop my Ascent if you thought I was so unworthy!" Kopa asked, snapping every word between his teeth.

"How was I to know you would destroy everything?" Sanura snarled back, returning his ferocity with her own.

He reared back, teeth bared, and claws unsheathed before Nala quickly stepped between them.

"No, we mustn't fight amongst ourselves. Times are bad enough. Sanura, we'll leave." Nala stared the other lioness down until the latter backed away. Sanura shot a mutinous look at Nala. Between them, the betrayal ran even deeper. Kopa glared at his mother as well.

"Come, son." Nala said firmly. "When everyone has calmed down, we'll return."

"Fine." Sanura spat, as Kopa nodded reluctantly and followed his mother who was already walking away. The pride stared at their retreating backs, open mouthed.

"Hardly surprising, they leave whenever times get rough." Sanura muttered.

Nala glanced back at her delicately. "Stay safe." She said. Simba came after them, and he and Nala walked ahead. Kopa waited for Nuka to follow.

The lionesses watched them depart. Then Dafina turned to Sanura. "Don't be too harsh, Sanura. You are too young to speak ill of elders. Nala and Simba saved our pride once. We must honour that at least."

"Their son has undone all their work." Sanura pointed out.

"He might prove himself yet." Aziza said. "Meera is not as evil as you may all suspect."

Kopa, having lagged behind to wait for Nuka, was still in earshot. He turned back abruptly. "What do you know, Aziza?"

Aziza smiled smugly. "I knew her since she was born. And you, Nuka."

Nuka looked away.

"Meera was always a troubled cub." Aziza began.

"What do you know about my sister?" Nuka said quietly.

"I know everything. Zira was a terrible mother. She hated your sister."

"That scar on Meera's head came from Zira herself." Chumvi added, her eyes were misty with recollection. "At least that's what Baya told me once."

Kopa and Nuka stared. Nuka was too young to have known and Kopa had always been too afraid to ask. The long scar that had run between Meera's ears had long fascinated him. Now he felt nauseas.

"Meera rejected everything about Zira. There was no love lost between them. She even rejected the name Zira had given her at birth. Meera isn't her real name."

Kopa looked at Nuka questioningly. Nuka nodded half-heartedly. "Her name is Merah. She hates it. She'll smack you if you call her that. I never knew why."

"She changed it after Zira gave her that scar." Aziza explained.

"She never told you this?" Sanura asked Kopa.

Kopa shook his head.

"You hardly knew her." Sanura murmured, her face tight.

Kopa did not protest. He was suddenly uncertain.

"I trust her even less now." Dafina admitted.

Aziza shrugged.

"Kopa!" Nala called.

Kopa glanced wistfully back at Aziza before leaving. Nuka paused.

"She would kill you for telling her secrets." He said to Aziza.

Aziza smiled. "I wouldn't expect less." Chumvi laughed.

The other lionesses stared in horror at the Outlanders.

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Kopa said to Nala as they walked in the afternoon light. The southern Pridelands had adopted a golden hue in the time they had been gone from the Pride. The grass burned molten, and the trunks of the trees radiated with red light. But it was quiet here and still seething, Kopa had yet to notice.

"Allow them to settle their problems amongst each other. We've told them everything they need to know. We must seek a solution in the mean time. I fear that squabbling amongst ourselves is only counterproductive. We need to figure out how to defeat the elephants, we need to find Rafiki, or else our questions will never be put to rest. Lastly, I need to find Kiara and you need to find Meera." Nala said, switching her light eyes to her son's. Nuka and Simba were walking ahead of them. Neither Nala nor Kopa noticed the two lions pause, sniff and rear back in horror.

"Mom, my duty-" Kopa began.

"Don't mistake my meaning, Kopa. I think she will be useful to us." Nala said.

Kopa frowned. "What about Kiara? Where could she be?"

"I don't know." Nala admitted. "I can only hope she…"

Kopa did not press her to finish her sentence. He too had been filled with unease about Kiara's fate. He decided to change the subject.

"I suppose we need to find allies. There must be those who are still loyal. Especially in the south. Isn't it curious that we haven't been ratted out yet…we've been out here for so long." Kopa noted.

"Perhaps we have far allies more than we suspect. It gives me h-" Nala stopped.

Simba and Nuka were running back to them.

"Let's go back." Simba said quickly.

Nuka was trembling.

"Why?" Kopa asked.

"It's getting late." Simba said.

"Simba," Nala said, raising an eyebrow. Kopa was already walking forwards. He could smell a sickly scent, familiar and yet far too overpowering to be normal. He could smell blood and death. It was rotten though. A body that had been left too long.

Kopa looked through the grass, seeing little except green stalks and soft earth. Then he saw a zebra lying in the grass. He moved closer. It was dead. The body was old, and yet it had not yet been eaten. The smell coming off it was awful. Though it was not that unusual, he could not understand why Nuka and his father would be uneasy about a dead zebra. He looked again and saw another zebra lying in the grass, also dead.

Then another one. The more he looked the more bodies he saw, until with a sudden sense of horror, he saw the veldt he was standing in was filled with an entire herd of dead zebra. Speechless, horrified, nauses, Kopa stepped forwards.

The blood was everywhere. More blood than he had ever seen in his life as a predator. The smell was strong, rotten. It burned. The corpses were twisted, disembowelled, ripped and mutilated. Kopa stepped over a severed leg before stepping right into the animal's intestines that had been ripped from its abdomen but not eaten.

"This is disgusting." Nala whispere from behind him. There were more animals than they could count. All of the bodies were uneaten. Just murdered. The ultimate violation of the Circle. But no scavengers had come to the meat. They were in league with the hyenas or else they were afraid of them. The blood burned in the afternoon sunlight. "Disgusting."

"How could they do this?" Kopa asked.

Simba sighed. "Perhaps we're lucky they did. No wonder the animals haven't betrayed us. They wouldn't. Not after this. The know the hyenas aren't their friends."

"Why would they do it then?" Nuka asked.

"Perhaps the elephant has lost control of his subjects…perhaps he doesn't yet realise it. No leader would approve a massacre like this." Nala said.

"They're ruthless." Kopa breathed. Nala closed her eyes, disturbed.

"Kiara…" she whispered.

Kopa looked away from the scene and his mother. His heart squeezed with pain. He went to her, nuzzling her head. "She's fine. I feel it."

"Don't think about it, Nala." Simba agreed. "We can only have faith that the Great Kings will guide us through this. She's a smart cub, and the animals have always liked her. Maybe someone has taken her in. She must be safe."

"How can she be? If the Great Kings couldn't protect these animals, what makes you think they will protect Kiara?" Nala said quietly.

Kopa shook his head. "Don't think like that. It's this place. It's disturbing. Let's get out of here."

"So we just forget about Kiara?" Nala snapped.

"Never. We just find a better way to help her." Kopa said gently.

"What if she is dead?" Nala choked.

Kopa snorted and both his parents looked at him in shock. "Perhaps we can resurrect her?"

Neither of them laughed but their expressions softened.

"Let's go. Kopa's right there is no point thinking about it now. We should go to Rafiki. He will know something."

His parents and Nuka departed. The latter appeared to be trying hard not to stare at the bodies. Once back in the clean savannah, empty of bodies, Kopa looked up to the sky. It was fast fading to sunset and yet almost nothing had been made of the day.

He felt within him a tug. A powerful, un-sated desire. _I need to understand. _

His mind forcibly recalled Meera. He dropped his gaze to the ground, feeling almost like one of the zebras behind him, rent apart by something sharp and ferocious. _I haven't forgotten. _

"Kopa!" His father called.

He moved slowly onwards. Her green eyes mocked him from the darkness of his mind. They sparkled. _I need you. _

_Where are you?_

* * *

**A/N: **This is a long author's note but please bear with me. I am aware that this is late, but I would also have you know that this is the largest update I have hence posted. So there :D! And it is also one chapter that I split into two! The penultimate chapter was just getting way too long. I realized there were still a million things I needed to address before the end. By the time it was nearing 14 000 words I thought, ok, this needs to be split up. So, maybe somewhat unfortunately (I was hoping to finally be able to write the last chapter), it means that this is now the third last chapter. My exams are fast approaching, so the last two chapters (excluding the epilogue) will probably take some time, but I have been squeezing as much time as I can from my daily life in order to finish this. I want to finish it as badly as I hope you, the readers, do. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter, some of the best reviews I have ever received, in my history as a fanfiction writer, were from you. Thank you. As for this chapter, all comments are welcome; I am incredibly excited to hear your thoughts ;)


	19. The Final Red Day

**Heir to the Throne**

******Author's Announcement: **Please check my profile for links to images for Heir to the Throne, as well as information and news about an illustrated Heir to the Throne ebook/pdf. Thank you!

* * *

**The Final Red Day**

The afternoon light had hardly died before the rain began to beat down on the cliff face. Down below the river became ever more tumescent and agitated. It pushed and slid against the walls of the Gorge, sending waves high up the cliff, until the earth weakened and collapsed. The sound was nearly deafening. The ground shook with every grumble of thunder. From inside the dry cave, Zuberi, Vitani, Kovu and Kiara listened uneasily. They had curled up together for warmth and comfort. Every few minutes a flicker of white light that invaded through the cave mouth would light up their faces.

Vitani was half-asleep, storms didn't not scare her, she had seen worse things. She only hoped that the rain would've stopped by morning so that she could leave the Gorge to go and find her siblings. She was soothed by the low murmur of Zuberi's voice as he told the terrified cubs some old story, that she herself hardly remembered. It was one of those stories that all Pridelands lions knew. Ancient, magical stories.

She dozed between the dark cave and the bright dream of a dry empty land where there were no lions.

"This land was filled with many strange creatures, unlike any we will ever see today. They were wild, fierce creatures, and their numbers were so many that their herds stretched endlessly to the horizon." Kovu and Kiara listened intently. "But there were no lions or any animals with sharp teeth and claws."

"There were two great rulers of this dry land. The sky and the earth. The earth and sky were married, and together they had many green children, the grass. But the strange creatures that wandered the land ate them mercilessly, until there were very, very few left. This made the earth very sad. Because the earth was sad, the sky was too. She would cry for her husband and her children, and her tears became the rain. She cried and cried until many of the creatures were washed away. Without the threat of predation, slowly but surely, she and Earth had more green children. But with more grass came more creatures. Sky and Earth decided they needed to create a new kind of child, one that would protect their other children. From the hardest kinds of stones that Earth could produce, and the brightest light that Sky could summon, they created the first claw and sharp-toothed animals. These animals were strong and fast, and they fiercely protected their green brothers and sisters from predation. As they too needed to eat, they feasted on the creatures they slew."

Zuberi paused, smiling at the intent expressions of the cubs. "That is how the Circle of Life began." Lightning bloomed in the cave followed by a rumbling roar of thunder. Kovu's eyes were transfixed on Zuberi's face even if he tried to hide his enthusiasm by attempting to appear slightly sceptical. Kiara was open mouthed in awe. Vitani was sleeping, dreaming of the Sky and the Earth.

"Are the Earth and Sky sad right now, Zuberi?" Kiara asked. "It's been raining for ages!"

"Tears are shed for joy or pain. Only the Sky can know which. We can only wonder." Zuberi replied.

"I think it's sad." Kiara said. "Because its children have been taken from their home."

"Only lions, though. Hyenas, cheetahs and leopards are also their children." Zuberi reminded her.

"How come it's lions that rule the Pridelands, Zuberi?" Kovu asked. "Why don't the claws ruled together?"

"That's another story." Zuberi said. He noted that the cubs had forgotten all about the storm now.

"Please tell us another!" Kiara immediately cried.

_Vitani had better not leave for too long. _"Alright," He said. "But be warned this is a long one." The cubs shifted closer to him. He sighed, his breath ruffling their whiskers and making them giggle.

"The world lived in harmony for a long time, the eaters ate the grass, the claws protected it and ate the eaters. There was a balance. Then one day something changed. Sun fell in love with the green children. His love caused the green children to grow long and tall as they strained to reach Sun. Some of them became so tall they were called trees. But, the sun's love was too strong, it made the waters dry up and both the eaters and the claws began to starve and die. The Sky and Earth were worried, they created a plan to hide the sun. Sky covered herself in her dark coat, shielding the world from the sun. The grass became very sad, and wilted. Sun became enraged but no matter how hard he shone, he could not break past the Sky's cloak. Sky and Earth knew that it could not go on forever. They decided to make a deal with Sun. Sky told Sun that he would be allowed to see grass for a certain time everyday, then she would put on her coat to protect the eaters and the claws. Sun, desperate to see his love, agreed. Sky shed her coat, and Sun cautiously lifted his head. Grass was overjoyed to see him. Buoyed by his love he rose higher to shower her with more love. After a time, Sky began to grow her coat and Sun would have to leave. But he made sure to kiss the grass and glow red to show his love. That was how night and day, sunrise and sunset came into being."

Kovu was frowning. "What does this have to do with how lions were created?"

"Just listen," Kiara said, giggling.

Zuberi inclined his head to her, smirking. "Back then the lion looked very much like the lioness, he had no mane, and they had no roars. They looked very much like any other clawed animal. Four paws, with many claws, a mouth full of teeth and a furry body. The eaters also looked very much the same. They had stubby feet for walking through grass, and straight teeth for eating it. One day, Earth became angry. He shook and trembled with rage, and all the animals were frightened. They asked Sky why Earth was so angry. She told them that the land had become filled with the bones of eaters who had been caught by claws and also the bodies of claws who had passed on. This was what made Earth angry. The claws decided to hold a meeting. The eaters did too. The claws decided that some of them would catch the eaters and others would eat the meat and bones that were left over. But how to decide which ones would be which? They decided to hold a contest, the fastest, wisest, bravest and strongest claws would be hunters, and the rest would have to be scavengers. A claw called Cheetah proved to be the swiftest. Leopard was the wisest. The bravest was Wild dog. Finally, the competition was between Hyena and Lion for the strongest. At that time, Lion and Hyena were best friends. They did not want to compete with one another. However, they knew that they had to if they wanted to please Earth. Hyena was sly and devious and decided that to get the upperpaw over Lion she would need to play a trick. Lion who was honest and loyal, never suspected Hyena's plan for betrayal. To prove their strength, Lion and Hyena would have to lift heavy rocks. The one who could lift the biggest rock would win. Both of them seemed evenly matched, at first. They lifted boulders with ease. They lifted small mountains. (I understand that animals used to be much larger in the past.) Finally, Hyena became frustrated, she decided to put her plan into action. She would until the next day when they attempted to lift the final largest rock in the land. Sun rose and all the animals gathered to watch Hyena and Lion prove who was the strongest. Lion began to lift the largest, heaviest rock in the land. Although it was difficult, he was succeeding. Hyena put her plan into action. She had asked her mate to chase the eaters until they stampeded. Their blows their feet made on the ground made Earth angry. He shook and trembled in awesome fury. The rock that Lion was lifting fell from his back, causing him to lose the competition. But, part of it fell on top of Hyena's back and tail, trapping her. When order had been restored, Sky raged at Hyena. She had seen Hyena's cheating, and decided that, as a result, Lion was the victor. Hyena's back was hunched and her tail had been cut off from the weight of the boulder. Sky cursed her to remain in that form, and to be a bone-eating scavenger for the rest of her days, and those of her descendants. Betrayed, Lion refused to be friends with Hyena. They would be enemies for eternity. As a reminder of his success, Lion decided to live on the rock that had secured his victory. After it had fallen from his back, it had split into three pieces that made an unusual shape. Lion declared that his descendants would live there for all eternity."

Vitani had woken up for the last part of the story and had watched Zuberi with the same rapturous expression as the cubs did. "Wow." She breathed.

"That was amazing, Zuberi!" Kiara exclaimed. "You told it so well."

"Were lions really once as big as mountains?" Kovu asked, gaping.

"So the legends say." Zuberi replied.

"Maybe if I eat enough zebra I'll get that big." Kovu said thoughtfully.

"If you can hunt enough zebra," Vitani reminded him. "Ask Meera to teach you how to hunt properly and maybe you will."

"I can't imagine that your hunting is inadequate." Zuberi said.

"It isn't, but why hunt prey when I could be pursuing…other things." Vitani smiled, stretching languidly before getting onto her paws and padding to the cave's entrance. "It's stopped raining."

Kiara and Kovu bounded past her. They immediately set about playing in the puddles outside the cave. In no time at all they were slick with mud. Vitani looked at Zuberi. "I suppose it's time for me to set out."

"Ah, I knew this time would come. Cruel fate, why so soon?" He lamented, but his eyes were mocking her. She moved towards him, and he to her.

They touched heads, both revelling in the feel of the other. "Don't be away too long." He murmured into her neck. Every hair on her body tingled, erupting into ecstasy.

"If I had my way I would never leave." She replied. He growled hotly against her throat before pulling away. They stared at each other. His yellow ones burnt into her light ones. She licked his cheek before turning and leaving.

"Look after my brother." She told him, before ducking out into the cloudy night air.

He watched her go, feeling slightly helpless.

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa were aware that with each step they took they were carried deeper and deeper into the heart of darkness. In the oblique rays of the low afternoon sun, the Ruin cast a long shadow over the elephant's new empire. The familiar was made unfamiliar, Timon felt certain that he knew where they were, that it had once been something of a home, but he could hardly recognize it. The ground was imprinted with the tracks of all kinds of animals: round elephant feet, cloven hoof and here and there the pronged claw of a bird. Timon distinctly recalled that the last time he and Pumbaa had travelled up this path, it had been lion paws that had decorated the earth.

"Hey, Timon," Pumbaa said quietly. It sounded almost like a moan.

"What, Pumbaa?" Timon answered from his perch on Pumbaa's back.

"I think those are vultures watching us from the trees." Pumbaa said.

Timon didn't look immediately, but once they had walked by, he chanced a covert glance above. There were perhaps five vultures, their shoulders hunched above their long beaks, as they leered at Timon and Pumbaa.

"They're probably just admiring your tusks." Timon replied, laughing nervously under his breath.

"Do you think so?" Pumbaa asked thoughtfully. "I thought they looked pretty malevolent."

Timon was about to reply, with no small amount of sarcasm, when one of the vultures took flight. On dark wings, the bird of prey glided over to Timon and Pumbaa, taking extra care to gust over their heads, to the effect of nearly unseating Timon.

"What's the big deal?" Timon blurted.

"Timon, look!" Pumbaa said.

Timon looked around and was shocked to see that they were not the only animals travelling through the grass. All kinds of buck, bird and crawling creature were heading steadfastly towards the Ruin. Timon noticed that many of them look tired, drained, diseased or broken. He saw a springbuck doe, with her young fawn, limping along determinedly.

"What is going on?" Timon asked in wonder.

"Excuse me, ma'am, where are you headed?" Pumbaa asked the doe.

"To the elephants, of course. Aren't you headed there too?" She replied, encouraging the fawn gently with her dark nose.

"Why?" Timon asked bluntly.

"They will be the answer to our problems. Our salvation." The doe said.

Pumbaa and Timon exchanged glances. _Salvation?_

* * *

Malika held her breath as she darted through the grass after the hyenas. Using every predatory skill she had at her command, she managed to keep herself silent and the hyenas ignorant of her presence. The tawny lioness was so focused on her quarry, that she almost moved right into the open along with them, when they came upon a muddy waterhole. She ducked low in the grass, watching the hyenas as they made a beeline towards the elephants that were bathing in the waters. The elephants were wet and muddy, but appeared to be frolicking in the sunlight, basking in the warm waters. The sun illuminated the water they sprayed from their trunks into twinkling jewels.

She could not hear much of what the hyenas said to the elephants, but she easily understood from sight, that the elephants weren't very pleased at being disturbed. Their attitude quickly changed when they heard the hyenas news, and their voices, raised in elation, carried easily to where Malika lay in hiding.

"I knew those termites couldn't hide forever." Aturo boasted loudly.

"We must trap them. They mustn't escape this time. Would sending these buffoons we call hyenas be worth it?" Kijani said, splashing some water in the hyenas' general direction, to which they scattered in response. Malika thought they were cowards to run from water.

"They are faster than us. Send them to scout the lions, and when we have enough information, we can send a larger group of animals to finish them off." Aturo said.

"Yes, did you hear what Aturo said, hyenas?" Kijani said, belittlingly.

The hyenas nodded, and Malika noted that they looked irritated.

"Leave us. Go as quickly as you can." Kijani instructed them.

There was a pause where Malika couldn't hear what they said.

"Make do, you stupid dogs! Don't make me angry!" Kijani roared, and Malika understood that whatever had been said it was not to the liking of the elephants. The hyenas began to slink away.

"I expect you to RUN!" Kijani trumpeted, and the hyenas sped off yelping. The other elephants laughed appreciatively at Kijani's firm leadership.

"We must return to the Rock, plans must be made." Kijani told them when the laughter had died down. They began to exit the waters, sluicing the mud off their sides with spray from their trunks. Malika began moving quickly through the grass, hoping she wouldn't lose the hyenas. She had to run in a wide circle around the waterhole, keeping to the thick grass, to avoid revealing herself to the elephants. By the time she had reached the side where the hyenas had run they were almost dots in the distance.

"Damn it." She breathed, sprinting full speed after them.

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa kept with the springbuck on the rest of their journey. She had appreciated their company as they proved to be quite entertaining for her fawn. She told them that she came from the southern Pridelands, that conditions were not good where she lived, and so she had come to ask the elephants for help.

"You've travelled a very long way." Pumbaa said sympathetically.

She nodded. "Most of these animals have. There are many problems in the Pridelands…" She lifted her head to glance ahead of them. "We're nearly at Pride Rock…" She trailed off. "I imagined it to look very different."

"It's undergone some renovations." Timon said dryly, as they all looked upon the Ruin with distaste.

"The elephants…" The doe murmured suddenly, as if she hadn't heard Timon. Indeed, the elephants themselves stood before the Ruin, nodding jovially at all the animals approaching. Timon had forgotten how large they were. They were big, bigger than the lions had ever been, and their tusks were long, curling, and pointed. _It will be a tough job taking the Pridelands back from these mammoths…_

"Welcome! Welcome, everyone!" Timon heard them call over the noise of the crowd.

"Doesn't look like they'll mind us slipping in amongst them." Timon muttered to Pumbaa.

"We should go and find Kanai first." Pumbaa replied.

"Where do you think they're keeping him?" Timon asked.

"Behold! Animals of the Pridelands! Your former liege lords! Brought to their bloody ruin!" Timon and Pumbaa watched as the elephants led a decrepit figure out from a small cave in the Ruin, to stand before the crowd. It was unmistakeably Kanai, but he was thinner than any animal had a right to be, his mane was starting to thin and fall away. Timon was scared that they were too late.

"Timon, I think I've found out where they're keeping him." Pumbaa said darkly.

"I think so too, Pumbaa." Timon replied, feeling nauseas. Kanai appeared to be looking out at the crowd, but his eyes were dead and his face was hollow. He did not seem to be aware of his surroundings, let alone capable of keeping himself standing upright. It did not escape Timon's notice that he was leaning on the elephant, who held him, for support.

"We are your new leaders! And we will bring the Pridelands into a new era, one filled with glory!" The elephants trumpeted. Some of the animals standing amongst them at the Ruin, many of them hyenas, appeared somewhat bored of this particular speech. It was undoubtedly repeated many times before. But looking around, Timon noticed that the crowd seemed enraptured. The doe they had walked with, had lifted her head higher, as to get a better view of the elephants, so that her soft white throat was clearly exposed.

"They have power here." Timon muttered to Pumbaa.

"Not everything's about the size of your tusks…" Pumbaa said, with no small irritation. "These animals don't even know what they're doing to the Pridelands."

"Whatever they're doing is working. These animals have gone gaga." Timon pointed out.

The elephants seemed to be about to begin the proceedings. Two hyenas came forward to put Kanai back in his prison.

"We urge all of you who have grievances to come forward and tell them. It is our mission to right the wrongs of the past, and bring justice to all those who have been pushed aside and damaged by the lions, the cruel and greedy rulers of the past." The lead elephant announced. "I am Kijani. Understand that I can be trusted."

Pumbaa was thrumming with anger and irritation. "Calm down, buddy." Timon patted his side soothingly.

"They're lying…" Pumbaa said through gritted teeth. "They're lying about Simba, and Kopa, and all the lions."

One by one, or sometimes in clumpy groups, animals began coming forward to put forth their grievances. Most of them seemed to be concerned with poaching in the south by vicious, greedy predators. Others were concerned about the summer grass drying up earlier than was seasonal, most of these complaints came from near the Ruin. When what seemed like the tenth group of battered herd animals came forward to complain about poaching, Kijani stopped them and rounded on the hyenas.

"What do you know of this?" He asked, his voice was calm and measured but Timon was sure that he suspected them, purely because beneath the assurance there was a hard note of anger.

"It must be the lions. Who else could it be except those scavenging, greedy creatures?" One of the hyenas said.

"Yeah, we would never prey on our own allies." Another hyena said, smiling widely.

"It was hyenas who killed my brothers!" The zebra who had come forward cried. "Killed half the herd in a single hunt! It was a massacre!"

"Lies! Lies spread by lions!" The first hyena who had spoken retorted.

The crowd began to murmur. "They corrupt everything they touch." The second hyena said. "They are the ones who hunt you and kill your families!" He shouted to the crowd.

While attempting to look composed, Kijani stepped in front of the hyenas and nodded to the crowd. "He speaks the truth. Do not be fooled by those lion scum."

"It was a hyena, I tell you!" The zebra shouted.

"Are you doubting me, zebra?" Kijani asked the animal heatedly. "Do you challenge me? If you are, then you challenge us all." He gestured with a trunk to the formidable array of elephants behind him. The zebra was silent.

"Let me just explain to you all the situation at hand. The lions will stop at nothing to alienate us all from one another. We are all united against one common enemy! Let us not forget that! If we allow ourselves to be divide we are weak! Understand that since the beginning of time the plant eating animals have had to band together to protect ourselves from the predators. We live in herds because we are strong that way. We live in herds because we can protect one another. If we allow the lion to drive us against each other, we become prey, we lose, we fail…we die. Listen to me now, even if we are not the same animal, even if some of us are zebras, others waterbuffalo, others buck, or birds, we are now all part of the same herd. The future I will lead us into will be green, it will be a future where our numbers will cover every inch of this earth, our families will thrive and none of us will ever go hungry!" Kijani delivered this speech with no shortage of passion. With every point he brought across, he thrust his trunk to the sky as if proclaiming it to the Kings above. Once again he had the animals in a firm grasp, some of them were gaping, others were nodding fervently in agreement, and slowly, very slowly, others had begun a murmuring. The quiet voices rose until they were shouting, "Kijani! Kijani!"

"Yes! We will rule the earth until the sun sets for the last time! Before we continue with the proceedings, the elephants would like to indulge top-secret information with you. Together we will forge an unbreakable bond of trust." Kijani paused, as if holding them all in suspense.

"We have discovered the whereabouts of the lions!"

There was uproar. The animals cried out in rapture, some of them surged forward to be closer to Kijani. Some, who could, cried. Timon and Pumbaa were thrust forward by the crowd, and had to dodge hooves and claws to keep from being squashed.

"They discovered where the lions are?" Timon shouted at Pumbaa as they dodged the falling body of a zebra. Chaos ensued. Animals were everywhere. Pumbaa could not answer as he moved haphazardly through the crowd. Timon directed Pumbaa towards the outskirts of the mayhem, when he glanced over his shoulder at Kijani as the elephant was trying desperately to regain order. The hyenas were being sent amongst the crowds to control them.

"Pumbaa, wait, turn back!" Timon told him, as he was struck by a sudden idea.

"Are you crazy, Timon?" Pumbaa yelled at him.

"They left Kanai unguarded! Now's our chance!" Pumbaa heard that, reared back and turned around, galloping at the edge of the chaos back to the Ruin. Timon looked through the tangle of legs and wondered where the springbuck and her fawn were. He hoped they were alright. He saw hyenas snapping at the animals to get them to calm down.

Pumbaa trotted right up to the ruin, and panting, hurried towards the little cave where he and Timon had seen them keep Kanai. No one saw them vanish. They found the lion there, surrounded by half rotting, headless animal corpses. He looked terrible. His coat was patchy. If they hadn't seem him standing up a short while ago they would have thought he was dead.

"We need to get him some food." Timon said, hopping down from Pumbaa's back. Outside the cave they could hear what sounded like a raging storm. The mob was still out of control.

"He has lots of it here." Pumbaa said indicating the dead that surrounded them.

Timon stared in disgust at the carcasses. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." He whined, and then took a deep breath.

"What are you doing, Timon?" Pumbaa asked in confusion, as Timon walked up to the carcass he thought was the freshest and began to tug at it.

"Urgh," Timon wrinkled his face in disgust. "Pumbaa come help me here."

Pumbaa trotted over. "Just rip a piece off."

"What?"

"We can mash it up ourselves and feed Kanai."

"Good idea, Timon." Pumbaa dug his tusk, without too much disgust, right into the fleshy part of the animal which incidentally appeared to be some kind of buck. He ripped away a chunk of flesh. Both Pumbaa and Timon were nearly gagging with disgust.

"Alright, I'll grind it up. You keep going." Timon had picked up a rock and began, as best as he could, to mash up the meat. It came apart nicely under the pressure and when it was soft he carried it over to Kanai.

"Kanai? Buddy, wake up." Timon said gently. He patted Kanai's cheeks. His head moved, and his mouth flapped open, revealing the gory state of his gums. Timon sighed despairingly. "Come on, buddy."

Kanai stirred.

He began to speak but it was just barely comprehensible. "Ti'o?" He asked, his voice rough.

"Yeah, it's me, it's Timon." Timon said. "I have something for you to eat."

"Ca' ea'." Kanai said weakly.

"I mashed it up for you. Just swallow." Timon urged him.

He put the meat in Kanai's mouth and after a few abortive attempts Kanai managed to swallow it. "Mo'." The lion rasped.

"Alright, me and Pumbaa are working on it." Timon said, and began to pulverize the piece of meat that Pumbaa had handed him. He put all his anger into each strike of rock against flesh. The elephants were dirty hypocrites. The depth of their cruelty was unfathomable. What they had done to Kanai should never happen to any animal.

They worked quickly to get Kanai fed. Timon listened carefully to the goings on outside. He was becoming increasingly nervous the quieter it got. The elephants seemed to be getting things under control. Outside an animal was screaming.

"Timon, how are we gonna warn the pride that the elephants are after them? Malika said we should be spies, doesn't that mean we need to get information?" Pumbaa asked.

"Yeah, we need to think of a way to warn them." Timon agreed. "But who can we trust out here? We don't know anyone."

"Except Kanai." Pumbaa pointed out. The lion groaned. Timon fed him again.

"Kanai, is there anyone we can trust here? Anyone who is unhappy with the elephants?" Timon asked him. Kanai didn't reply. Timon repeated the question.

Finally he rasped, "Gee'a."

"Who's 'Gee'a'?" Timon asked.

"I am." Timon turned around in shock. At the mouth of the cave was a huge hyena, and she did not look pleased.

* * *

Malika felt as if she had been running for days. Her muscles burned and not for the first time she wondered if she would just collapse there on the spot. The light was fading. It was late afternoon. Finally, she saw that the hyenas were slowing. She slowed with them, and crept closer in the grass until she could hear their conversation.

"…rest. We can start again in the morning. I'm beat." One of the hyenas was sighing. Malika recognized the hyena Makenzi sprawling out beside the first speaker, and on the other side she spotted Chikane.

"The elephants would kill us if they knew we were slacking like this."

"What they don't know won't kill 'em." Makenzi growled in response.

"I'm hungry." Chikane muttered.

"Well, deal with it, we can't hunt here, we're not far south enough." Makenzi snapped.

"They won't notice if we just pick off one little zebra…" one of the hyenas said.

"Yes, they will. It's better if they think it's the lions…you won't die, just keep control of yourself until tomorrow morning. We can hunt as much as we like in the south." Makenzi said and yawned.

The other hyenas followed her example. Soon, Malika heard them all snoring.

Malika wanted to sigh but she resisted the urge, with resolve, she also settled down into the grass, and rested her aching limbs. She would rise when they did, and then tomorrow she would overtake them.

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa froze. The hyena prowled forwards.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked them.

"Nothing, we, er, got lost trying to escape the mob." Timon said.

"Oh really." The hyena called "Gee'a" said, she walked up to Pumbaa who had a chunk of meat hooked on one tusk.

"I had no idea warthogs and meerkats ate meat…" She said.

"Love it, and we were so hungry after the walk here." Timon said cheerfully.

"Gee'a" stared at them.

"So…"Gee'a" about us-" Timon began.

"It's Gita. And don't worry, he was right, you can trust me. But why should I trust you, who are you?" Gita demanded, stepping forward somewhat aggressively.

"Timon." Timon indicated himself. "Pumbaa." He indicated his warthog friend. "We're Kanai's friends…"

"And friend to all lions." Pumbaa said defiantly.

"Do you know Meera?" Gita asked.

Timon was taken aback. "That scrawny cub, spawn of Scar and Zira, who lead this damn army into the Pridelands? Yeah…"

"I was part of her army. I am loyal to her. I didn't want this happen, I didn't intend it to...except the elephants…" Gita said bitterly.

"They don't like you hyenas." Pumbaa said.

"Does anybody like us?" Gita growled angrily.

"Why did Kanai say we should trust you?" Pumbaa asked her.

"He must have heard me and my sister talking about getting the hell out of here. We're going to find Meera. We saw her die but then her body just vanished...this land has a strange magic...I believe she lives. She can lead us out of the Pridelands…or to war if that's what she wants…" Gita said, sighing. "But I hope not…I'm tired of this fighting."

"Everybody is." Pumbaa said harshly.

"If you're really loyal to the lions-" Timon began.

"To Meera." Gita corrected him.

"To Meera, then can you help us get a message out?" Timon said. "We need to warn our pride of the elephants plans."

Gita stared at him. Then she shook her head. "The vultures are all Kijani's animals…I don't know anyone besides my sister, and now you, who opposes them."

Timon frowned. Pumbaa looked morose. Suddenly another hyena poked her nose into the cave. "Gita? I thought you were getting us food...?"

"Yaya? Come here." Gita responded.

The second hyena walked in, and rapidly took stock of the scene. "Gita, what is going on?"

"They're lion spies." Gita said bluntly.

"Oh." Yaya said. "Cool."

"They need to get a message to the lions, about the elephants' plan." Gita explained. "How can we help?"

"We'd have to talk to a southern animal." Yaya said.

"Why is everyone always talking about the South?" Timon cried in exhasperation.

"The other hyenas have been raiding the southern herds. They've been out of control." Yaya explained.

"And now, Kijani's angry because it's making him lose popularity and also confidants. That's why they haven't found the lions until now. None of the southerners are loyal to the new regime…" Pumbaa said, as if it were simple.

Timon looked at him incredulously.

"He's right. But where do we find a southern bird?" Yaya asked. "Has to be a bird. Only a winged animal could beat the hyenas across that distance by now."

"We need to think quickly." Timon said.

"Hey," Pumbaa said suddenly. "Buffalos! Are there buffaloes in the south?"

They all stared in utter bafflement. "Buffalos, Pumbaa?" Timon asked dryly. "This better be relevant."

"Yes, there are." Gita said.

"Are there any close to Pride Rock?" Pumbaa asked.

"Yes, I spotted a herd at the water hole yesterday." Yaya said.

"I have an idea. We need to get to that herd." Pumbaa said. Timon was under the impression that Pumbaa was somewhat possessed. Kanai groaned.

"We'll come back for you, buddy," Timon assured him.

"We promise." Pumbaa said, and then his forehead creased in determination.

"It's time to kick some elephant hiney." He growled. The hyena sisters looked somewhat baffled.

* * *

The sun had not sunk very much lower since Timon, Pumbaa and the two hyenas ducked out of the Ruin and disappeared into the veldt. They had been wandering in the grass, aimlessly, and were quickly losing hope and daylight.

Yaya and Gita had their noses to the ground, sniffing furiously. "Can't get their scent." They would tell Timon and Pumbaa periodically.

"Impossible, have you ever smelt a buffalo? They reek!" Timon exclaimed the first time they had told him that. "Why are we doing this again, Pumbaa?"

"Maybe they're at the waterhole again?" Pumbaa suggested, ignoring Timon.

"It's late, they like to go in the morning." Yaya told them.

"They can't be too far…" Gita muttered.

Bats were taking to the air as the sun continued to set. The motley crew made long shadows on the grass as they walked through the golden savannah. The sun had illuminated every blade of grass, had made them glow.

"It'll be dark soon…" Yaya murmured.

Suddenly Gita lifted her head abruptly. "Got it." She tore off into the grass.

Timon, Pumbaa and Yaya exchanged glances. Then they rushed after her.

"Gita!" Yaya cried.

"I got the scent!" She shouted back.

"I can't believe we're hanging out with hyenas!" Timon lamented as they followed the hunch backed sisters.

"Come on, Timon!" Pumbaa encouraged him, as he sprinted through the grass with Timon bobbing along on his back.

They caught up to Gita and Yaya on the rise of a small kopje. The sun had turned red now, and had almost completed its descent. Long rays of sunlight made the herd of buffalo in the grass burn brightly.

The motley crew smiled at each other in relief.

"Okay, Pumbaa…what's the plan?" Timon asked his warthog friend.

"You see those birds?" Pumbaa asked, "They live on the backs of buffalo."

"Oxpeckers." Yaya nodded.

"What of them?" Gita asked.

"Maybe they don't always stay with the same herd. Maybe some have family in other herds? Do you get what I'm saying?" Pumbaa said.

"No…" said Timon. "Yes!" said the hyenas. Timon frowned.

"Okay, you two stay here, we don't wanna scare them off. Me and Timon will go speak to them."

"Wait, they know us around here now. Maybe if they are Kijani sympathisers we can convince them that whatever message they'd deliver would be on his orders." Gita said.

"But why would he be sending messages to lions?" Timon asked.

"They don't need to know. Top secret elephant matters." Gita said, and Yaya laughed.

"What's so funny?" Timon demanded.

"Inside joke. Okay, let's go and speak to them." Gita said.

The oxpeckers were happy to talk to Timon and Pumbaa. They seemed distrustful of the hyenas, which Pumbaa thought was a good thing.

"They're watching us to see if we're spies…" He told the birds when the hyenas had grudgingly departed from the conversation.

Timon stared at Pumbaa in confusion, but the warthog ignored him. The bird twittered angrily. "Those mangy animals have been causing trouble in the south."

"Do you know animals in the south?" Pumbaa asked lightly.

"We are southerners. We came up here to visit our mother." One of the oxpeckers said. "I'm Oxor. This is my brother Axpe."

Pumbaa looked from side to side covertly, and then very conspicuously over his shoulder at the hyenas. "We have friends in the south who are in trouble. We need help urgently."

Oxor fluttered his wings. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Pumbaa looked over his shoulder again. "We're allies with the lions." He whispered. "The hyenas know where they are and we need to warn them before they get ambushed."

"Please help us." Timon said, finally catching on.

Oxor exchanged a glance with his brother, Axpe. "We could help."

"Could you?" Pumbaa asked excitedly.

"We'd be so grateful." Timon said. "Those hyenas are tyrants."

Oxor puffed himself up, as did Axpe. "We will help you."

Pumbaa and Timon smiled widely.

"Here's the plan." Pumbaa whispered to the little brown birds.

* * *

The savannah was green, and dotted with the striped members of a herd of zebra, who were completely unaware of their surroundings as they dipped their black muzzles low to nibble the grass. A light wind sent ripples into the grass, but here and there, golden clumps of it remained still. Only by the tense ripples of muscle along the rise of these clumps of grass, revealed them to be lions, hungry, hunting lions.

Sanura was on her belly. Her tail lay deep in the grass, ticked steadily from side to side as she surveyed the scene before her. They had already determined beforehand the design of their hunt. The other lionesses would lie in wait at the far side of the field where Sanura lay, and when she was close enough she would drive the herd right towards them. From there they would pick out the weakest or slowest, and target that animal to bring down.

The plan hinged, however, on the wind. The larger part of the pride was downwind, the zebras would never detect them as long as the breeze continued that way. Sanura was upwind though, and she needed to act fast before they caught scent of her.

She inched forward on her belly, still as a snake before it strikes. Every susurration of the breeze put her on edge. She had not unsheathed her claws, they would only disturb the earth, and alert the zebras, with their sharp hearing, to her presence. It felt like an eternity as she crawled ever forward.

The zebras flicked their ears, continued to chew, and swish their tails to combat the buzzing flies. She was close enough to see the flies darting in the air, and hear their tinny buzz. Her tail flicked again. She unsheathed her claws.

Then she was running. The zebras were veering away from her mere seconds after she had revealed herself. The air filled with their terrified honking, incomprehensible in their fear. The earth was suddenly trembling at the impact of their hooves, and Sanura's ears filled with a roaring that sounded more earthy than lion-like. She launched herself over the grass, feeling every muscle along her shoulders and arms working furiously. She fixed her eyes on the rump of the zebra before her, and was cautious to avoid the kick of its sharp hooves. She felt she was close enough, and prepared to leap for the zebra's back.

Before she could do so the entire herd swerved away, including her quarry, and she caught sight of the rest of the pride, shooting through the grass towards her. She saw Kopa dart out before them, and in a flash of surprise, wondered why he had joined the hunt.

"Wait, stop!" Kopa cried but the lionesses ignored him.

They converged on the zebras who, in confusion, did not seem to know which way to run. Even so, they stuck tightly together and managed to slip through the pride's barriers. The lionesses were snarling as they were forced to give chase. For a heartbeat Sanura thought they would fail, until Amani managed to leap onto the back of an old zebra who had been trailing.

Kopa roared at her to get off but the lionesses were hungry and Sanura could see that they would stop at nothing now. They _would_ eat tonight. The zebra bucked, and nearly stumbled, but Amani had managed to get her claws right into the zebra's skin, and her jaws around his spine.

He bucked again, and this time nearly threw her off. Nala provided support by raking her paws along his side. The zebra screamed in alarm but by this time the lionesses had caught him. Even as Kopa implored her with his eyes, and perhaps a threatening snarl, Sanura fixed herself to the zebra's neck, and provided the killing bite. Wheezing, and foaming at the mouth, the zebra kicked feebly until he could no longer. With a final sigh he stopped moving, and the lionesses bloody and snarling began to feed. They made way for Simba and Nuka who had not been present for this hunt.

Kopa was seething and did not join them as they all ate ravenously. His mother stared at him aghast. "What were you thinking trying to interrupt the hunt? The pride is starving!"

"You don't know what you've done." Kopa said hoarsely. "I just got word from Timon and Pumbaa. They're at Pride Rock."

The pride looked up from their feast to stare at him. Their muzzles were all red and dripping, their eyes were hollow. "They're acting as spies amongst the elephants, who know we're here. The elephants sent hyenas after us. Every minute we waste here could be fatal."

"How did you learn this?" Sanura demanded.

None of them had taken notice of the little bird that was nestled in his mane, until that moment, when it fluttered its brown wings, and inclined its yellow beaked head at them. "This oxpecker bird told me. Timon and Pumbaa have organised a sanctuary for us, where the hyenas will never think to look." He looked uneasily at the zebra. "Especially now, come to think of it."

"Where could that possible be?" Sanura asked, the animosity between her and Kopa had not yet been resolved.

It was the bird, Oxor, who chose to answer. "Amongst the southern buffalo herd. I will take you there. Axpe has already told them of your arrival."

"Axpe is another oxpecker." Kopa explained.

"Why should we trust him, Kopa?" Amani asked. "It could be a trap. Remember the vultures?"

"I did not make that judgement." Kopa replied, and Sanura resisted the urge to snarl at him.

"Timon says that the southern animals are unhappy. The hyenas have been overhunting here, and then telling the elephants that we are responsible. The herds here have been decimated and they're resentful of the elephants, who don't listen. There's no reason why they would betray us to those who they see as their enemies." Kopa explained.

Nala, Simba, Nuka, Dafina, the twins and Chumvi looked encouraged but Nina, Amani and Sanura looked unconvinced.

"I hope we haven't alienated them by _this_." Kopa looked with disgust at the zebra. "Eat it, and then we go with Oxor."

"You eat too," Nala commanded him. "You need your strength."

Kopa nodded.

* * *

The buffalo stunk. Their scent filled the air and made it heavy and thick, the pride complained quietly, but Kopa knew that they felt, just as he did, safer than any of them had felt in a long time. The buffalo, with their dark hides and sturdy bodies, were like a hot, breathing wall that protected them from the rest of the world. The predators had never felt more fragile and vulnerable, than when they sat in the centre of a huge herd of prey and were safe.

Kopa's eyes swept perfunctorily over the sleeping forms of the pride, and then looked back to the circle of confidants he was among. His father sat beside him, and Nala and Sanura were on his other side. Nuka completed the circle of lions, but it was Oxor, Axpe and a great bull buffalo named Torsus that completed the gathering.

"The hyenas will be scouring the plains for you about now, and no doubt they'll be taking their pleasures amongst the herds. You won't believe the numbers the smaller animals have lost, particularly the zebra." Torsus was telling Simba. Apparently, they knew each other quite well from Simba's days as ruler. Kopa ignored the bubbling shame that stemmed from the knowledge that he had not been half as thorough as his father when it came to patrols, and as a result he hardly knew the herds at the edge of the Pridelands.

"We try our best to help out sometimes, after all, our kind is strong and you predators don't easily take one of our numbers, but there are too many hyenas and not enough brave buffalos." Torsus continued.

"The elephants have unbalanced the Circle." Nala said, sighing.

The lions murmured in agreement but to Kopa's surprise the buffalo shook his horned head, and Oxor and Axpe twittered in disagreement. "No, the balance has been upset for a long time before them."

"How?" Simba asked in surprise.

Kopa was beginning to think he knew. Torsus said, "By, no offence intended, you lions."

Sanura gasped. Simba frowned. Nala looked thoughtful and Nuka looked at Kopa. Kopa had turned his head away irritably. He understood now.

"Us?" Sanura asked.

"There's too many of us." Kopa answered for her, his voice hard.

"Too many?" Sanura demanded of him.

Torsus nodded. "Yes, the animals of the Pridelands have been uneasy with the lions regime for a time now. The Pride has grown wonderfully since Simba reclaimed the Pridelands. It is undoubtedly a sign of prosperity…for predators. For the herds, it is a portent of death. If there are too many of you there are less of us."

"But that's how it works, it's the balance." Sanura insisted.

"What would happen if the pride continued to grow? You would need to catch more of us in order to feed yourselves, but the more of you there were the easier it would be to bring down prey, and so your numbers would grow faster and faster. The balance of power would have shifted entirely in favour of the lions, and where would that leave the herds? Decimated, weak, perhaps there would be nothing left of us at all." Torsus said.

"Think about it, now we are only a fraction of our previous number, after the battle of Pride Rock, and that's excluding the rogues, and the other animals who hunt in the Pridelands." Kopa added.

Nala sighed sadly. "I wondered why the animals were so happy to accept the new rulers, and forget about us. There had to be a reason. This is the best explanation I've heard."

"If we ever hope to take back Pride Rock we need to restore the Pridelands' faith in our ability to rule." Kopa said.

The lions looked at him sombrely. "How?"

"You already have us as allies." Torsus said. "And buffaloes are worthy allies. Brave and strong…" He laughed, deeply. "And there are many of us!"

Simba smiled at the buffalo. "Agreed, in fact, if what we have learned today is true, all the southern animals will support the lion's cause."

"Not all of them." Kopa said. "Not that herd of zebras from this morning."

Sanura finally looked cowed. She did not look at Kopa. "At least there is finally hope for us." She murmured.

"For us all." Torsus concurred.

Suddenly an oxpecker bird fluttered over Torsus' horns to alight beside Axpe and Oxor. "There is a visitor here for the lions." The bird announced.

"Then bring them here." Torsus ordered. The bird departed as it had arrived.

The lions glanced at each other curiously.

* * *

Kijani snorted out through his long trunk in frustration. "How can they not have found them yet?" He demanded of the vulture that Timon and Pumbaa recognized from their arrival at the Ruin.

"They've searched everywhere. They're gone. They lost their scent by the fish river. Our informants in the Outlands swear they haven't been through there." The vulture said.

"Where could they have gone?" Kijani asked, more to himself than to anyone else.

"I'm not sure, your majesty." The vulture replied. Kijani glared at him.

"They couldn't have simply vanished!" Kijani cried. A shiver of apprehension ran through the gathered animals. Timon and Pumbaa clung close to one another. The animals all began to speak amongst one another, their voice rising as their confusion increased.

One voice rang out. A quiet, powerful voice. "They have before."

"Who said that?" Kijani roared. A hush fell over the animals.

"Me." There was no way no one could have not noticed her before that. She stood plainly amongst the gathered animals, but head and shoulders she towered above them. Kijani swore he had never seen her. Everyone there hadn't either. No one had seen her walk amongst them. Now they were even more scared.

The whispers rose like a swift wind.

"Is she a ghost?"

"Who…?"

"Witch…"

She was a ghostly pale elephant, as wrinkled as the oldest tree, and as withered as one too. She had a shining material coiled around her white trunk, and her eyes were hooded and tired.

"Who are you?" Kijani demanded.

"They call me Rani Rani." The elephantess replied. "As for who I am, only the earth and the sky could tell you that."

"What would they tell me if they could?" Kijani asked her.

"They can, if you would listen. They would say that this land resents your presence, and that I, Rani Rani, will be your salvation." Rani Rani replied, in her calm voice.

Kijani frowned. "You are an old elephantess. No one doubts your wisdom, old one, but how would you be our salvation?" He laughed after he spoke.

Rani Rani smiled. Timon thought it was a very icy smile. She waved her pale trunk and it caught the light of the moon and seemed to glow. A sudden wind picked up, and seemed to blow strongly in the direction of Rani Rani's outstretched trunk. Even Kijani was forced to take a step back to brace himself from the buffeting gale.

"The sky and the earth whisper their thoughts in my ears, the wind you so easily ignore is their voice. They sent me to speak to the ignorant, to fill their heads with the voice of the land, so that one day they might understand." Rani Rani said.

"How will you help us?" Kijani asked, but his voice sounded much weaker now after hers had just filled the air.

"I will soothe the land, and destroy your enemies." Rani Rani said. "These are the words of an old elephantess, listen to me as you would your own mother."

Kijani stared at her, his eyes wide. Few of the animals had seen him speechless, or even fearful.

"Listen to her, Kijani. She is wise." One of the other elephants said.

"She is powerful." Aturo rumbled from Kijani's left.

"Guide us then." Kijani said finally. Rani Rani smiled again. Her smile was still as icy as before, Timon noted with a shiver.

"I have a plan." Rani Rani told them all.

Timon was not listening, as he began to hurry away from the gathering. He needed to find another oxpecker, and quickly.

* * *

The buffaloes immediately surrounding the pride parted to admit the visitor. The lions cried out joyfully, when the hobbling figure of Rafiki emerged into their midst.

"Rafiki!" Nala and Simba cried simultaneously. Nuka smiled openly. Kopa actually looked relieved and Sanura bowed her head respectfully to Rafiki as he greeted each of them in turn.

When he came before Kopa, the lion saw the lines of worry on his face, and the tension in his brow. "What's wrong?" Kopa asked him.

Rafiki shook his head by a fraction, he did not want to others to know yet. "I am tired, Kopa. The troubles of our land weigh down heavily on my shoulders." Rafiki said.

"As they do on mine." Kopa agreed.

Rafiki touched Kopa on the shoulder. "We have many things to discuss."

"And we have many questions." Sanura said.

"For now, you must seek those answers for yourselves. I must speak with Kopa. Alone." Rafiki said.

Simba nodded. "Come everyone, it's late anyway and we're all falling asleep on our paws."

"No, on this occasion you must stay. We will leave." Rafiki said. Kopa glanced at him.

"Alright." Simba said, perplexed.

Rafiki began to depart, Kopa at his side, when he turned back to Simba and stared at the lion with his large yellow eyes. "Stay strong, my friend. The kings are always with us."

Simba smiled and nodded.

Kopa and Rafiki vanished amongst the buffalo.

"Curious creature, that Rafiki." Torsus said. No one said anything but they all agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Kopa and Rafiki emerged into the night, and walked away from the snorting herd of buffalo. The stars above twinkled amongst the first clear sky the Pridelands had seen for a long time. Kopa breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh smell of the grass, untainted by buffalo stench.

"Where are we going, Rafiki?" He asked the mandrill, who was skipping ahead, as if he were still young. Kopa found he was half-running to keep up.

"The winds are changing in the Pridelands." Rafiki said, when Kopa had caught up and was prancing along beside him. "I fear that if I do not fan the flames in our favour we will be consumed."

"We, lions?"

"The very balance is at risk here." Rafiki said, and vaulted over a rock in their path. Kopa leapt over it, just in time.

"Rafiki, where are w-?" Kopa's voice caught in his throat, as if something had pinned it there with spidery black claws. He stopped running abruptly, as Rafiki had done beside him, and instead gaped as the light of the moon traced its white lines over a dark figure ahead.

They had come to the edge of a small waterhole. It was one of those large ponds that appeared with the summer rains, and then in winter, became dry dust bowls. The light of the moon highlighted the ripples that were radiating out from the opposite bank of the pond. Kopa could hear the almost silent sound of an animal lapping water.

He knew who it was before she had even lifted her head.

* * *

Vitani breathed heavily, she had just managed to escape a pack of prowling hyenas. They had not seen her but she had seen them, and although she had managed to make an escape, they had undoubtedly picked up her scent. She had no time to wonder where the other lions were. All she knew was that she had to put distance between herself and the hyenas. It didn't make sense to go all the way to the Outlands, and it made less sense to go to the heart of the Pridelands. She would need to find a tree to hide up somewhere until it was safe. She followed the rise of a hill, and was sure she spotted a glimpse of sparkling water in the moonlight. She was thirsty. Perhaps a quick stop to quench her thirst?

She had vowed never to ever look at another drop of water after escaping the Gorge. She had never felt more like a fish than at that moment. She cursed her impatient nature. She knew she could never have continued to wait in the cave, even if it was with Zuberi, not knowing where her siblings were and if they were even alive. She hurt all over from where the log had slammed her into the walls of the Gorge. But she pressed on, desperately thirsty, and scared.

She picked her way around the sloping hills. The waterhole was not far now.

* * *

The lioness raised her eyes to meet his. Kopa had seen those eyes in all of his dreams. He had seen those eyes in the worst of his nightmares. Now, under the moon's beam, under the light of the great kings, he saw the bright eyes, in their pure green, of the lioness he had waited his whole life to be with.

"Meera."

They stood frozen in the white moonlight. Separated by the dark pool, and so many myriad other things. He took the first step. But so did she. The water was no barrier, it was shallow, and held no resistance for a lion. They met in the middle, water streaming down their faces like tears.

She held him tightly to her, her entire body wrapped around her, her claws digging into his sides. He did the same, terrified that if he let go she would vanish again. He breathed her name into her damp fur. "Merah." She quivered, and like a touch of the iciest wind, pulled away.

They were both dripping. "Kopa, I'm so sorry. I destroyed everything." She said, her voice was clenched as if she was in pain.

She was drenched. Her coat turned black by the water. He looked at her. Studied her really hard as he had never done before. As he never could before. He still couldn't believe she was real. But, the water was falling from her fur, and her eyes were greener when struck by the moonlight and he knew he was seeing her. He finally felt like he knew a little, as he saw, first the scar, that ran between her ears. It was long, nearly reaching down between her eyes. He imagined the cub she had been. The sad eyed cub. He understood now. He understood why she burned so hotly, why she could never let the past go. It was etched right into her skin. Her mind. Everything about her was a reminder of the pain, the shame and the loss. How could they name her that?

How could they ever call her bitter?

When Zira had marked her, had carved the scar into her, she had created Meera. She was her mother and father all at once. But that was not who she was. The true lioness was hidden beneath the darkness and the blood. Somewhere where the sky was blue and the white butterflies fluttered.

"It can be fixed." He said to her, smiling despite the reality of the entire world. "You're alive. Nothing else matters."

"You should hate me." She said, nearly spitting the words.

"I love you." He said, and was rewarded by the sudden focus of her green gaze. She was actually surprised. And then he said, "Merah."

Her face crumpled, almost a snarl, and her eyes narrowed. "If you knew…how could you still love me? Broken, twisted, bitter me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"My entire existence is…was shamed. My father didn't love me, didn't want me. My mother despised me. She-" He cut her off by licking her forehead, the entire line of the scar from between her eyes to between her ears.

"Who cares what your mother thought or what your father was too stupid to realise? I love you. I love you, Merah, and it doesn't matter to me what you've done, or what you will do. I want to heal your scars." He growled this speech, righteous, beautiful as he burned in the moonlight.

Meera laughed softly. "When I was younger I always used to think that there was a burning sun in my chest that kept me strong, made me fierce, and different to everyone else. It always seems like you burn the brightest in the moonlight. What an odd pair, the sun and the moon."

Kopa laughed too. They looked at each other and he was relieved to see she looked happier. It gave him an idea. A strange idea. He wasn't sure she would agree to it. He asked her before he could stop himself.

"Let's get married?" Kopa blurted.

Meera snorted in amusement. Then she caught sight of his expression. "You're serious?"

He nodded. Then chuckled. "In all your complex schemes to get Pride Rock, did you ever consider just marrying me?"

She breathed out in what could have been a sigh or a laugh. "The idea was too horrifying." She smirked.

"Say yes." He growled at her, playfully.

"Yes, let's get married." She agreed.

Kopa had forgotten about Rafiki's presence there until then. He looked at the mandrill who had been pretending to mind his own business nearby.

"Right now?" The monkey asked incredulously.

Kopa nodded.

* * *

Clouds were gathering overhead as Meera and Kopa stood before Rafiki, who had lifted his staff high above his head and was twirling it slowly. The clouds above almost seemed to be guided by the whirl of the staff. Before the lions paws Rafiki had built a small fire, which was now flickering and burning hotly. They would be married in the traditional way. As lions did. Even if their kingdom was gone, and their throne had fallen, they would keep to the old ways. They would keep their pride. Rafiki was muttering under his breath, ancient words that no longer had any meaning to their ears, but they were powerful words that resonated in the souls of all Pridelands animals.

The sky was rumbling now, threatening to rain. The fire was burning itself out. Rafiki decided to commence with the ceremony proper. Kopa recited a vow to Meera. She recited one to him. They circled the flame. Once the fire had burned down to ash, Rafiki daubed the powder onto each of their foreheads.

Rafiki looked up after. "What perfect timing." Raindrops began to fall from the sky. The thunder roared above and lightning flashed like the glinting claws of a great lion.

Rafiki said the final words, finishing the ceremony: "It is a blessing of the Great Kings. They honour your marriage. As you two will until you die."

* * *

**Author's Note: **After posting this chapter, Heir to the Throne is finally over 100 000 words long! (whoop whoop!) To be honest I never thought I would ever get to the end. For the past few days, even though I knew I should, I just couldn't write it. (Might have been because I should have been studying for exams instead…) And then today, it was almost as if I had to write it now or never. So, in all honesty nearly this entire chapter was written in four hours. There's a lot of ground to cover in the next chapter, I hope all of you readers are prepared for a long, and fast paced race to the end. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, if you're glad that Kopa and Meera are officially bonded forever, and also if you're excited to finally get to the end of this very slowly updated fanfic... Thank you, all.


	20. The Final Red Sunset: Part I

**Heir to the Throne**

**The Final Red Sunset: ****Part I**

* * *

Broken beginnings could only spawn broken endings, I thought, and felt through my entire body a wracking tremor of dread. Kopa must have felt it too because he moved closer, nearly engulfing me with his warmth.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly, his eyes lifting to find mine. They were dark now, echoing the colour of the rain falling in the nighttime beyond.

We were curled up together beneath the sheltering arms of an old tree, dry and warm enough, but I still felt the patter of raindrops on my head. Somehow, the sight of rain never failed to drag me back to my cubhood. Back where I had basked in a cold, drowning kind of downpour on more than one occasion. I recalled muddy floods in the Anthill, where the cubs would sink up to their shoulders, until we were all brown and wet. I recalled the death of my siblings and their grey, drizzling sending off. Kopa seemed to enjoy the weather. No doubt he associated fierce summer storms like these with green grass, fat zebras and playing in clear puddles with Malika.

"I'm thinking about the rain." I replied. Lightning flashed. Illuminating the entire landscape, gently rolling grassy hills, sparse, crooked trees and the small pool nearby. His gaze fell on my face, and stayed there thoughtfully, then he smiled as if he remembered something.

"Watch this." Kopa told me. He lifted his head a little higher, and his nose curled back as if to snarl. Then he roared, just as the thunder cracked loudly in the night. It sounded as if it had come from inside of him. Not many lions could claim such a thunderous roar.

He glanced at me, and his expression became smug as he caught what must have been an expression of awe. "The roar of the Great Kings, indeed." I murmured.

He was energized by the power of the lightning and thunder.

"And what about you, my queen?" He asked, smiling gently.

"Even if I can't roar like the gods…I'm sure I could beat you in a fight." I replied, smirking.

"Oh, you still hold to that old Outlander Pridelander theory?" Kopa asked, growling playfully from his chest.

"Outlanders are born fighters. It's a fact." I replied.

"Let's test that." He pounced, and we tussled briefly before I got my teeth near his throat. He stared up at me, and I lowered my head not to bite but to lick his cheek. _This is how it's meant to be. _Together, inseparable, joined by the Great Kings. The rain poured around us, not tears of sadness but perhaps tears of joy.

"Why didn't you come to me earlier?" He asked me. "You let me think you were dead."

I sighed. "I couldn't come back without, at least, trying to fix some of the mistakes I made." Our paws were entangled, dark and light.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Ignoring what I've done won't change that I've done them." I said to him.

"Neither will obsessing over them." He said gently.

"You're so forgiving." I said, looking down. _Too forgiving._ I didn't deserve it.

He licked me. Nipped my ear. My neck.

"I've been speaking to the animals around here." I tried to say, but was distracted.

"And what have they been saying?" He breathed. We were both very distracted.

"They're willing to fight for us." I murmured. Hazily, I thought of the afternoons prowling the Pridelands, invisible when I needed to be, but somehow it was always the right animals who saw me and heard my message. The memories were quickly drowned out by the sound of Kopa's breathing and his warmth.

Then he drew back. I shivered.

He was staring at me, in complete surprise. "You've been making another army?"

How to answer? "Sort of." Where to look? I looked away.

"How many animals have you enlisted?" He asked, and I noted he did not look angry, and his surprise was ceding to what appeared to be excitement.

"You're pleased?" I nearly spluttered.

He grinned.

"I thought you would disapprove…but I did it anyway. We would never be able to defeat the elephants by ourselves. But they've been stupid, they've left holes for us to squeeze through. Most of the southern herds are willing to fight. They hate the elephants. With good reason." I told him.

"The hyenas." Kopa supplied.

I nodded. He grinned.

"You're a genius! I should have known that you of all lions would be able to pull something like this off." His face was lit up. And, not merely from the flickering lightning. "This is great! You'll have to lead them too. Together, we'll take the army to Pride Rock…"

He must have seen the look on my face. He trailed off.

"Kopa," I frowned. "Thank you, but I don't think that will work for two reasons." I was uncomfortable now and adjusted myself to face Kopa. He watched me, his eyes imploring. "One, the elephants have more animals on their side by almost double. If we want to defeat them, we have to be clever about it. This isn't about brute strength…we need a plan." A plan that would have to advantage us in such a way that our paltry forces could defeat the majority of the Pridelands, we would also need to take back Pride Rock, and kill or banish Kijani's elephants and hyenas permanently. The odds were almost entirely stacked in their favour.

Kopa nodded slowly. "You're right…I was too eager."

"If we could somehow divide their forces…or trap them…" I thought aloud.

"Merah, you're muttering." Kopa smiled. I twitched, still unused to the name, but if he would insist on using it, I refused to be ashamed.

I sighed in frustration. "The problem is I don't have a single idea."

"That will come. We'll think of it together. But…I'm curious, what was the second reason it won't work?" Kopa asked.

I let out a bitter laugh before I could stop myself. "Your pride will never listen to you or me if I go back with you. They saw me lead the elephants into the Pridelands."

He frowned. "You have a point."

"If we just killed Kijani would that kill the support from the pridelanders?" I wondered.

Kopa surprised me by shaking his head. "The problem is not with Kijani, it is with us lions. I spoke to a buffalo called Torsus, he told me that there had been dissent in the Pridelands for a long time before Kijani. The animals were getting unhappy with the growing power the Pride had."

"That makes the problem bigger. We need to win them over before we can win this war…" I stood up, feeling frustrated. Kopa followed my movement with his eyes, before I noticed that he was staring.

"What is it?" I asked him. He was looking behind me. His eyes wide.

"I think we have a visitor." He said.

I looked back. My heart leapt.

_Perhaps the Great Kings have sent us a wedding gift._

I left Kopa beneath the tree, and ran out into the deluge.

I was soaked to my skin for the second time that night, under the fury of the sky that pelted fat droplets down at the earth, outside I was freezing but inside of me the joy that burned would dissipate any cold and any darkness. I ran around the pool this time, and caught my sister, who had been lapping at the water, completely by surprise.

"Vitani!" I cried, and the shock and joy in her eyes was more than enough of a greeting for me. "Sister!"

"Meera! Thank the Great Kings I found you!" She cried.

"Found me? I found you!" I growled, nuzzling her head. She was probably more shocked at that than my sudden appearance.

"Where's Nuka?" She asked me. "And everybody else?"

I drew back, it was my turn to be shocked. "Vitani…you still don't know." I remembered that she hadn't come with us to Pride Rock. How could she know what happened?

I smiled. "He's with Kopa's pride. Everybody's safe…"

"Good." Vitani looked relieved. Kopa drew up beside us, smiling as well. "I'm glad you're alright, Vitani." He said. "Nuka's been worried about you. And Kovu. Did you find him? Is he with you?"

She nodded. "He's fine. He's with Kiara and Zuberi."

"Kiara?" Kopa said, at first confused and then comprehending. "My sister's alive?"

"Yes." Vitani said, watching him with a raised eyebrow. "She's safe."

Kopa grinned widely, and then moved to hug Vitani with a huge paw. "Thank you. Thank the Great Kings…my parents will be so relieved."

Vitani shot me an uncomfortable look from over Kopa's shoulder. I shrugged at her with a grin. "Soft Pridelanders…" I mouthed to her.

"This is the weirdest night of my life." Kopa said, stepping back from Vitani, who hastily hid the look of relief on her face. "And the best."

I smiled at him, pleased.

"We're lucky." Kopa nodded.

"Where have you been this entire time? And where did you find Kovu?" I demanded of Vitani. Though…if she knew more she could have demanded the same of me. I studied her appearance, she did not look as if she had come in contact with elephants or hyenas.

"I've been at the Gorge and—" Vitani began.

"The Gorge?" Kopa repeated, his brow knotted.

"It's safe there, most animals avoid it." Vitani answered.

I had never been to the Gorge myself but its reputation preceded itself. "Kiara and Kovu are still there?"

"Yes, with Zuberi. He saved Kiara. I met him after I'd found Kovu – he was right in the heart of the Pridelands, by the water hole we played by when we lived here. We were about to walk into a pack of hyenas when Zuberi saved us. He was the one who took us to the Gorge…" Vitani explained.

_The Gorge. _The stories surrounding it were always more rumour than anything else. Some said it was haunted by the ghost of Mufasa. Others said that they heard screaming and the desperate cries of a lost cub coming from there. From my cubhood I remembered my mother telling stories about the Gorge being instrumental to my father's rise to power… "The Gorge!" I cried, and both Vitani and Kopa looked at me in surprise.

"What about it?" Vitani asked.

"It has high walls, and once you're inside it you can't get out unless you're willing to brave the desert or go back. Especially if you're an elephant that can't climb!" I said quickly. "It's the perfect trap, if you can lure your prey in there."

"It's been done before." Vitani said darkly.

"How would we lure the elephants and their army there?" Kopa asked.

"That would be the tricky part." I said, frowning as I thought. "On top of that we don't want to trap the pride animals down there, if by that stage we had managed to win them back over to our side."

"What exactly are we going to do there, Meera?" Vitani asked.

"I was thinking something along the lines of an ambush and then a stampede." I replied. "Elephants are strong but there's no way they could withstand a herd of stampeding buffalo or wildebeest."

"It sounds very risky." Kopa mused.

"Many of those animals will die." Vitani pointed out.

"But so will the elephants!" I retorted.

"What would the lions do?" Vitani asked.

"After the buffalo have taken out most of their forces, we could go in and take out the leftovers. All we'd need to make sure of is that they're taken by surprise. And that if some do survive they get driven out into the desert." I explained.

"It might work but it would be difficult to organize. Provided the plan works, what about restoring the animals faith in our rule?" Kopa asked.

"We need to start working on that now. We need to get informants in amongst the elephants to campaign for us." I said.

"Done. Timon and Pumbaa are there." Kopa said.

Vitani snorted. She and I exchanged a glance of amusement that I skilfully hid from Kopa by looking away.

"What about another kind of campaign? Perhaps we can rally the animals in other ways?" Vitani suggested.

"Like what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow without intending to.

"Protect them from hyenas. Help them with their problems without the elephant's knowledge. Things like that." Vitani said.

Kopa stared at Vitani like she was the water he had thirsted for after a month in the desert. "Brilliant idea, Vitani. Has anyone ever told you that you're the greatest sister in law of all time?"

Vitani smirked. "Well, well, well, Kopa, Meera, you never told me I was a sister in law!"

I was grinning. Rare occurrence. Kopa was ducked his head in pleased embarrassment. "Too eager?" He asked me, smiling.

I shook my head. "Well now you know." I told Vitani, who nuzzled both Kopa and I before bowing low. She was grinning mischievously.

"Should I call you "your majesty" now? Or is that too familiar, most gracious Queen?" Vitani teased.

"That's most dazzling, beautiful, most intellectual and exceptional Highness to you." Kopa said. I nodded regally at Vitani, my eyebrow raised to its highest. She and Kopa fell to pieces with laughter.

"You look just like Zuberi when you do that!" Vitani laughed while gasping for breath.

_Zuberi, again?_ "My, you do talk about him a lot these days." I noted.

"Has he become very handsome, Vitani, is that what you're trying to tell us?" Kopa asked, jokingly.

"It's not about looks, Kopa." Vitani said to him. "…It's about size."

"Vitani!" Kopa and I cried in surprise.

"What?" She said, raising her eyebrow and smirking. It must have been that feeling of being together again, that made us so happy. Or perhaps it was the news that everyone was safe, that Kopa and I were finally together. Everything felt free and light and bright. I let myself laugh, knowing that later on the darkness would return and it would once more be time to extend my claws and fight.

With a talkative Vitani in tow, Kopa and I returned to our tree, and settled down to wait until morning. Vitani was clearly tired as she was in a deep sleep a short while after we had lain down.

"She's a godsend. We almost have a plan after all her ideas." Kopa said, smiling fondly at her.

I tried not to point out that the Gorge idea had been mine…"Yes, I think tomorrow we need to start organizing. Firstly, you need to speak to your Pride, they need to agree with the plan. Vitani and I will go to the Gorge. Maybe Nuka should come with us. If everything is suitable, then we need to move Kovu and Kiara to a new safe place and we need to start preparing in proper for this."

"So we'll split up tomorrow morning and meet back here at sunset?" Kopa asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "We just got back together and now we have to split up again."

"It's only for a short time." Kopa consoled me, and perhaps himself if the way he moved closer and held me was any indication.

I felt that same feeling of dread come over me. Luckily, Kopa was in the mood to put it out of my mind.

* * *

The morning came. The sun was not in the sky yet but the horizon was glowing and the air was cool, clear and sweet. I rose, anxious to get going before it got too hot. I noticed that Vitani had already risen, her sleeping spot had been vacated. Kopa sighed in his sleep and I nuzzled him gently.

He woke up reluctantly. "I was having a good dream."

"About?" I asked, curious.

"You." He rose, stretching, and yawning. "Where's Vitani?"

"I'm not sure yet. But we'll leave as soon as I find her." I told him.

"Remember, we're meeting back here tonight. Don't forget." He touched his forehead to mine.

"I won't. I miss you already." I whispered back. We both sighed. Then he turned and left, heading deeper south into the Pridelands. I watched him leave, before padding down to the pool to drink.

There I found Vitani, submerged to her shoulders as she splashed about in the pool, apparently for fish. "What in heaven's name are you doing?" I asked her.

"Fishing. I'm starving." She said, and ducked her head under the water. It must be cold in there. I shivered on her behalf before lowering my head to drink, my eyes raised to watch for Vitani's resurface.

She did eventually, and to my further surprise she had a fat fish between her jaws. "Quick, don't let it get away!" She growled through her mouthful, before spitting the fish out on the bank beside me. I slapped my paw down on it, and despite its wriggling I knew it could not escape.

"Why, Vitani?" I asked her, as she waded out of the pool and came to sit beside me.

"I don't think hunting animals would be appropriate right now." She said. "Do you?"

I sighed. "I didn't think of that." My stomach growled too.

She looked away, lips curled. "Best to jump right in."

I scowled, and stomped right into the pool, ignoring her comments about disturbing the fish. It was difficult at first, and I was feeling the pressure as the sun rose higher and the air already began to feel warmer. I sensed a scorching day ahead, and probably a terrible storm in the afternoon.

"Need help?" Vitani asked me, as she gulped her own fish down. Her teeth crushed bones with a satisfying crack.

I ignored her, focusing on feeling the movements of the fish around my legs. My movements were slower and clumsier in the water but somehow I managed to grab onto a fish with my claws. It squirmed fiercely. "I think I have one!"

I ducked my head under, and grabbed the fish as best I could. I pulled it out, and moved quickly to the water's edge. When I tossed it down, I found it was hardly anything to boast about.

"Enjoy," Vitani said.

I didn't.

"Are you ready to go?" Vitani asked me, after I was done eating.

I didn't answer, except to begin walking. The faster this day was over the faster I could return to Kopa.

* * *

Kopa made it back to the herd very quickly. He ran most of the way, and the pool was not far either. The sun was slowly arching across the sky now, and Kopa felt the air begin to warm with summer heat. Insects whined and skittered in the grass. He drew nearer towards the buffalo who made way for him compliantly. He made sure to greet them and thank them as he passed. He reached the centre of the herd, where he found his father, mother and the pride wide-awake and talkative.

"Kopa!" His mother cried, rushing towards him as soon as she'd spotted him. "Where have you been?"

"We've been worried." Simba said. "You didn't come home."

"Where were you?" Sanura asked. He was inundated with such questions before he could even respond to the first one.

He moved to the centre of the group, and settled himself as if to speak. The pride hushed quickly and while they did, he summoned Nuka over. In the scrawny lion's ear he whispered, "Your sisters and brother are at the Gorge. Go there now, but don't get caught by the hyenas, don't hunt, don't tell anyone where you're going and be careful."

Nuka stared at him. Kopa nodded, urging him to leave now. He left, moving nervously through the buffalo herd. Kopa turned back to the Pride, daring any of them to ask him about Nuka. They didn't and so he composed himself to speak. He couldn't tell them everything. But, he could tell them some of what happened last night.

"I spoke with Rafiki." Kopa said, and then thought about what he was going to say next. "He gave me some good ideas about how to sort out our situation." _Well, he gave me Merah who gave me some good ideas. It's almost the same thing. _

"To restore the monarchy, you mean?" Sanura asked.

"Yes, I almost have a plan, if you will all listen and agree to it." Kopa said.

He looked around at everyone. Their faces were blank, curious, doubtful and anxious. "I realised many things yesterday. We must take back the Pridelands, and when we do we must rule it justly, not just for ourselves but for all who inhabit it. How can we expect the Pridelander animals to support us and fight for us if they feel threatened…by us? Our numbers have grown, buoyed by my father's good reign and the fruitful times we live in. The strength of us lions threatens the herds of the Pridelands and for that reason they turned on us so easily. In order to restore our monarchy, we must first restore our subject's confidence in our rule." Kopa said, looking levelly at each of his pride.

"Naturally, our second order of business is to oust the elephants from our rightful throne. Pride Rock has been the dwelling of lions in the Pridelands since time immemorial. It is a symbol that all lions recognize, even foreigners. It is ours by right and we will take it back! With tooth and claw!" Kopa said this last part firmly and it elicited roars of approval from his pride.

"Our numbers are not enough for this task. The elephant has rallied most of the Pridelands to his cause. However," Kopa paused for effect. "I have raised an army in the south! The southern animals of the Pridelands will fight for us, and when the fighting is over we will protect them and these lands justly and wisely." The last part was mainly directed towards the gathered buffalo. They snorted and tossed their horns, in agreement. The lions, slightly distracted by this display, shot nervous glances at the buffalo before roaring for Kopa in approval.

"There will be two parts to our campaign." Kopa announced when the din had died down. "The first will see our kind protecting Pridelanders from the scourge of hyenas. This is our home and our animals; we must protect and support one another. The second will be our plan to march against the elephants, remove them from Pride Rock and drive them to their deaths or to the desert!"

The pride all seemed to agree, they were nodding fiercely…except for Sanura. "How?" She asked. Kopa gritted his teeth.

* * *

It was early enough that the air had a chill to it, but he was awake with the rising sun, his eyes searching across the empty landscape with each ray of light. He saw the flat stretch of the land, the green of its skin, and the golden glimmer on the tops of thousands of blades of grass, and hundreds of trees. This place was a paradise. This place was his.

He remembered a story his mother had told him. It must have been a lifetime ago. He remembered her tough, warm skin. Her caress, the earthy scent of her, and the dark, liquid of her eyes. She used to tell him ancient stories before he slept each night, long after the other elephants had already fallen asleep. Amongst the snores and rumbles of great bellies, she spoke of a land that was so flat that an animal could be seen walking away for days, where the sun would rise and set before your eyes as if it were a performance just for you. This land was the elephant land, flattened by years and years, generations and generations of elephant feet.

Now he looked out over the Pridelands. _It is very much like that place. That flat, elephant paradise. _He knew somewhere deep inside that this must be his land. The true place for elephants. A destined place. It was in the dreams his mother had wove. It was in the very dust of his bones. He could not understand how the lions had lasted so long in the Pridelands. They were outsiders here.

"What are you thinking about so very solemnly?" Her voice disturbed him, it reminded him so very much of his mother's, her voice deep and hollow, and unmarked by age despite her appearance. He was still awed and disturbed by her white skin, the wrinkles and the folds, the creases of her eyes. And even worse, her eyes. Those milky, gray, blue and sometimes pure white eyes. He turned to her, and took her in.

She always glinted in the sun. Her trunk was wrapped in shining 'metal' she called it. Her ears were looped with the stuff. She, too, seemed radiant in the light. But he always felt uncomfortable, as if the light she shed was tainted.

"I was considering this land. Considering my feelings for it, and whether I would fight with everything I had to keep it." Kijani replied, hearing his voice become steely with feeling.

"An elephant paradise." Rani Rani said lightly, as if she had read his thoughts. "It is a worthy thing to fight for." They were silent for a short while before Rani Rani let out a throaty laugh. "Would you burn your paradise to the ground if only just to call it your own?"

"How could I? It's paradise. It should be preserved and protected not destroyed."

"Perhaps you don't want it enough."

"Stop speaking in riddles. What do you mean?"

"What I say, Kijani. Your paradise is diseased. And, that disease is spreading. I have been dreaming, dreaming of ways to destroy the leonine plague on your dynasty. Last night, whilst the world slept, the moon beamed down on me and I was gifted with inspiration. I saw in my dreams burning grass, and a black smoke that blotted out the sky. I saw shadows in the grass, and I saw the lions burning, running away into the darkness forever. Like smoke. Like ashes in the wind. Forgotten."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Burn them. Smoke them out. Burn the South down."

"What about the animals there?"

"They're traitors, they deserve traitor's deaths. This land cannot abide their impure presence, and it cannot forget those who still walk across it."

Kijani stared at Rani Rani as if through a haze of the very smoke she had just spoken about. "That is your plan? It seems risky."

"He who risks nothing gains nothing. I have seen the truth in my dreams. This land is our pyre, we must burn it, burn the disease and the decay, in order, to find true paradise."

Kijani looked over the bright, green landscape. The yellow disk of the sun was at eye level now. Would all of this have to go up in flames before he could truly have it?

Rani Rani laughed again, and he nearly trembled at the rawness of it, like the crushing of brown stones together beneath the earth. "Have faith, Kijani. You are an elephant, you respect wisdom and age, and who is older or more wise than I?"

He didn't like it. He couldn't imagine it. He did not want to wake up to the smells of smoke and ash, to see the black and grey of his land. No, there had to be another way. A logical way. He had thought this white shaman would provide some guidance, he had been impressed by her apparent ability to control the elements, but now he thought differently. He desired council with Aturo. _He speaks sense, even if his speech is not beautiful. _

"No, Rani Rani." He said, irritation finally spilling over. "Take your dreams and visions elsewhere, and return when they make sense. We, elephants want little do to with fire, and we certainly don't set fire to the trees we feed from."

Rani chuckled and smiled serenely. "I am but a parent to guide your decisions, I do not command you and so I will humbly bow to your will, Kijani."

He was not sure if she was being sarcastic, until she bowed low, glinting, before turning and leaving him to himself.

He snorted under his breath. "Set fire to the Pridelands…preposterous."

* * *

Vitani's hazy form before me was distorted by the waves of heat that radiated from the sky. We walked in file, stalking over arid ground where few blades of grass dared to grow. Here and there, thorny brush broke through the dirt and a small gust made small whirlwinds around us. I wondered how much longer there was to walk; the sun was nearly directly above us.

"We're here. There it is." Vitani told me over her shoulder, her voice dry and cracked. _What a lovely surprise. _I stopped beside her, and caught my breath at the huge chasm that gaped before us. I had never been to the Gorge, had only heard tales about the majesty and tragedy of it. It was a barren place, sandy and dry. The steep walls fell deep into the land, their sides rocky and cracked and crumbling. I could hear a quiet tremor in the ground, a sound like the very earth's breath. Otherwise, it was silent and empty. Only the cry of a bird high above, an eagle, broke the deadness of the place.

"It's perfect." I breathed, deigning to waste breath on a wonder such as this. The high walls could never be climbed by an elephant, but by a lion, certainly. An army of herd animals would be trapped down there, but, not predators…oh no, this was the perfect place to fight.

A muddy stream striped through the centre of the place, but it was hardly large enough to prove a difficulty. Now it was nothing short of a miracle, I was thirsty, and so was Vitani.

As we picked our way down the side of the ravine, I took note of its natural geography. I knew that it must begin somewhere further north. We would need to lure the elephants from that point far enough south in order to trap them where the walls were high and they couldn't escape. From there, our army could flood them, the herds at the front of the charge, while we, lions, picked them off at our leisure afterwards. If possible we could split our army and attack them from both sides. Perhaps, Kopa would lead the first charge and I, the second…

"I trust, by the diabolical expression on your face, that the Gorge suits your needs." Vitani interrupted, smiling at me from a rock outcrop a ways below.

"You trust correctly." I grinned at her. "Outnumbered as we are, this place levels the field quite nicely."

"I'm pleased that you're pleased. But…Meera, promise me the battles will end after this. I don't think I can take this anymore." Vitani said, half joking, and half serious. Perhaps more than half serious.

"Me too, Vitani." I said, unable to say anything else.

She stopped her descent and I, following her, noticed a dark cave set deep into the rock face.

"We're here. Perhaps you want to meet and greet before we drink?" Vitani suggested. I nodded.

She prowled into the cave first and I heard her echoed voice calling for Kovu, Kiara and Zuberi. She returned, her expression was puzzled.

"They're not here-"

"GOT YOU!"

I'm sad to say Vitani and I screamed as two fuzzy balls of fur rocketed at us from above. The cry rang in my ears, after the former silence of the Gorge.

Kovu managed to knock me onto my paws, while Kiara landed on Vitani's back. The cubs were laughing raucously at my paws. I saw that Kovu had grown larger, he looked healthy and happy. Kiara, too, didn't look as if she had been living very badly either, although I noted she looked skinnier. I wasn't sure whether to feel angry or overjoyed to see Kovu, and so I struggled for awhile to find the correct response to his presence. Anger overpowered joy. I was about to pluck Kovu off the ground and hold him up to eye level but now he was too big for that, so I grabbed his face and forced him to look me in the eye.

"It's good to see you too, Kovu, when was the last time I saw you? Hm, was it the time you took that_ little stroll_ into the Pridelands? Do you know how we worried? How I worried? _What were you thinking_?" I growled. His eyes were very big and wide, and I could feel him struggling against my grip. He strained to avoid my gaze. I dug my claws in, holding him firmly. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, Meera, I didn't mean to make you worry!" He said quietly. "I didn't realise-"

"Meera, is that necessary? He-" Vitani tried to interrupt me. I didn't look at her but hissed her quiet.

"I would have thought that after all we've been through you would understand what it meant when I told you _not _to do something. I _told _you not to go into the Pridelands. Why would you disobey me _twice_? Why would you put yourself at risk not once but twice? Why would you put us all at risk?" I asked him.

"You do it all the time, Meera!" Kovu replied, his brow furrowed. "You're such a hypocrite!"

"Kovu-" I began, angry.

"You don't understand!" Kovu said, looking away. Trying to. I held him tightly. "I didn't think you would even realise I was gone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spat.

"I'm not a cub anymore, Meera. I can go out on my own if I want to." Kovu replied far more calmly than I.

"Are you stupid, Kovu?" I growled. "Do you know what's out there? Danger. War. I don't think all of us will live to see the moon turn. Every time you put your neck out you make things more difficult for the rest of us."

"No, _you_ make things difficult!"

"Meera, Kovu, please." Vitani interrupted. Kovu and I both looked at her. She looked quiet embarrassed…_why?_ There was another lion standing beside her.

I let go of Kovu's face. "Next time, stay where I leave you." I said to him. Kovu stared back at me, his brow furrowed angrily.

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Are you done?"

"Who's this, Vitani?" I asked shortly, as Kovu slunk back to Kiara and spoke rapidly to her in a whisper. The lion beside Vitani was, without a doubt, the largest lion I had ever seen. He was all muscle and sinew. His eyes were a sharp yellow, elegantly slanted up towards his ears. His mane was black and sleek, tufting out from his belly and his arms. I narrowed my eyes to hide my approval, he was undoubtedly a perfect specimen of lion…could this be Zuberi?

"Zuberi." Vitani said. So it was. "Zuberi, this is my sister, Meera. I'm sure you both remember each other though." Vitani said as she and Zuberi stood before me, the cubs between them.

"Hello, Zuberi." I said.

"It would be hard to forget a lioness like your sister." Zuberi said to Vitani, bowing slightly to me. I nodded at him, not too deeply.

"I can remember finding you quite annoying as a cub, but perhaps you have changed with age." I replied, smiling a little.

"Hopefully." Zuberi replied flatly.

Vitani looked slightly pained.

"I see you're far more stricter than your sister, Meera. I've seen few lions show their affection the way you have." Zuberi said, glancing at Kovu before looking back at me.

"I protect my family." I replied.

"Naturally, how do you feel about your little sister Vitani becoming romantically involved with a rogue lion?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in what I perceived was amusement.

"Zuberi." Vitani murmured, looking away in embarrassment.

"Are you ashamed of me, Vitani?" He addressed her, in mock anger. "I'm hurt."

I smirked. "What Vitani does is none of my business." Then I looked him up and down. "But I must say…she was right about size."

"Oh, Vitani." Zuberi said, smiling smugly, before engulfing her in an affectionate embrace. She squeezed her face in embarrassment at me. _I'm going to kill you. _Her eyes said. Then she noticeably melted into his embrace, rubbing her own neck into his. She was lost in his huge mane, looking positively small beside him.

I felt a curious twinge of sadness, watching them. Then, Kovu spoke.

"So, Meera, what's been happening while we've been here? What about all the war and death?"

I was unused to this new Kovu. I gave a brief explanation of the events of the past few days, the siege of the elephants, well, mutiny (I left out the part about his running away being the impetus for all the struggle), the plan for the Gorge and to reclaim the Pridelands.

While I spoke Vitani and Zuberi were having their own conversation.

"I wasn't gone too long, was I?" Vitani was saying.

"…and so that's how we're going to defeat the elephants…"

"Far too long. The cubs drove me mad." Zuberi said, his voice deep and smooth. Shiver-inducing.

"…great plan, they'll be trapped…"

"Being a father is a tough job." Vitani replied.

"I'm done playing father, I want to play husband now." He rumbled into Vitani's shoulder and I became completely distracted from my conversation with Kovu.

"Maybe later, my sister is watching." Vitani replied, smiling wide. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Meera, will you let me fight?" Kovu asked me. I looked away from Vitani to Kovu. He was much larger than before. His neck was starting to exhibit dark tufts of a rapidly growing mane. His muscles were filling out. I could hardly see any cub spots on his legs.

I decided to go with soft first. "Kovu, I'm sorry…but I think you're still too young. And you, Kiara, before you ask." I told Kiara.

"You can stop Kovu from fighting. But not me." Kiara said. "I need to know where my family is."

I had forgotten to tell her. "Your family is safe. They're all preparing for this battle with me. I think they would also disapprove of either of you fighting. Your brother would agree that both of you need to be moved somewhere safe until after the fighting."

"Wait, you've seen Kopa? Is he alright? And my mom and dad?" Kiara asked, her eyes wide with a secret concern she must have quietly harboured for a long time. Kovu was studying her with concern.

"They're all safe." I confirmed.

She sighed in relief, her entire body seemingly loosening all the taught muscles and wound nerves. Kovu smiled reassuringly at her. She laughed. "I feel so much lighter now! I could sing!"

"Please don't." Zuberi commented. Vitani leaned her head on his shoulder, smirking.

Kiara playfully swatted him with her paw.

"Now that everybody looks more cheerful, and that Meera has found her place of ambush, why don't we all celebrate with a drink of water?" Zuberi suggested.

"Please. Lead the way." I said.

"Race you?" Kiara said to Kovu before scampering off. Kovu, not to be outdone, sprinted right after her. Kiara whooped as they tumbled a short way down into the Gorge, and plunged into the water of the small brown stream.

Zuberi, Vitani and I descended slower into the Gorge, half slipping now on the loose stones. I hoped they would not be too great of a hindrance during the battle.

Zuberi and Vitani walked ahead and appeared to be having a private conversation under their breath.

I heard her whisper. "Of course she likes you!"

I smirked.

* * *

Down at the river, Vitani and Zuberi lapped water, while Kovu and Kiara played in the shallows. I looked around me thoughtfully. It wouldn't do to keep the cubs here while the battle raged. I didn't want them to get in the way, nor did I want them to see the horror of a battle. But, where to put them?

Naturally, Zuberi had decided that he would fight with us. I had the feeling he would follow Vitani wherever she went, punctuating her existence with his mordant humour. She looked happy. I was merely glad that she had chosen a lion that was large and strong: he would be a welcome addition to the army. He was not stupid either. I suspected that he was nothing short of a treasure trove of information about the Pridelands, not only having grown up here, but having been rogue for most of his adult life. He might even know more than Kopa who, owing to me, had not spent as much time in the Pridelands as he probably should have as its monarch.

"Zuberi, where would be the best place to keep the cubs safe until after the battle?" I asked, deciding to test out my theory.

He raised his eyes to meet mine. He had very calm eyes, almost uncomfortable in their passiveness. I met them without wilting. I knew my own green eyes could be very piercing if I desired it.

"I can't think of anywhere that would be safe nowadays…except perhaps…hm." He said, in his languid, deep voice.

"Spit it out," Vitani said teasingly.

"The elephant graveyard." He said. "I can't imagine why anyone would go there."

"Oh how appropriate." I said, imagining Kijani in a graveyard somewhere.

"Isn't that quite far north? We'd have to go right into the Pridelands to get there." Vitani frowned.

"No, actually it's also on the periphery of the Pridelands, but quite far west. Near the farthest water hole." Zuberi told Vitani.

"It's so risky." Vitani pointed out. "We'd have to go out into the open."

"The open can't be so scary when you have a big, jealous lion to protect you." Zuberi murmured.

"Even you are not as big as an elephant." Vitani said.

"That might be quite uncomfortable, wouldn't it?" Zuberi replied.

I cleared my throat. "So you're volunteering to take them then?"

"Indeed. I will take them and Vitani can accompany us. But when?" Zuberi said. "This battle could happen at anytime."

I didn't want to be separated from Vitani again. And what if I needed her or Zuberi? What if they got caught? I would lose my sister, my brother, my mate's sister and what appeared to be my future brother in law…It was risky to say _the least_.

"Now. We may as well get them out of the way as soon as possible." I said sighing. It had to be done.

"I'm ready. We'll take them today. Then once they're safe and settled, we'll return to fight with you." Vitani said.

_Then it's decided. _"I'll hold you responsible then." I told Zuberi. "Look after them."

"Wait, we haven't agreed to this at all!" Kovu interrupted.

I turned to him, composing myself as best I could. "Kovu, please listen to me, at least for the last time as your older sister. Stay out of this battle. Afterwards, you may battle with whomever you wish to but now, please, stay out. Kiara, your family is safe, and I'll send them to you after the battle. But for now, both of you, go with Vitani and Zuberi."

Kovu looked mutinous. I disliked it immensely. "Please." I urged.

He looked away, his face falling. "Kiara?"

"I'll go with you, Kovu." She said.

"Fine." Kovu told me.

I walked to him, and pulled him close. "Thank you, Kovu. I love you very much. Please keep yourself and Kiara safe." He hugged me, at first reluctantly and then tightly.

"Love you too." He whispered. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I replied, feeling curiously heartbroken. I said goodbye to Kiara, who also came to hug me. This was uncomfortable but I managed to smile at her anyway.

"Look after my brother." I told her.

"Only if you look after mine." Kiara replied.

"Naturally." I smiled.

"Then everything is in order. Meera, it was a pleasure. See you later." Zuberi said.

Vitani came to me to rub my head. "Look after yourself. No reckless behaviour."

"Look after Kovu and Kiara. And keep it clean, for the cubs." I smirked at her.

"Love you, Meera." She murmured to me.

"Love you, 'Tani."

* * *

Nuka saw a lioness in the distance, she probably thought no one could see her, but here it was hilly and anyone watching from above would be able to spot a lioness in the grass. For that reason he knew it wasn't one of his sisters. They were far too alert for that.

But it was no one from the pride. He'd left them too far behind. In all honesty, he had no idea where he'd left them. He was more or less completely lost. Perhaps it was common Pridelander knowledge as to the location of the Gorge but to an Outlander Deadlander hybrid, it was not.

He was also not comfortable wandering about in the open. These lands were no longer safe. He had already dodged a pack of hyenas. They had been prowling around. He'd seen them harassing a fleeing herd of springbok.

However, he was curious, he decided it would do him no harm to go to the lioness. There was only grass and boulders here. He could have spotted an ant scurrying across the ground. If there were hyenas around here, he would have seen them.

When he drew nearer, he saw it was Malika.

When he was close, he saw she was crying.

"Malika?" He said as he approached from behind.

She turned back, wincing. When she saw him, her face grew taut with horror. "No, Nuka! Run! Get away from me!"

"What's-" Nuka gasped as he saw her leg mangled and bloody. _Will that ever heal?_

"It's a trap!" She cried hoarsely.

She need not have spoken. He had noticed it when four hyenas appeared from the grass. They were covered in mud from muzzle to dirty toe and he realised that because of this, in addition to them standing completely still, he had mistaken them for rocks. He growled in frustration, cursing his stupidity.

"He fell for it! He actually fell for it!" One guffawed as they walked closer.

"Good idea, Chikane!" Another hyena said, stepping into place as they began to circle Nuka. "Maybe you're not such an idiot, after all."

"Shut up Makenzie." A frayed looking hyena snapped.

Nuka wondered if Kopa or Meera would eventually come to rescue him, as he was certain he wouldn't be able to take on four hyenas by himself, and still escape with Malika as injured as she was. The thought was somewhat emasculating just as it was horrifying. He was not sure how many times in his life his sister had had to rescue him, or protect him, or laugh at him in his helplessness.

"Why does this always happen to me…?" He asked.

Malika's eyes told him that she was thinking the same thing as the hyenas swarmed.

He held her, in part to comfort her, in part to comfort himself. He tried not to anticipate the pain. Thankfully, it came quickly. Then all went black.

* * *

"Kopa, I can't say I'm entirely behind this half conceived plan." Sanura growled caustically as she and Kopa began the first sweep of the southern Pridelands in search of hyenas and animals to enlist for the lion army. The whole pride had split up into twos to drive out hyenas and protect the herds. "Your battle plan doesn't even exist!"

"Look, Sanura, I can't tell you much right now. You just have to trust me." Kopa replied, not the least bit in annoyance.

"When will you tell me?"

"After tonight." Kopa told her, sniffing the ground experimentally. He could smell the fragrant smell of zebra. "Let's go this way. I can smell zebra."

"They hate all predators… I'm sure they won't flee at the sight of us." Sanura muttered under her breath.

"It wasn't always like that." Kopa replied, trying to be patient with Sanura. She didn't reply, but her face was pinched. He had thought to take Sanura as his partner on this mission because she was the most resistant to it. He had hoped he could convert her to his cause but she had been sour and recalcitrant since they had set out.

On occasion she shot him probing questions about Malika, Meera and the battle at Pride Rock. He hadn't appreciated the interrogation and even though it was hardly afternoon yet, they were both seething at one another.

They walked on, their backs burning hotly under the white sun. Kopa was the first to spot the zebra herd.

"Okay, let's approach neutrally. Openly. No stalking, no prowling. I'll do the talking, just look pleasant." Kopa told her.

The largest zebra of the herd, a striped stallion that appeared to have the habit of superiorly tossing his head, galloped out to meet Kopa. The protocol in the Pridelands for predator prey relations was merely to bow as one walked towards a herd or pride or pack. This was a strict rule amongst Pridelanders. The stallion and Kopa met in the middle, both their heads bowed low.

"To what do I owe this meeting, lion? Or should I say King Kopa?" The stallion said, tossing his head.

Kopa laughed. "I'm glad someone still thinks of me as such. How are you, Tsu?"

"I am leader of my herd as you can see." Tsu the zebra replied.

Kopa nodded, his expression sombre. "When did you father pass?"

"Last summer actually, Kopa. I was sad and honoured." Tsu replied.

"My condolences." Kopa said first in a kingly way and then his own. "I'm so sorry."

"Unfortunately I am failing to live up to his reputation." Tsu said, snorting.

"Our fathers always make a larger print in the earth than we…" Kopa said, understanding. "Perhaps we can help each other be better rulers?"

"How do you propose that, Kopa?" Tsu asked.

"I have come to ask you if you have seen any hyenas in this area. And if you have would you like me to remove them?" Kopa said plainly.

Tsu nodded emphatically. "That is my greatest problem. My father would never have allowed the hyenas to terrorize us like this. We have been mercilessly preyed upon. I have forgotten what it is like to sleep easily at night. They waltz in and out of this area, and feel no shame at massacring our kind. My herd is larger now, but only because the orphaned zebras of other herds have sought refuge with us." Tsu looked concerned. "They are amongst us again. We spotted some of them last night and in the early morning, but they appear to have ranged further south. I pity the herds that meet them there."

Kopa frowned. "It's my problem as well. I can't I let them have free reign of my…well, my former kingdom. My pride and I are trying to remove them."

"This would help me and my kind greatly…I sense there is something you might want in return. Kopa?" Tsu asked, tossing his head imperiously. The black and white flashed through the air.

"Both of us want to live up to the example of our father's. You can help me. Fight for me. I want the Pridelands back. I realise that I haven't been a good king, and that I let the Pridelands fall to ruin. The animals have been unhappy and I didn't even know about it. Until now. Now I have seen it. I can't let myself sit by while those hyenas plunder the land I love, the animals I love. This is my home. It's yours too. I know I can fix it." Kopa said, nearly growling in his conviction. Sanura sat passively beside him.

"Get rid of the hyenas and my herd will fight for you. I have heard the legends and myths of your line, the great Ahadi, the greater Mufasa, and the saviour Simba. I can't even imagine what they will call you one day. I only know that I wish to be remembered to have been on your side." Tsu said and then snorted. "Besides, the herds would have to leave this paradise if we have to suffer the rest of our days under those elephants and their mangy hyenas. It is our home. Not theirs to do with what they wish."

Kopa sighed in relief. "Thank you, Tsu. Expect an oxpecker bird bearing news tonight. Before the sun sets we will send those hyenas back to their masters squealing."

"I expect to hear their squeals. And I will enjoy it as well." Tsu told Kopa. They both smiled.

Kopa began to walk away. Sanura trailing behind him.

"Long live the King!" Tsu called.

Kopa looked back, smiling. The entire herd of zebras began hooting and stamping their hooves against the ground. Dust erupted into the air along with the din. Kopa roared back proudly. Sanura couldn't look when she saw tears in his eyes.

* * *

Malika watched as the hyenas dragged Nuka's inert body into the grass and hid him amongst it. They were giggling as they did so.

"Two lions! We've caught two lions! They're so stupid the whole pride of them will walk into our trap." Makenzie was cackling.

"I'd love to see you take on the whole pride, the four of you." Malika spat at them.

"We'll be going back to the elephants first, kitty. To get some reinforcements." Makenzie sneered then she added: "But now that we know how easily you cats fall into traps, all the tusks will have to do is lift one leg and stomp."

"They'll find us, and they'll slaughter you before you can even take a step back to Pride Rock." Malika growled.

"They probably can't even remember your name!" Chikane laughed.

Malika's leg twinged painfully. She hoped that the hyenas were wrong. Despite herself, she was a little scared. The elephants were serious. Now they knew exactly where the lions were. They would not hold back.

* * *

It was much later. The afternoon sun was milder on Kopa and Sanura as they walked through the open plains. The air had already taken on the gold of approaching evening. It was the perfect time for a relaxed nap beneath a shady tree but Kopa and Sanura persevered. They had spoken to many herds and their leaders, all of whom supported Kopa's initiative. Some of them had even spoken of a dark lioness who had spoken to them already. This prompted another slew of questions from Sanura, and thus, walking away from a herd of springbok who claimed they had been chased by hyenas earlier that very day, Kopa was subject to Sanura's interrogation once again.

"So is Meera constructing an army as well? Did you know about this?"

Kopa decided to be honest. "She's helping us."

"When were you planning to tell the pride?"

"Sanura, enough, I'm trying. I don't care how we get the Pridelands back, I just want things to go back to how they were. Meera is helping us. Helping. That's more than what I can say for you." Kopa snapped.

"I've done my duty. I have done my entire life. I don't see any reason to anymore since all it's gotten me is a broken Pride Rock, a destroyed home, a pathetic king and disappointment! Did you think you were the only one who has suffered? You don't even understand the half of it! You haven't been here! You don't know! I've lost half my sisters, my pride. I don't even know where my actual sister is. Thanks to you. So thank you." Sanura turned abruptly and stalked off.

Kopa was about to reply, with just as much anger, when – "Did you hear that?"

Sanura was about to snarl at him when she heard it too. But, suddenly she was running.

Kopa stormed after her. "Sanura, wait!" They both tore in the direction of the shrill, terrified scream they had heard. It was Malika's voice.

"Malika! Where are you?" Sanura was screaming as well, now frantic.

Kopa saw the lioness up ahead, alone in the grass. Sanura picked up speed, straining to reach her sister. Before she could make it there, she was run to the ground by a dark shape.

Kopa snarled. _Hyenas! _

Sanura was back on her paws quickly, swiping viciously at the hyena who had jumped her. Three other hyenas surged forward to assist their companion. They hadn't seen Kopa following Sanura luckily. They all shrieked when he appeared roaring and snarling. With one of his snowy paws, he cuffed one round the head sending it to the ground in a heap. He was attacked by three others immediately after.

"Leave the cat! We've found the king!" One of the hyenas shouted. "Take him down!"

It was a thoughtless plan on the part of the hyenas. There was little chance of four of them overpowering Sanura, who was one of the Pride's best hunters, and Kopa who was a hulking full grown lion. In addition, Kopa was used to fighting hyenas.

He imagined that it hadn't even been a moon's turn since he had fought the hyenas with Meera in the Outlands, and then there was the battle of Pride Rock where he had faced swarms of them. Four hyenas shared between himself and Sanura was as challenging as an afternoon nap for him.

Soon three hyenas lay dead. The fourth, a scraggly, limp looking thing had a lion's paw at his throat. He struggled to draw breath but Kopa was merciless. "Prepare for your death, hyena. This is your penalty for the massacre of the Southern prides."

"Kopa! Hey, Kopa!" Sanura called, as Kopa was about to deliver the killing blow. Sanura had been tending to her injured sister. But now, as Kopa looked over his shoulder, he saw she had left Malika lying in the grass to wander into higher grass.

"What?" Kopa called back, holding the squirming hyena tighter.

"Nuka's here. He's out cold. He doesn't look too hurt though." Sanura said, and Kopa watched as she hoisted Nuka's body onto her shoulder and drag him over to where Malika lay.

"The hyenas have been using me as bait." Malika explained. "Nuka saw me and they caught him."

"They got what was coming to them at any rate." Sanura said darkly. "You look terrible, Mally."

"Thanks, Sanny" Malika said, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"It's my sisterly duty to tell you to keep up appearances. Especially when you're a damsel in distress. What handsome lion will rescue you when you look like this?" Sanura asked, while condescendingly licking Malika on the forehead.

"Oh, so I should have been grooming myself whilst the hyenas prepared to eat me for dinner?" Malika shot back. She glanced at Kopa as he smirked at her comment. It was an awkward moment and both of them averted their eyes.

He looked back at the hyena, and prepared once again to smite. He raised his paw again but the hyena started to cry. He blubbered, "Wait, I'm sorry! Don't do this!"

Malika snorted. "Just do it, Kopa. I've been imagining that one's death for days now. Goodbye, Chikane."

"You promised the herds, Kopa." Sanura reminded him.

Chikane looked at Malika in horror before looking back at Kopa. "Wait! Please don't! I'll do anything!"

"Do it." Sanura urged. "Or you lose their support."

But, Kopa already had an idea blooming in his mind. "If I let you live, how will you return the favour?"

"Anything! Anything!" Chikane sobbed.

Sanura's eyes narrowed and Malika's eyebrows raised high. "What are you doing, Kopa?" The former asked.

"I need you to go back to the elephants and be my spy. You will follow all my orders. You will go back and report that we are not here. If the elephants send more hyenas, be amongst them and keep them away from us until I give you further command." Kopa said.

"Kopa, don't be an idiot. He—" Sanura began.

"Yes, yes, I swear it, my liege! I'll serve you!" Chikane cried pitifully.

Just as Kopa began to lift his paw, Chikane shifted underneath it and shot away before Kopa could grab him back. Sanura took the time to throw Kopa a dirty look before sprinting after the hyena. He followed her.

Sanura seemed to be keeping pace with the hyena, but she soon tired. The hyena was also running for its dear life. Kopa knew that if Sanura could not catch it, he would never be able to, she was one of the fastest lionesses in the pride. He slowed, watching Sanura until she became a small in the distance. Then she too stopped, and he watched her, feeling heat on his cheeks from sheer humiliation as she loped back.

She didn't speak to him when she passed him.

He could not find anything to say either.

They walked back to Malika, who looked at Kopa with pity. Kopa avoided her gaze, looking instead at the sky. He noticed that the sun was starting to set. How would he be able to face Meera knowing that he had let a hyena run back with information about their whereabouts? They would want vengeance for the execution of their fellows. Now the elephants could trap them easily.

He hoisted Nuka, and Sanura helped Malika walk. They went back to the buffalo herd, where Kopa left them all. Most of the pride had returned to the herd, and their missions had been successful. The herds were willing to fight.

When they heard the story about the escape hyena they were angry. Dafina watched Kopa pace. "Who knows how many they'll send after us now? How will we be sure we can protect the herds?"

"What about us? There's nowhere to run!" Nina pointed out.

"Kopa's soft heart continues to get in the way…" Aziza commented softly.

Kopa chose not to hear.

"What about that battle plan you had?" Sanura asked him dryly.

"Everyone, at least nothing bad happened today. Nuka's safe. I found all of you finally. The herds will fight. They can't harm us if we strike first." Malika interrupted her sister. They glared at each other.

Kopa's ear twitched. He was grateful for Malika's intervention, it got everyone nodding and thinking positively. Even so, he knew he needed to start giving them something solid to hold to. He needed to go and meet Meera and find out about the Gorge. If that was approved everything else should fall into place.

_Actually, this might be a good thing! We needed to lure the elephants south anyway. If Meera has approved the Gorge then we may as well begin preparing for the elephants marching south. They won't be here as quickly as a small pack of hyenas. We'll have at least a day to prepare. But, do we have enough animals to fight? Or, even a strong enough plan?_

Suddenly Kopa couldn't stay much longer. It was urgent that he speak to Meera.

"I can't explain it right now, but I have to go. I'll be back before sunrise. Stay here amongst the buffalo." Kopa said. That announcement was greeted by confused faces amongst the pride.

"Kopa…" Azima began.

"Kopa!" Sanura growled.

"Please, just trust me. I won't mess this up…with my soft heart." Kopa said, directing the last part at Aziza.

He left, but could feel the disapproval quite strongly. He broke into a run before he had even made his way through the herd.

_I'll explain later._

* * *

The sun was slowly setting. Red, and full. Like the last sun of all of time. The light was shifting now, and I saw my shadow stretching out before me. I saw the pool in the distance, nestled between some low hills already steeped in shadow. Time passed quickly and before I knew it I was walking amongst a dusky evening of deep purples and red, sun-kissed grass. I was near the pool, and I saw Kopa beside it, hunched over as he stared into the pool. I did not disguise the sound of my approach and he turned back to see who was behind him.

Instead of greeting me, he said: "I've done something stupid."

I sighed, and moved to nuzzle him. He met my affection with reluctance. "You won't want to touch me after you hear it."

"Tell me." I said, raising my eyes to his. "It can't be worse than anything I've ever done."

He told me.

My stomach clenched in horror. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. It was only a matter of time now. I stared at him in horror. "They know where we are…already. It's too soon, we've prepared nothing…"

"What about the Gorge, will it work?" Kopa said, in a slightly desperate voice. I looked at him, almost past him.

"It will work. But, Kopa, in a day's time? We need to start rallying the animals now. All the southern herds. And how? We are not ready. I don't even know how we're going to lure them to the Gorge without them realising what we've planned! Is your pride ready? I just sent Vitani with the cubs to safety, what if the elephants find them before we get there?" My stomach clenched. I suddenly felt I couldn't breathe. Then I caught sight of Kopa's face. He looked worse than I imagined I did.

"I'm sorry. Let's be calm. It's not a crisis. Yet. We can do this. First things first." I told him, and, also, myself. "We need to contact Timon and Pumbaa. Ask them what the elephants are planning. We've got a day at best. They're a big army, they'll be slow to march. Meanwhile we need to rally. Send your lions to summon the herds. You'll take half, I'll take the other. Let the elephants underestimate us, you lead them into the Gorge with the first half of the army, I'll come from behind and storm them with the second half. Make sure you tell Timon and Pumbaa all of this so they don't get hurt in the fighting…" I told Kopa. He looked a little heartened now that we apparently had some kind of plan to rely on.

"Perhaps we should both get birds to keep with us permanently. Just in case. We need to keep in contact." Kopa suggested.

I nodded. "Good idea. I'll stay here tonight. Send some birds to me. Also, can you send Nuka? I'd feel better with him around. To protect him also."

"Alright. Hopefully he doesn't run into trouble again."

"It's a short walk but knowing Nuka." I rolled my eyes.

Kopa moved forward to hold me. I felt myself curling as tightly against him as I could. "I need you. I always get everything wrong." He whispered into my neck.

"Don't say that. You know very well I make mistakes too. Huge ones. That you're fixing." I whispered back.

"We're both fixing them." Kopa held me. It was warm and safe. Only with him. The rest of the world was cold, stormy and dangerous. I could not fight alone anymore. I would get swallowed, drowned by the infinite ocean of life.

"_I_ need you." I told him.

"Alright, then it's obvious. We _need_ to make it work this time. We don't get any second chances." Kopa said.

I nodded into his mane. Took a deep breath. I focused.

"Let's go through the plan one more time." I pulled away. As we spoke, I tried to commit Kopa's face to my memory as best I could. I thought of Vitani, Nuka, Kovu and even Zuberi and Kiara. _WE MUST WIN._

* * *

Kijani followed behind the white elephantess as she walked through the brown grass that surrounded Pride Rock. He was puzzled. The grass was dying earlier than it should. He knew, he sensed, that it should be green and fresh for nearly two turns of the moon. Rani Rani was plucking bushels of grass, waving them through the air with her trunk and humming as she did. In the dying afternoon sun, the display was beautiful.

"Why is this happening?" Kijani asked, indicating the grass with his trunk. He assumed she had brought him here to explain the strange phenomenon.

"Did your mother ever tell you the story about how the lion got his mane?" Rani Rani asked.

"Of course not." Kijani snorted. "She told me the myths and legends of our kind. Of great elephants and their deeds."

"They're lovely stories, aren't they?" Rani Rani murmured. "Would you mind if I told you one?"

Kijani frowned, irritated. "Elephantess, I am extremely b-"

"Just as in the stories of how Elephant got his clever trunk, mighty tusks and legendary strength, the Lion's tale begins with the lion as a creature indistinguishable from a large cat. He and his mate, Lioness, were bland creatures, only possessed of their teeth, claws and strength."

"That has not changed much." Kijani muttered. Rani Rani continued to sweep the bushel of grass through the air.

"Of this strength many animals were fearful and jealous. They wanted to contain it so it would not threaten them. They went to an old shaman, a glorious white elephant, who cast a spell."

"A glorious white elephant?" Kijani repeated dryly.

"All white elephants are glorious." Rani Rani replied.

"The following day, Lion fell asleep in the grass, and no matter how hard Lioness tried she could not wake him. He slept and slept, right through the day, he slept so long that she feared he was dead."

"And was he?" Kijani asked. Rani Rani sensed she had him enthralled in the tale, despite his sarcasm. She smiled, and continued.

"Lioness called her sisters to guard Lion while she went to seek help. She wandered far and wide in search of gods to help her. Eventually, she found the mouth of the Earth, a great chasm in the ground that could swallow even an elephant whole. She asked the Earth for help." Rani Rani said.

Kijani was looking out at the Pridelads but she knew he was listening.

"The Earth required a sacrifice before it would aid the distressed Lioness. It requested that she gift him with the blood of all her descendants. It was her only option, so Lioness agreed. She returned to Lion, only to find him changed. He had slept for so long that the grass had begun to grow on his body. It made Lion appear far larger than before, and gave him a regal appearance. He also discovered that it protected him in fights with other lions, they could no longer bite his neck. Lion was now even more powerful than before."

Kijani was scowling. "Why are you telling me this story again?"

"Patience." Rani Rani laughed. "Lion and Lioness had many children, who inherited Lion's great mane and strength. But, Earth remembered Lioness' pledge, and demanded she give her children's blood to him in sacrifice. As any mother would have done, Lioness could not sacrifice her beloved cubs. Once again she set out for help, leaving her children with Lion and her sisters. This time she climbed to the top of Lion's rock and begged Sky for help."

"Lion's rock is Pride Rock?" Kijani asked.

"Some say so. It could be any rock however." Rani Rani said. She enjoyed the mystery of it.

"Sky told Lioness that she would speak to Earth, but first Lioness must show Sky which cub she loved the most. Lioness returned to her cubs, picked the one she loved the most, and returned to the height of Lion's Rock to present the cub to Sky. Sky promised to protect the cub."

"Only a lion would have favourites amongst their children."

"Elephants only have one child at a time. It is different for us."

"To Lioness' horror when she descended, Earth had taken the rest of her children. This was the curse upon all her descendants. The Earth thought it had tricked Lion and Lioness. Earth did not realise that the blood of Lion and Lioness' children had seeped into the soil, and had forever linked the land to Lion and Lioness." Rani Rani dropped the grass she had been holding, and it scattered to the wind.

Kijani frowned at her. "You see, it is important to know the stories of other animals." Rani Rani told him.

"It is a _story_. A myth." Kijani retorted.

"Even if it is a story, the evidence is right before you. The grass withers. These lands are the original lion lands. They are imbued with an ancient magic. In order for it to change loyalties, you must show it that you are worthy. You must defeat the lions. Burn _their_ grass, for _yours_ to grow anew." Rani Rani told him.

Kijani raised his heavy, leathery eyebrow. He snorted, and swished his trunk in agitation. "You frustrate me, old one, with your dreams, stories, magic and myth. How am I supposed to believe, how am I supposed to see the _reason _amongst your _reverie_?"

"Faith. I have shown you my power. You have yet to show me yours." Rani Rani replied. "Your general approaches, Kijani." She added, as Aturo came stomping through the grass behind them.

"Why is this grass is dying?" Aturo asked in disgust as he ploughed through it.

Kijani could not answer Aturo's question and so asked one of his own."What can you report, Aturo?"

"The last of the animals have been dispatched. The army can be summoned at your command." Aturo told him.

"An ingenious plan, Aturo, well done." Kijani congratulated his general. Aturo had sent all the animals that had made the journey to the Ruin out into the Pridelands to gather an army in the event that they would march on the lions. It meant that Kijani could keep his elephants near him and that, also, they would be rid of the masses of animals that had been camped around the Rock.

Rani Rani spoke. "I imagine you will summon them soon."

"What gives you that idea, Elephantess?" Aturo asked.

Rani Rani laughed musically and then walked away into the grass. Kijani and Aturo watched her go, a sudden gust flapping their ears and the grass wildly.

"She terrifies me." Aturo admitted.

"She baffles _me._" Kijani growled.

* * *

Kopa walked back amongst his pride with his mane filled with twittering oxpecker birds. He sent two to Timon and Pumbaa at the Ruin bearing the details of their plan and requesting information. He sent four to Meera at the Pool with Nuka (who was now awake and embarrassed), who he instructed not to get lost. And he instructed the last four, consisting of Luxor, Axpor, Axle and Oxa, to remain with him until he needed them.

The entire pride had returned from the day's expedition now, and Kopa looked upon the intent eyes of aging Dafina, Azima's noble face, Aziza's canny gaze, his mother's encouraging smile, his father's thoughtful intent, Sanura's unconvinced scowl, Amani's supportive nods, Malika's polite smile of interest, Nina's obvious nervousness. He told each face the plan and watch their reaction. They actually seemed heartened by this. It was something solid. Something to stand on.

"How much time does that give us?" Simba asked.

"About a day. We need to begin preparation now." Kopa said. "Everyone should split up into pairs again, and meet here. Then we'll set out for the Gorge."

"I have a few questions." Azima said. Kopa gestured that she should ask them.

"Who will lead the second charge? And how will we know which animals are on our side?" Azima asked.

Kopa took a deep breath. "Meera will lead the second charge. In addition, we will not be attacking any of the animals, except for the hyenas and elephants. Those animals that fight with them are Pridelanders, and there is no reason for us to kill our own."

There had been a slight collective intake of breath at Kopa's mention of Meera.

Kopa swallowed, looking once more at his pride.

Dafina was the first to speak. "You are so stubborn in your trust of this lioness."

"I love her." Kopa said with conviction.

A shocked silence settled amongst the Pride. Some of the surrounding buffalos looked over in concern. Torsus detached himself from his herdmates to peer at the circle of lions, curiously.

"If it were any other time, any other situation, in any other place I would say no, and I would refuse to follow you, Kopa. But we are trapped, and there is no way out, and this is not the time to turn back. I will trust you. But know this, if this plan fails I will curse you as King, and refuse your rule." Azima said. Dafina nodded.

"Then we understand each other." Kopa told her. He addressed the pride at large. "This is our last chance. After this, there is nothing. Tomorrow, we will battle with every single breath we have, until the blood of elephants run like rivers…if we do not then…"

The pride was silent. "Now is the time." Kopa said softly.

The lions got to their paws and went to war.

* * *

Oxor and Axpe flew as swiftly as their small wings could carry them. They made it to the Ruin when it was dark and the stars spun around them in the night sky. The Ruin was quiet when they alighted upon one of the crumbling rocks at its pinnacle. There were few animals there. Some snoring hyenas. An elephant. There was no sight of the meerkat and warthog that they had spoken to last time.

The birds fluttered a little further, over the blue night Pridelands. They flew down into a tree that grew near to the Ruin. As expected they found a few birds there, resting for the night. A scops owl, in her grey finery of feathers, perched on the end of the tree's branch.

She looked at them as they landed beside her. After a brief greeting and some niceties, the owl told them that most of the animals that were at the Ruin had dispersed into the Pridelands to help the elephants gather their army. She told them that if they were looking for animals from that group they would have to fly further north.

They thanked her, and hastily took off into the night.

"I hope we find them in time," Oxor said to Axpe as they skimmed the tops of the grass before shooting back into the air.

"We have to." Axpe said, and they melted into the night.

* * *

The sickle moon was high in the sky when Chikane collapsed before the Ruin. He had never run full out in his life, or had ever felt truly frightened enough to do so. Before his eyes flashed the faces of his pack, their blood and their corpses. He saw the claws, he saw the teeth and he heard the snarls and roars. All he knew was that he wasn't about to end up that way. And so he ran.

And now, he no longer had to.

The Ruin obscured the night sky, a rocky hill that had none of the old glory of its previous incarnation as Pride Rock. He lay at its feet, struggling to catch his breath, weakly trying to call someone to attention so that he could tell them what he'd seen, what he'd been through.

With effort, ignoring every scream of his pained muscles, every exhausted heave of his lungs, he rose to his paws. Every step was agony, but he forced himself.

"Kijani!" He cried as loudly as he could. "Kijani!"

"Kijani!" Another voice, louder than his picked up his call, and carried it further. "Kijani! The scouts have returned!" He looked back and saw Aturo standing behind him.

Chikane saw the elephant Aturo stride past him, calling to Kijani. When Chikane could hear the other elephants approaching, he collapsed where he was. Aturo stared at him, his look in his eyes was urgent. "What did you find? Where are the others?"

"We found the lions. They are in the South, being sheltered by the southern Pridelanders. They killed my pack. I'm the only one who survived." Chikane said, too tired to provide but the barest facts.

"Does this mean that the Southerners are rebelling?" Aturo asked, more to himself. "You must tell Kijani everything. Absolutely everything." Aturo told Chikane, who nodded demurely.

It was clear that Kijani had been sleeping when Aturo had called. At his side was the smaller, stranger Rani Rani. Chikane was certain he saw her smile when she saw him, and that her eyes brightened.

"What news, hyena?" Kijani demanded of Chikane.

Chikane told him what he had told Aturo.

"They have kept the lions hidden." Aturo told Kijani. "They are openly defying us all. They must be punished."

"But more importantly, Kijani, you know where the lions are…" Rani Rani sang softly. "You must act quickly."

Kijani flapped his ears in agitation. He disliked Rani Rani, her words corrupted his thoughts like acid. He would never have dreamed of setting fire to the Pridelands, but her words whispered in his ears.

"_Your paradise is diseased. I saw in my dreams burning grass, and a black smoke that blotted out the sky. I saw shadows in the grass, and I saw the lions burning, running away into the darkness forever. Like smoke. Like ashes in the wind. Forgotten._"

"_I have seen the truth in my dreams."_

"_You must defeat the lions. Burn their grass, for yours to grow anew."_

"_I have shown you my power. You have yet to show me yours."_

The Southerners were traitors. The lions were in the South. He felt like she had orchestrated it all somehow, as if the grass she had swished with her trunk were a wand that was shaping his world into hers.

Even so he had to admit, he would _love_ to see them burn.

Should he burn them?

He was disgusted by how very much he wanted to.

"Kill all the birds with one stone." Rani Rani whispered.

"What do we need to do?" He asked her.

"You _know _what I want to do." She replied.

"_Do_ it."

* * *

Kijani, Aturo and a ring of about ten hyenas sat around at the base of the Ruin. They were all the animals left at the Ruin, save for the dying lion and his two hyena guards. Kijani felt uncomfortable standing amongst the hyenas. He could see the bemused looks on all their faces as Rani Rani set up for her mysterious ceremony. They had arranged themselves into a ring. In the centre of it was Rani Rani, who was singing.

The song she sang was deep and low, except when she tightened her voice to produce a high, sweet sad note. She had begun by humming, and had segued to singing, and now Kijani watched as she began to dance, slowly, first with a single stamp of her large foot, followed by several more. He felt his ears flap as the wind began to rise, gusting about the motley ring of hyenas and elephants. He felt his tail lift as the gust grew in strength until it too was singing as it swirled around them. The ears and fur of the hyenas flapped, the elephants felt themselves being swayed by the force.

Rani Rani's singing grew to an unbearably loud volume, overwhelming Kijani, until he felt as if she were screaming right onto his eardrum.

From nowhere any of the animals could see came a resolute thumping sound, repetitive, loud and hollow like the beating of Kijani's heart.

Kijani thought he saw out of the corner of his eyes shadowy creatures leaping behind them, animals that did not resemble any he had ever seen before. He felt a shiver of fear, and apprehension and wondered distantly if he'd done the right thing.

This Rani Rani felt more and more like a very bad idea. Her eyes fell on his. Hers glowed white. And then she opened her mouth. Out came something miraculous.

Fire.

She breathed the flames.

The hyenas had all been holding sticks in their mouths. They ran forwards, without command, and she breathed upon them all.

_Run, run wildest fire._

_Find the faithless._

_Find the wicked._

_Burn them on your spirit's pyre._

Rani Rani sang.

The hyenas cackling ran into the winds, kin amongst the shadow animals. They disappeared into the night.

The winds died down. Rani Rani became quieter. The laughing of the hyenas faded into the distance. Kijani and Aturo stood alone, both of them shivering like they had not done since they were calves.

"Summon the army. We go to war." Kijani said to Aturo, before hurrying into the grass and darkness to be sick.

* * *

Vitani shivered in the night as she and Zuberi picked their way through the grass. Behind them loomed the white skulls of elephants, with black eyes that followed them. Vitani hoped that the cubs would survive in the terrifying place, and that they would have the sense to hide somewhere and stay there.

Zuberi had left them some birds to eat. Vitani was sure that if nothing sought them out, and if they did not seek trouble themselves, they would be safe.

"They'll be fine, if they aren't traumatized by the eeriness of the place first." Zuberi said.

"That's very reassuring." Vitani replied.

"I try." Zuberi said.

They walked for the rest of the night, encountering nothing in the dark Pridelands. They had to be extra cautious however as there was a moon out that night, and the pure moonlight illuminated most movement in the grass.

"I think we're getting closer." Vitani whispered to Zuberi, when she spotted a familiar looking hill that had atop it a hunched, leafless tree.

They climbed to the top of the hill and looked out.

"Say, Vitani, was there an army the last time you were here?" Zuberi said dryly as they looked out over what could have been hundreds of wildebeest, buffalo, zebra, springbuck and other animals all congregated together in one place. In the short distance, Vitani spotted Meera and Nuka, surrounded by some other feline animals, near the pool.

"Must be new." Vitani replied equally dryly, as they descended the hill to meet Meera.

* * *

I heard the first morning call of an ibis. It was very early or else extremely late, and I had not slept even once. The four birds that Kopa had sent were sleeping between my shoulders. Nuka was snoozing softly beside me, and Vitani and Zuberi were curled up together. The army ahead of me was unlike the one I had previously had of elephants and hyenas. There was something more righteous and noble about these animals, they had listened solemnly when I had spoke, and they were now waiting in anticipation of a battle none of them really wanted to fight. This was all about one thing. Restoring peace, in order to continue living.

Amongst the hoofed animals, I spotted the few southern leopards that had joined our cause and the fewer cheetahs. There were other smaller cats, but I couldn't find them in the crowd.

I couldn't imagine how many animals there were in the Pridelands, if this was only a small fraction of the total. My army stretched far. I had never seen so many animals in one place.

"Merah," I turned, and saw Kopa approaching. He, too, looked exhausted.

"Isn't it impressive?" I asked him, indicating the army with a flick of my ear.

He nodded. "It's terrifying. We have to lead them all. To victory."

"We will." I told him.

"I am worried though. The birds still haven't returned with news from Timon and Pumbaa." He said.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." I reassured him, I could say little else. I didn't even know what to think it would mean if Timon and Pumbaa didn't reply, or _couldn't. _

"It'll be sunrise soon." He said. "Look you can even see the light on the horizon."

"That doesn't seem right." I said frowning. "The sun rises in that direction."

Suddenly a cry rose, high and terrified, from the rear of the army. Kopa's head snapped back, his eyes flashing.

"Fire! FIRE!" The screams began.

"How-?" I began, but there was no time to finish my sentence. I saw, moving quickly, a burning inferno creeping over the hills. I had never seen so much fire before. As there was grass in the savannah there were now burning, licking, crackling, firey orange flames in its place. And I noticed, with a sinking feeling of horror...there was nowhere to run but away.

* * *

**A/N: **It's the age old story. I couldn't stop writing, and so it got split in half. Part Two is finished, but unedited, expect it in the next few days. Probably Friday if all goes well. And expect the epilogue on Saturday. In total, the Final Red Sunset chapter came to 26 507 words. Most of it was written in three days. I can't believe it's more or less finished...Phew...I think I deserve some reviewage ;)

Oh, and **P.S** remember to check my profile page for links to Heir to the Throne art, and the illustrated pdf, which should be available for download when I post the epilogue.


	21. The Final Red Sunset: Part II

**Heir to the Throne**

**The Final Red Sunset: Part II**

* * *

The animals were panicking. I was panicking. I could hear nothing but a dull roar, and the snap of burning teeth on grass, trees and the very air. The heat was on our backs, as if a summer sun had risen in the night.

"Kopa! Run! Go to the Gorge!" I screamed at him, before running towards my army. "RUN!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Already he was sprinting through the grass as swift as the fire itself.

"Everyone! Stay calm! Follow me! I know of a safe place!" I called over the din of screaming animals, raging flames and my own heart stampeding in my ears. Only a few animals heard, and few saw me, a small, feeble lion beside the flaming lion that would devour us all.

_We will die here…if I don'tdosomethingnow! _The oxpecker birds were fluttering around my head, twittering in terror. The din of the fire competed with the screams of the terrified animals. We _need to move! _

"Vitani! Zuberi! Nuka! Help me!" I yelled at them. The three sleepy lions blinked at me half comprehending and groggy. "_Help!_"

Nuka responded the fastest. He began calling for the animals to follow him. Vitani and Zuberi spread out further along and roared orders at the army.

There was confusion. I saw shadows leaping in the darkness, leaping flames that burned themselves into my eyes, and I felt the hot, breathing, terrified mass of animal yearning, struggling, screaming to survive.

"FOLLOW ME!" I roared, and began to move forwards. In my peripherals, I saw Nuka do the same, on my right; Vitani and Zuberi follow suit on my left. We ran.

"Run south! Run south!" I called, and heard the call being repeated behind me. I heard it in the tongues of zebras, buffalo, wildebeest, springbuck and leopards, cheetahs and caracals.

Together we ran, and like a river, flowed away.

I was afraid to look back. However, when I did, I saw over the dark backs of the animals, a wall of fire that hunted us all. The ultimate predator…

"Nuka! Take the lead! I'm going to run back and keep the rear!" I called to my brother.

"Where are we running to?" Nuka yelled back.

"The Outlands!" I replied, my voice hoarse, before looping around the cantering herd of the strangest collection of animals I believed the Pridelands had ever seen in its long, ancient history.

* * *

Kopa made it back to his half of the army, out of breath and terrified. With the help of the pride and Torsus' herd of buffalo, he quickly had them mobilized and moving swiftly towards the Gorge. Already high towers of illuminated smoke curled and twisted into the sky. The blaze lit up the night.

Kopa, Simba and Sanura ran at the head of the column of animals moving towards the Gorge. Kopa knew his mother was somewhere on the flanks with the rest of the lionesses, performing the duty of carefully herding the animals.

Nina was at the rear helping Malika, whose paw greatly slowed her down.

"Where did -the fire –come- from?" Simba panted.

"It was set -for -us." Sanura hissed through gritted teeth. "They –tricked- us."

"Only-thing-that-makes-sense-" Kopa panted. "No-lightning-"

"-Damn-reckless-" Sanura growled.

"Ruthless! They- willingly sent all these animals-to-their-deaths!" Simba said angrily.

"They-don't-know-these lands-as well as we-do!" Kopa replied. "We'll-be-safe in the –Gorge!"

"The perfect ambush!" Sanura said, with barely contained satisfaction.

They ran, away from the fire and into the darkness.

* * *

My plan, hastily conceived while escaping certain death, was simple. I saw it come to fruition under the light of the rising sun. The army approached the Outlands when the sky was starting to become rosy with light. I saw the last star of the night fade into the distant, solemn night. I had resumed my place at the head of the charge while Nuka, Vitani and Zuberi lead the flanks, and rear.

With the aid of two zebras whose loud honking calls were useful in calling the attention of my troops, I called the army to a halt before the Outlands. The line of ash that marked the boundary between the Outlands and the Pridelands had turned into an ashy cloud, disturbed by the hooves, paws and feet of my soldiers, that obscured part of the sky.

I thought it appropriate to make a speech before diving into the next step of the plan. Somewhere, somehow, I felt a calm had settled over my mind. And now, back where it all began, it was time to end everything.

"Look back!" I called to my army. They did.

Behind us, rose a vision, a vision of a blackened land, a burning land, a lifeless land of ash and smoke. The Deadlands returned. Here and there, I could still spot fires burning and cinders swirling, resilient even in the daylight.

But we had escaped it. Everyone of us. And we would plunge ourselves back into it to defeat the darkness, but now was not that time.

"That is what we have escaped. That was your home, and mine. But our enemies burnt it, as they intended to burn us." I said.

There was an uproar. Perhaps some of the animals had not thought it was intentional. Perhaps they thought it was a freak accident. But how? In the savannah, fires are started by lightning. It had not rained as I had suspected it would.

"That fire was started by the elephant usurpers! They intended, knowingly, to destroy every single animal below the line of the Fish River! Last night, all of you saw with your own eyes an attempt to burn down the South!" I yelled into the quiet morning air. The deathly quiet of the morning air.

"But they have not burnt us! They have not destroyed us! They have merely warmed the spirit within us all that is angry, that is righteous, which is proud and strong! Last night, they raised their own doom! WE WILL FIGHT! WE WILL HAVE REVENGE FOR THE GRASS THAT WAS BURNED! OUR GRASS! OUR HOMES! WE WILL DESTROY THOSE WHO HAVE THOUGHT TO DESTROY US! WE WILL HAVE JUSTICE! REVENGE!" I roared.

I was answered with a roar. A roar that was angry, righteous, proud and strong. A roar that was like the very spirit of life. It would fight. It would destroy. It would defend, protect, attack and kill. Or be killed. And that wasn't an option.

"LET _THEM_ BURN!" The army cheered.

"JUSTICE! REVENGE!" They cried.

"LET ME LEAD YOU NOW! LET ME LEAD YOU INTO OUR FIRST BATTLE! TASTE THE BLOOD AND LET IT LEAD YOU TO YOUR ENEMIE'S DEATH!" I roared, and then turned, leading them right into the Outlands. I ran, intent on generating the fury that would crush our enemies.

The twenty odd hyenas that had been posted in the Outlands to prevent the escape of the lions had not expected an army of southern Pridelanders to storm their post at the crack of dawn. They woke only at the approach of our hooves, paws, and feet, like the sound of an earthquake. They barely had time to scream, or bleed, or cry, before they lay amongst the swirling red dust of my cubhood home.

The Anthill, much like Pride Rock, was in ruins. But there would have been no hope of fitting an army the size of the one that lay before me in there if it had been intact anyway. With the hyenas, dead or dispersed, I allowed my troops some much-deserved rest before our real battle later on. Nuka, Vitani, Zuberi and I contented ourselves by lying in the pitiful shade of the Anthill ruins. We were joined by a few other animals. A proud zebra stallion, a wildebeest who lead one of the two herds that formed the army, and two leopards.

The group discussed battle tactics and endlessly debated the events of the night before. I found myself thinking of Kopa. I expected that he would send me a message via an oxpecker when he wanted us to join him in the Gorge. This would be after the elephants had already met his army in combat, my half of the army would enter the Gorge from the north and ambush the elephant forces from behind.

This, I predicted, would only occur after Kijani realised we had not perished in the fire. And that would occur when all the flames had burnt themselves out. Kopa and I had already discussed how this part of the plan would go down, and the origins had come, ironically enough, from something I had learnt as a cub from my mother and her lionesses.

In the early days of our exile, my mother had launched small attacks on Simba's hunting parties. Her forces had not been as many or as strong as Simba's but we had many mouths to feed. After the Pridelanders had made a kill, my mother, Naledi and Bora would, along with some hyenas (before they too had abandoned her) lure them away from their kill. My mother would approach them by herself, and they would drive her away, lulled into thinking she was the only threat. While they chased her, the others would steal the kill.

Kopa and I planned to use a similar technique on the elephants. Unfortunately for my mother this ploy had only worked once or twice, as it had relied on the initial ignorance of the Pridelanders. Fortunately for Kopa and I, we only needed to use it once. _Hopefully._

I looked out over the large crowd of animals that filled the Outlands. I nearly laughed. Even my mother would have admitted that this was a decent haul. There had probably never been this many zebra in the Outlands, even if I counted every one of her hunts together.

"We are living in strange times, Nuka." I murmured to my brother.

* * *

When the sun had reached the blue pinnacle of the sky, I sent out scouts to survey the progress of the fire. They returned to tell me that most of the fires were out, although as I had seen earlier there were a few places where fires still burned.

Overall, every piece of land they could see had been blackened. The southern Pridelands had been burned down right to the ground. Now, we could all smell the acrid smoke and ash on the wind. I imagined that the air would be choked for a few days after a blaze that big.

I wondered how Kopa had fared. He had had a greater head start than my army, and I knew that the Gorge was safe from flames. Few things grew there that fire liked to consume.

* * *

Kopa was glad for the dust, barren earth that made up the Gorge. It had been entirely untouched by the savage fires that had decimated the line and colour of the southern landscape. His army was entirely exhausted. They had had a long run in the night. There was a sickly feeling of anticipation in the air of the battle ahead. Kopa could feel the anxiety, could smell it.

But, he could also see the courage. All of the animals would fight. For that he was grateful.

It was midday now, and they were all panting in the heat, lying against the walls of the Gorge, in what little shadow they could find. Accompanied by his mother, Kopa strolled amongst the extensive army, until he found Sanura, with Malika, Amani and Nina, at the back of the group.

"How is your paw?" He asked Malika. She blinked up at him in the harsh light, the light reflecting off his bright coat made her squint.

"It's quite painful still. But I'll be fine." She said, adopting a brave face.

He smiled doubtfully at her. "I don't think so, Malika. It would be best if you stayed out of this fight, I think."

She blinked again, in surprise, before attempting to reply but she was cut off by Sanura.

"That's a good idea. But where would she go?"

"Meera told me that her sister stayed in a cave around here somewhere. Malika can stay there until after the battle. She should be relatively safe, unless elephants can climb." Kopa said.

"I'll take her there now." Sanura said, rising to her paws.

"No, I need you to do something else for me. And you, Amani. Nina can take Malika." Kopa said.

Sanura frowned at him. "What do you need?"

"You and Amani are our fastest hunters. I need you to scout the elephants whereabouts. But it's not a normal scouting mission." Kopa said. "But I think you two can handle it."

"Thanks for the compliment." Sanura said sarcastically. "Maybe if you tell us first, we'd be more enthusiastic."

"Hush, Sanura." Nala said, placating.

"Sanura, you're so rude these days." Amani said, looking less happy than usual.

Sanura scowled. Then she glanced at Nina. "Well, hurry up then." She told the other lioness, who was slowly helping Malika to her paws.

Kopa, Nala, Amani and Sanura walked away while Nina and Malika limped in the direction Kopa had pointed out the cave. "So this is the plan," Kopa began.

* * *

Kijani roared in frustration. His anger was punctuated by the crunch of a snapping tree trunk as he plunged one tusk into it. There was a ripping sound as he lifted the trunk, roots and all from the ground, and threw it at the floor. He breathed heavily, and the angry sound of it was all he could hear.

"They better have _perished _in that fire!" Kijani screamed at Rani Rani. "I want to see their bones, their charcoaled flesh! I want to smell the melted goo of their eyes! If you've_ lied _to me, witch…" He growled, painfully squeezing her white trunk with his as he pulled her close to stare her straight in the eyes.

She looked at him calmly. "If they haven't died yet, they will die soon regardless." She said coldly. Behind her Kijani could see the eyes of the Pridelanders, the many, many Pridelanders that made up his army, the greatest and largest army in the unburnt Pridelands, upon him. The animals were silent, watching this display of power and anger.

Kijani let go of Rani Rani roughly. She did not stumble as he expected but held her ground and fixed him with a cool gaze.

"Send in scouts. Find them, or better yet, find their bodies." Kijani spat. Rani Rani did not move, instead Aturo, on Kijani's other side, turned to shout orders at the troops. Several hyenas came forward, reluctantly.

Although most of the fires had burned down, and only a few twisting columns of smoke drifted above the land, the hyenas were not keen on venturing into the black savannah that stretched before them. These were the self-same hyenas who had set the place ablaze in the first place. Kijani watched them with grim satisfaction, as they gingerly put paw amongst the ashes and began their expedition to find the lions.

* * *

After all he had done, Chikane was displeased to so quickly be put to use again. He was one of the eight hyenas who was sent into the burnt south Pridelands. He noted that the number of hyenas, that walked into the Pridelands when the army had first invaded, had been greatly diminished. And yet, he counted all ten of the original war elephants, and their number had increased when the small collection of Pridelands elephants had joined them too. There were about thirty elephants now. The hyena's numbers were far fewer.

He glanced bitterly over his shoulder at the animals that stayed in the green unburnt grass. There were more animals than he had ever seen. It was enough to make him gasp in awe. And what a collection of animals. He imagined that every specie in the savannah had gathered behind Kijani to fight the lions.

He was terrified and excited to see the battle, if there would even be one, he could not imagine that any army in any part of the world would be able to withstand the size, strength and might of the one that stood behind him.

The power of it made Chikane shudder. Made him shudder worse even than when he had seen the searing, retina burning flames leap from his mouth onto the grass the night prior. The blaze that had ensued was nothing short of an inferno. He and the other hyenas had watched as the flames, like living creatures, had run through the grass into the darkness. He pitied any animal that had found itself in the way of that roaring, hungry fire. But that, that was pebbles compared to Kijani's army. _Pebbles. _

He felt that he couldn't pity any animal that got in the way of Kijani, only envy them, that their death could be from something so _great._

* * *

Sanura and Amani walked in a daze of awe struck horror. _This is the dead land. _Everything was gone. In place of the green summer grass, the bushes, the occasional shady tree, the happy bird song, the eternal hum of insects there was, instead, scorched earth, ash, the smoking, blackened skeletal remains of tree trunks, hazy irony clouds and there were no animals. Everywhere was silent. Sanura's nose was filled with the thick, acrid stench of smoke. _And death._

Amani was crying.

Sanura could only feel disgust and illness. The sheer destruction of it all. The loss. The complete disappearance of familiarity. Sanura had not known anything else except the Pridelands. This was not the Pridelands. This couldn't be it. This was some other, awful, nightmarish place, where only ghosts walked. _Is this the way the world will end? _

Amani whimpered.

Neither of them saw anything for a long time. Sometimes they passed trees that were still burning, but everything else was gone. _Razed._

"I don't even know where we are." Amani said after awhile. "Nothing looks familiar."

They reached the top of a swell in the landscape. The wind blew against their cheeks, sending the smell of smoke right into their noses. "It's burnt a long way." Amani commented, and it was true. The entirety of the south was now gone. In the distance, Sanura could see some green… the rest of the Pridelands.

"Hey, Sanura, look there…" Amani said, nodding her head in the direction she meant.

Sanura looked. Picking their way towards them, Sanura spotted a small pack of hyenas.

"Elephant scouts," She murmured. The lionesses watched without moving.

"Sanura, I'm-" Amani began when one hyena gave a hoot of surprise.

"They've spotted us. Let's go." Sanura said, turning on her heel and trotting down the hill back towards the Gorge. The hyenas barked and cackled as they gave chase. The distance between them was large enough, that Sanura and Amani were forced to slow down to allow them to catch up.

"They're heading west! Send someone back to Kijani!" Sanura heard a hyena shout. She looked back and saw them gathered on the hill, she and Amani had just vacated. They weren't following them.

"They'll be after us with the army now." Amani cried.

"Just what we wanted." Sanura said, now picking up the pace. "Let's go!"

* * *

Somewhere at the rear of the greatest army in the Pridelands, removed from the action by the sheer number of animals that stood between Kijani and themselves, were Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hey, we're moving." Timon said dully as the animals that were lined up before them began walking forwards. In the thick of the crowd, where Timon and Pumbaa walked, mostly underfoot of much larger, stronger animals, it was loud and excitable. Few animals in the Pridelands had ever been to war on this scale. Timon imagined that they didn't quite know what they were getting into.

He felt that he wasn't quite sure what he was getting into.

All he knew was that he and Pumbaa had not been there when the lions had needed them. If they had been at the Ruin when Kijani had given the fire order they could've reported back before anything had happened. Now they weren't sure _what _had happened.

Where were the lions? Were there any left?

"There must be a reason." Pumbaa said. "We must be marching _to _or _against _something."

"I hope it's to the lions…" Timon cringed at what he had said and then corrected himself. "If you know what I mean. It means they're alive."

"But also that we're marching to change that." Pumbaa said darkly.

* * *

Sanura and Amani ran through the Gorge. They could hear the trembling of the earth; beat by the heavy feet of elephants, of the Pridelanders they would march against.

_Will we defeat them? _Sanura's heart beat.

_Will. We. Defeat. Them?_

* * *

The first thing that warned him was that rocks were falling, trickling from the walls of the Gorge. He saw beside his paw, the very stones and pebbles twitching on the ground. The entire ravine seemed to shudder, anticipating the battle as much as Kopa did.

He felt that now was the time to rouse his army, prepare them for the avalanche. The lions and other cats were already prowling above, along the edge of the ravine. Only Kopa remained with the vanguard, a collection of buffalo, wildebeest and antelope. Heavy, crushing animals.

He paced along before them, his paws thudding dully on the compacted earth of the Gorge floor, in his chest, he felt his heart re-enacting something similar.

"I must ask you one thing before you carry us all into battle." He said to the vanguard. The animals contained in it were pawing the ground with diamond-like black hooves. They were snorting. Breathing heavily. The buffalo were letting out heart stopping bellows every few moments.

"Which army is stronger?" Kopa asked. The animals cried out, roaring and bellowing angrily. "Yes, it is we! A battle is decided by the spirit of the animals that fight it! And I see that here today there is no one stronger than we! Today, I will see the wind falter against the current of your power, I will see the earth weep at the force that will be unleashed, I will see the sun turn dark at the hotness of our courage! Today, we hold death at bay, we forget pain, we forego misery until we hold victory between our teeth!"

He let out a roar, a roar that recalled nights of thunder and lightning. He roared and roared, and felt the lion spirit within him rise and rise and rise. He saw it in his army. He felt it.

Then, he felt Sanura and Amani rush past him. Amani kept running, but Sanura stopped beside him. "They're coming!"

"And we're ready!" He said, before addressing the army. "Prepare yourselves! This is the battle for our kingdom! Our homes! Our lives!"

The animals answered readily.

"Set the birds free after we charge. They mustn't know we're here." Kopa ordered Sanura. "They must fly to Meera." Sanura nodded and left his side.

Below his paws, the earth bucked and rocked. There was a roaring in his ears. They had placed themselves behind the point where the Gorge curved, obscuring them from the elephants as they approached. However, his pride was patrolling above and now Kopa saw them give the signal.

"Take them by surprise! Charge through them! Stick together and divide their forces! They must not be prepared!" He commanded. "Wait for my command." He felt almost giddy as he left his position standing before the vanguard, and began climbing up to the suspended paths along the walls of the Gorge. Once there, he took a deep breath.

_It begins. _

"FOLLOW! Keep behind me! They must see me first!" He began forwards at a run, careful not to fall off the wall.

* * *

Kijani was too angry to even look around him. All thought had left him except to crush the lions, to end those who had been a thorn in his side since they had put foot in this place and even before. Everything around him twisted and stretched until it was all just colour and sound.

He didn't even notice the lion's appearance until he heard the screams and shouts. Then he looked up.

The white lion was running above them, along the walls. The stupid animal was roaring but he was alone and Kijani thought with a wicked thrill of glee that all it would take was one knock against the wall of the Gorge to send the lion tumbling onto the prongs of his tusks.

Kijani threw back his great head and laughed.

Then he heard it, underneath the heady vibrations of his own mirth he heard it. The very earth leaping beneath his feet. The trembling, shaking, the raw power. He wanted to shout at his troops to get out of the way but by then the black, hoofed river was flowing and they were all going to drown under it.

* * *

Kopa's army hit Kijani's with an unholy force. The first blood of battle was drawn and Kopa watched with sick fascination as wildebeest crashed into zebra and kept running. He saw buffalo horns gouging elephants in the side. A small group of zebras trampled over the hyenas that ran beside Kijani. Like a many-forked river, Kopa's forces flowed between Kijani's army and drove them apart, screaming.

Kopa saw Tsu kick a hyena in the head before ramming his head against another. Like trees collapsing in a storm, Kijani's army folded backwards. Despite this, Kopa saw, by the long train of animals packed into the Gorge, that their numbers were greater than his own by far. However, the Gorge was functioning better than even Meera had predicted. Blocked by their own forces, Kijani's army could not manoeuvre in the tight space.

He ran back towards his army stationed behind the curve of the Gorge to deploy the second wave of troops. He was followed by some of the hyenas who had survived the first wave. They were snapping at his heels before he had even made it round the bend.

Pressured, he turned to knock one off the ledge, but nearly lost his own balance. There were three of them, and that advantage was enough this time, where he didn't have a lot of space of his own to move. One of them vaulted over him by climbing higher up the wall and then skidding down back onto the ledge ahead of him. He was trapped now. He ducked their blows and met their fangs with his own.

Cackling loudly, he felt the jaws of one hyena sink into his back. Reflexively he bucked, throwing the hyena off the ledge. It clung on for dear life, paws scrabbling at the rock. He ripped the other hyena from his foreleg and before it could recover he seized it hard at the neck, snarling.

He hadn't noticed the third one coming from behind and was almost thrown off the ledge entirely. He saw the ground lurch sickeningly towards him, before he dug his claws into the rock and clung for his life. His hind paws scrabbled for purchase in empty air. He dangled.

Above, he heard the hyenas laughing.

_Not yet. Can't die yet. _He heaved back onto the ledge, swiping at the hyenas before he had fully pulled himself to safety. They skittered away from his claws, and then teasingly moved closer to snap at him.

Then one hyena flew over the edge, screaming to his death in the Gorge. His father roared viciously, knocking both of the hyenas to the ground in rapid succession. Dust rose from where the older lion had slid down into the Gorge from above.

"Go!" He snarled to Kopa, who obeyed.

He lurched around the corner, and saw the second wave of his army waiting. "CHARGE!" He yelled and they did, yelling battle cries.

"Lions! Leopards! Get ready!" He roared at the Pride next. He would send them in with the third and final wave.

He peered around the corner. "Wait for it! Wait for it…" He yelled. He could hear the lionesses snarling and roaring above him, waiting, anticipating the bloodshed and the battle.

The second wave connected with a sickening thud. He watched as the ten elephants at the front of Kijani's army, including Kijani himself, swept his forces aside with a mere toss of their tusks. Kopa flinched as a zebra, her side gouged red, crashed against the side of the Gorge, before tumbling to the ground, striped legs twitching.

He saw Kijani charge forward, his eyes rolling and mad, before ducking low and then hooking his tusks beneath a buffalo, ferociously, and in the most terrifying display of strength Kopa had seen in his entire life, Kijani tipped the buffalo, throwing the poor animal hard onto his own legs. Kopa could hear the crack from where he stood.

Kijani roared. A roar that would rival any lions. He swung violently to each side, catching unwary and unfortunate animals with his impossibly deadly tusks.

Kopa could not wait to take him down himself.

The lionesses were screaming in anticipation above him.

He saw the second wave cleave Kijani's army in two, pressing them against each wall of the Gorge. There was no better time to send the lionesses in, where they could easily pick off the animals. "CHARGE!" Kopa roared. "AIM FOR THE ELEPHANTS! TAKE THEM DOWN!"

The army on the ground charged forward, and Kopa saw, in flashes, the lionesses sprinting off above.

He ran along the ledge.

Screaming like fury the lionesses launched themselves into the Gorge, skidding down the rock like falling lightning. Kopa saw Amani, Sanura and his mother land on top of one of Kijani's elephants. When he looked at them again, they were all covered in blood, snarling.

Aiming, he launched himself into the fray, falling heavily on top of a zebra and pulling it to the ground. Its head connected with the ground first, and he leapt off it as it convulsed in agony.

His father was fighting nearby. The older lion had risen onto his hind legs and was battling a northern wildebeest with a ferocious intensity, Kopa had never seen before. Simba's eyes were burning, his teeth were bared to the hilt, and each of his claws flashed through the air faster than Kopa's eyes could track them.

The sun arched overhead, spilling bright light onto a dark fight.

Ahead Kopa caught sight of the hyena that had escape him the day before. He shot towards him. The hyena's eyes widened as it caught sight of the furious white lion, burning in the sunlight, as he streaked towards him. Kopa's teeth locked down. He could feel the blood pulse into his mouth. The hyena slashed at his face with desperate paws. He threw Chikane down, breathing hard, and then knocked him with a heavy, righteous paw. Chikane lay on the ground, head lolling.

Kopa frowned as he stood over Chikane. "I already gave you mercy once. I won't do it again." He said and then stepped over the animal. _You will die slowly._

There was a crash behind him. Kopa saw Nala, Sanura and Amani bring down an elephant. The great weight of the colossus served to crush his fellow soldiers around him. The lionesses were ferocious. Nala roared in triumph. They did not have much time to celebrate, as they were soon swarmed by snarling animals.

Ahead, Kopa saw Dafina and Nina fighting back to back against a troop of baboons. The other animals were screaming and beating their fists against the earth, before launching, with fangs bared, at the lionesses. Dafina blocked one such attack against Nina, knocking the baboon back, before snapping in warning. Kopa saw that Dafina was bleeding heavily, the baboons had managed to rip holes in her pelt and her face.

He ran forward to help them.

* * *

I was watching the skies and seeing nothing except the blustering winds sweep thin clouds into chaotic twisting and painful shapes. I was imagining a bloody Kopa. I saw their tusks gouge into his sides. I saw shadows and I heard someone humming strange lilting tunes.

"Meera, stop that." Nuka said. "You sound just like our mother."

"What?" I snapped.

"You're humming. She used to hum that same song." Vitani said.

"I didn't reali-I can't stand this waiting." I growled, renewing my pacing from where I had stopped.

"A little bit of anticipation makes the blood taste so much sweeter." Zuberi said softly.

I did not respond. I was uncertain of how to.

"Hey look!" Nuka said suddenly. I looked.

A single bird shot hazardously from the sky towards us. The small thing crashed at my paws, chest heaving. "Battle has begun! The king awaits you!"

The bird's wings were twitching.

"He sent only one?" Nuka asked curiously.

"We were attacked…by Kijani's vultures…I was the only one who escaped…"

"Good job." I scooped the bird up, and put him between Nuka's shoulders. "Look after him, Nuka."

"Wait!" The bird said, while I was departing to rally the army.

I looked back.

"There were–" The bird faltered. Vitani peered at him on Nuka's back.

"He's dead." She reported.

I looked away.

"Let's not dishonour his memory. We march."

* * *

The light was fading fast and the Gorge had taken on a bloody hue in the dying sunlight. Kopa was feeling worried now. His army was flagging. They were tiring. Kijani's army was larger, and even if they were struggling to move in the Gorge, they were never short of replenishments.

He saw Tsu fall to the ground, his leg collapsed beneath him. Dafina was on her last legs, fighting half-heartedly against a hyena. In a few moments, Kopa knew she would fail. Feeling heavy, he moved towards her to help her, passing in the process, Nina lying in the dirt, unmoving.

Simba and Nala had teamed up and were fighting an elephant on the ground, while Azima and Aziza were launching themselves in turn at its back from above. The lions had already taken down three elephants in this way, but it was not enough. There were too many.

_Where is Meera? Where is Meera? _

Kopa's mind had adopted this line as a chant.

He knocked a wildebeest to the ground, out of Chumvi's way. She nodded to him as a thank you, before whirling around, claws extended and slashing another antelope to the ground.

The worst part of the battle yet, was the vultures. Kijani had enlisted a huge flock of them, and they wheeled around on black wings, only to dive at combatants on the ground. Kopa's back and head were bleeding from the vicious tap of their beaks.

They seemed to be targeting him, and no matter where he moved on the field, they would swoop down and swarm him. He heard the screaming that precipitated this, and attempted, too slowly, to duck and dodge.

A barrage of black feathers crashed into his back, followed by several others, while he roared in excruciating pain. His forelegs buckled, and his vision swam.

The birds squawked as he felt something collide with his side.

"Get up, Kopa!" Sanura roared, dispersing the birds with a few snaps of her needle-sharp teeth. He did, swaying.

"We're getting swamped! Where's Meera?" Sanura roared to him.

"She should be here soon!" Kopa yelled back to her, while they moved back to back to fight a circling group of enemy leopards. "We just have to keep holding on!"

"We can't go on much longer!" Sanura said, desperately.

Beside them, Simba, Nala, Azima and Aziza brought down another elephant with a cheer.

"We have to try!" Kopa snarled, through gritted teeth.

A shadow crossed Kopa's face, and then vanished, flashing golden sunlight into his face. Then another shadow flitted past, and another.

"What is th-?" He began before his heart leapt at the sight of Zuberi, Vitani and Nuka sliding down from above.

* * *

I lead the army in through the North. Dust leapt into the air behind us, as we moved like rapids through the Gorge towards Kijani's army.

I knew we had taken Kijani's troops by surprise when they began screaming and attempting to run at the sight of us. I saw that the smaller, weaker animals populated the back of the army. We swept through them like wind through leaves.

With two buffalo beside me, we toppled a giraffe, felling the tall animal like a tree. It fell to the ground behind us, crying pitifully.

"Meera!" I heard my name called. Timon and Pumbaa were suddenly running beside me.

"Keep with me!" I yelled at them, before plunging right amongst Kijani's number and beginning my assault.

It was obvious that the second wave was much appreciated. Kopa's army began a defiant cheer that we could hear from where we were, on the other side of the curve of the Gorge. I began battling my way through the animals to get to Kopa.

Above me, the sun was setting. The entire world was turned red and bloody by its light. _Entirely appropriate._ I saw Zuberi fighting a huge elephant nearby. Vitani was hanging on with all her might on the animal's back.

I passed by Kijani himself and snarled in greeting. Our eyes locked and despite my earlier desire to meet Kopa I took the challenge with relish. Kijani looked angrier than I had ever before seen him, but then I must have looked the same.

"How did you survive me, Meera?" Kijani sneered, as we approached one another, both our teeth bared. "I think you must be the first animal to claim that honour."

"This world cannot get enough of me, I fear. But I think it's tired of you." I replied and leapt forward, slashing at Kijani's trunk. He reared back, and I slipped aside when he came crashing down, narrowly missing being crushed. He moved slower than me by a large margin, and he was tired. In time, I would win.

"Your kind possesses endless amounts of arrogance. But we, elephants, are stronger! In time sheer force will triumph over everything!" Kijani cried, sweeping towards me with his tusks. I dodged.

"Short sighted, Kijani!" I sang, running up the walls, twisting around, and leaping onto his back. My claws were extended and I made sure to dig them into his skin as I spidered along his back to his head. He roared in pain and threw himself against the wall in an attempt to crush me. I leapt off at the last moment, and he ended up injuring only himself. I landed heavily on the ground, and turned around. He was already charging towards me.

I threw myself out of the way at the last moment, winding myself on the ground when I landed. _Oof. _

"We will defeat you, fool!" I roared at Kijani. "And we will take our kingdom back and forget your name, and your very existence!"

He roared back, and prepared to charge me again.

But, something distracted me. There came a great wind and the sound of screaming from further on in the Gorge. Both Kijani and I looked back. Then my heart_ stopped_.

_Impossible._

* * *

Kopa had been rushing through the throngs of fighting animals to find Meera. When he had heard her army's battle cry reverberate through the walls of the Gorge, and then had heard the screams and cries of Kijani's army, he had known she was nearby. Zuberi, Vitani and Nuka had breathed fresh life into the lion's attack plan. They were leaping from walls onto the elephants, snarling and crying in vicious bloodlust as they did.

Kopa had found himself embroiled in a strange battle with an animal he had never seen before. It was a she elephant with skin as white as his fur. She battled with an eerie grace, he could see she was ancient, and she was decorated with a kind of curling, shining 'tree branch' of a kind he had never seen. Both Kopa and the white elephant were covered in blood, as they met slashed and shoved, before bouncing back and circling one another.

He could see the elephant breathing heavily. Could see the frozen fury in her eyes. At first he had thought she was merely evading his attacks but now he was certain that she was leading him through the battlefield.

Ignoring his feelings of misgiving, he followed her, fighting his hardest.

"So, you are the king!" She cried to him. "The one who ruined the leonine dynasty? I never expected the likes of you! So beautiful and yet so worthless!" She was saying as they whirled through the battlefield.

"And who are you so I might put a name to the insult?" Kopa snarled back, dodging her glinting tusks as she swung them towards him.

"I am Rani Rani!" She cried, and swung back again.

He moved his head back, narrowly avoiding her tusks once again, before he launched himself forward, grabbing hold of her trunk. She screamed, not expecting such a rude assault.

He pulled back, stretching her trunk excruciatingly, he saw tears form in her eyes just as red streamed from his mouth. The sight of red blood on her white skin was curiously invigorating, he noted.

She could not pull away, so she ran forwards and he was forced to let go or be crushed. But she didn't turn in time to pre-empt his next move and he raked his claws along her flank. She sidestepped, once again forcing him to dodge. He threw his weight onto his hind legs and then sprang onto her back. She lurched side ways at the force of his weight. Then she span, lumbering, in an attempt to throw him off.

He slipped off her back, his claws shearing her white skin into red ribbons. She screamed high and piercing. It was a scream from another world. Quickly, before she could recover, he rammed into her right leg, forcing her onto her knee. He dashed around the front, and he saw the terror in her eyes.

"Die!" He roared, just as she made her final scramble for survival. He was about to leap right at her face, when she pulled, with her trunk, a leopard who had been battling a hyena beside them, and blocked Kopa's attack with the body of the terrified animal. Kopa crashed into the leopard and rolled, their paws became tangled. While he struggled to his paws, he saw Rani Rani limp to the hyena, brain it against the floor, and then begin singing.

_Singing? _

"What are you-?" Kopa yelled incredulous, but his cry stuck in his throat when he saw Rani Rani's eyes begin glowing green. The hyena she had killed was writing on the floor. It was obviously fighting on the same side as she, but Rani Rani clearly did not care. Using one tusk, she slit open the hyena from belly to throat. The poor animal sobbed, but Kopa could only hear the eerie sound of Rani Rani's chanting.

From nowhere a strong wind had risen, and it began swirling riotously around Rani Rani and the hyena. Kopa was frozen in place, watching in a kind of sick fascination as something green and glowing began to emerge from the hyena's open guts.

_Raise the angry spirits from this land, raise the malevolent warriors to destroy my enemies and wreak their revenge upon the living. Raise the angry spirits from this land, rise the malevolent warriors to destroy my enemies and wreak their revenge upon the living. Raise the angry spirits from this land, rise the malevolent warriors to destroy my enemies and wreak their revenge upon the living. _

Kopa knew the words in his heart even if Rani Rani's singing was in an ancient language that he had never before heard before. He saw a huge, glowing paw emerge from the hyena. The paw dwarfed the dying animal. Behind it followed a gigantic leonine arm, and then another clawed paw. Kopa could not help thinking that the green of the apparition was precisely the same colour as Meera's eyes.

There was an earth shattering roar and a tremor that knocked Kopa to the ground. Something dragged itself out of the hyena into the air. Rani Rani was laughing hysterically.

"Oh my-" Kopa gaped as a huge, glowing lion emerged from the now dead hyena. The lion was as tall as the Gorge itself. His eyes glowed white and Kopa saw unmistakeably a burning, ghostly scar across one of those glowing eyes. "How…?"

"Feast, my malevolent warrior! Gift these worthless souls with the majesty of your power! Grace them with the magnificence of death! Destroy my enemies…and yours!" Rani Rani shouted at this ghostly, gigantic, glowing effigy of Scar.

* * *

I saw what was unmistakeably my worst nightmare turn the corner of the Gorge. Our eyes met. And then I felt the sweetest pain, as Kijani's tusk connected with my shoulder and sent me sprawling. _Green eyes. Like mine. _

"Perhaps that white witch was worth it after all!" Kijani cried in unmistakeable triumph. I tried to get back to my paws but my shoulder burned with exquisite pain. Scar was much larger than I remembered he had been in life. _I was his spitting imagine in so many ways. _

With a mere sweep of his spidery claws he crushed five zebra from Kopa's army. He didn't even look down and continued towards me, with a silent but jagged smile on his face.

I need to. Get away. _"How will she grow up to be king?" _

I surged to my paws, and limped into the battle.

"Where are you going, Meera?" Kijani taunted. He could let himself be crushed, but I wanted to live.

There was nowhere to go. I couldn't escape. _"To be King?" _

Scar was right behind me. Over my shoulder, I saw him squash a buffalo. The animal didn't even cry out.

I ran.

I saw Vitani ahead. But her face was stretched in impossible shock at the sight of the gigantic lion behind us.

His giant paw landed right before me, nearly killing Vitani who moved just in time. I looked up and saw, like something out a dream or nightmare, the massive underbelly of the ghost Scar. How did this happen? How am I seeing this? Then his hind paw hovered above my head, landed just before my own tiny paws, followed by his last paw. Then he was immersed in the crowd of terrified animals. He hadn't even noticed me.

I hit the ground with a sharp pain.

* * *

Nuka watched as his sister collapsed, shaking, as the giant Scar walked over her. Her army visibly faltered, horrified, as Scar plunged his huge maw into their midst and pulled whole animals bodily into the air, before tossing them away.

Chaos reigned.

_We're going to lose! _Nuka thought in horror. Scar threw back his head and laughed. From nowhere thunder rumbled in the air, and lightning cracked. Nuka closed his eyes, blinded. All he could hear was screaming.

He couldn't help himself. He began to laugh. "It's only Scar everyone! Simba trashed him before most of you were born!" He ran, cackling, right at the gigantic lion and bounced off his paw ineffectually. This didn't stop him and he began attacking in earnest, narrowly missing being kicked into the sky by Scar's back paw.

Vitani and Zuberi were launching themselves at Scar from the walls. Vitani landed on his shoulder, tried to cling on but slipped down Scar's glowing green fur to the ground. Not before the spectral lion attempted to shake her off.

"He's too strong!" Vitani yelled at Nuka who was dodging Scar's limbs for his life. "We need to retreat!"

"No! Fight! Fighty fight fight!" Nuka yelled back incomprehensibly. He fell back as Scar surged ahead. Vitani fell off the mighty ghost, and landed hard on her paws. Zuberi was racing back towards her, as behind him, Scar knocked ten of Meera's fighters to the ground.

"Leave him, he's too strong!" Zuberi called.

Vitani obliged and turned away from Scar even as he decimated their army. Then she saw Nuka, who had been descended upon by two elephants.

She screamed at Nuka, who was dancing like a mad thing as he dodged the attacks of the pachyderm. "Nuka! Watch out!" Vitani screamed. She saw the second elephant approaching, this one wielding a rotten tree that it had apparently wrenched from the earth.

Nuka ducked a swipe of the tusks from the first elephant; he let out another one of his manic cackles, only to be smashed in the head by the second elephant. He crumpled.

"NUKA! NUKA NO!" Vitani cried. She started towards her brother but somebody else brushed past her first, moving like the wind.

"MEERA!" Vitani shouted, but her sister was already halfway there.

* * *

I pulled myself to my paws, forcefully dissipating my weakness.

_Not Nuka. Not Nuka. Not Nuka! _

_I don't care what you take! Anything but Nuka!_

The battle slowed down. The colours darkened. I saw shadows fighting in the shadows. I heard my heart drumming out a steady beat.

The elephant rose onto its hind legs as I sped by, and I saw Nuka lying on the ground. He was still moving, weakly, he must move away! The elephant began to fall towards the ground, feet first, and it would have crushed us both if I hadn't pulled him out of the way at the last minute.

Simba, Nala and two lionesses from Kopa's pride swarmed the elephant that had attacked Nuka. Simba grabbed its trunk and pulled, while the other three lionesses attacked its legs and back. Vitani and Zuberi were driving away another elephant nearby.

Amongst the turmoil, I looked at my fallen brother.

"Meera!" He murmured.

"Nuka…" He was bleeding badly. There was already a growing puddle of blood at my paws.

"It's so dark!" He said, blinking up at me.

"The sun set." I explained. "I'm sorry, I… you need to get out of the battle, you're wounded badly." I said to him.

He coughed, and I saw blood drip onto my paw from his mouth. His eyes were closing.

"No, Nuka, don't you dare…" I growled at him, and began pulling him as much out of the battle, and out of the way, as I could. "Nuka, just rest, you'll be fine…you have to be…"

"No, Meera…" He whispered weakly. "I don't think I will be…"

"Shh…"

"It hurts…it's…" Nuka said weakly.

"Don't even _say _it." I growled. "Oh, Nuka…I can save you, I will save you! You've saved me so many times… you don't even know it… Nuka, you have to…for me…Nuka…"

Nuka turned his head to look at me. "Stop it. Stop it! Don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me, Nuka! I'll…Nuka…no…"

* * *

Kopa fought his way through the army but it was hopeless, the giant lion prowled easily and he was bogged down by the sheer number of animals between them. Even if he did catch up he had no idea how to stop the colossus…if it could be stopped. Kopa doubted that anyone in the history of the Pridelands had any experience with homicidal resurrected ghost giants or knew how to defeat them.

He skidded beneath the clashing horns of two huge antelope that had met on the battlefield and were now attempting to gore each other to death. He saw Kijani, rising head and shoulders above the combatants, fighting aggressively ahead. He saw Rani Rani nearby, in a kind of a trance. Her trunk was moving, almost dancing, like Kopa had seen cobras do before they struck. She was surrounded by ten elephants who were apparently killing any animal who came near them.

_Defending her? Why? _

Kopa was distracted, he caught sight of Meera on the outskirts of the battle, hunching over near a high Gorge wall. He veered through the battle and approached her.

He saw Nuka, lying on the ground, his eyes wide and staring but at nothing at all.

_No._

Kopa's stomach felt as if it had dropped out altogether.

"Merah…" He said, his heart breaking.

She turned, her eyes dry and cold. She looked at him, through him, and then tore off into the battle, letting loose a vicious shriek, as she plunged into the sea of animals.

Worried, Kopa debated going after her, but something stopped him. _The white elephant…_He looked back at Rani Rani and realised.

"MERAH, WAIT!" He yelled. She didn't hear him. She was long gone.

* * *

Vitani panted, she was high above the battle, tracking the movement of Kijani moving through the battle, she braced herself, preparing to swoop down into the Gorge and leap onto his back. But her muscles were burning, and she could see that they were losing.

"Hesitating?" Zuberi asked her. He was covered in cuts, was bleeding from multiple gouges in his side, and both his ears were chipped and torn.

Vitani looked away, preparing again to launch herself forward. But, she shook her head. "We're going to lose, aren't we?"

"If we don't figure out a way to kill that_ thing_ then yes." Zuberi said, without inflection.

"I can't die yet."

"I can't let you die yet."

Vitani looked at him, into his eyes. "I think I love you."

Zuberi allowed a half smile. "You have a penchant for tragedy…" He growled angrily. "But I do too."

Vitani beamed at him. "Now that we've said all we needed to, let's go and die together."

"Yep," Zuberi replied, and they slid into the Gorge.

* * *

Malika watched from her high vantage point, inside what smelled like Zuberi's cave. Some of the things she had seen that day had shocked her. But now, she watched with terror and fear. The tide of the battle had turned again and it was not in the lion's favour. She tracked her pride nervously. Sanura had started out the battle with Simba and Nala, but had moved on and was battling an elephant by herself. Nina had fallen. Dafina had fallen. Chumvi had vanished. Malika could see Simba, Nala, Aziza and Azima systematically bringing down elephants, slowly but surely. They had taken down five already.

Kopa was now rushing through the battle after Meera, who had run ahead. Malika could see her brown coat flashing between fighting animals. She was headed towards the ghostly lion.

But moving in the opposite direction, Malika could see a new combatant enter the battle, her heart leapt at the sight of him: Rafiki!

_There may be hope after all!_

* * *

He was picking animals up, dangling them into the air above him before dropping them into his jaws and swallowing. When he laughed, thunder and lightning flashed in the sky. Only now I noticed the storm clouds gathering overhead.

I ran right at him. And I knew he saw me. I wanted to scratch his face until it bled rivers.

"SCAR! FATHER! You've ruined everything! EVERYTHING! I did what you told me to do! I did everything you wanted! I DESTROYED SIMBA'S THRONE! I AM QUEEN! I AM STRONER THAN MOTHER! I DID EVERYTHING YOU FAILED TO DO! THESE LANDS ARE MINE! THESE ANIMALS FIGHT FOR ME! AND STILL, STILL YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" I screamed, and threw myself at him.

I never felt more aware of the killing power of my body. My claws, my teeth, my muscles. I tore into him. I fought him with everything I had.

_Nuka is dead! Dead because of you! _

_You killed him! _

_You destroyed me!_

_You destroyed my life!_

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!_

_I HATE YOU!_

I felt my body get lifted off the ground. My paws were dangling. He picked me up with his gigantic paw, and it felt like I was flying.

Below, I heard the battle grow softer, as the air rushed over me. I heard someone screaming my name but I did not look down. I was finally going to look him into the eye.

And he would know my fury.

He would know the fire that burned within me would incinerate him and the world.

"Scar." I said, as we looked at each other, face to giant face.

* * *

"MERAH NO!" Kopa screamed from far, far away. She was very high up, ascended to the heavens. He knew that Scar would kill her, because whatever it was that was holding her up was not the real Scar, or even a ghost of him. It was something Rani Rani had conjured, and it was something that would only go away when Rani Rani, herself, was destroyed.

Meera was going to die. Again. And he was helpless.

"Move, Kopa, if you want to see the end of this."

Kopa looked back to see Rafiki. The mandrill looked far older than Kopa had ever seen him. He had his staff in his hand and a look in his eye that would fell a raging elephant. _I hope it does, _thought Kopa.

"I must not be distracted." Rafiki told Kopa. Then the mandrill raised his hands high into the air.

"_Great Kings, hear me now. Raise the Sun over this land and dispel the darkness. Great Kings…Great Kings…" _Rafiki chanted.

Kopa once again heard the words and understood them even if the sounds on his ears sounded old and strange. This was the ancient language, the one all the animals had forgotten. _How does he know the words?_

Rafiki's staff began to glow. The mandrill stepped back, clutching it with both hands as if it had suddenly began to fight in his hands. Kopa stared. The staff was visibly shuddering. Rafiki braced himself, digging his heels into the ground, as suddenly bright, hot light burst from the end of the staff, and leapt into the air before them.

The light bubbled, shifted, bloomed, and rapidly began to form legs and a head and a mane, and claws and teeth and roars. Kopa gaped. Again. He didn't have long to do so, Rafiki collapsed onto his back, breathing hard and trembling.

Kopa felt it as if from a distance. Ahead of him, stood the mightiest lion he had ever seen. It was larger even than the giant Scar. The lion glowed a shining gold, and his mane was like an inferno, even brighter and hotter than the fire of the night before. The lion moved quickly towards Scar, and before he could toss Merah into the air the lion met him head on, and they quickly began to fight viciously. Meera tumbled into the air, and Kopa screamed.

But Rafiki raised his staff and the golden lion snatched her in his mouth, halting her fall, then laid her on the ground, and sprung forwards towards Scar.

Simba, Nala, Aziza and Amina appeared beside Kopa, all four of them gaping.

"Father!" Simba cried.

"Mufasa!" The other three said at the same time.

"Is that…Mufasa?" Kopa gaped. The golden lion slashed the green one in the air, and they fell back, crashing against the walls of the Gorge. At their paws animals scrambled for safety, both lion and elephant army alike.

Meera was in danger of being crushed, but she dodged their paws and ran towards Kopa, her eyes larger than he had ever seen them. It was almost humorous to him, in all his shock.

"Merah!" He cried, anticipating her approach.

The fighting effigies moved back, roaring like thunder, and pawing at each other in the sky. Scar knocked Mufasa back and Kopa shrieked again as the latter's paws knocked Meera to the ground. She was definitely out cold.

In Kopa's horror he knew. _I need to end this!_

"What is going on?" someone screamed.

Recovering his footing, Mufasa threw himself at Scar, forcing the latter to dodge by crashing into the wall of the Gorge. The rock face collapsed and animals screamed as the avalanche swept over them. Soon they stopped screaming.

"Dad!" Kopa said, turning back to Simba. The battle had gone to chaos now. None of the animals were fighting as they fled for their lives. Except for the elephants, as Kopa saw through the moving bodies, who were approaching them with slow menace. "You need to help me! We need to kill the white elephant! That will kill Scar!"

Simba nodded. The lionesses nodded.

"We need to protect Rafiki, nothing must harm him!" Kopa told them.

"I'll help." Sanura said, stepping in line beside Kopa. Her tawny coat was soaked in blood. Her one eye was closed. But, she had a crooked smile on her face.

Kopa helped Rafiki switch to Sanura's back. The mandrill collapsed against Sanura, ignoring the blood. Sanura extended her claws and looked around, almost daring someone to approach her.

"Go now." Kopa told his father and then went to rescue Merah.

* * *

I woke up. _Where am I? _

Somewhere familiar.

I was in the Pridelands.

Was the battle over?

What happened?

I walked through a desert of the Pridelands I once knew. There was no grass. The trees had no leaves. But there was something wrong…the trees were far larger than I remembered.

I looked around. But saw nothing. It was as if there was a hazy fog encroaching around me. I could not see very far and everything was shapeless and grey. I was all alone. And suddenly, terrified.

"Kopa?" I asked the silence.

"Hello?"

The Pridelands was dead, and broken, and here nothing grew. Here, there was no one.

A trill of fear gripped me. Ran right up my spine. I couldn't stop the tears. I found I was crying as if nothing could console me. Like a young cub. I had never felt loss and pain like I felt inside of me. I had never felt so small and alone.

I backed up against one of the dead trees. _Was this how the world ends? Alone in the endless gray? _

Then I felt something behind me. Something…soft. "Sh, little one, hush now. It's alright." Somebody's voice said, somebody much bigger. The voice was familiar but I couldn't say how. I wasn't afraid, even when big, warm paws pulled me close and held me.

It was a lioness. Her fur was so soft. She held me until my tears stopped. I looked up, to see who it was. I couldn't see her face. All I could see was the night sky above. It was a clear night, the sky was a pure blue velvet. I could see, and the sight filled me with relief, stars twinkling in the blue, hundreds and hundreds, thousands and thousands, of glorious, sparkling stars.

"Did I ever tell you about the darkness?" The lioness murmured in my ear.

Sniffing, I shook my head.

"I'll tell you now, Merah." The lioness lowered her head, put her mouth right by my ear. Her paw was on my cheek.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered. And suddenly I didn't feel afraid. Suddenly, I felt safe. "The world may be dark now, just as it is every night. But, the darkness doesn't last forever. Eventually the sun must rise. Eventually the sky must brighten. And if it doesn't…at least the night is filled with stars. A million stars."

The lioness lifted my head gently, and together we looked at the stars. My tears began to flow again. The stars were the lions that had left this world…I had lost so many. How can I look at them and be reminded of my guilt? I looked down, away, crying. But, the lioness was crying too now.

"Oh, Merah…" She wept.

"I can't live without them. I can't be alone. They can't leave me. It's all my fault. It was always my fault. I'm so sorry. They can't go. They can't leave me. Mata. Please don't let him go. Please don't let Nuka leave me. Mata. Please." I cried.

She wept, I could feel her teardrops on my head. And then she looked down at me, her eyes brimming. I recognized her now. It was my mother. Zira.

I was suddenly filled with anger. "You did this! Why do you hate me so much? Everything is ruined! You just couldn't give me one damn chance! Even my name…You named me this because you hated me. "Because bitterness was the only thing I saw when I looked at you!"

She didn't like that I think. The tears continued to flow from her eyes. But they were not the eyes I remembered from my cubhood. These eyes, Zira's eyes, were soft and gentle. I gasped, my grief threatening to explode out of me. But she seemed to be shuddering out of control as well. She began to tremble and then suddenly became huge, so big that she blocked out the sky. Terrified, I cowered. Her fur suddenly turned blue, the same colour as the sky in the day. She was the day. Her eyes went white and glowed. I shivered in fear, and looked away, it was too bright.

"Did you forget, Merah? Did you forget?" She asked me, her voice booming loudly from every direction.

I stared, fearful.

The huge sky lioness swam before me in the shining blue, swirling around me like the wind. Her voice was like an echo. Like a voice deep within. I saw her white eyes like two suns.

She whispered right in my ear.

"I called you Merah because when I saw you, I saw, not what your father saw but what I see in these butterflies, something precious and delicate. The other meaning of Merah is 'tiny piece of sky'." She said, even more softly. "Hope, Merah. Hope."

"Mata…" I breathed. The tears began to flow again. Hot against my skin.

I was crying. Crying. It felt as if water had burst into a desert, into a sad dry place, giving it life. These were not the tears of despair nor were they tears of anger the only I had ever known in my life. These were the most beautiful tears. Purifying tears. Tears that became rain. Rain that washed away the scars, and the pain. My mother vanished, vanished with a blue smile.

And everything became bright.

I remembered this place too. I had been here before. After Pride Rock fell.

But there was someone here before me.

Something dark that was walking out of the light.

_Nuka. _

"Nuka! Nuka!" I cried, overjoyed to see him. "I thought you were dead! Nuka, you're alive! Nuka!"

I ran towards him but no matter how fast I ran or how determinedly, he always stayed just out of my reach. But he smiled, as if it were a joke.

I didn't get the joke.

But he kept smiling, and now he was fading.

"I love you, Meera. We'll never be separated…for long…I love you…I love you, Merah…Merah…Merah…"

He kept fading. And I kept running.

* * *

Simba was running. The lionesses were at his side. He saw ahead the twenty elephants left in the battle. It was now, lions versus elephants. The final battle. He saw the white one, behind the rest of the brutes, allowing them to fight before her. Simba saw that her eyes were out of focus.

"Aziza, Azima, ignore the rest, we take her down." Simba called. "Nala, with me." The lions split in two, both pairs running towards the walls. The elephants were prepared for their tricks this time, and swung around to face their tusks to the leaping lions instead of exposing their backs.

Rani Rani remained out of reach, locked between two lines of furious elephants.

* * *

Kopa was running. He dodged Mufasa's golden paws, and then Scar's green ones. Merah lay, twitching on the ground. He hoisted her onto his back and then began to maneuver to safety. She was murmuring against his back. Strange words like: "Mata…tiny piece of sky…hope." He hoped she was having a good dream at least.

He spotted ahead, the dark shapes of Vitani and Zuberi. They were moving quickly to help Simba. Sanura and Rafiki were right against the wall, hiding behind some rocks. Kopa headed towards them.

"Look after Merah. I have an elephant to kill." Kopa told Sanura. She nodded forcefully. "Hurry, Rafiki is fading fast."

Kopa nodded and hurtled towards his father and the other lions.

There were too many elephants for them to kill. They would need to be clever about this. _Meera's the smart one…_Kopa thought in frustration. _Not me. _

But he put his mind to the problem.

The elephants moved in coordination around Rani Rani. With every attack that the lions launched they responded in defense. Rani Rani herself moved far slower than the rest. Kopa wondered how they could distract the other elephants to get to her.

Then he smiled.

* * *

Sanura was confused when Kopa turned back and ran towards her. The white lion had a look of extreme excitement on his face. "Rafiki, can you send Mufasa that way down the Gorge?" Kopa pointed to the elephants.

He saw that the mandrill was on his last legs, but with a skip of his heartbeat he saw Rafiki raise his staff and turn the golden lion around. Mufasa began galloping towards the elephants.

As he hoped, the giant Scar ran right after him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kopa shouted at the lions at war with the elephants.

The pride leapt up the walls, scrambling for safety as the giant lions crashed into the elephant forces. The elephants were too slow to get out of the way, and were crushed or scattered by the eight paws that rushed right through them.

"NOW! GET THE ELEPHANT!" Kopa commanded at the top of his voice. He had not specified which elephant, but it was obvious in the darkness that he meant the one that was visible even in the low light.

It was a massacre. The six lions leapt upon Rani Rani, who lost her focus. The effigy of Scar began to flicker and fade. Then it winked out like a flash of lightning. Aziza had Rani Rani's trunk. Simba, Nala, and Azima were on her back. The elephants hastily regrouped and began to close in on the lions. Kopa dashed away from Sanura, Rafiki and Merah, to help them.

He reached the elephants just as Mufasa did. The larger lion blew through the elephants once again, knocking them back, before he vanished into the wind like a golden dust.

Sanura felt Rafiki faint against her, but she hardly noticed it. Rani Rani was fighting with every inch of her life. She was throwing herself against the walls, knocking the lions off onto the ground. Sanura saw Aziza and Azima get thrown off. Aziza got up. Azima didn't.

Kopa reached Rani Rani, and raked her back with his claws and his anger. She roared and reared up. This was a mistake. Simba and Nala rammed right into her from the front, and she crash back to the ground. She did not get up. But neither did Kopa. He was thrown back against the wall of the Gorge as Kijani wrapped his trunk around Kopa's waist and threw him.

"You!" Kopa growled.

"You…" Kijani repeated, much more menacingly.

He was injured badly, limping. One tusk had been snapped off. There were cuts and gashes, undoubtedly from ferocious lions, and Kopa saw a huge wound in Kijani's side.

_Maybe I can ki—_

Kopa did not get to finish his sentence. He heard a low rumble and then a crack of lightning. Rain began to fall. Hard.

The battle raged on around him, but he saw Vitani and Zuberi stop, their faces fearful.

_This place floods._

"Leave them! The battle's over! Get out of the Gorge! Move! Move!" Kopa began to shout at the pride. Some of the lions obeyed his command. Zuberi and Vitani had been on the edge and could escape, but Aziza, Nala and Simba were at the heart of a furious group of elephants.

Kopa saw Kijani advancing towards them. He smiled at the elephant.

"This is the end, Kijani." Kopa said, his eyes were locked with the elephant's, unwavering.

"Your end," Kijani replied.

They launched themselves at one another.

Kopa was tired, but he was still faster than Kijani who was tired and badly injured. The lion and elephant danced in the rain, the quickly thickening mud slowed their movements, and it felt to Kopa as if he was fighting in slow motion.

Around him he saw the moving bodies, orbiting around himself and Kijani, he saw the flashes of fur that were his mother, father and Aziza as they bravely continued to fight. He saw Zuberi and Vitani return to the fight, to help him to the end.

He dodged Kijani's tusks, and he threw his own blows at the elephant. There was blood. And fatigue. And everything was an agony.

The rain fell down in torrents.

_Please, Great Kings, let this end. _

Kopa thought to himself, as he launched himself at Kijani, catching the elephant in the eye. There was a roar, and the mammoth stumbled to his knees.

Kopa walked slowly forward, knowing that this was the moment.

Kopa stood over Kijani, who ironically, was hunched over in pain, in such a way that it looked as if he were bowing. Kopa felt himself grow cold. This was the last moment in which he wanted to feel like a king, just before he had to kill someone.

He took a deep breath, and recalled the hyena of the day before. Would he be able to do it this time? Kill in cold blood?

He heard Sanura. "Do it!"

He heard Aziza. "Kopa's soft heart continues to get in the way."

He heard Merah. "_I _need you."

He lifted his paw. It began to fall. But something fell far faster. It was a bolt of lightning. Kijani was illuminated for a brief second, his eyes wide open, and burning, before the light faded and there was nothing except the smell of burning flesh.

* * *

I was chasing Nuka. But he was fading now. He looked back at me. I could see every detail on his face. Nuka turned into something else, a lion's nose on a white sky, then a lion's nose on a furry white lion's face. Blink. There were eyes. Stormy, gray eyes on the furry face. Blink. Blink. His mouth is speaking to me. He's saying my name. "Merah! Merah! Wake up! Wake up please!" His name is-

Kopa. I blinked. Sound returned and I was lying on my side. There was something wet on my face. On my whole body. It was raining.

"You're awake! Thank the Great Kings! Thank Mufasa! Get up, come on, we have to move now…easy, easy, lean on me, Merah. The battle's over! We won!" Kopa saying to me. I was on my paws. Life was flooding back into them. I looked around. The Gorge was empty. There were no animals except for the ones lying dead on the ground. I saw ahead, a herd of elephants fleeing as if a demon was after them. There was also mud, and rain which was becoming heavier.

I remembered Scar and Mufasa but they were gone. I saw Zuberi approach Kopa and I. He had Rafiki on his back. The monkey had fainted. Vitani came behind Zuberi, supporting Sanura who looked completely ravaged.

"We need to get out of here. The Gorge will flood if this rain keeps up." Vitani told Kopa.

"Take the lions, leave now. I'll run up the Gorge to check if any animals are still alive, or if any are still down here." Kopa told her.

"What if there aren't any?" Sanura asked, tiredly.

"It doesn't matter, I need to check." Kopa said. "Dad, can you take M-"

I cut him off, forcing myself to stand properly. "I'll go with you."

"We'll all go." Vitani said.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Kopa agreed. We all made our way hurriedly northwards of the Gorge. Animals lay dead alongside us. Their hooves and legs splayed. Blood at our paws. I saw a few leopards climbing up the walls, to vanish over the lip of the ravine and to safety. I glanced ahead, breathing hard.

There were also elephants ahead.

"That's Aturo." I growled. "They're running away! Cowards!"

"Leave them, Meera. They should run." Kopa murmured.

We passed Rani Rani's corpse, huge, white and swollen.

Thunder and lightning cracked overhead.

There weren't many animals left. What few there were Kopa ordered to follow us. By the time we reached the mouth of the Gorge we had a small army behind us. The Gorge became an empty riverbed at its most northern point, which was now incredibly muddy and wet. The last animals poured out like a living river; some had already climbed the wet riverbanks and were running into the savannah. Many were cheering, whooping and crying out into the raining night. There was a feverish atmosphere in the air, not the least bit dampened by the swirling thunderclouds and heady heat of the summer rain.

We mounted the riverbanks, dragging our paws out of the mud, before plunging them back in to scramble up. We were dirty and tired when we made it onto the grass.

All of the lions threw themselves at the ground, breathing heavily, and soaking up the rain in sheer relief. The drops were like purifying tears, washing away the blood, dirt and pain.

"We made it." Kopa said to me, his head in the grass, but his eyes on me.

"We did." I said back, smiling.

Beside us, Rafiki stirred, and then his hand twitched.

"My staff…" He murmured. "Where is it?"

"Sorry, Rafiki. You'll have to make do with me for now." Zuberi told him kindly and moved so that the mandrill could support himself on his back. Rafiki used Zuberi's flank as a support so he could ease himself into a seated position.

"We've won, Rafiki." I told him.

"The river flows where it will." He replied. Zuberi and I nodded sagely, assuming this was a positive response. Rafiki sighed, his thin body drooped. "I think this year I must retire."

"Me too." Zuberi said dryly.

Rafiki's head snapped up. "What is it?" Zuberi asked him.

"We should move." He said, and, tiredly, we all did. Then I felt it, rather than heard it. A rumbling, a vibration under my very paws. It began as a small quake, until I could hear it roaring and splashing, and stampeding towards us like liquid, foaming wildebeest.

As we watched, a huge torrent burst from the Gorge and set the river running. Kopa who had been too close, had his tail soaked.

We were all staring.

And then we were laughing.

We were all shivering and bleeding and wet as the rain fell. But I held Kopa and cried."We won. We won. We won." Was all Kopa could say, in my ear, and I repeated it back.

_We won._

* * *

It took most of the night to walk the way to Pride Rock. When we got there the shock of everything that had happened was somehow perfectly represented by the crumpled ruin of Pride Rock. It was worse than I had remembered. And in every direction the grass was brown and trampled as if by the feet of a thousand elephants. On top of the ruins I saw the fallen shape of a lion.

"It's Kanai." Kopa told me, when we climbed up the rocks to look. He was dead. Malika suddenly appeared from amongst the rubble. She looked terrible, she had not been in the battle but she was badly injured, her foreleg was mangled. Her eyes were dark from crying.

"I came back when the elephants ran…I was there with him when he passed." She told us. "He said thank you."

We bowed our heads in the darkness for Kanai. I wished I had seen him one more time in life. My best friend from cubhood. I couldn't cry. I knew there were going to be many dead. There were not enough tears in the world to cry for all who were lost this night. I looked back at the horizon. It was not morning yet, but I could feel it was fast approaching. My stomach clenched. I turned to Kopa and held him.

We continued to walk. We found some of the pride at the top of the ruin. Aziza, Nala, Simba, Sanura, Vitani, Zuberi and Malika. Pumbaa and Timon were also there. Bruised and battered, but alive.

"Where is everyone else?" Kopa asked.

They shook their heads in silence. Kopa looked away, and I saw he was holding back tears. I looked at Simba. His face was grieved. He took a deep breath. We both looked away.

"What now?" Vitani asked. "What do we do?"

"We say our goodbyes. We say our thanks. We pick ourselves back up and we rebuild our world, our home. Slowly. Painfully. But we will rebuild." Kopa said. "One day it will be better."

In the darkness I remembered: "The world may be dark now, just as it is every night. But, the darkness doesn't last forever. Eventually the sun must rise. Eventually the sky must brighten. And if it doesn't…at least the night is filled with stars. A million stars." I looked up. There they were. In every direction, as far, eternal and as infinite as the universe itself, I saw the stars twinkling down. _The Great Kings._

Kopa looked up as well. Then, the whole Pride.

The night did not last forever. I was the first one to see the sun appear as a sliver on the horizon. The sky began to lighten rapidly. First, in deep colours of purple, navy and a brilliant red, and then into soft pinks, yellows and oranges. The clouds were lit up. The stars were dimmed as the majesty of the sun rose higher, spreading bright arms of light in every direction. Kopa's fur was orange in the light.

The sky opened up, and the land awoke, orange and glimmering. The rain had begun to evaporate from the night before, shrouding the land in a glowing haze. The sun was completely above the horizon now, a white eye watchful over the land. I could see everything clearly now, the trees and the grass, and the animals that were flocking en masse towards the Ruin.

It felt like the very first day in the world. The day we were all born. Blinking, into the sun. I didn't want to leave this world yet. This endless, infinite world. I looked at Kopa who was fiery now, his mane caught alight by the sun. _Through despair and hope. Through faith and love. _

"I love you, Kopa. Never forget that." I told him.

"I love you too, Meera." He said to me, smiling that soft smile.

Then the tears fell, for the last time, and I couldn't stop them.

"Those better be tears of happiness." Kopa said to me.

I shook my head. This was going to be difficult. I had hoped this moment wouldn't come…I didn't want to do this. "I don't want to leave you." I told him, and felt the tears falling harder than ever. My stomach was tight, clenched, my heart breaking.

"We'll always be together. There's nothing in our way now." He said, trying to comfort me. But it was me who should be comforting him.

"Kopa…I…lied…" The words were excrutiating. "We can't...be together..."

He looked confused, hurt. His eyes were shining in our first sunrise together that wasn't broken and covered with the shadow of my mistakes. But it was also our last.

"Merah?" I forced myself not to cry. I didn't want it to be the last thing he saw of me. He saw it now. That I was fading from this world. That I was not meant to be here. The dead would rise, but they would also fall…again.

"Merah!" He cries, in disbelief, but so does his mother. Both of us looked away as we heard Nala's gasp. I had known it would come at some point. Simba, too, is glowing as I am. Glowing softly beside the sunrise as he begins to fade in its light.

"Kopa," His father's face is sad.

He struggles to understand. I can see it in his face. Simba and I are glowing. Like a golden dust. We will blow away in the wind.

"I'm so proud of you, son." Simba whispers.

He stares at his father and then turns around to look at me, confused, and scared.

Somehow he understands. He is also crying. "Please don't leave me." I have to tell him. He needs to know that I never wanted to leave him.

"They only sent us back to save you." I say and I see my own paws disintegrate and glitter away into the wind. Like petals blowing into the breeze, or butterflies on the wind. She laughs sadly. He had to know. Because he is everything. "But I think you saved me."

I thought about everything that had happened. I thought about my entire life in only a matter of seconds. At first it felt sad, angry, lonely and then it changed, became powerful, strong, blazing like the sun. I knew it was time. I was ready for it. Even if he wasn't yet. The sun beamed. And then.

Then I prepared to leap. Into the next world and beyond. I don't think my mother named me right. I'm not bitter.

When you fight with every piece of your flesh, bone, muscle for what you want it's never bitterness that drives you. It's something more beautiful and rare than that. I did not hate as my parents had done before me. And it allowed me to be light, to be as free as the wind, to launch myself into the sky as any winged creature.

Then I flew. If birds could do it then I can.

"I love you. Please don't go…please…" He begs. It breaks every part of me. But they are calling, and I have promised.

"Dad, Meera, please no, somebody, stop, no please…Merah…" His voice says my name. My name. Hope.

"I love you." The wind whispers, and is gone.

* * *

Kopa collapsed. Sobbing. The light was bright over the new Pridelands. Kopa could only cry.

Nala moved beside him, rubbing her head into his mane. Her own face looked older than ever before, streaked with tears. There was blood on her cheeks, and one of her perfect ears had been torn. He fell against her, unable to keep standing.

They held each other tightly. On the ruin of their throne, at the beginning of the end, and the end of the beginning they clutched the only thing they had left. Kopa felt something touch him, something soft, it broke through his pain, intensifying it and then soothing it. Sanura, her cheeks wet, had put her head to his mane.

"My King." She whispered, her voice hitched.

Malika joined her sister. "Kopa…my king." She bowed. Aziza. All bowed before Kopa. Zuberi and Vitani bowed. Vitani's eyes were streaming, Zuberi was keeping her up, but even as she supported herself she moved to touch heads with Kopa. "Long live the King." She murmured. "For her. Please."

Kopa wasn't sure who started it, but one of his pride roared. It was a mournful sound. A triumphant sound. It was the broken song of kings. Soon, the air was filled with it.

The wind picked up, blowing Kopa's mane along with it and tossing his tears into the emptiness. Even though it had the sharpest kind of pain, even though he was certain it was the single most difficult thing he ever had to do, he closed his eyes, and pulled himself together.

_We say our goodbyes. We say our thanks. We pick ourselves back up and we rebuild our world, our home. Slowly. Painfully. But we will rebuild. One day it will be better._

He roared.

He stood proud, and looked over his land, and his pride, and his animals. The very soil and sky, and the earth were his, and he was theirs. He gave himself a moment, he thought of Meera and his father, of Nuka, of Dafina, Nina, Azima, Amani and Chumvi. He thought of the animals lost in the fighting. Of Zazu, of Kaidi, Layla, Radhi, Baya, and then he looked ahead, away from the past, into the light. _It is time._

* * *

__**A/N: **And that's that. I know it isn't a happy ending, but that's how I always saw it...I can't believe I'm at this point. The end. Thank you, every single one of you who read this, and to those who took the time to review and comment, thank you to you too. This was the very first, novel length fanfic that I ever finished, and to me, it's proved that I can do it. If I have to. Even if it does take about four years.

I have a small anecdote to finish off this final author's note. Today, when I opened the final red document to do my last check over and edit, I found that I had accidentally deleted all of my previous edits, which comprised about 3000 words of the final chapter. For the last two hours I have been frantically rewriting this and miraculously here it is. Sometimes I think if you want something too much the world conspires to make it harder for you to get. But it's here, it's posted, it's done!

Tomorrow, I'll post the epilogue, and also the illustrated ebook/pdf, which I promise will be really nice, so please take the time to download it, or at least have a look at some of the illustrations which you can find links to in my profile. This is Goatheart, hopefully ending Heir to the Throne off with a bang.

So long and thanks for all the fish! ;)


	22. Epilogue: Fading Lights

******AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT: CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE HEIR TO THE THRONE ILLUSTRATED PDF.**

******Also I have begun a new story called The Land of the Shaman, if you liked HTTT, please have a look ;)**

* * *

**Heir to the Throne**

**Epilogue: ****Fading Lights**

The sun rose and set over the Pridelands. With every passing day, things seemed to become less broken. At first the ruins of Pride Rock had served as a reminder to the night Meera had passed, but in time even that faded. As long as he kept busy, Kopa found that it was easier to drown the pain in the mundane machinations of each passing day. He supervised the rebuilding of Pride Rock, aided by some of the animals from the Pridelands, and he tried his best to give Kiara the training that every royal lion received before they took the throne. Sometimes it felt like he was rolling a stone up a hill, only for it to fall back down again, ad infinitum.

But, then he looked at everything around him and realised that that was not true.

The land never mourned the loss of the loved. Some things were so ancient that the small time changes of the world were nothing but an eye blink in the great circle of life. He knew that the world would continue, as it had since the beginning of everything, until the end of everything, and even beyond that. He understood that. Even though it pained him. But his own heart had never been the same after that night.

It was a warm evening when he looked up over the trees to see Pride Rock, or Pride Ruin as they affectionately called it, half formed, but getting there. The sun dripped below the horizon, almost lazily. He gazed at it for a while, allowing time to fall away as he pondered. It was so easy to let it go. There was a time when it had felt so precious.

He rose to his paws, and did not stretch; he had been lying in wait, not resting, until this moment.

The savannah was peaceful. As he drew nearer to Pride Ruin he saw his Pride resting amongst the trees, where the sun could not reach. Sanura raised her head and nodded to him as he passed, he thought he saw the glimmer of an affectionate smile. Beyond her, he saw Vitani and Zuberi amongst the summer butterflies, her head resting on his shoulder; she did not notice him passing. Even though she was not in the sunshine, she was glowing, and he expected, any day now, the birth of his nieces and nephews. He sighed. _Merah would have loved to see that._

The ancient edifice of lion kind greeted Kopa fondly as he finally emerged from the grass. His mother lay on a warm stone, gazing at the sky, and Kopa knew she was thinking of Simba. He inclined his head to the side in deference. Nala smiled softly at him. They said nothing. There was nothing to say. Perhaps they had said everything already.

The Pridelands rose to greet him from the high, but considerably lower than before, vantage of Pride Ruin. Kopa saw everything from every direction as if he were a Great Lion, looking down upon the living. He could see everyone. He could see Malika where she lay upon a perched rock, staring across the savannah. He smiled a little, as she seemed to snap at the air at some invisible nuisance, perhaps it was at a butterfly.

Near to her, Kiara and Kovu, full grown lions now, seemed to be engaged in a furious game of tag. They never seemed to lose their youthful spirit. It made Kopa glad. He recalled Meera's worry that she would never be able to find a true home for Kovu. She had been worried that all her siblings would die hungry and lonely in the Deadlands….

Kopa made sure that would never happen.

He looked out at the lands he had inherited from his father, and his father, and his father. They were a place he knew was imbued with an ancient, mysterious spirit. It disturbed him to contemplate exactly what lay beneath, or within the earth of the Pridelands: whatever it was it was powerful and dangerous. Something that had a life of its own, a will of its own. He wondered…this was the only place he had ever known, what could the wider world possible be like?

"Hey, Kopa! Are you sulking again?" Kiara asked, playfully greeting her brother by rubbing his head.

"I was thinking." Kopa replied, smiling softly.

"About?"

"Taking a trip, exploring the world, seeing what's out there."

"That sounds like a great idea, Kopa!" Kiara said, grinning. "But who would rule the Pridelands while you were gone?"

Kopa feigned confusion. "Yes, how irresponsible of me! It's not like there is _another_ heir to the throne hanging around here that could take my place." He said, smirking.

"You mean…I could…be a Queen?" Kiara asked, her eyes going wide.

Kopa smiled gently at her. He had a saint's smile. "If you want to…Kovu can help you…"

Kiara blushed and looked away. "You noticed, huh?"

"I'm your big brother, Kiara." Kopa laughed. "Of course, I noticed." He looked at her seriously. "So…would you mind taking my place while I," He grinned. "Find myself?"

"Of course, Kopa! This is so cool!" Kiara said, laughing.

A few days later, Kopa found himself in the same place, but this time accompanied by the entire Pride.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kopa?" Nala asked him, her eyes already brimming with tears.

Kopa nodded. There was never anything he had wanted to do more. He sensed that his time as ruler was over. He had never been much cut out for the job anyway. And, as much as he loved the Pridelands, there was something about a place so filled with memories that was painful. He could see the same sky and smell the same air, but it would never really be the same ever again.

It was time to move on.

And, he wouldn't be alone. Vitani and Zuberi stood on either side of him, ready to set out on the next adventure.

"It's what Meera would have wanted." Vitani had explained, the night prior when she had come to ask if she and Zuberi could join him on his grand tour of the world.

"Then it's what I want." Kopa had replied.

"Thanks, Kopa." Kiara whispered in his ear as they hugged one last time.

"You'll be a great Queen, Kiara." Kopa replied. She hugged him tighter.

"Look after her," Kopa told Kovu, who had grown into a lonely lion with a dark, thick mane.

"Of course," Kovu said, nodding firmly. "Look after yourself as well." He added.

Kopa smiled at him.

The last lions to say goodbye to were Nala, Malika, Aziza and Sanura. Kopa and Nala exchanged a long hug. She knew he wasn't coming back.

Malika licked him on the cheek, and told him she would always love him.

Aziza told him that she was proud and that he had fulfilled all her expectations and more.

Sanura told him he had fulfilled none of her expectations, but that that was a good thing.

He felt sad when he left them, but free, and when he looked over his shoulder, he wanted to commit that final glance to memory so he would always remember for the rest of his days how they stood, the ones he loved, in the golden sunlight amongst the summer grass, white butterflies fluttering around their heads, smiling.

As time went on, many things did fade. The scars he had acquired in battle, all but vanished. The darker parts of his memories faded in their intensity, and there came a time when he could sleep without the nightmares. Even the youthful spots on Vitani's cubs: Nuka, Kanai and Meera faded, as they grew older. Kopa watched this with fond affection and treated them as if they were his own cubs. Sometimes he imagined they were…perhaps those would have been their names if things had turned out differently…but even that emotion faded…eventually.

He lived to a venerable age and was loved by those who knew him. He lived to see Vitani's grandcubs, and he lived to find a place he loved just as much as the Pridelands. For everything that changed, and faded, and was lost, he could never forget one thing.

One thing, he did not want to ever forget.

The first sunrise, or the final sunrise, or the lioness in it.

After he died, they called him Kopa the Kind.

I think he would be proud of that name.

**The End.**


End file.
